Test Your Metal
by wood-u-like-2-no
Summary: As Rachel and Finn struggle to reveal to each other decisions they've made regarding their relationship, they also compete to see who can master the latest Glee assignment; Heavy Metal. You don't have to read "7 Steps" first, but it's recommended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello all. Here's the sequel to my last story "7 Steps". I didn't realize what a Finchel shipper I was until I finished that story, but really, as much as I love Puck and Artie and all the other guys, I thought the only one patient enough for Rachel was Finn. Here's the basic rundown so you don't need to read my previous story (though I encourage those who haven't to give it a shot. Yes, it's A/U, but it's not set in some distant past or apocalyptic world...call it "Canon A/U" if that makes any sense). 1. Finn and Rachel did not breakup after 'Furt'. She found out about Santana through a website, and Finn was put through hell trying to make up for it. 2. Santana admitted to Rachel she fell for Matt before he moved and is trying to rectify things. 3. Sam/Quinn, Artie/Brittany and Tina/ Mike, Kurt/Blaine are all together. Kurt and Blaine now attend McKinley. 4. Puck is starting to date someone in college (he always did like older women). 5. Characters are all in senior year. **

**Think that's it. Thank you to both my betas, ****carolinwonderland**** and ****RelativeWind**** for perusing this for me first and making some great suggestions to tighten things up. Hopefully I'll do you both proud. Now...onward!**

**Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason. I don't own anything. It all belongs to FOX TV and Ryan Murphy**

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure when it happened, the moment she knew her decision. Perhaps it was when Finn had showed up two weeks in a row on Saturday mornings to volunteer with the charity her fathers had started, the O.G.L.E.R.S. (Ohio Gay / Lesbian Equal Rights Society) and didn't complain once about not sleeping in while easily handling whatever assignments she or her fathers gave him. Perhaps it was when he gently reminded her during Glee assignments that although she was the undisputed star of their group, she would have to get used to sharing the spotlight if she wanted to carve a successful Broadway career for herself since theatre productions really were a 'team' effort. Perhaps it was when he presented her a lone rose and serenaded her on the shore by the river where the two of them had had a long talk a couple weeks ago, not caring that he was singing accapella and there were people walking by in broad daylight or clapping and cheering at the end of his rendition of Lone Star's "Amazed" as he bent down to kiss her. Perhaps it was when he followed through in taking her to a clinic held by musical theatre star Michael Crawford in Columbus even though he had become terribly sick and yet _**still**_ insisted on driving so she could meet one of her heroes in person (of course he slept in the car while she was in the clinic, but still). Perhaps it was when she had expressed her desire to raise their future children as Jewish and he hadn't protested or paused in the slightest, nor backpedalled about considering such possibilities a decade from now. Perhaps it was when he smiled, rolled his eyes and caved with almost no resistance at her desire to perform "Long Time Gone" as a duet during their "Dixie Chicks" week. Or perhaps, just perhaps, a very small part of it was when she had allowed him to show his own skills at 'oral stimulation', and she discovered (four times over) that he was much more talented than she ever would have given him credit for, and gentle and thoughtful in an entirely new way then she had previously experienced. They were all little things, but they amounted to one single decision. _Finn Hudson is my love and life. Since the first time I heard him sing, I've wanted no one else. I want to consummate this relationship. I want __**him**__ to be my first. And I'm ready. Finally, I'm ready, and I know I won't regret the decision. _

Now she just needed to find the nerves to tell him.

**XXXXX**

Finn wasn't sure when it happened, the moment he knew his decision. Being a guy, he could admit that a small part of it surely was when Rachel demonstrated to Finn that the new 'oral' level in their physical intimacy was not going to be a one shot deal and allowed him to demonstrate his own skills one afternoon when they were alone at her home. But the bigger parts were in the ways that were less obvious. Perhaps the way she held his hand and listened to his 'ten cent words' as though they were more important than speeches by The President. Perhaps it was the way she cheered him on from the sidelines when he played sports or drums, almost as happy to be watching him in _his _spotlight as she was in enjoying her own. Perhaps it was the way she always listened to him when he poured out his frustrations or anger over things which happened in his life without any judgement or remarks about his age or maturity. Perhaps it was the way he didn't flinch at thoughts of the future when she spoke of New York and their children ten or more years down the road and actually found himself smiling at the idea. Perhaps it was the way she automatically accepted that he needed his 'guy' nights out now and then just like she needed her 'girl time' with Kurt, Tina or Santana (that last one was an especially surprising recent event). And likely a massive part was how, despite both of them understanding that she was much smarter and more gifted than he was, she still made him feel like a star in his own musical, with her as the director, producer and audience all rolled up into one person, and constantly encouraged him to try to be better for himself. They were little things, each of them, but they all amounted to one single decision. _Rachel Berry is my world. Since the first time I kissed her, I've wanted no one else. I want her to be mine_, _**forever**__. And I know I won't regret the decision. _

Now he just needed to find the nerves to ask her.

**XXXXX**

Rachel pulled into the parking lot of _**Fortissimo**_, the music store where Finn worked, and glanced at the clock on her car's dashboard. 5:30pm. She had promised to come pick him up on this rare Sunday evening when he worked. Finn had managed to get his Mom to drop him off, but she and Burt weren't able to pick him up, so he had texted Rachel to ask if she'd mind bringing him back home. She had replied that of course she would be delighted to do so, knowing that if she had any say in things, his home was going to take at least an hour to get to, and not because of the driving time.

She pulled on her winter coat and exited the vehicle, inhaling the cool March winter air and smiling at the crispness of the cold and how it sent small shivers down her back. Although the last couple of weeks had been warm, the winter chill seemed to have returned in earnest these last few days, and Rachel enjoyed the frosty outside temperatures as they gave her to perfect reason to cuddle up to her 'tall lumbering boyfriend' (as she often referred to Finn). Not that she needed an excuse to cuddle up to him, but he seemed to take extra delight in warming her up whenever he felt her cold skin next to him, and she certainly wasn't going to complain at any physical attention she received from the 6' 3" quarterback when it made him happy.

As she approached the doors to the music store, she heard loud music blaring over a P.A. system, along with the sharp, wooden, biting sounds of live drums and bronze crashing of cymbals being hit. As was always the case after the store had closed, Finn had asked the manager if it was okay that he practiced on the large, fully functioning, microphoned drumset which was set up on a stage-like display at the back of the store (a new renovation which had just been completed a week ago). And as was always the case, the manager never had an issue with it (though he did say if any of the drum skins were broken, they would be taken out of Finn's paycheque). She smiled as she noticed the rhythm pausing, starting slightly unsteadily again, and then push forward and back into congruity with the song. _Finn must be practicing something particularly difficult. He doesn't normally make that kind of mistake._ She thought as she reached the door handles. _Now, if my assumption is correct, he'll have forgotten to lock the door. _She pulled the door, smiling that it opened easily under her hand, and she walked inside. _Yes, that's what I thought._ She turned and ensure the door was locked before proceeding.

She glanced around the front section of the store as she took off her coat, hat and gloves. It was a large sales area covered with all different colours and types of guitars. There were guitars positioned on floor-stands and lying sideways on shelves, but most of the inventory was hanging from guitar racks and hooks mounted on the walls. Just beyond the guitars on the right wall was the sales counter, an area free of guitars but with glass cabinets boasting various musical gadgets and DVD collections, and across from this counter stood a large sheet music rack she had perused a few times in the past. In the hallway beyond this area were two doors, one leading to the large, humidified room containing various expensive acoustic guitars, and the other door lead to a room displaying various keyboards and piano styled instruments. The far end of the hallway, however, was where she quickly headed, into the massive back room which contained all the various drums and amplification equipment. The left side of the room held the drums, cymbals and stands, and the right side featured the various amplifies, speakers, sub-woofers and p.a. systems. In the centre, along the back wall of the room, was the drum riser with the microphone enhanced drums, on which her boyfriend was happily smashing away. As usual, he hadn't noticed her when she first came in the room, so she pulled out a drum stool and sat down to enjoy the rest of his practice.

The music blaring on the P.A. wasn't familiar to her, but then she was certain this was one of the heavier bands Finn enjoyed that he rarely listened to when in her company. The distorted guitars were chugging along in what she found to be a rather repetitive riff, though she had to admit the singing was better than what she normally heard on this type of song, even if she couldn't understand all of the words (she'd always had trouble with really heavy music, which was why she didn't enjoy it as much). The drumming, however, was quite exceptional, and she was pleased to see Finn was matching most of it note for note except for some odd type of fill which came at the end of the bridge. Even then, however, his modified fill seemed to end right where the chorus picked up and before she could follow his hands had picked up the steady rhythm of the song again. His eyes narrowed as he focused his right hand to ride solidly on the 'crash' cymbal as his left hand hammered the back beat on two and four of the each bar. She smiled wickedly as his face contorted in concentration at another difficult fill which he managed to pull off flawlessly, and then she saw him return to this previous rhythm, but this time playing 16th notes between both feet on a double pedal, finally ending the song with another fill and some cymbal crashes he smashed with both hands. The look on his face was intense and satisfied, and damn if Rachel wasn't instantly aroused watching him work out like this.

Finn turned his attention over to his IPod and disconnected it from the system as she got up and started applauding. He quickly jerked his head up and around, noticing her in the back corner of the room and smiled sheepishly at her even as he waved. "You heard that? I was barely keeping up with that guy."

Rachel shrugged. "You did better than I could have. What was that, anyway? Pantera?" She knew Finn practically worshipped that heavy metal band and everything they did, despite it all sounding like a bunch of random distorted noise to her.

"Dead Memories by Slipknot." Finn said as he began shutting down the P.A. just off to the side of the drums and then hopped out from behind the set. Upon seeing her confused face, he smirked. "You've never heard of 'em, have you?" It was more a statement than question.

Rachel shook her head. "Can't say I have. Is this Slipknot guy popular?"

Finn laughed genuinely even as he came over to her and scooped her up into his arms for a hug, picking her up off the floor easily and then setting her down again, kissing her tenderly on the lips by way of greeting. She could never get tired of those kisses. Before she was ready for him to, he pulled away and smiled. "Slipknot is the name of the band. Their music is tough to play, their vocals are tough to copy and the drummer is _**insanely **_good. I try to keep up, but usually fall pretty flat. Tonight just happened to be a good night where I only made a couple mistakes. But yeah, they're popular. Their last album debuted at #1 on the charts."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Impressive for a metal band, I suppose, but it's not really my type of music." She eyed him coyly as her hands grabbed him by the lapels of his t-shirt and pulled him in for another, much longer kiss, and after a few seconds grazed her tongue along the opening of his lips, encouraging him to deepen their intimate encounter and allow their tongues to dance together. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Rachel smiled at him. "Much more my style of music, I think." After another minute of such intimacy, she allowed his hands to undo the three buttons on her sweater and then pull it off, her assisting by shrugging out of it. He grinned at the white, thin cotton shirt she had decided to wear underneath, which helped accent her lithe figure; it was snug in all the right areas to spark his imagination, and had a scoop neckline which allowed for just the barest hint of cleavage. "I know you like this one." She answered his unspoken question. "And I know if I take you home right away, your Mom won't leave you alone until I have to leave, so I thought, maybe, just maybe, we could, I don't know, spend a little time here at the store? Just the two of us?" Her hand made it's way under his shirt to ghost along his abs and then proceed up the centre of his chest to rest above his heart. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Who am I to deny the wishes of my girlfriend?" Finn answered as his hands encircled her waist and rested on her buttocks, squeezing gently and causing Rachel to inhale sharply in pleasure. "Besides, if we're late, I'm sure my Mom will save us a plate." Finn leaned down to give her another long, lustful kiss before proceeding to demonstrate his artful ministrations along the skin under her shirt.

Even as Rachel melted into his arms, she wondered if now was the time to tell him she was ready; wondered if she should reveal the decision she had just reached and asked if he would be willing to be her first time. For a moment she pulled away from his kiss and stared into his bedroom eyes, basking in the glow of love that shone through them for her, ready to tell him. "Finn, I..." She paused suddenly.

He smiled at her and stilled his hands for a moment. "What is it, Rach?" He asked gently, waiting patiently as she tried to find the right words, tried to bring herself to say in voice what her emotions had told her long ago. She felt heart hammering in her chest, and almost heard the rushing sound of blood in her ears.

"I...I love you. I just...I don't say it enough to you. But I do. Really." She bit her lip to hide her nerves, then pulled him in for another long kiss, to which he responded enthusiastically. _No, not yet. _Her mind told her. _It's not perfect just yet, and this _**has **_to be perfect. Because he's worth it. He's worth waiting for the perfect moment. It'll be soon. It will. _

**XXXXX**

Finn smiled as he listened to Rachel chatter in her small car, going on about her hopes of starring in Broadway, winning Tony awards, and eventually getting cast in some major Hollywood production of a role written specifically with her in mind. Finn kind of wished he was able to see his life and future in the same way she did hers; goals, dreams, awards to win, fame to achieve, but for the life of him he wasn't entirely sure where he wanted to be or what he wanted to do in the future. All he knew for sure was that it was this girl...correction, this _**woman**_ beside him that he wanted to share it with. He couldn't imagine there being another person, really. She understood him; _**got **_him in a way no one else really did, even his Mom. _So why don't you ask her? Now? _

Without even realizing where they were, Finn turned to her just as she pulled into the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson complex. She turned off the engine and then sat back in the seat. "Well, here we are, Sir. Thank you for choosing Berry Transportation Services." She turned and smiled, and Finn's breath caught in his throat. Lights from the street we catching her at just the right angle to give her an almost heavenly glow. Her eyes sparkled like lights on Broadway, her smile was warm and genuine, and Finn could almost feel her love for him pouring off in warm waves from her body.

"Rach, I..." He paused. Why? Why the hell did he stop talking?

Rachel's smile lessened slightly, but she took his large hand in both of hers. "What is it, Finn?" She asked quietly. "You can tell me anything, you know. Anything at all."

_I know I can, but not yet. Not here, not now. It _**has **_to be perfect. Because she deserves nothing less. She's worth waiting for the perfect moment. _"I don't say enough just how beautiful you are. In all ways...mind, body, and soul. Really...you are. You've always been beautiful to me."

She smiled again, and leaned forward to kiss him in a long, slow, drawn out, heartfelt kiss conveying all her emotions. After they pulled apart to catch their breaths, she leaned up to his ear and whispered "You can tell me that anytime, Finn Hudson, and I'll never get tired of hearing it."

Finn nodded and smiled back at her. "They...uh...they're probably expecting us for dinner by now." He said slowly and reluctantly. Rachel nodded and got out of the car. Finn watched her for a moment, before sighing heavily and pulling his own door handle. _Soon, Finn. You'll ask her soon. You just need the perfect moment. _

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Again, thanks be to _carolinwonderland _and _RelativeWind _for being my beta readers and helping to shape this into a much more polished piece of writing. Is anyone else is totally confused about how the tv show seems to rewire the brains of every character between last season and this season so that they all forget about what they went through before hand? If so, trust me, I feel your pain. But then again, I suppose I should be thankful in a way, because it inspired me to keep writing in this little '7 Steps' universe I've created. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or hit 'Story Alert' for Chapter 1. I was hoping I'd have an audience for it, so it's very encouraging. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1 if necessary. **

* * *

An hour or so after Rachel had eaten with them (his Mom seemed to instinctively know beforehand that it would be necessary to prepare a vegan dish for his girlfriend) and reluctantly left his home for the evening, Finn sat on the leather sofa in the living room of the Hudson-Hummel complex. Before him on the modern looking coffee table was his laptop computer and on the computer screen was the local jewellery store's website. He was stunned at the price of the engagement rings as they flashed up on the display; even the least expensive ones were way beyond his price range. He had no idea when he decided he would ask Rachel to marry him that the cost would be so exhob...ex-orib...ex-horibt...so _freakin' _high. Nothing was below about $700, and although he had much more than that saved for college, he _needed_ that money for _college_. He couldn't just pull it out on a whim for something that would simply be worn on Rachel's left ring finger.

He was still looking through the various styles of rings on the computer, desperately hoping he'd see one at a more reasonable price, when he heard an unmistakable gasp of shock come from behind him. He turned quickly to see his Mom standing there, her eyes glued to the screen of the computer, her hand over her heart, and deathly pale from the neck up. He frowned, wondering what would cause his Mom to suddenly panic when he was looking at something so tame on his laptop. It wasn't like that time last year when she caught him looking at porn or anything. "Mom?" He turned to face her more fully. "Something wrong?"

"Tell me she's not!" Carole said quickly, eyes finding Finn's and boring hard through them.

Finn's face twisted in confusion. "Uh, okay. She's not." He shrugged, his hands going up in the air in askance. "Not what?"

"Finn, this is no time to joke! I _**can't**_ go through this again. One time was enough!" Carole suddenly crossed her arms in front of her and stared even harder at her son.

"Seriously, Mom, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're looking at _**engagement rings**_!" She spoke as if talking to a five year old child. "That usually means marriage, Finn. And the only reason I can fathom as to why you would want to, at your age is...is..." She suddenly raised her hands and covered her eyes, even as tears poured forth and down her cheeks. "You said you had learned after Quinn!"

Suddenly Finn clued in, and he almost laughed out loud right in his Mom's face, but the sight of her tears made him rethink that idea. Instead, he leaped over the back of the couch and embraced his Mom. "God, Mom, no! No, no, no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He hugged her tightly in reassurance. "No Mom, I promise. Rachel is _**not **_pregnant. We haven't even gone that far yet. I swear."

Carole's breathing slowed a little as Finn's words began to sink in, and she held him tightly to her. "Don't ever, _**ever **_scare me like that again! I almost had a heart attack." She wiped her eyes and pulled him closer. "For God's sake, Finn. If _**I**_ learned anything from the whole Quinn fiasco it's that I'm not ready to be a grandmother. Give me another decade or so, okay?"

"I will, I will. Promise." Finn kept a hand on his Mom's shoulders and gestured at the screen. "I'm just doing research, that's all."

Carole nodded, took another deep breath and regarded the screen. "Research? What kind of research? For a project or something?"

"N-No." Finn inhaled deeply himself, trying to reign in the nerves and butterflies in his stomach. "I want to...ask Rachel to marry me." Carole turned sharply towards him, her eyes wide. Finn returned her gaze evenly.

Carole stared at him, mouth open, as her mind processed the full meaning of his words, then placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "Wha...wait?" She said a little unsteadily. "Finn, you...you _**can't**_ be serious."

"As a heart attack." Finn flashed her his trademark smirk, to which he received a swat on the arm.

"Finn, come on." Carole looked up at him as if though he was being silly and crossed her arms. "You haven't even finished high school yet. And what about college?"

Finn nodded. "I know, Mom. I know there's a ton of stuff to think about. But she's the one. I just _**know**_ it. I know she's it for me."

Sighing, Carole smoothed out her apron, walked over to the couch and sat down, arms still crossed and leaning on her knees while she studied the computer screen. Not knowing what else to do, Finn sighed and then sat down next to her and leaned back, also looking at the display on his laptop. He was preparing for a huge lecture or argument, guessing that the first thing his Mom would say was that he was too young or needed to finish school or something along those lines. He had rehearsed this upcoming conversation a hundred times in his mind, so he waited to see which of the opening lines she would use first.

"Finn," Carole began calmly, and then looked at him seriously. "When I was your age, I wanted nothing more than to be an author and artist." She breathed in deeply. "I haven't shown you stuff from those years, but I was pretty good. I even had a poem published in the paper. I stopped chasing those dreams when at nineteen your father and I met because I fell; truly, _desperately_ fell in love with him, much in the same way you have with Rachel. He was everything I ever wanted. Strong, compassionate, gentle, funny, and handsome...he was so handsome in his uniform. And like you, I wanted out of the small town where I grew up. I knew being with him I'd get to live my other dreams of travelling and moving on from Mid-Western life, so I gave up my career dreams to follow him. I told myself that since I wanted to write and do art I could do that anywhere he was stationed and could continue with it after he returned home from his tour of duty. But then the unthinkable happened, and I was forced to put _**all**_ of my dreams aside and focus everything I had left on raising you. I don't regret being with your father, because the short time we had together was..._**is**_...very precious to me, and because it gave me you. But I do regret that I let my dreams slide like that." She gestured towards the screen. "I don't want you to let that happen, Finn. I know you'll probably say Rachel is your dream, and at this age it may seem that way, but she can't be your sole focus because at some point it won't be enough, or even worse, you'll come to resent her for chasing her dreams while you never pursued yours. At some point you'll have to decide how else you're going to be happy; happy in work and happy with your _own self_. That's why I would suggest you slow down a bit and wait."

Astonished at the sudden turn the conversation had taken, Finn sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He had expected an outburst more along the lines of _'No! Forget it. I forbid you.' _from his mother, but instead now he was seriously reconsidering his options. Shaking his head to try and clear his own jumbled thoughts, he turned back to his mom. "But...I want her to know how serious I am about her, Mom. How else do I do that? I've already given her other jewellery. I can't tell her I want to be in her life forever without something serious that shows the depth of my feelings; that I'll be there for her no matter what happens after school's over. That I want her with me for life."

Carole pursed her lips as she thought about his words, then placed a hand on his knee and pulled the laptop over to herself. "Okay, you want to get something for Rachel to show you're serious about a _**possible**_ future with her. I think I can understand that, but you don't need to necessarily propose marriage. Not yet." Using the mouse, she pulled down the menus at the top of the screen and then clicked on a different link, bringing up a different webpage with similar but less detailed and expensive merchandise. "How about something more along these lines?" She suggested.

Finn stared hard at the screen. He felt a low, satisfied smile cross his face and turned back to Carole. "I should have thought of that myself." He turned and hugged Carole tightly. "Thanks Mom. I thought you'd be a lot angrier than you were."

Carole laughed a bit as she pulled back and put her hand on his cheek in a motherly gesture of love. "Trust me Finn, after learning Rachel _**wasn't **_pregnant, nothing else you could have said would have made me angry."

**XXXXX**

Puck punched the locker beside Finn's forcefully. "This is fucking _**bullshit**_!" The mohawked teen practically yelled as freshmen and sophomores nearby cowered away from him. Finn, Sam, Puck, and Mike were all standing around the quarterback's hallway locker, gathering together as a group before proceeding to basketball practice. The hallway was alive with activity as classes had ended and students had filed out, all eager to move on to their cherished extra-curricular activities or high-tale it home for the remainder of the afternoon and evening.

The bell had just finished sounding as Finn, shaking his head, returned his books to his locker. "I'm guessing you mean our Glee assignment?"

Puck scowled at him. "No, I mean the state of political unrest in the Middle East, asshole. _**Of course**_ I mean the Glee assignment. Since when the fuck has _**Enya**_ ever been thought a good fit for show choir?"

Mike shrugged before putting on his letterman jacket. "Can't be that bad. There's bound to be a song or two we can all harmonize on, isn't there?"

"Chang, Enya is like a bed. The only times it should be considered are when you're sick, you want to sleep or you want to fuck. And don't get me started on the whole 'pushing boundaries' dumbass excuse Mr. Schue gave us, 'cause that's one late-night infomercial I ain't buying."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I think our resident Man-Whore here is right, actually. Last week was bad enough trying to find a piece from the Dixie Chicks. If we hadn't been paired up with the girls, I think we all would have had an issue trying to even guess an appropriate song."

"You call me 'Man-Whore' like it's a bad thing. I take that title very seriously!" Puck replied, causing Sam to roll his eyes as he shouldered his backpack.

Finn shrugged even as he turned to his friend. "It's just a Glee assignment, Puck. No need to get so upset. Do the 'Sail Away' song, or whatever it's called, and move on. Like Mr. Schue said, it shows we're inverse as a group of singers."

Mike smiled from where he was leaning on a nearby locker with his shoulder. "I think you mean diverse, Finn."

Finn nodded to him as he closed his hall locker and twisted the combo lock. "Diverse, yeah, thanks."

The four of them started walking towards the gym's locker area and workout room, Puck still fuming as he kept stride with his best friend, Sam and Mike close behind, flanking them. The groups of students in the hallways parted like the Red Sea for them as they walked, some gazing at them with hero worship as _**the **_stars of the football State Finals runner-ups. It wasn't really far from the truth as both Finn and Sam were the quarterbacks, Puck was the top receiver who scored more touchdowns than any other team member, and Mike was the go-to guy on defence, managing to sneak into unsuspecting opposition areas and sack their quarterbacks almost unseen. Finn refused to be like other senior athletes before him and act as though such passage was his earned right, however. Instead he opted to smile at all of the younger students and either nod in appreciation or say 'thank you' for their effort to allow him through the crowded hallways. What was that phrase Rachel had told him before? 'Do others as you would have them do you?' No, that wasn't right, was it? Sounded way more sexual than when Rachel had said it, so that couldn't be right. Well, he knew it boiled down to 'Treat others as you'd like to be treated.' So that's what he tried his best to do.

Once they arrived at the large, red double doors leading to the locker areas, Finn leaned against one door with his shoulder to ease it open and then held it open and allowed the others to walk past him. He then followed them into the men's change area and headed over to his own locker, just a couple down from Puck, while Mike and Sam walked to theirs on the other side of the room. The air was musty from the masculine smell of stale sweat, deodorant and soap, and Finn smiled at it as good memories of the last couple years danced through his mind. They had won so many football games in the last two years that he was starting to associate the smell of the locker room with the smell of fun and victory. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but decided it didn't really matter. He still enjoyed it.

Being as the room was generally square in nature, with lockers along each of the walls and benches set in the centre, it was still easy for all four boys to continue their conversation from the hallway as they got ready for their practice. "I'm just fucking sick of all the shit girly music Schuester pawns off on us. First it was Madonna, then Lady Gaga, and Evans you should thank your lucky fuckin' stars you weren't here for those two, then Britney Spears, then he forces our mash-up last year to be women's songs, then Bruno fuckin' Mars and Michael Buble-"

Finn turned on him, pointing a finger. "Hey, watch it man. Those songs were for my Mom's wedding." He said hastily as he pulled off his blue and white striped sweater. Puck waved off his friend's finger as he removed his pants and hung them up, pulling out the shorts and singlet.

"Fine, whatever, but then he pulls out the fuckin' Carpenters. And yeah, I know you were all gooey over that lead singer because she was a drummer, Finn, but their music still blows! Then he smacks us down with 'all star girl bands', and now it's the Dixie Chicks followed by _**Enya**_? What's next?"

Sam threw his regular shoes in the locker as he reached over to grab his runners. "Just be thankful Mr. Schue hasn't broken out Air Supply yet. Quinn loves that shit, and I have to listen to it almost every time we go for a date."

Finn waved a hand over to where Sam was without looking up from his locker. "Been there; done that. And I'll raise you a "Collected Works of Andrew Lloyd Weber" too, since that's Rachel's new favourite."

Mike smiled a bit as a he pulled on his own singlet shirt for the upcoming practice. "With Tina it's Jewel or Cyndi Lauper or Norah Jones. Or industrial computer type shit."

"See? We can't fuckin' win. One time...ONCE...he let us do KISS, but have the girls had to at least try something outside _**their**_ comfort range? We're told to do a mash up of girl songs last year and they're told to do classic rock, like that's a real stretch. Tell me I'm not the only one who sees a really disturbing fucking pattern here." Puck huffed out in disgust as he ripped off his shirt.

Finn frowned and bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about his friend's words. Truth be told, Puck had a point. The Glee co-captain honestly couldn't remember the last time they had been assigned something which would even remotely be considered 'rock' music. Sure, the guys filled their need for it with the more personal assignments, like Finn had when he was asked to pick a song that he thought reflected what others thought of him, but these 'theme weeks' as Mr. Schue called them very rarely involved anything more raucous than hip-hop, old school rap or classic rock. _There really should be more give and take in assignments. I think all the guys have the right to ask for something a bit more 'meaty' in terms of a project, but what exactly? _Finn stared at the hooks in his locker used for hanging up coats and shirts as the wheels in his mind slowly turned, processing his thoughts. _Hooks? Hooks! Yeah, that's what we need. Something with hooks in it. Serious hooks. Like, guitar hooks or drum hooks. Serious metal hooks...THAT"S IT! _Finn's eyes suddenly lit up as an idea forced its way from the back of his mind and he turned from his locker to regard the other three. "I've got it!"

Puck crossed his arms while watching him, and Mike and Sam also turned to Finn questioningly. "Got what, Fimbecile?"

"What we're going to ask for." Finn replied with a smile. He pulled his shoes out, stuffed the rest of his school clothes into the bottom of the locker and then spun and sat down on the bench, addressing all of them while pulling on his own shoes. "Something we'll love and the girls will have to actually think about before performing." He grinned as he finished pulling on his shoes and tied them quickly. He stood, his smile getting wider by the second. "Metal!"

"Fuckin' rights!" Puck exclaimed happily with a huge grin as he reached over and high-fived Finn. "That's what I'm talkin' about. Let us have some music made for people with balls! "

"Well, there _**are **_metal bands out there with female singers, too." Sam replied, even as he closed his locker and stood up from the bench where he sat. "But I'll agree that it's better than just nodding happily at whatever other feminine drivel is going to come next."

Mike nodded himself as he also closed his locker and turned. "I'm in, and I think I could safely predict that Artie would be into it, too, given his music collection. The only thing I'm not sure about would be Kurt and Blaine. Would they support the idea?"

"No way with Kurt, but pretty sure Blaine would be on board." Finn said as he rubbed in jaw in thought. "He's pretty serious about all types of music. First thing we have to do is convince Mr. Schue it's a good idea."

Puck closed his locker and began to stretch his arms over his head, his biceps flexing as he worked to loosen his shoulder muscles. "Think you can do it, Mr. Co-Captain sir? And what about Rachel? She _**is**_ the other Co-Captain. Doesn't it have to meet her approval?"

"It would help, but Mr. Schue is the 'big cheese'. If I can get him on my side, it'll be two votes to one, and Rachel will just have to accept it." Finn smiled wickedly at the other three even as his eyes turned up towards the ceiling in thought. "And I'm pretty sure I can convince Mr. Schue to see our side of things."

* * *

**As always, reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Anyone else have issues posting a chapter? Seems the fates (read: computer) was against me on this one, but finally it looks like I got it all figured out. Again, my betas _carolinwonderland _and _RelativeWind_ are awesome and had many ideas to offer, making this chapter better than I thought it would be. Hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1 if necessary. **

* * *

"No, Finn. Out of the question."

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Finn continued speaking even as Mr. Schue had turned away from him and towards his laptop. "You're not even going to give me a chance with this? I've said ten words and you're saying no? If that's the answer, can't I get a good reason why?"

Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes even as he pushed his laptop away from him and leaned back in his chair. "First off, Finn, a lot of that music only has one or two vocalists. We have thirteen in this choir of ours. Secondly, the music itself is a large part of the genre. If you don't have the lead _and_ rhythm guitar, bass, and drums all going at top notch over the course of the whole song, the impact of the music can't be felt as acutely."

_Acutely? Isn't that a type of triangle? _Finn asked himself, but he decided to keep his thoughts silent and listen to his mentor further.

"Thirdly, we have to prepare songs that are recognizable for a general audience. If you pay attention to the types of music people are listening to now-a-days, you'll notice that hard rock and metal are pretty low on the ladder. Older generations usually listen to 80's and 90's stuff, and younger generations are more into Top 40. So why should we narrow our focus to something that's going to appeal to so few? It's a waste of practice time and waste of your guys' efforts to work on something that can't contribute to a possible song for Regionals."

"And Enya is gonna contribute? Mr. Schue, she's kinda off the radar except for the _Lord of the Rings_ soundtrack. And you can't argue about only one vocalist, because we do all kinds of songs like that and still find a way to bring in the team. You said you wanted us to be diverse. How diverse are we if we don't try a style of music that's been around so long? There are Grammies handed out for best hard rock and metal albums. There are big, huge, world-famous bands in this style; Metallica. Iron Maiden. Judas Priest. Everyone has heard of them. They're more popular than artists we do cover."

Mr. Schuester sighed and threw his pen on his desk while regarding Finn with a slightly frustrated look. "Finn, I admire your passion. Really, I do. And yes, I'll admit, your argument is sound, especially since I grew up with all of the bands you just mentioned. But a general audience is not going to respond to songs by those bands the way they would to a song that has mass appeal. Which do you think would go over better with most age groups? Metallica, or Michael Jackson?"

Finn shrugged slightly. "Depends on the what songs. If you do 'Enter Sandman' I'm pretty sure you'd get the audience going more than with "Man in the Mirror.' "

"But not as much as you would if you did 'Billie Jean' or 'Beat It', or 'Bad'." Mr. Schue suddenly frowned. "Gee, I never stopped to think how many hits he had with 'b' in it. Anyway, my point is that the songs have to really, really appeal to the crowds. And if we want to win Nationals this year, we can't lose focus of what crowds want to hear."

"But Mr. Schue, we tried that two years ago at Regionals. You can't get more fan-friendly than Journey, and we still lost. It didn't work. We need to do songs that we as a group feel here." Finn pointed to his heart, making sure to keep his hand on the left side this time. "The last two weeks the guys have been given stuff they just don't care about. If only the girls like it, how are we going to bring the guys together with them as a team?"

"Finn, Metal is going to alienate the girls about the same way your so called 'girl music' alienates the boys." He shook his head. "And truthfully, I don't see how a show choir could possibly pull off anything in this style. It doesn't lend itself easily to being re-arranged."

"We don't have to make a competition piece out of it, Mr. Schue. This can be a one shot deal. Something to shake things up. You're always telling us to think outside the box, right?"

Mr. Schuester was about to respond but then stopped, looking at his desk in thought. He turned his eyes to regard Finn earnestly. "You're really, really serious about this, aren't you? And about sticking up for your team mates?"

Sighing noisily and hoping this wasn't going to completely backfire on him, Finn leaned in closer to Mr. Schuester and returned his teacher's steady gaze. "Enough to call in a favour, if need be."

"Mmm." Was the only vocal response he got as Mr. Schuester's eyes tightened a bit and his jaw clenched, his eyes turning down to stare at his desk. It wasn't the overly obvious reaction Finn had half expected to get from his teacher, but it was enough that Finn knew Mr. Schuester understood exactly what he was saying. Just a little over a week ago, Mr. Schue and he had had a long conversation regarding Finn's discovery of his teacher blackmailing him to join Glee back in 2009, and although Mr. Schuester apologized for it, he also admitted his wrongdoing and promised to make up for it in any way he could. Finn felt this was the perfect opportunity to call in that favour; it was a little sooner than he had thought it would be needed, but it would be an assignment the guys would kill for and help pick up morale in that half of the team.

"Hypothetically speaking, how were you planning on doing this?" Mr. Schuester asked. He leaned back in his chair and picked up his pen, absently playing with it in both hands.

Finn smiled, knowing now that he had his mentor's undivided attention. "Well, here's what I was thinking..."

******XXXXX**

****

**_ONE WEEK LATER..._**

"This is some kind of joke, right?"

Finn had to really, **_really_** resist the urge to roll his eyes. In fact, as he glanced to the other Gleeks in the choir room, pretty much everyone else **_was _**rolling their eyes. Of course, none of them were sitting beside Rachel Berry, nor were any of them dating her, so that pretty much convinced Finn that he really needed to refrain from any eye roll at all, no matter how tempting it might be.

Mr. Schuester shook his head from where he stood beside the white board, on it written in black erasable maker the word 'METAL'. "No, Rachel, it's not a joke. This is a legitimate assignment. You'll be performing them next week."

"Whooo!" The guys around the room all clapped and whooped as they bumped fists and genuinely smiled at their teacher in approval of the new project. The girls and Kurt, on the other hand, looked decidedly less enthused about the idea.

The resident diva of the group, however, hadn't yet finished with her protests. "For what purpose? Mr. Schue, you're asking us to take away time from valid and legitimate song selections and focus on...**_noise?_**" Rachel scrunched up her nose in disgust at the mere sight of the word on the white board.

Mr. Schuester smiled slightly as he recapped his dry erase marker and placed it on the ledge of the whiteboard. "We've done a wide variety of styles ranging from Top 40 to classic rock to adult contemporary to pop, but we've never touched upon this field. It took me some time, but I was finally convinced that it might be useful to look at the darker, angrier side of music. This is a valid genre and there are many successful musical groups out there which focus on this style. Your assignment is to find a song in the genre which reaches down and hits on or expresses that spark of anger within. We're going to do this like we did with Lady Gaga; I want two groups, one of six, one of seven, but how you divide yourselves is up to you. Oh, and just so you all know, I'm very aware that each metal band out there has at least one or two ballads in their catalogue; ignore those. I want something that's melting faces off; something where a scream of anger or frustration isn't out of place right in the middle of the song. You have until the end of the day to decide which song or group you're going to do, and then let me know. I don't want repeats, okay?" With that, the bell rang and Mr. Schuester motioned at them to carry on to their next class before he moved over to his office, a couple of the Gleeks trailing him in regards to further questions.

Rachel leaped out of her seat and shoved her binder into her shoulder bag in a huff. "Of all the viable assignments one could choose, this is perhaps the most offensive one possible. _**METAL**_! Who ever heard of a show choir trying to perform a song from that twisted cacophony of sound?"

Finn bit back a grin and stood beside her. He had no idea what a 'cacophony' was, but he got the general idea she was displeased with the assignment just from her tone of voice. "You know, if you dig deeper into it, you might be surprised by some of the talent these guys have. Not just signing talent either. Metal has some seriously good musicians in it. Heck Rach, you might even _**like**_ some of it."

"Finn, I know you like it and I try to keep an open mind about all things musical, but nothing has ever convinced me that this genre has anything remotely appealing in it. All of it, and I mean **_all of it_**, sounds exactly the same. Guitars are blaring at an unhealthy volume, drummers are moving so fast they seem epileptic, and the singing sounds like a demon possessed Cookie Monster."

"That's _**death metal**_, Rach. I don't think Mr. Schue is talking about that sort of stuff."

"Still, compare that with the masterful musicals of Weber or Gilbert and Sullivan and there's no contest as to which is more artistically legitimate, now is there?"

"Wow, you **_are_** open minded, aren't you?" Finn teased her with his lopsided smile, causing her to stick her tongue out at him while she shouldered her bag.

Suddenly Puck bounded up the choir levels to come face to face with Finn. "Dude, you fuckin' **_rock_**. I don't know what you said to Schue, but this is bad-ass, man! We gotta get together later to talk about what song we're gonna do." He raised his fist and Finn bumped it half-heartedly, very aware of the sudden, dangerous look being thrown his way by his girlfriend. Puck then turned and playfully smacked Rachel on the shoulder as he would any of his male friends. "How 'bout you, Berry? Think you can handle it? There aren't many high F's in this style."

Rachel made a face at him before replying. "Don't worry about me, Noah, I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Sure, sure, because there's **_so _**much metal music from Broadway shows. Well, enjoy." He grinned at them both and then turned on his heels to exit the choir room.

Finn turned towards Rachel to see her looking up at him, beautiful brown eyes narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest. _Damn if she doesn't look hot like that. One of these days, I swear I'm gonna ignore the look she's giving me and just scoop her in my arms and 'please' the hell out of her in every way possible, no matter how upset she might be! _He realized his sudden thoughts were causing a slight stirring below the beltline, so instead he turned his eyes from her steely gaze and cleared his throat. "Well, uh...guess Puck was thinking of pairing up on this one." He smiled at her sheepishly.

Then Mike and Sam came up to Finn, both smiling widely. "Finn, this is **_awesome_**!" Sam began. "I'm so glad you said you'd mention it to Mr. Schue. Now we get something meaty and real to work on. Good job."

"Yeah, this will be a real nice change from the estrogen fest we've had the last two weeks." Mike said, then turned to Rachel quickly. "No offence, mind you." He added.

"None taken." Rachel said dangerously low to Mike with a too-sweet smile. "I take no offense from **_you_**, at all."

_Oh shit! I know that voice and what it means. Here we go. _Finn thought silently, closing his eyes a second and taking a steadying breath before carrying on as if he hadn't heard her. He gave both of his friends a smile and a nod. "It was no trouble." Finn replied with more ease than he felt. Both guys waved over their shoulders and followed Puck out to their next class.

Suddenly Finn felt the back of a small hand connect with the front of his shoulder, one of Rachel's many non-verbal ways of letting him know that she wasn't happy with his words or actions. He looked down to her to see chocolate brown eyes glaring daggers at him. "What?" He asked rhetorically. He actually figured he knew exactly what was wrong, but maybe if he kept up appearances of not knowing, she might duck out of having a full blown argument with him over it.

"You know exactly what, Finnegan!" She spoke quietly but forcefully to him. "This whole 'Metal' assignment was **_your _**idea, wasn't it?"

_Damnit, she called me 'Finnegan'. Guess the argument is coming anyway, isn't it? _"Mine?" Finn asked innocently with far more acting skill than he thought he possessed. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" He threw his bookbag over his left shoulder and hooked his thumb into the strap while trying to avoid her gaze.

"Are you seriously trying to deny it after three of our fellow choir members all but bowed down to you in worship for talking to Mr. Schueser about 'it'?" She had to accent that last word with air quotes, of course. "Three _**male **_choir members who were overjoyed to not be subjected to yet another 'estrogen fest'? And why was I not consulted about this idea as your **_Co-Captain_**?"

Finn winced slightly. "Okay, maybe 'estrogen fest' wasn't the best choice of words, but you have to admit, it's not like we've done anything 'heavy' in Glee lately. The closest we ever came was KISS a couple of years ago, and since then, what have we had? A bit of Queen? U2? That's the best it's gotten. The guys just wanted to do something one week that was, you know, loud, intense and manly, so I asked Mr. Schue and he agreed, that's all. And I didn't ask you about it because I knew I'd never be able to convince you to do this. It was hard enough to convince Mr. Schue."

"And just **_how_** did you do that?" Rachel asked pointedly. Finn didn't answer but averted his eyes from hers and looked down at his shoes, biting the inside of his cheek. Just as he was about to cave in and tell her anyway, however, her eyes widened in surprise and she stomped her foot in anger. "Finnegan!" She yelped loudly. Anywhere else in the school this would cause all heads to turn towards them; in Glee it was pretty much a weekly occurrence that Rachel was raising her voice in some manner or other, so it went ignored. Her voice returned to normal volume after her sudden outburst. "You **_didn't_**! Tell me you **_didn't_** pull out the 'Chronic Lady' card."

"Aw, Rach, come on. The guys' morale was taking a real hit the last couple of weeks, and I just thought it was time to try something Mr. Schue never seems to think about. Besides, it'll help us be diverse."

"We can be diverse without threatening to rip our vocal chords out of our throats by singing along to this racket. And just because music isn't loud and intense doesn't mean it's not manly, Finn. Are you suggesting that Johnny Cash or Neil Young are any less manly because most of their songs are country or folk?"

"Okay, Neil Young did _Rockin' in the Free World _and was called the 'Godfather of Grunge', and Johnny Cash covered both Soundgarden and Nine Inch Nails, so that kind of kills your point right there. And are you saying that just because an artist **_is _**loud and intense that he's less musical than those who aren't?"

Rachel sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I can see trying to discuss this rationally with you right now is a waste of my time and breath, so I'll just say we agree to disagree. Excuse me now but I have to speak with Mr. Schue." With that, she turned on her heels and stalked off angrily towards Mr. Schuester's office. Finn loved these rare times when Rachel stormed off without getting the upper hand in whatever disagreement they were having, because her frustrations usually came out in her walk, and _**damn**_ if her walking away from him wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever had the pleasure of watching, especially when she was wearing that tight tan skirt which came just above the knee and that wicked blue sweater which hugged her shoulders and waist just so and-

"So do you think all the guys will want to group together?"

Finn was distracted out of his line of thinking by the sudden appearance of Artie, who had wheeled over to him and was busy cleaning his glasses with a microfiber cloth. It probably wasn't a bad thing for him to be distracted, however, since he was sure his thoughts would cause a sudden tightening in his pants if they became any more lewd than they were already. "I'm hoping so." Finn replied. Then he had an idea. "You know, we finally could have a shot at doing something from Pantera. That's been a wish of mine ever since we'd been given that Madonna stuff two years ago."

"That'd be jammin', dude!" Artie agreed as he slapped five into Finn's hand. "Sign me up for that too. I've been dying to rip some Dimebag Darrel on this school." With a smile and another fist bump, Finn hopped down from the first level of the choir room onto the floor and grabbed Artie's wheel-chair handles at the back.

As he wheeled over to Mr. Schuester's office, he saw Rachel emerge and smile at him. "All right Finn, you win. I guess we're doing Metal, despite my protests. I have to get to my Law class now, so I'll see you after school." With that, she kissed him on the cheek, smiled again and gave a tiny wave with her fingers before heading off out of the choir room.

Artie watched in confusion before turning to look up at Finn. "Weren't you guys arguing just a minute ago?"

Finn watched her go, surprised at her sudden change of mood, but shrugged and then continued to push Artie along and into Mr. Schue's office. "Don't mouth off a horse's gift, right?"

Artie chuckled. "You mean 'Look a gift horse in the mouth?'"

"Yeah, that's the one." Finn knocked on Mr. Schuester's doorframe and their teacher turned towards them. "Hey Mr. Schue. Artie and I and probably some of the other guys are going to work as a group, if that's okay."

Mr. Schuester smiled and pulled out his clipboard. "Of course. Which song were you boys thinking?"

"Not sure of the song yet." Artie admitted as he glanced at Finn, who gave a shrug since he wasn't sure which of the band's extensive catalogue would be best. "But we know it'll be something by Pantera."

Mr. Schuester shook his head and dropped the clipboard on the desk in front of him. "Can't, I'm afraid. That band is taken."

"Taken?" Finn and Artie glanced at each other. "But by who?"

Mr. Schuester looked up at Finn and seemed slightly taken aback. "I thought that's what you were talking about with her, Finn. Rachel came in and said she was going to choose one of Pantera's songs for the girls to perform as a group."

The blood drained from Finn's face and he shook his head while he buried his face in his hands, crestfallen. No **_wonder _**Rachel was all smiles coming out of the office. She had just scooped his favourite metal band out from under him without telling him. As his Co-Captain, she could be so evil when she set her mind to it. The worst part was that he knew, as his girlfriend, it made her even sexier in his eyes.

"Besides, Rachel said you've already chosen which band, so I put it down for you."

Artie and Finn glanced at each other a second time. Rachel had already put down their band choice? He hadn't even told her what they wanted to do yet, so how could she say for sure what it would be? "Which one did she say we're doing?" Artie asked with some reservation in his voice.

Mr. Schue took a look at it again before turning back to them. "Slipknot."

**XXXXX**

"You put us down for Slipknot?" Finn asked Rachel incredulously as he intercepted her in the stairway after her Law class.

Rachel turned to regard him with a smile as she tiptoed to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Hello Finn. I'm fine. Yes, my class went very well, and thank you for asking. I love you, too."

"Rach!" Finn rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and then turned back to regard her. "You know how difficult that band is to perform! I told you just last week."

Rachel looked at him with innocent, doe-like eyes. "I fail to see the problem here, Finn. I'm sure with you and the guys having such a grasp of the genre it shouldn't be an issue for you to follow through with enjoying this week of loud, intense and manly music. Or are you gentlemen unequal to the task of performing something 'difficult'?"

_Oh, she's good, no doubt about it, but this time, she is going DOWN in Glee! _Finn smiled his crooked smile. "No, we're not 'unequal' to the task, Rach, but it would have been nice if you had let us choose our own band."

"Hmmm, that's true." Rachel said in mock thought as she tapped her chin with her finger. "Then again, it would have been nice if I had been consulted about this assignment idea _**AS** **CO-CAPTAIN**_!" She pushed past him and continued down the stairs before suddenly turning towards him and again smiling sweetly. "But be thankful. I'm not entirely without a heart. I remembered that you said Slipknot was a hard band to cover, so I decided to let you and the guys perform next week Thursday while the ladies take the Wednesday. You'll have an extra day to practice your song choice."

Finn sighed in relief that his girlfriend was always the overeager over-achiever when it came to performing or handing in assignments for school. Finally, something right was going his way in regards to this 'Metal' week. Just as he was about to thank her, the doors at the bottom of the stairwell opened to reveal Kevin, the guitarist for the jazz band that often rehearsed with them. "Rachel." He called out to her, causing her head to turn. "You rock, girl! We're doing Pantera next Wednesday? That'll be freakin' awesome."

Rachel glanced up at Finn and then smiled at the guitarist. "No trouble, Kevin. I'll contact you about a rehearsal schedule as soon as I speak with the other girls in the club." She spun back to Finn. "Pick me up at my locker after school?" She asked. Finn nodded immediately, and she blew him a kiss before exiting through the stairwell doors.

As Kevin ascended the stairs to where Finn stood, the tall quarterback smiled at him and gave him a bumped fist in greeting. "Seems you guys are gonna have your work cut out for you next week, dude. The guys and I will be doing Slipknot on Thursday."

Kevin nodded. "I heard, and man I'm totally bummed that we won't be there for that one."

Finn's smile slid off his face and he regarded Kevin with confusion. "Won't be there? What are you talking about?"

The boy shrugged and his arms went wide. "Sorry Finn, but the Jazz band leaves early that Thursday morning for the Music Festival in Indianapolis. Didn't our newsletter circulate to all the Glee club members?"

The look of shock which must have registered on Finn's face was enough for Kevin to take a step back in caution. Finn stared hard between him and the door where Rachel had left as the full impact of his girlfriend's plan registered through his mind. She took the Wednesday not because she was overeager and wanting to perform, but because the girls would then have the jazz band backing them up while he and the guys had no musical support whatsoever. _Oh. My. God. _Finn thought. _She screwed us! Completely and utterly SCREWED us. I can't believe she was so underhanded! _**_FUCK! _**

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind and he palmed his face in frustration and worry, a little voice in his head echoed so loudly he thought he could actually hear it. _Finn, when the hell are you going to learn that you are _**NOT**_ smart enough to piss off your girlfriend and get away with it? _

_

* * *

_

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Finally have the next chapter ready for all of you. Again, _carolinwonderland _and _RelativeWind_, you're both awesome beta readers. Thanks again for pouring through all the words I commit to the page and offering your suggestions and advice. And thank you to all the readers who read each and every chapter and review the story for me. It makes me want to post everything so much sooner than I do, but it also forces me to slow down and ensure this story is at least of the same quality, if not better, than my previous one. I suppose I could comment on the Glee show this past weekend, but I doubt I'd be saying anything I haven't said before (or that readers probably haven't thought). I am excited about the return of Ms. Holiday, though; definitely the best guest character they've ever come up with for the show IMO. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Puck asked as he, Mike, Sam, Artie, Blaine and Finn were all gathered around a lunch table in the cafeteria, each of them stunned at the news Artie and Finn had revealed to the group regarding Rachel's devious ruse. "Slipknot?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Finn returned, devouring a quarter of his second ham and cheese sandwich in one bite. After swallowing, he turned back to the others. "Oh, and get this, the performance day for us is Thursday next week. Guess when the jazz band heads out of town for their music festival?"

Sam's eyes went wide as the granola bar he was eating suddenly fell out of his hand and onto the table. "Okay, wait...so not only do we have to try and mimic the vocals on one of the toughest metal bands out there, but we have to _**play**_ it as well?"

"The only other option would be to karaoke the song." Artie said around a mouthful of yogurt.

"No way." Puck shook his head in protest at Artie's suggestion. "This is _**metal**_, dudes, not the fuckin' disco bar. You _**don't**_ karaoke this shit."

"Puck's right." Mike nodded as he returned to his chicken nuggets. "We asked for this, so we have to follow through, even if it's going to be harder working on it than we thought."

"Fuckin' Berry! Could this get any worse?" Puck grumbled as he tossed away his banana peel into the nearby garbage can.

"Sure it could." Artie replied. "She could have signed us up to do Tool."

The guys were all silent for a minute, before Puck shrugged and spread his hands. "Yeah, that would definitely be worse." He eyed everyone else. "Don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm up for doing this 'rock concert style'. Sam, Artie and I all play guitar. Finn can drum, so we get some percussion and sampling gear for Blaine and Mike, and fuck it, we practically own the song. Am I right?" Puck and Finn made eye contact, and Finn smiled with him as everyone else at the table nodded, bumped fists and gave each other high fives.

"So, any ideas of where to rehearse?" Blaine asked after the group agreed to the plan. "The only place I can think of would be the choir room or auditorium, but we can't keep bringing instruments back and forth and constantly set up a p.a. system."

Finn rubbed a hand over his hair. "I could probably ask Jared let us rehearse at the store. There's already a drum kit and p.a. set up. Store doesn't close until 9:00pm most nights, so it'll mean lots of late nights for the next week. And what song do we want to do? It's not like anything from Slipknot is simple."

"My advice is to go straight for the jugular." Artie said as he expertly tossed his now empty yogurt container into the garbage can a few feet away. He then detailed which song they should do and why.

"Fuck yes!" Puck agreed. "If we're gonna have to work our ass off for this assignment, I want to blow it out of the water when we perform."

"Do we all agree then?" Finn asked everyone, who all seemed to nod or smile at him. Finn nodded as well and leaned back in his chair. "Okay then. 9:00pm tonight for first rehearsal."

Just then the first bell sounded, indicating the students had five minutes to get to their next class. Everyone stood and either tossed away the rest of their lunch or shoved it back into their backpacks. As Finn stood up, he caught Sam by the arm just before the blond quarterback could leave. "Walk with me for a minute, would ya?"

Sam regarded him curiously as the others waved goodbye, then smiled easily and started talking in his poor imitation of Matthew McConaughney. "I'm flattered, Sir, but honestly I'm afraid I'm taken in the romance department. Perhaps you should try this little brunette named Rachel as I hear she's got quite the hankering for ya."

"It's _**about**_ Rachel, dumb-ass!" Finn said as he spied his girlfriend walking along the other side of the cafeteria but oblivious to his location and seemingly on a mission of her own. He grabbed Sam by the arm steered them both away from where she was walking so she hopefully wouldn't notice them. "I need your help with something."

Sam raised his eyebrows as he continued to smile. "Really? From what I've seen and heard, you don't need any help at all. She's nuts about you, especially if she's showing off her lack of gag-"

"Shut up!" Finn hissed quietly. "That kind of talk stays over at Puck's place, remember?" Finn exhaled nervously and ran a hand through his hair again. "I'm...I need some help shopping."

"Shopping?" Sam queried, his face a mask of confusion. "Did I just get sucked into the Twilight Zone where it's okay for one dude to ask another to go _**shopping**_ with him? This is a joke, right?" Sam looked around the hallway Finn had pulled him into and then behind a garbage can. "Alright, Frankenteen, where's the camera?"

"No camera, Fishlips, so just shut the fuck up and listen for a minute." Finn sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. "I'm serious. I need your help shopping."

Sam crossed his arms, even as his smile returned to his face. "Alright, I'll bite. Why do you need my help shopping when Kurt is your step-brother and can probably kick both of our asses in the 'shopping properly' department?"

"'Cause Kurt and Rachel are tight now, and anything I do for Rachel is gonna get back to her; Kurt's awful at keeping secrets. And what I'm shopping for...," Finn paused to make sure no one else was around them as he spoke with less volume. "What I'm shopping for is something I know only _**you**_ have shopped for before."

His fellow quarterback stared at him for a moment in bewilderment before everything became clear to him and his jaw dropped in shock. "Are you serious?

"Completely."

"Wow, Puck is right twice in one week." Sam said. Finn looked at him questioningly and the blond boy chuckled while shrugging. "Rachel just completely fucked you over by handing you Slipknot with no backup band, and in turn you want to hand her a promise ring and declare your love? If that's not the definition of totally fuckin' whipped, I don't know what is."

"Hey, I waited two years before reaching this decision. You decided within, what, a half hour?"

"Nine weeks, but fine, I hear you. I can't talk. So when exactly did you decide this?"

"This past weekend." Finn replied as he motioned for them to continue walking down the hall lest other students want to stare at the star quarterback team or eavesdrop on their conversation. "I just...I know it's _**her**_, you know. And I also know she'd probably give me a hundred different reasons why asking her to _**really**_ marry me is crazy right now, given our age and chances of college and all that stuff. But I need her to know I'm serious about everything we've been through and that I really want to try and make anything in the future work between us."

Sam nodded in understanding and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Trust me, dude, I know how you feel. The only thing I'll ask is this; are you prepared if she rejects the offer? Is it worth the risk? Because, you know, it was almost a year before Quinn permanently put on the one I gave her, and I was really upset at first when she shut the box in my face and told me she'd have to think about it." Sam regarded Finn seriously. "What if Rachel does the same or worse?"

Finn took a deep breath as he thought about Sam's words. He actually hadn't considered the possibility of Rachel being cautious about this or perhaps suggesting they wait and doing the same thing Quinn had to Sam. It was possible she would do the same thing. After all, she had been very careful about how far their physical relationship had progressed, and only recently had the two crossed the line to oral stimulation. But through all the months of his waiting, and all the times he groaned in frustration at her seeming 'prudeness', his emotions for her had never wavered, nor had his desire to be beside her, nor his friendship with her. She really was the only person he'd ever felt so incredibly in love with; it had started from the moment he first kissed her in the auditorium, and the feelings had only increased as time progressed. In the past he had always been afraid to do things; afraid to join Glee, afraid to be with Rachel, afraid to experience change at home, afraid to confront bullies, afraid to confess his mistakes, and now found that he was _**tired**_ of being afraid. He wanted, at least once, to be brave; to stand up and do _**something**_ regardless of what could happen in the future. This was that chance. He was pretty sure it was a safe bet that Rachel would want to wear a ring from him (it had been two years, after all), but even if she declined his offer, he wanted to look back on this time in his life and say _Yes, I _**did**_ do that. I was brave enough to _**try**_. _

Smiling, Finn turned back to his friend. "If she does the same, so be it. But I want...I **_need_** to try."

Sam smiled and raised his fist for Finn to bump. "Well then, Mr. _Finn_tastic, I guess we've got some shopping to do!"

**XXXXX**

"Dwarf! I need your help."

Rachel looked up into the mirror of her locker to see if she was correct in vocally identifying the voice behind her. Indeed she was. Staring back at her through the mirror in her locker was Santana. Smiling inwardly, Rachel marveled at how a real friendship had developed between the two of them over the last couple of weeks, ever since she had helped Santana clean up from a particularly brutal slushie shower at the hands of her fellow Cheerio teammates. Rachel turned to regard the Latino cheerleader. Santana was wearing her Cheerios uniform, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail, and text books tucked under her left arm as her right hand absently played with the charm of her necklace. _Weren't we in this position just a few weeks ago?_ Rachel asked herself silently. This time, however, Santana was regarding her as a complete equal instead of as some inferior life form for whom she was merely doing a favour. Not able to contain her smile any longer, Rachel beamed at her friend. "Of course, Nympho. How can I be of assistance?"

Santana's one eyebrow shot up as she looked at her newest close friend. "Well for one, you can wipe that idiotic smile off your face; you're not being paid by Dr. Howell to advertise his services, are you?"

The petite brunette shook her head. "I'm not sponsored by Dr. Howell in any manner. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Santana waved the comment away dismissively. "What I actually need help with is, well, a plan."

"A plan? For what? A school project? Santana, you practically have the same high marks I do. You don't need my help with school work."

"It's not for school." She glanced around the hallway to ensure no one was eavesdropping before she spoke low enough for only Rachel to hear. "It's for Matt."

This time it was Rachel who had the arched eyebrow as she looked at Santana curiously. "A plan for Matt? You know your past history with him better than I would."

Santana sighed as her hand fell away from her necklace and moved her books from beside her hip to close against her torso in what seemed to Rachel to be almost a defensive stance. "I mean about everything I told you before. We...we haven't discussed any of that stuff yet."

Rachel stared at her friend in surprise. "Santana, I know it's none of my business, but you guys didn't skip the coffee on Saturday and go straight to...well...what I'm saying..."

"NO!" Santana rolled her eyes and placed her right hand on her hip. "Honestly Rachel, what kind of two-bit trollop do you think I am?" Before Rachel could do more than raise her eyebrows in surprise at the ludicrous nature of the question, Santana closed her eyes and held up her hand, palm facing out. "Never mind. I can probably guess given my history. No, we just got so busy catching up that the two hours just came and went and before we knew it, he had to go back to his Aunt's place for the reunion. He just hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and we left it at that. But he's coming back either this weekend or next to help her move, so it'll be a chance for us to...hash things out, for lack of a better term."

Rachel smiled slightly and then grabbed her books and iPad. "Why exactly do you need a plan? Just do what you did with me. You had no problems telling me about everything you felt for him, and we're better friends now then two weeks ago when you revealed everything."

"Yeah, that was to you in a bathroom. Not to the guy himself who..." Santana swallowed and she inhaled sharply as her voice cracked slightly on the last word of what she was saying. Rachel watched her sympathetically. She could only imagine the kind of agony Santana was going through. Matt and Santana had dated happily two years ago before she arbitrarily ended things in a vain pursuit for high school popularity. The fiery Latino athlete took that same amount of time to realize her mistake, and now she was trying desperately to make amends. Not that she'd admit it to anyone, of course, but she had confided in Rachel all her regrets regarding the circumstances, something Rachel wasn't sure Santana had done with anyone else (or not in as much detail, anyway). Rachel had therefore become the 'de facto' confidante in this situation. Santana continued speaking once she had her voice under control. "The issue is I don't think I'd remember everything I want to say when I'm right in front of him saying it."

"Maybe you just need some cue cards or something."

Santana snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that would go over real well. What I really need is...well...I need to...**_rehearse_** what I'm going to say. I thought maybe you could help me figure out how to say what I need to say and all that sort of stuff. Maybe help me plan where and when and-"

Rachel's squeal of delight interrupted the conversation. "Oooh, Santana...you want me to be your director! Why didn't you just say so?" Rachel grabbed an additional notepad of paper and shoved it in her bag along with several coloured pens. "I'd love to help you prepare. It'll be just like a play!"

"I...I wasn't thinking of writing dialogue or-"

Rachel gripped Santana's hand tightly and smiled widely. "Trust me, Santana, by the time we're done, Matt will be eating out of your hand, or anywhere else you might want him to, for that matter."

Reeling backwards a step in shock, Santana stared hard at Rachel with her mouth open. "Did you seriously just say and insinuate what I think you did?"

"I'm sorry. Did I say that last part out loud?" Rachel asked absently as she closed up her shoulder bag, hoping to hide the slight blush creeping into her cheeks. "I'll have to work on that. Anyway, I have a perfect place for you to start. When do you have your study hall?"

"Uh, now."

"Good. Me too." Rachel closed her locker and hooked her arm with Santana's, half dragging and half guiding the suddenly cautious looking cheerleader towards the staircase. "Time to head to the library to plan. And oh, by the way, I signed all the girls up to do Pantera for the Glee assignment, so you can help me bring the others on board for that. Sound good?"

"What?" Santana stopped dead in her tracks and stared hard at Rachel, her eyes going wide. "Are you fuckin' serious? You want the girls to do Pantera? Have you ever actually _**listened**_ to their vocals?"

Rachel shrugged. "It can't be that hard, right? It's only Metal." Rachel was unsure why, as she continued to pull Santana along towards the library, the Latino cheerleader groaned and collapsed her face into her palm.

**XXXXX**

"That song is totally out of the question." Tina waved dismissively at Rachel's iPad screen. "Try another."

"Tina, give it a chance. We haven't even listened to it yet." Rachel responded even though she paused the video before it began playing.

Kurt stepped across the group to read the screen over Rachel's shoulder before guffawing. "Rachel, the song is called 'Fucking Hostile'. Do you really think it'll be appropriate for this assignment with lyrics like those?" the countertenor asked. His left hand supported his right elbow as he stood above her looking at song selections with her, tapping his chin with his free hand. "Tina's right. Try another."

Rachel sighed and stopped the video for the fourth Pantera song the Gleek girls and Kurt were perusing on YouTube. This task had seemed deceptively easy to accomplish, but she didn't realize how many of Pantera's songs consisted of such loud, fast music or were imbued with such angry, vulgar lyrics. And the singing (if it could even be called that since Rachel was applying the word loosely in regards to this band) was so guttural, base and decidedly **_male_** in nature that even Kurt would have a difficulty keeping up with it. Really, it should have been easier to put Finn and his 'manly' gang in their place by stealing his favourite band. Now she regretted never listening to any of their work when Finn suggested it, because she didn't really know where to start. So far she had tried all the songs which she thought by title might be on the tamer side, but "This Love" had downright nasty lyrics, 'I'm Broken' wasn't talking at all about a broken heart, and 'Revolution is My Name' had a very confusing musical arrangement. She wasn't sure where these 'musicians' ever learned how to write a song. There barely seemed to be any structure.

"I'm getting a headache." Santana said as she began massaging her temples. "Being barraged by this stuff for the last twenty minutes is too much to take."

"I suggest we simply swallow our pride and try something different." Mercedes remarked, shaking her head. "This stuff ain't easy to pull off. If we thought last year with the classic rock mash-up was tough, this is gonna make that look like a walk in the park. I know you want to stick it to your man, Rachel, but I don't see how we could compare to the guys with this. And we still have time to change the band we want to do."

"I don't want to give up**_ that _**easily." Rachel responded, causing the group to roll their eyes and either laugh in exasperation or groan in complaint. "What? We've only listened to four songs?"

"Four songs too many." Kurt quipped before flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"And do you even remember which one is which, or did all that noise get jumbled around in your head the way it did in mine?" Quinn asked before crossing her legs and taking a sip from her water bottle. She looked around the ballet room, which was currently being used by the female Gleeks (and Kurt) to discuss their 'Metal' assignment, and then quickly turned back to the rest of the group. "Hey, where's Brittany?"

"She said she needed to find a book for her book report in the library." Kurt waved towards the room's entrance. "She could be a while."

"Does it take that long to find a book?" Quinn asked.

"It does when she insists she'll find it in the children's section." Kurt responded.

"But the school library doesn't have a children's section."

"And therein lies the dilemma." Kurt smiled as Quinn shook her head and sighed heavily.

Right on cue, however, Brittany walked in with a book under her arm. "Hi guys. Sorry I'm late, but they moved the children's section in the library to the elementary school down the street. Not sure why they would do that when they've got a library here." She shrugged and sat down beside Santana and leaned forward eagerly. "So, what song are we doing?"

Rachel shrugged and collapsed back in her chair. "We have no clue. None of Pantera's stuff seems appropriate. It's either too vulgar, too distorted, or too...well...**_guy_** for lack of a better word."

Brittany seemed taken aback at first but then shrugged. "Well, I have an idea." The group turned to her with amused looks, wondering what ideas Brittany could possibly suggest or have in store for them. Even Rachel was smiling slightly, preparing herself for some naive uttering to spoken by the blond cheerleader. Upon seeing the group's various expressions, Brittany began wiping the corners of her eyes. "What? Did I confuse my eyeliner with my black Sharpie again?"

"Uh...no...it's just..." Tina was unsure as to how to say what the group was thinking and looked to everyone else for support, but finally shrugged. "Never mind. It's not important."

Rachel nodded quickly and sat down beside Brittany. "Right. Tell us your idea."

After Brittany informed everyone of the song, Rachel frowned and then returned to her iPad and pulled it up. After clicking on it, she was surprised to hear a bouncy, danceable beat, a somewhat interesting guitar pattern, and then lyrics which seemed to perfectly embody the assignment and the message they wanted to convey to the boys (or rather that she wanted to convey to Finn) regarding this project. After glancing around at the others in the group and finding either smiles or looks of shock that the cheerleader's suggestion was quite good, Rachel grinned and turned to Brittany. "It's perfect! Where did you learn this?"

Brittany shrugged. "I hooked up with some guy summer after sophomore year that was really into the band. Wanted to play it every time we had sex up in his bedroom. Seemed weird, but his was a niner, so I didn't complain."

"Niner?" Rachel asked in confusion.

Santana held up another hand. "Don't ask! Trust me."

Shrugging, Rachel returned to her IPad and played the song again. She would probably have to Google the lyrics later, but the song in itself on just the second playback was already starting to stick in her memory. She found herself tapping her foot along to the beat and began to consider some basic choreography for certain parts. Maybe Finn was right after all. Maybe there were some metal songs she _**would**_ like.

Not that she'd ever admit it to him. Ever!

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I was hoping I'd be able to get this posted by the weekend, and here it finally is. Again, to all who read my story and continue to review, thank you so much. It's a great feeling knowing I'm reaching an appreciative audience. Hopefully you'll all feel this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1 if necessary. **

* * *

Finn leaned back against the wall behind the drum set, blowing out a noisy breath in frustration as Artie explained again to Sam how the bass guitar pattern changed between the chorus and bridge. Puck and Mike were busy over at the sampling table, trying to find the correct sounds which Mike would have to trigger in between the lyrical phrases of the song, and Blaine was still practicing the simple percussion pattern he'd have to play during the ending. They were twenty minutes into their first rehearsal, and it was not going as well as Finn had hoped.

"Finn, can you show me that percussion pattern at the end again?" Blaine asked. Finn demonstrated the pattern again, then stepped aside and watched as Blaine slowly repeated it. He nodding when the shorter boy got it right. "This is more confusing than I thought." Blaine admitted.

"At least you don't have to do what I do. I have that **_and_** a sixteenth note bass drum pattern with my feet." Finn replied. He looked around to everyone else. "Are we about ready to try and get through this song?"

"Almost." Artie replied. He nodded at Sam while the blonde boy hit the notes on the bass guitar. "Sam's got the rhythm, now he just needs to remember the fingering."

"Yeah, the ladies tell me Sam needs to work on his fingering." Puck replied without looking up from the sampling machine he and Mike were working with. All the guys guffawed or chuckled at the comment, even as Finn returned to the drum set and sat down, twirling his sticks.

"Let's give it a try, at least." Finn said. "We can't put this off forever." Each of the guys nodded and assumed their positions in a circular pattern so they could all see each other. Sam was at the bass guitar, adjusting the instrument's strap on his shoulders. Puck agreed to do the rhythm guitar since even at his most bad-ass self he had to admit no one would top Artie for lead guitar. Blaine was at percussion while Mike stood in front of the sampling console. After eye contact was made between all the guys, Finn nodded then tapped his drum sticks together. "One, two, three, four!"

It started off well for the introduction, but once they hit the main riff and tried to transition into the verse, Sam forgot to duplicate a measure on his bass guitar before the verse started. Everyone stopped, and Sam smiled ruefully. "Sorry. My mistake."

Finn shrugged. "We all make 'em, and it sounded good until then. So again, from the top." Finn counted again and they began anew.

The next mistake, Mike missed his vocal cue in the verse. Puck looked back at him. "Shit, man, you gotta come in right when I end." Mike nodded, and again, they went back to the beginning and Finn counted them all in again. This time, they got through half the verse before another flub occurred in Puck's rhythm guitar. "Shit fuckin' damn!" Puck cursed as the song came to an abrupt halt and he ran a hand through his mohawk. "That youtube guitar video is wrong on that part. It should be up a fret."

Sighing to try and release his own frustration, Finn nodded again. "We got to the pre-chorus. Let's pick it up there. One, two, three, four." They started in where they left off and continued.

Then Blaine missed his next vocal section.

Then Artie forgot the extra guitar fill in the pre-chorus.

Then Blaine, Mike, Sam, Artie and Finn all forgot their vocal scream on beat one of the chorus.

_Man, this idea seemed so much easier when I was talking to Mr. Schue about it._ Finn thought to himself as he carried through on the beat. He was still thinking about his past mistake when he realized he missed his snare fill to go back into the introduction section before the second verse started.

**_Fuck!_**

"Whoa, whoa." Finn stopped playing and waved for everyone to stop. They all seemed upset and frustrated at what was happening, so Finn cleared his throat, stood up and went back to the P.A. system. "Okay, let's listen to it once more to see where we went wrong, and then get back to it." After seeing a few nods of agreement, Finn turned and thumbed the wheel of his iPod to the correct song.

**XXXXX**

_This is atrocious!_ Rachel thought as the girls, Kurt included, practiced in the basement of her home where a full dance studio had been set for her by her dads, complete with mirrored walls, ballet bar and hardwood floor. No matter how often they tried, the vocals did not sound right; they sang the chorus of their song with far too much sweetness and clarity and not nearly enough grit, power, or…well…_**balls**_ for lack of a better word. Rachel never imagined singing about anger could be so difficult. She had done it herself a couple years ago when she slapped Finn down with "Gives You Hell" by The All American Rejects. In metal music, however, she was quickly learning the difference between merely singing about anger and conveying sheer, brutal _**rage**_. She had no clue that this assignment could prove to be such a challenge, nor how much true ability a vocalist needed to perform the style effectively.

The group turned to perform the choreography Rachel and Brittany had developed. The front group was moving backwards while the back three Gleeks advanced, but then Quinn and Tina turned at the wrong instance and collided with Kurt and Mercedes, sending Kurt and Quinn to the floor. "Shit!" Quinn spat. She bounded up with Mercedes' help. "I keep forgetting they add that funky two bar phrase before the guitar solo."

Rachel shrugged. "It's okay, Quinn. It's not the easiest thing to dance to."

"Why can't these guys just write a song straight ahead?" The blonde cheerleader wiped her pants free of the dust and dirt from the floor.

"Because it's Metal." Kurt responded with a sigh, slowly climbing back to his feet. "I hear different varieties of it from Finn's room during the week, and none of it is even remotely danceable. If you think Pantera is bad, you should listen to the musical chaos that is Dream Theater."

"Can we ask the jazz band to alter the arrangement?" Tina asked, a suggestion which gathered some interest from the other girls and they all looked at Rachel hopefully. "Take out those bars and go straight into the solo?"

The petite brunette shook her head. "This isn't a mash-up. We have to try and stick to the arrangement as is, if at all possible. We know the guys will jump all over Mr. Schue if we do alter it because they're sure to notice, and then we could lose points." She looked at her watch. "We'll take a short break and try again. Maybe a breather would help us?" The others nodded in agreement and each of them went to grab their water bottles. Rachel sat down on the floor for a moment, cross legged, drinking her water greedily.

Kurt plopped himself beside her, his black leotard one-piece sheening with sweat, and adjusted his head band. "Truthfully, it's not the dancing that worries me." The small teen said. "It's the singing. Be honest; were we getting the vocals right?"

Rachel sighed and gave him a look that answered Kurt's question before replying, "I know it's only the first rehearsal, but honestly, even with the voices combined, it sounds more like six girls screaming than properly belting out metal music lyrics, no offense to you, of course. I have no idea how the lead singer for Pantera gets his voice to sound like it does; it must wreck havoc on his vocal chords."

Shrugging, Kurt took a sip of water from his own bottle. "May I ask something?" He replaced the lid on his water bottle and set it aside as Rachel nodded. "Why do you seem so intent on beating the guys with this style? It's not exactly the girls' forte or favourite genre."

"It's just personal pride." Rachel admitted as she stretched tired arms over her head. "We've done two mash-ups and both times the guys astonished me with what they were able to accomplish. I want to prove that we can catch them by surprise them as much or more than they can us. "

"And do you think we will?" Kurt asked pointedly.

"Of course we will. I have no doubts." Rachel replied with a cheerful and determined smile. Kurt raised his eyebrow, his eyes penetrating through her barriers of false optimism and caused her shoulders to slump. "Okay, I have a few doubts." Kurt's look didn't change, causing Rachel to spread her arms wide. "Fine, I have major doubts, alright? There's a reason most of these bands are all men. But with practice and determination, I know we can beat Fin...I mean, them."

"Ah-ha!" Kurt pointed triumphantly at Rachel. "This isn't about the guys, this is about **_Finn_**!"

"So maybe he and I are a little competitive." Rachel waved dismissively. Another look from Kurt had her sighing and rolling her eyes. "Okay...a **_lot_** competitive. I can outdo him at singing every style we've done so far, and I want to prove I can outdo him on this one too. He seems to think this assignment is in the bag for him and I don't want to give him the satisfaction of admitting he's probably right."

Kurt nodded before he pulled himself back up to a standing position by using the ballet bar bolted to the mirrored wall. "Well, if we work hard enough, we should be able to scare him a little, at least. Shall we?"

Rachel nodded and also pushed herself up, clapping her hands. "Okay, everyone. Let's try again. From the top!"

**XXXXX**

After wheeling Artie out to his Dad's vehicle and helping with stowing the wheelchair in the trunk, Puck and Finn turned back into the store to clean up and shut everything down. Finn's shoulders were slumped in slight defeat and Puck's eyes spoke volumes about how disappointed he was with the rehearsal. The guys had managed to get everything up to the first chorus figured out, but after that the song still sounded like a complete mess. There were missing vocal cues, missing musical cues, some confusion regarding the exact structure and number of measures for the bridge, and Finn still wasn't completely sure about the double bass drum footwork needed to make the song sound authentic. He blew out a breath as he and Puck walked into the back room where they had rehearsed and started unplugging the cables and coiling them together. "Well, that sucked balls." Puck remarked.

Finn shrugged while he coiled the long cable he had in his hands. "It'll get better, dude. We've still got over a week to go and it's only one song. No need to panic yet."

"I guess." Puck shrugged, dropping one cable into the blue milk crate used to hold them all and started unplugging another cable from the guitars. "But you have to admit, that wasn't so hot."

Shaking his head, Finn dropped his own cable in the blue crate and unplugged another from the P.A. system. "No, it wasn't, but I don't want to throw in the towel yet, man. Rachel threw us a curve ball booking us when the jazz band isn't there, thinking we can't hit it. I want to show her we can not only hit it, we can knock it out of the fuckin' park!" The quarterback shrugged. "Besides, we asked for this. I practically twisted Mr. Schue's arm for it. If we give up or decide to change everything, it's proving that Rachel and Mr. Schue were right and we shouldn't be doing metal music. I think we all want to prove it's just as good as anything else we've done. We've got a quarter of it down. Tomorrow night we can work on the chorus."

"Yeah, and the fucking transitions, and the second verse, and the bridge, and the ending. And oh yeah, singing something overtop a vicious guitar riff. No problems at all!" Puck groaned again, but shrugged. "But fuck, man, you're right. Last thing I want to do is admit we shoulda listened to Berry. We've got to shove this down their throats. Hard!"

Finn grinned. "At her own urging, I have shoved it hard. Trust me, Rachel still doesn't have a gag reflex."

Puck cringed. "Gross, dude, and that was seriously T.M.I." He plopped another cable in the milk crate and then started putting his guitar back in its case. "I think that's it for cleanup of the cables. Need any other help?"

Finn waved him off. "Nah, man, get the fuck out. I got the rest."

"Good, 'cause I got a text in the middle of rehearsal from Nora. She's got tomorrow morning free of college classes and wants to another dose of the Puckasauras. My chance to 'shove it down' hard!"

"Dude, we have a quiz tomorrow morning in English class. _Lord of the Flies,_ remember? Miss Holiday told us about it last Friday." Finn reminded him.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Fidiot, you're spending too much time around Berry if you think I give a shit about man's descent into savagery when I could be savagely descending my purple headed warrior into Nora's quivering chasm of love-pudding."

Finn did a double take at Puck's obscene comment, his mouth hanging open. "Where do you get this shit? You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Puck laughed outright as he pulled on his jacket. "You kidding? I've kissed so many mothers with this mouth I've fuckin' lost count. Enjoy your test, and remember that while you're **_answering _**number four or five, I'll have Nora _**begging**_ for number four or five."

"Fine, whatever, Ass-Munch. Have fun spelunking." Puck grabbed his guitar case, flipped him off with a shit eating grin, and exited the store. Finn turned and started straightening things around so the store would be neat and tidy for the opening hours the next day, and then grabbed his jacket and headed out, locking up the store with his key and heading to his Mom's car which he had borrowed for the evening. He got in and started the ignition, noticing the clock on the dashboard reading 10:35pm. _Guess I'm gonna need some coffee in the morning. At least there's no early basketball practice tomorrow._ Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and a loud "Touchdown" blare forth, indicating he had a new text message. He pulled out his phone to check who had texted.

*Finn? Are you there?*

It was Rachel. He smiled, even as he absently wondered why she always started text conversations that way instead of saying hello. _Just another quirk, Hudson. Get used to them if you want to be with her for years to come._ He quickly responded. [ I'm here. How R U ]

*Exhausted. I had no idea Pantera was so difficult to perform. Their vocals are quite demanding.*

_No shit!_ Finn thought a bit sourly, and couldn't help but text in the next part. [Giving up so soon?]

*You wish! How was rehearsal?*

Finn guffawed, but since Rachel had been honest, he decided to be so as well. [I'd b lying if I said fine]

*Demanding vocals?*

[Demanding everything. At least u hav a backup band]

*It's not my fault you don't read the jazz band newsletter.*

_Yeah, I figured she would say something like that._ Finn thought to himself. He supposed he could still be upset about it, but he also knew that if he and the guys were able to get this song mastered both vocally and musically, Mr. Schue would likely take that into consideration when grading their performances, so he shrugged it off. [what r u doing now]

*Getting ready for bed. I hope to be asleep soon so I can get up fully rested for my morning workout.*

He nodded a bit, and was just about to type in a parting response to her when his phone suddenly blared "Touchdown!" and he read another message.

*My Dads are out of town and won't be home 'till 1:00am. Would you like to say goodnight in person?*

_Hell yeah!_ Finn pumped his fist in victory and instead typed in a reply. [b rite there]

He slammed his thumb on the 'send' button, tossed the phone on the passenger seat and quickly pulled out of the parking lot to the store, driving off in the direction of Rachel's house with as much speed as was safely possible.

**XXXXX**

This was _**so much better**_ than her usual goodnight texts from her boyfriend.

Upon opening the door and flashing her usual smile to him, he had bounded in, snatched her in his arms and lifted her up for a long, searing kiss that shot sparks through her body and into her fingertips. Her lips instantly became pliant and their tongues met in an enjoyable duel, when suddenly he used his considerable strength to twirl her around, close the door and then brace her against it. His hot kisses moved up her jaw until he was nuzzling at her earlobe for a good minute before he then descended to trace his lips and tongue along the arch of her neck. She was still up off the floor and clinging to him with both of her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers began fisting the fabric at the back of his t-shirt, and she couldn't for the life of her remember why she had called him over.

_Oh yeah...to say goodnight. _

_Well, this works too! _

_This is a _**great **_way to say goodnight! Especially when he...oh YES! Right...there! Mmmm-hmmm!_

She could feel the heat rising up within her, and was somewhat alarmed at how quickly it was building. Normally such desires were slow and steady to begin, but tonight, the combination of Finn's intoxicating natural scent, the sight of his arm muscles rippling as he threw his coat on the foyer floor and lifted her with ease, and the roughness of him pushing closed the door and shoving her against it hungrily (which was, surprisingly, a massive turn on) had her wanting more and more in a very short amount of time. She leaned in and gasped with pleasure as Finn continued his mouth work along her neck even as one arm held her steadily against the door and the other hand came around to cup her breast, stroking her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. If he could keep this up for a little while longer, she was sure she within about ten minutes she would be ready for...

_Whoa! Wait! Holy...Rachel...what are you thinking exactly? You want your first time to be _**now**_?__ In the heat of the moment? On a _**SCHOOL NIGHT**_? _

"Finn, please. I so want you to continue, but if you do I'll...I'll want more... and more... and... more and...and...I won't be able to stop." She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed ever so gently away to indicate he should desist. "Please."

He stilled himself, which she was sure was no easy task for him being an eighteen year old male at the height of his sexual libido. _Keep thinking like that Rachel, and you'll get yourself into more trouble_. Being the gentleman she always knew and admired him for, he panted heavily a final time before slowly nodding and gently lowering her to the floor. He stepped back and gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I would just...you know...before you said anything, that is."

Rachel giggled and shook her head, placing her hand on his chest. "I know you, Finn, and I'm so delighted I can make you lose control like that. You have no idea how it makes me feel to know you want me. But I also know you would never force yourself on me."

"Never." Finn agreed automatically and he stepped back again, holding her hands in his. "I just wish...sometimes..."

She put a hand on his cheek and looked at him seriously in the eyes. Was now the time to tell him she was ready, just not at this exact moment? "Finn I..." She opened her mouth to say it again, let him know she was hoping for it in the next couple weeks or so, but again, the words failed to come out. _Why? Why can't I tell him yet?_ Instead, she breathed heavily. "I..."

"It's okay." Finn replied, half gently to her, half defeated, even as he leaned down to hug her again. "I know. You need to be ready, and you're not...yet. I get it."

_I am! I am! You don't understand...I TOTALLY AM! I just want it to be perfect!_ Rachel debated saying this exact thing to him as she gripped him around his waist, but if she opened the floodgates after such a passionate display from him, she wasn't sure she would want or be able to stop herself a second time. She had barely managed to cage her desires the first time. "Thank you." She instead said simply. "Will you at least...maybe...have a drink with me? Just for five minutes?"

He nodded, then motioned with his hand towards her nightie. "You might need to wear something a little less...uhm...sexy though."

Rachel frowned and looked down at herself to ensure she had on what she thought she did. It was her old, over-sized _Les Miserables_ t-shirt which still had salad dressing stains on it from her dinner. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You think this old, stained shirt is sexy?"

He shrugged slightly, his eyes almost pained. "It's white. It's thin. It...it's cotton. I..." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders in slight embarrassment as he scuffed his foot on the floor. "I have a thing for white cotton shirts."

She smiled again as she looked into his eyes. "I thought it was just the one with the scoop neck."

Finn shook his head. "It's...all of them." He met her gaze then, as he inhaled deeply. "Even that one with the blue and red flags."

She arched her eyebrow at him, smirking. "Really? Is that why you didn't object when I kissed you at the bowling alley two years ago?"

"I'd wanted it all night, actually." Finn said, slowly, lazily, _lustily_ approaching her again. His arms came around her waist and he pulled her towards him, then stroked his hands up along her back and down her arms. She shuddered and felt goosebumps instantly rise as his calloused hands warmed the skin everywhere they touched. "I still want it every night." His voice was low and seductive as dilated eyes met hers seriously, even as that half-smile was arching up on his face and..._oh God! He can get me going just with a look and a touch and...and..._

"Uhm..." She kissed him lightly on the lips before breaking away, breathing deeply. "I have to...I'll go put on my housecoat." She turned, fanning herself a bit with her hands and then turned back. "Is tea okay?"

He nodded, but his gaze never left hers. It coursed straight through her nerves like electricity and started warming areas of her anatomy she was trying desperately to cool. "Uh...okay. Be...be right down."

She ascended the stairs and as she did, turned to look back at him. She was just in time to see him bend over to remove his shoes and giving her an unintentional but completely **_fantastic _**look at his derriere in those perfect, form-fitting jeans of his. Swallowing, she clenched her hands into fists, imagining holding the naked cheeks in both hands as he..._DAMNIT!_ She turned and focused on climbing the rest of the stairs, trying to rein in the desire running through her skin. _Mailman...mailman...mailman...mailman...Finn as mailman...Finn in mailman uniform...mmmm, Finn in uniform...Finn in mailman uniform with a 'package for special delivery'...DAMNIT! It's not working! How the hell does that work for _**him**! _It's not doing _**ME **_any good at all! Okay...maybe...I know! Jacob...Jacob...Jacob..._

**XXXXX**

Finn pulled out two ice-cubes from the tray in the freezer then dropped them down the front of his pants, cringing as the cold cubes made contact with the hot area of his body and stifling his libido almost instantly. It was kinda overkill on the cooling down ideas, but he wasn't sure the mailman was going to work after that brief but intense makeout session they had at the door, and he didn't want Rachel to think he was just an overanxious teenager who couldn't control his hormones. He totally could! Just not around _**her**_ all the time.

Quickly he made his way into the large kitchen, weaving around the island and past the triple sink to the far corner where the drinking dishes were located. He opened the oak cupboard door where the mugs in the Berry kitchen were housed and pulled out two from the top shelf, placing them on the granite countertop by the steaming kettle. He checked on the electric kettle to ensure it was plugged in correctly. It was an odd item the Berry's had gotten from a business trip up to Canada last year. He had never seen an electric kettle before, so it still fascinated him when he looked at it, but all seemed well so he shrugged and sat down, stifling a yelp as the one ice cube suddenly came into contact with the sensitive underside skin of his manhood. He felt sufficiently cooled down and was about to pull out the ice cubes when Rachel walked in with her house coat.

Of course, it would have to be a thin, white, cotton, practically see-through housecoat.

_Fuck! She's trying to kill me, isn't she? _Maybe he'd leave those ice cubes right where they were for the moment.

"So, rehearsal wasn't so great?" She asked, starting to pour the boiling water into the mugs. "I know ours left a lot to be desired."

Blowing out a breath and repeating the mailman mantra to himself, he cleared his throat and shrugged. "Well, it's a tough song to play. We're not gonna get it perfect on the first try."

Rachel nodded as she put in two bags of tea. One was Earl Gray for herself and the other just plain, ordinary orange pekoe for him, which was cool because it was about the only kind of tea he liked, despite Kurt's efforts to introduce him to a wide variety of other flavours. "I have to admit, I didn't think it would be as difficult as it was this evening, so I'll give you credit for thinking of something challenging for everyone involved."

"My pleasure...I think." Finn replied dryly, trying to avert his eyes from the hypnotic view of Rachel's ass. He felt himself stir slightly as he imagined coming up behind her and diving down to capture the curve of her neck in his lips, lightly grazing his teeth along the skin while he ground himself against that tight, round..._DAMN! Hudson...control your thoughts! Rachel already asked you to not do that tonight. RESPECT her wishes. Try _**talking**_ for a change!_ Finn decided to try and start a conversation that would in no way enhance his libido. "Hey, you studied advanced English last year and already covered our books, right?" Once she nodded, he continued on. "What do you remember about _Lord of the Flies_?"

And so they talked for the next twenty minutes about literature and comparing books, much to Finn's surprise. Rachel mentioned the similarities between _Lord of the Flies_ and some book called _Heart of Darkness_, which Finn learned was the novel on which the movie _Apocalypse Now_ was based. He just enjoyed the movie because he liked films about war, and that in turn lead to discussing the director, Francis Ford Coppala, which in turn lead Finn to discover Rachel had never seen Coppala's masterpiece _The Godfather_. Finn gasped in shock and informed her happily that he would have to change that sorry state of affairs immediately when they next had a movie night planned, and she smiled and said she would only watch it if he promised to sit beside her and act as her 'viewing shield' if parts got too violent for her (of course he agreed; anything to cuddle with his girl, after all). He had her almost snorting tea out her nose when he waved his arm dramatically and mimicked Marlon Brando's version of Vincent Corleone, saying "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse!" in a ridiculously bad Italian accent. That then started a conversation about Italian foods and what dishes they liked best. They agreed they would have to try and make spaghetti together sometime, even if he figured he'd have to set aside a bowl of meatballs just for himself.

Mentioning meatballs, of course, steered the conversation into one of Rachel's favourite topics; veganism. They got into a half-hearted debate about eating meat and animal rights, and again Rachel protested his 'carnivorous indulgences' (whatever that meant...he just liked meat and was pretty sure that wasn't a crime of nature as _**lots**_ of animals liked meat). After listening to another three or four minute lecture on the nutritional benefits of a vegan diet, Finn decided to stop her by tickling her, which lead to her trying to run away into the living room, then suddenly turning the tables and tackling him from behind, tickling him into submission, face first on the plush, oversized couch in the living room. After surrendering, Finn turned on the couch and gazed up at a smiling Rachel, who was still lying on top of him, her fingers now affectionately caressing his hair above his forehead. She leaned down and kissed him fully, and it was one of those moments when he just knew..._**really knew**_...that this kind of happiness was only possible with her. He stopped her by cupping her face in his hand and pulled her away for a moment, intending to tell her what he had wanted the other night when she had driven him home. "Rach, I...I..."

"Yes?" She breathed quietly, waiting for him to continue, brown eyes locked with his.

_Sweet Grilled Cheesus! Could I be anymore in love with her than right now? Tell her now, Hudson. Be a man. _

_Yeah, a man _**without**_ the promise ring yet! _

_SHIT! Bad planning, Finn. Bad planning. _

Rachel suddenly turned her head to regard the clock on the wall and then yelped and leaped off him as if he was on fire. "FINN! It's 11:30! You need to get home or you're going to have no sleep at all before tomorrow. It's bad enough I won't be getting more than six hours."

_Yeah, leave it to your girl to ruin a moment._ Finn thought silently. He sighed and groaned all at once, but he couldn't help but smile as he lifted himself off the couch and made his way back to his shoes and coat in the foyer. "Okay, okay. I know when I've overstayed my welcome. " He said in mock hurt, slipping his feet into his shoes. He pulled on his letterman jacked and then turned to regard her with his crooked half-smile, meeting her big brown eyes as she looked up at him regretfully.

"You're always welcome here, Finn. Even my Dads have said that." She hugged him tightly around his waist underneath his jacket and snuggled into his chest. "If I could, Finn, I'd just bring you to bed with me."

He was thankful for the vast height difference between the two of them at that moment, because he wasn't sure he wanted her to see how he looked like a cod-fish right now, his mouth agape in stunned silence. The thought of him and her actually _**in**_ bed together instead of overtop the covers was starting to arouse parts of his body he had tried desperately to control earlier. _Motherfu..., she really IS trying to kill me!_ Swallowing, he simply nodded and then kissed her on top of her head. "Someday." He whispered to her with way more calm than he could make himself feel at that moment.

Rachel reluctantly let him go but her eyes still held a sparkle in them. "Besides, you're going to need your rest over the next week if you intend to survive the epic smack-down the girls and I are going to put you through when we perform those metal songs."

_Oooooh! So it was gonna be like that, was it?_ Finn smiled his most cocky, smug, half-smile and his eyes danced with playfulness. He loved bantering and trading jibes with her; she was so awesome that way. "Sounds like someone has been having delusions of grandeur." He retorted.

She gasped in surprise at his eloquent comeback and he almost pumped his fist in joy at shocking her. "Where did you learn _**that**_ one?"

_Han Solo in 'Return of the Jedi'._ Finn thought silently. Instead of saying so, however, he grinned at her. "Trade secret."

"And for how long have you been keeping that in your head for just the right moment?" She asked archly, returning his grin and her eyes never breaking contact with his.

_Longer than you'd guess, actually._ Finn thought to himself. Instead he shook his head. "Also a trade secret. You'll never beat us at this style and you know that. Deal with it."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Not this time, Mr. Hudson. In fact, I propose a bet."

Finn was openly smiling as he watched the competitive side of her personality shine through in its entirety. He mimicked her stance and crossed his own arms. "Alright, Miss Berry. I'm listening."

"It's really rather simple." She continued haughtily, her nose and chin slightly in the air like a princess giving a royal decree. "If the girls get a higher mark, the next date night is all up to me. I tell you what I want, and you deliver. No questions asked, no matter what it is."

Finn thought about this for a moment, then replied. "I don't have enough money to buy you your own theatre."

"Oooh, successful use of sarcasm! Congratulations on achieving another verbal milestone, Finn."

"Low blow, Rach."

"Another night, perhaps?" Rachel casually looked down towards his groin, then back up to his eyes. She smirked before she slowly moistened her lips with her tongue.

_Holy shit! Did she really just _**do**_ that? You're gonna have to up your game next time, Hudson!_ Finn felt his pants tighten noticeably in that area just from her sultry look. He swallowed and then nodded dumbly. "Alright, but if the guys get a higher score, the next date night is all up to _**me**_. I tell you what I want, and _**you**_ deliver. No questions asked, no matter what it is." He held out his hand and grinned. "Deal?"

Rachel walked slowly towards his hand, and glanced at it like she was considering her options. Then she smiled predatorily as she clasped his hand in a formal handshake. "Deal."

* * *

_**Carolinwonderland **_**and _RelativeWind, _you're both awesome beta readers. Thanks again for your assistance.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Wow, so this took a little longer to get out to the reading public than I had planned, but hopefully you'll all appreciate the effort. It's very guy-centric, but don't worry since some of the female characters return in the next chapter. Again, thanks to my betas _carolinwonderland _and_ Relative Wind _for their insight and suggestions. Almost always do they make the story better. So, to all of you, enjoy reading. **

* * *

Puck sighed in pleasure as the woman he had just finished pleasuring ('fucked her brains out' is more like it) collapsed beside him on her small college dorm bed, her husky laugh echoing like music around him. Her red hair splayed across his chest as she sharply inhaled to catch her breath.

"My...fucking...**GOD**! You are, without a doubt, the absolute _**best**_ ride I've ever been on, Puck. And I like my rides, so trust me, I can tell when a ride is _**very**_ worthwhile."

"The Puckasaurus aims to please, and always more than once." Puck responded, also breathing heavily at the workout he had just endured that morning. And to think, Finn had actually suggested he go to school for a fucking quiz. Rachel-Berry-whipped pansy-assed pussy! Hudson was seriously deranged to put something like an English quiz over hot sex with the tightest piece of ass he'd ever seen, and a _**college**_ piece of ass, at that. Puck tucked an arm behind his head as he seductively played with Nora's red locks. "So, how long do you need before we start round five?"

Nora reached over his bare chest, grazing her teeth along his pectoral muscle and staring at him with smouldering blue eyes that almost had him stirring again underneath the sheets. She turned her alarm clock back around to face them (it must have been knocked around during their exploits) and then she huffed out a disappointed breath. "Fuck. Round five will have to wait. I've got a meeting with two classmates 'bout a group project in an hour and still need to shower." She shook her head sadly before turning to look at him suggestively. "How's tonight?"

Puck grimaced as he shook his head. "Got my own project to work on with the guys tonight. It sucks we can't start until 9:00pm, but that's the only time the place we rehearse is able to give us." He shrugged. "Tomorrow?"

Nora sighed as she turned onto her back and gazed up at the ceiling, thinking for a minute. Puck wasn't going to interrupt since her silence allowed him to run his hands suggestively along her thighs and up towards those amazingly large, round tits of hers. He wasn't entirely sure if they were real or not, but truthfully when he discovered she was a 36E, he couldn't bring himself to care. And _**fuck**_ did she like to experiment. He didn't think he'd had this much fun since discovering sex for the first time at fourteen. "I think," she started to say, snapping his thoughts back to her from their meandering, "that I have a tutorial scheduled for early morning. I'll probably be finished for the day around 3:30, though. Do you have anything going on from after class to your rehearsal tomorrow night?"

"Basketball practice, but that ends around four-thirty. I could be here an hour later. Would give us a couple hours, at least."

Nora smiled wickedly and her blue eyes sparkled as her hand ghosted down his chest, under the sheets, and across his more sensitive areas. "I'm sure there's **a lot**we could accomplish in a couple of hours." She pulled him down for another tongue tangled kiss, then pushed him away roughly. "Now scram! If you stay here I won't shower and get myself ready for my meeting, not to mention I have an interview later for a new practicum position. It's all your fault I lost the last one."

Puck snickered. "Yeah, that's right, Red. Blame the guy _**you**_ lured into the closet to fuck three times _**during **_school hours. Not my issue the old bat librarian caught us. If you'd kept your voice down while I was sticking it to you, she probably would have walked right on by."

Nora shrugged as she got up and pulled on a teal bath robe, her copper-red hair spilling around her pale shoulders as she tied it in place. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it, and it was all Puck could do to not rip it off her and start something anew. "She was hell to work for, anyway. She wouldn't listen to me when I suggested new computer systems for the books and just kept extolling the virtues of the fuckin' Dewy Decimal System. _**On index cards! **_Old coot is stuck in the 20th century." Nora walked towards the door and cast him a flirty look, dropping the bath robe an inch below her pale shoulders. "Like what you see?"

Puck grinned hugely. "Nope. Prefer you without the robe; that thing covers up way too much skin."

"I'm sure you can fill in the details with your imagination." She opened the door and was about to walk out, but then closed it and turned back to him, her right hand resting on her hip. "You know, you might want to bring some dinner or something over tomorrow before we have a go at another session. Might be nice to not be hungry for food _**and **_sex at the same time, don't you think?"

"Dinner? As in a meal?" Puck's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That sounds like a fuckin' date or something."

Nora smirked. "A _**fuckin'**_ date." She repeated with a hint of amusement. "What an apropos name for our encounters."

Puck shrugged. "I just thought you wanted to keep 'this'" he waved a finger between the two of them, "you know, casual, that's all."

Nora scoffed at him and put a hand on her forehead in mock horror. "Holy shit! What a fuckin' nightmare! We'll have to engage in a real, honest conversation for a few minutes while we eat? Like _**adults**_!" She crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look. "Are you not man enough to actually speak to a _**real**_ woman? I know in high school we're few and far between, but in the real world, if you like 'climbing the peaks' and 'descending into the valleys', you need to look a woman in the eye and actually _**talk **_to her now and then. "

Puck's eyes danced with mirth as he regarded the outspoken red-head. Damn, did she have a mouth on her, and he loved every minute of it, both in and out of bed. "Talk is cheap, Red, and actions speak louder than words."

Nora raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively. "Actions can 'come' after dinner, but I think I'd like to know a bit more about the guy who's 'sticking it to me'…not that I'm complaining, but surely there's more to him than that, isn't there?"

Puck shrugged from where he lay on her bed, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Nope. Not really."

Nora laughed. "Guess I'll take my chances on being totally fucking bored 'till I can get totally bored fucking, then."

Nodding slowly, Puck allowed a real, genuine, even gentle smile to spread on his face as he sat up straighter on her bed. "Fine,' kay? Whatever. What you want me get? Pizza? Chinese?"

"Do I look like I give a shit? Just make sure it's edible. After we've eaten, we can enjoy dessert."

"Damn straight. Fair warning though, Red, I'm bringing whipped cream and cherries."

"Mmmmm, I do so like the sweet and 'salty' combination." She smiled lustily at him even as she opened the door again. "'Till tomorrow." She took another long look where the centre of Puck's masculinity was, licked her lips, grinned, winked and then walked out her small room, heading towards the shared bathroom down the hall, the door closing behind her.

"_**YES!**_" Puck pumped his fist in the air as he collapsed back on Nora's bed. This was, without a doubt, the best fucking experience he'd ever had (pun completely intended). A hot, red-headed woman with massive tits and a tight bottom end and she was always ready, willing and able. And frankly, she was also really _**fun**_ to be around as she had none of the crazy-assed hang ups regarding language or dating or any of the other shit he went through with high school chicks. He sighed happily again at the incredible stroke of luck fate had handed him. He wasn't sure if he was going to get any type of action after Santana had told him to sod off a few weeks ago (she mentioned something about Matt, but he was already headed back to his truck and didn't really care). But then he met Nora in the library a week later and his sex life had never been better; not that it was lacking in the first place, but she took things to an entirely new level of enjoyment with her enthusiasm, abilities and libido. They made for almost the same potent mix as his own.

Reluctantly deciding he'd better get dressed and make his way to school for at least part of the day (he didn't need his Mom bitching about another full-day absentee notice) he grabbed his boxers and pants off the floor and pulled them on, then shoved his feet in his socks and clumsily pulled them up. He looked back down for his shirt, but couldn't find it in the same vicinity as his other clothes. Where was it? _Oh, that's right, Nora pulled it off and tossed it behind her onto the shelf unit. _He smiled again when he noticed the slightly wrinkled black t-shirt hanging half off the shelf and covering up what appeared to be a picture frame. _Damn, that girl's appetite is almost bottomless. Thank fucking God I met someone like that. _Puck carefully pulled his shirt off the picture frame, thinking he'd see a high school grad picture of Nora or something.

Instead, his stomach bottomed out and dropped to his feet. His eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open in utter shock.

The picture was of Nora, alright. The picture was of Nora in some tropical location in an awesome blue bikini top and a flouncy wrap around her waist. But beside her, arm in arm, was a taller, older woman, also in a flouncy wrap around her waist, and a baby-blue bikini top, sporting brown hair and blue eyes. And she looked familiar too.

In fact, she looked very, _**very **_familiar.

She looked like a customer of his from his 'pool cleaning' business.

Puck read the words which were inscribed into the bottom of the picture frame, then reeled back and nearly tripped over his own boots as the full impact of his realization struck home into the centre of his chest. _Aw shit, aw shit, aw fucking Goddamn shit! This is bad! This is really fucking seriously BAD! _Think. He needed to think. He had to think of what to say to Nora. _This has complete and utter fucking catastrophe written all over it. How the hell am I going to break the news to her?_

Shoving his arms and head into his t-shirt, Puck swallowed quickly, jammed his feet into his boots, pulled on his leather jacket and bolted out of the dorm room and down the stairs to where his truck was parked in the visitor lot. He quickly unlocked his truck, got in, slamming the door shut to isolate himself from the rest of the world. His hands were shaking and he could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead. _Calm...I need to calm down right the fuck NOW! _Maybe those lame-ass calming techniques Rachel had shown him and Finn a few weeks ago might help. Maybe if he took deep breaths and counted to ten, this wouldn't seem so bad.

He inhaled and held the breath for ten seconds, then exhaled. After repeating the process five times, he opened his eyes and thought about what he had learned.

_Yeah. Right. Those calming techniques of Rachel's don't work for shit_!

Opting for the next best thing, Puck began banging his head against the steering wheel repeatedly. _Oh! Holy! Goddamn! Fucking! Shit! I'm fucking __**TOAST! **_Puck honestly couldn't think of anything other than the inscription on the picture frame which was now inscribed permanently into his mind's eye and causing him even more panic than he'd felt during the Babygate dilemma.

"**To Nora. Remember all the good times. Love, Mom." **

**XXXXX**

"Are we done yet?" Sam asked in a monotone voice as he supported his head on his hand, practically sprawling his upper body on the glass counter at the jewellery store.

Finn waved him off in annoyance, still bent over and looking through the various promise ring options in the glass cabinet beneath the two football players. The jewellery store they were in was a fair sized store in the local mall and had about five different counters in it. It wasn't hard to find the women's rings, but the selection they had inside the cases was quite extensive, thus causing Finn more trouble in deciding than he would have believed possible. "It has to be the right one, Sam. I've only got one shot at this, you know?"

"Actually, assuming you'll be together for the long haul, I'm pretty sure you'll have another shot when you propose." Sam yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Seriously, Finn, it's from you. Almost anything you buy will be perfect in her eyes."

Finn turned on his friend and spoke with a hint of irritation. "And you had no trouble finding Quinn's? You didn't look at each and every ring to try and make sure it was the right one?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I spent about ten minutes deciding, Finn, not forty!"

"Yeah, but you were only with Quinn for about two months when you gave it to her, not two years. If I just throw any old ring at Rachel, she's gonna know right off the bat whether I put any thought into it or not."

"Finn, you're seriously in danger of setting a record for how long two dudes can hang in a mall together without visiting the electronics store or the food court."

"Well excuse me for trying to make sure the ring I give her is up to par. You can always run off to scarf down some Cool Ranch Doritos if it's bothering you _**that**_ much."

The blonde quarterback sighed and shook his head. "No, no, I said I'd help and I will. I just didn't think it would take this long, okay? So, fine, what's your budget?"

Finn grimaced. "No more than two hundred."

Sam nodded and moved over with Finn to the less expensive selections. "Nice to know I wasn't the only one hampered by funds. Now, what does she like better, yellow or white gold?"

"Uh..." Finn wasn't sure, really. He'd seen Rachel wear both types of jewellery. Which one did he see more often?

"We'll get back to that one." Sam shrugged. "Does she prefer a simple setting or ornate?"

"Well..." Finn began scratching at his head, confusion etched across his face, not only from the question but also because he wasn't sure 'ornate' meant what he thought it did.

"Mmm-hmm. Okay, moving along then. Do you want it to reflect anything else about her, such as her religious beliefs or something?"

"I'm not..." Finn started to speak but stopped short, eyes bugging out of his head and a hopeless feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach. How could he be so unprepared? It was just a ring, for heaven's sake! He never knew there were so many other issues to consider.

Sam groaned and buried his face in his hands. "You haven't thought about anything besides wanting to buy her one, have you?"

Finn turned on him, throwing his arms wide in frustration. "Dude, that's why I asked _**you**_to help me. I didn't even know what I _**had**_to consider. You could have asked me on the drive over, you know."

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" The sales lady came back over to them, asking the question for the second time since they came in the store.

"Yes, please! Shoot a bullet through my head to end this torture." Sam quipped.

Finn turned and smacked him on the shoulder. "You agreed to help, Blondie, so suck it up!"

The sales lady smiled at the two of them while addressing Sam. "You should feel honoured, Sir. It's not uncommon nowadays for men to bring their partners in so they can both agree on what types of rings they'd like." She pointed to the adjacent glass cabinet beside the one they were looking at. "These are lady's rings here, though, so you may want to try the other cabinet over there for your boyfriend."

Sam and Finn stared at her open mouthed for about five seconds before Sam threw his hands in the air. "What _**is**_ it with this city and thinking I'm gay!" He turned towards Finn. "Is it the hair? It's the hair, isn't it? Should I stop bleaching it?"

"Dude, you're _**so**_ not helping your case by complaining about your hair. You think _**I **_can give you pointers? I've had this style since grade nine. It might help you to _**not**_ look like Justin Bieber, though."

"And you think _**I'm **_not helping my case? I'm not spouting off about Justin Bieber in a jewellery store." Sam shook his head in frustration. "Man, we really need to get back to rehearsal tonight and start hitting that metal song _**hard**_ to help restore some masculinity."

The sales lady put a hand over her mouth and held a hand up in apology. "I'm _**so **_sorry, gentlemen. I just naturally assumed since you were both in here together that...well..."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, it seems everyone thinks that about me unless I have Quinn hanging off my arm."

Finn gave his lopsided smile to the saleswoman and indicated the rings in front of him. "I'm trying to find a promise ring for my girlfriend Rachel and he's along for the ride because he already bought his girlfriend one. I thought he could help, but all he'd doing is whining and complaining. I'd almost think he _**was **_my partner. Ow!" Finn turned and made a face at Sam while rubbing his sore shoulder where Sam had punched him. "Dickweed!"

"It's not a bad idea to ask for help," the saleswoman admitted, ignoring the looks the two teenagers were casting towards each other. "But the styles have changed a lot in the last two years. Do you know if you want yellow or white gold?"

_Shit, here we go _**AGAIN! **Finn thought to himself. He had to make a choice eventually, so he closed his eyes and really thought about it. _Well, she is always going on about how gold stars are her thing. _He opened his eyes. "Yellow gold. Should probably be yellow gold."

"And what about setting?"

Finn shrugged a bit again while looking at the gold coloured promise rings the lady had indicated to him. "Nothing really simple, but nothing too fancy, either. Something eunuch would be good."

"Unique." Sam corrected, rolling his eyes again. "A eunuch is a man who has no testicles. Oh, sorry, I forgot, the ring's coming from _**you**_. Eunuch probably _**is**_ the right word."

"Says the dude beside me who _**bleaches his hair**_." Finn shot back without looking at him.

"O-kay, then." The saleswoman addressed them with an over-exaggerated smile as she pulled out a few choices which matched the description Finn had given her. "These are a few selections I think might match your criteria. They all have an elegant design to them and a small diamond solitaire on top."

Finn studied the rings in front of him. There were five in total, but truthfully once they selection had been narrowed down to that few, it was very easy for him to make his choice. It was a gold band that narrowed slightly as it came around towards the topside of the ring, and then encircled the very small diamond inset there. The diamond itself sparkled whenever he shifted it slightly in his hands, reminding him of stars shining in the night sky. He nodded to the saleswoman. "This one. Definitely."

She smiled and removed it from the box in order to start cleaning it. "Excellent, Sir. Did you want to add anything to it, like an inscription or something?"

Finn looked at Sam, who shrugged in response. After thinking for another minute, he smiled and jotted down something on a piece of paper. Once he showed it to Sam, the blonde boy smiled and clapped Finn on the shoulder. "Yeah, that's perfect. Even _**I **_know she'll love it."

Finn turned and handed the paper to the lady behind the counter. "Just this on the inside, please." He turned back to Sam. "Well, the ring is bought, now I just need to find the perfect place to do this."

"We can figure that out over a burger and shake, man. And _**you're **_buying." Sam waved his arm around at the jewellery store. "Least you can do after dragging me through all of this."

After paying for the ring and heading over for their feast in the food court, Sam and Finn sat down with four burgers, two salads (Sam talked him into having one), a large fries, large onion rings and two large shakes between them. Sam sipped his shake and then motioned to Finn with his hand. "So, how do you think she would take this best? Romantic? Funny? Public? Private? What do you think?"

"Hmmm...probably romantic." Finn said. "I doubt she would care if it were public or private, though. She's all about the theatre, so nothing done in front of other people is gonna make her nervous."

"Okay." Sam took another sip of his shake before grabbing his salad. "What are some of the 'first' moments in your relationship? First kiss? First time you said 'I love you'? Women eat all that shit up, you know."

Finn chewed absently on some fries and had a sip of his own shake, thinking it over. "Well, we first kissed in the auditorium at school. I first told her I loved her at the theatre in Akron during Regionals in 2010, but that would require a three hour drive. Really though, it's totally corny to go with either of those. I want this to be an event in its own way, you know? Be memorable and all that."

Sam shrugged. "Well, you could always wait until she uses the washroom, then burst through the door and drop to one knee while she's sitting there helpless to get away." Finn stopped chewing and his hand froze halfway towards an onion ring. He stared at Sam in shock, eyebrows almost up to his hairline. The blonde boy shrugged. "That's how my uncle proposed to my aunt. She said she wanted it to be memorable, and that's what he came up with."

"Yeah, let's think of something else." Finn suggested as he popped a couple of onion rings into his mouth and reached for his first burger. "Besides, knowing my luck, Rachel would either scream in panic or I'd drop the ring down the toilet; probably both."

The two sat in amiable silence for a few moments, both thinking when suddenly Sam snapped his fingers. "Hey, I have an idea. What was the first song you guys sang together?"

"_Don't Stop Believe..._no, wait, that wasn't it. The first one we ever sang together was _You're the One that I Want _from the _Grease_ soundtrack. Actually, we sang it twice but never finished it."

Sam raised a curious eyebrow while swallowing a bit of salad. "How come?"

"Well, the first time we tried was the day I joined Glee, and the way she yanked me around the stage while singing so totally freaked me out that I almost quit right there; Mercedes stopped things before they got too scary, and after that Mr. Schue kept interrupting us. The second time was at Rachel's house, and she decided to get in character by wearing the same body suit that lead actress in the movie did. I couldn't even concentrate on any of the lyrics past the first few lines." Finn shook his head at the memory.

Chuckling at the mental image, Sam had to use his hand to cover his mouth so that food didn't spill back onto his tray. "Man, that would have been hilarious. Rachel really got all decked out in the same type of cat suit as Olivia Newton-John?"

"You never fuckin' heard me tell you that, okay?" Finn pointed what was left of his burger at his friend, to which Sam raised his arms, palms out in defeat to indicate he'd remain silent before Finn continued. "You'd actually think it would look really sexy, but on Rachel, it just looked plain wrong, so I left right away."

"That was decent of you. Most guys would have taken advantage of the situation." Sam swallowed his bite of salad and waved his fork around. "Why'd you leave?"

Finn made a face at the memory. "Quinn and I were still dating, though we probably shouldn't have been since I think most of our feelings for each other were gone at that point. Also, I might have said something to Rachel that kind of made me have to leave real fast." Sam raised his eyebrow in askance, and Finn shrugged. "I may have…_**may **_have said she looked like a…like a... 'sad clown hooker'."

"Holy fuck!" At this point Sam was laughing hysterically, a deep and sincere laugh that Finn could tell reached all the way down to Sam's gut. After a couple of minutes of laughing so hard that he was even drawing the attention of other mall patrons (and causing Finn's blush to get more and more red by the second) Sam's laughter subsided into chuckles and he held his sides as though they were starting to hurt him. "Finn, you must be the luckiest fuckin' dude alive to be able to say something like that to _**Rachel**_ and still convince her to date you months later." After wiping his eyes free of tears from his outburst of laughter, Sam held up a hand. "Okay, so I just _**gotta **_clarify things here and have to ask; didn't you think if you were dating Quinn at the time, it was maybe little inappropriate to go over to Rachel's to rehearse, knowing she liked you? "

Finn closed his eyes and he sighed, his face dropping slightly in defeat. "If by your tone of voice you mean I shouldn't have done that, then yeah, you're right. I was just so..." Finn stopped and thought about what exactly he was going through at that time in his life. Funny how two years worth of events had made those days seem like a lifetime ago. He couldn't even really say he was upset about it any longer. "I guess I was just so frustrated with everything about Quinn. I mean...uh..." the taller boy hesitated before having another bite of burger.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What, man?"

Finn shook his head. "I don't want to get into this with you, man." He said around a mouthful of food and reaching for a napkin. "You're Quinn's _**boyfriend**_. You don't need to hear me spouting off about your girl in a bad way."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Sam said as he put his fork down in his salad and had a sip of his shake. "But Finn, seriously, I already know firsthand Quinn isn't the patron saint of patience and virtue, despite her best efforts. And I've only ever heard her side of things. I can be objective. I wasn't even here at the time, after all."

After mulling through what Sam had just said, Finn nodded slightly before leaning forward. "Alright, but if I say something to offend you—"

"What_**ever**_, dude. Just spill it. What did she do to _**you **_to cause problems."

"The big thing is that she treated me like a pet. I've seen how she treats you, and trust me, if I was treated that well when we _**were **_together, we might never have had issues. But to her everything had to be perfect, even when it was the farthest thing from it. We had to go to the right parties, even if we hated those people. We had to be seen at the right events, even if I was bored to tears. We had to go to church every Sunday, we had to hang out with certain people; everything was all planned! Every fuckin' moment! And I was dumb at the start of it all because I just kept my mouth shut and followed along, thinking that's what a good boyfriend should do. But then things with Glee happened and it was just the first thing other than football I wanted to do for _**me, **_you know? My mom always told me about how her own friends all had different interests from their husbands, so I figured heck, why can't girlfriends and boyfriends have different interests? But Quinn hated that I liked Glee because she felt it would make me unpopular, and she didn't want to be a part of that at first. I mean, shit, she even offered to let me touch her boobs if I quit."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Really? She offered up second base as a bargaining chip?"

Finn held up his hand as if taking a solemn vow. "May the talent of Joe Namath forever elude me if I'm lying, Sam. I swear she did."

"Wow, okay, that's definitely escaped the list of things Quinn's ever admitted to me, so I'm _**definitely **_gonna ask her 'bout that. What she _**did **_say was that she didn't want you to join the club because she saw how you looked at Rachel and knew right away there was no way she could compete, and even after Quinn joined herself, she could see you stealing glances at Rachel. Quinn said her jealousy just took over to the point where she barely even recognized herself until Rachel spilled the beans about the pregnancy. Any of that true?"

Groaning, Finn sipped his shake and considered his friend's words. "Yeah, some of it. I just...just couldn't stop thinking of Rachel, even when I had no business to do it. She just got in my head and I couldn't ever get her out of there, you know. Just like you and Quinn. Plus, whenever I had a bad week with Quinn, I was able to use rehearsing with Rachel as a reason to get out of doing all those 'planned things' since Rachel and I were the leads in Glee and really _**did **_need to rehearse. And then I just started telling Rachel about my problems with Quinn because Rach and I really _**were **_friends, and she helped me through things, you know? It was just so _**easy **_to talk to Rachel, and easy in a way that it never was with Quinn because I never felt Quinn would listen or get it."

Sam nodded and sipped his shake. "So, Quinn ended up cheating on you with Puck, but you cheated on her with Rachel."

"Hey!" Finn responded a bit more loudly and forcefully than he intended. He lowered his voice slightly and sighed again. "Okay, yeah, I kissed Rachel when I was still with Quinn, but you _**don't **_need to tell Quinn that because it was only twice and didn't even involve any tongue."

Sam laughed easily at his friend. "Relax, dude, I'm not here to judge. Besides, after two and a half years, I doubt Quinn would even care. But what I'm talking about is that you committed _**emotional**_ cheating. You had gone from having Quinn, your girlfriend, be the one to go to with any kind of problems or complaints in life, to doing so with Rachel and telling _**her **_how you felt about everything, _**including **_everything with Quinn. Really, Finn, it's bad form to go to another woman about problems you're having with a girlfriend. "

Once again, Finn paused in what he was doing and thought about what Sam had said. His friend was right...he _**had **_gone from treating Quinn as the most important girl in his life to treating Rachel that way. But really, who could blame him? Things with Quinn were just getting way too _**complicated**_, especially with all the added pressure of the baby.

"Can I ask another question?" Sam queried. Finn nodded before Sam continued. "If the truth hadn't come out, and you thought you were still the father, were you planning on staying with Quinn after the baby's birth, or moving on to Rachel?"

Finn winced. It was a question he had asked himself many times, and really hated his honest answer each time because it would have meant completely devastating the first girl he'd ever been boyfriend/girlfriend with, especially after such a difficult experience. But Sam had asked for truthfulness, so he'd give the answer. "I don't think I could have stayed with Quinn, Sam, and it kinda pisses me off that I have to give that answer because it makes me sound like an asshole that would have broken Quinn's heart, but it's true. I just had, like, _**zero**_ feelings for Quinn other than thinking of her as the baby-mama, and since she was planning on giving it up for adoption, there would have been no point in staying with her. It really was Rachel I wanted to be with. Everyone has that one person, you know?"

"Before Quinn, I would have said you're crazy, but now..." Sam looked off into empty space for a moment with a grin, and Finn smiled, happy to know that his ex-girlfriend really had found that one guy for herself in his blonde friend. The giggly, too-cute 'Ken and Barbie' couple (as Rachel termed them) really were the perfect pair of McKinley High. They both valued popularity (Glee was their only vice in that respect), they both actually _**enjoyed**_ doing all those planned events of Quinn's, and most of all, they both loved being that jock power couple in school. Finn was glad someone did...he had enough issues being one half of the Glee power couple, if you could even call him and Rachel that. The slushie attacks had lessened, but were still not unheard of.

Sam smiled and held up his fist for Finn to bump, which the other quarterback responded to with a smile after a second. "See, told you. I'm not judging." Sam returned to his salad and ate another bite. "But after all that, I'm actually afraid to ask how your first date with Rachel went."

"Oh, that's totally _**another **_story." Finn remarked while gulping down more of his burger. "And it also happened while I was still with Quinn."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam chuckled again even as he shook his head and wiped his eyes in mirth. "You actually went on an _**official **_date with Rachel at the same time you were dating Quinn? And I call Puck a 'Man-Whore'."

"I didn't really think of it as an _**official date**_ at the time." Finn responded. Sam took another bite of his salad, but his amused stare cut straight through Finn's argument, and the taller boy waved his hands defensively. "Seriously, dude. It was just supposed to be two friends hanging out while I tried to get Rachel to come back to Glee club."

"She'd left?" Sam asked, surprised.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, to be the lead in the school's production of _Cabaret_. Because I thought Quinn's kid was mine, I knew to provide for the kid I'd need to get a good job, which I would only get if I went to college. Ms. Pillsbury at the time said I should apply for music scholarships because if Glee got seen at competitions, then the colleges would be more likely to give me a free ride at their school. But I knew the only way for Glee to get noticed by colleges was to have Rachel with us, so I took her on a bowling date to try and convince her to come back to Glee."

Sam shook his head, his eyes wide in surprise. "Wow, I didn't think you had the kind of mind that could come up with a plan like that."

Finn grinned for a moment before his smile vanished as he stared at his friend. "Wait, was that an insult?"

Smiling, Sam wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Up periscope! So, what happened?"

Finn rolled his eyes at the memory. "Disaster. Rachel found out that Quinn was pregnant and that I used her, so she walked up to me in the middle of the school and slapped me right across the face. She's only done it twice, but man, she's got a _**vicious**_ right cross. It stings all day."

"Hate to break it to you, Finn, but I think you deserved it that time. In fact, I'd say you're lucky you've only gotten it twice after everything you just told me." Sam shrugged as he tossed his empty salad container on the unoccupied table next to him to get it out of the way and reached for his own burger. "So you took her bowling to convince her to come back to Glee club, for your _**own**_ interests, and you went over to her house to rehearse with less than honourable intentions but skipped out when you realized Rachel probably wanted even _**more**_ than you originally planned."

Finn hung his head in shame. "When you put it that way, I'll admit, I do sound like a real fucking douche. Not just to Quinn, but to Rachel, too."

"Well, things with Quinn can't be changed, and it's not like she can preach herself after lying to and cheating on you. It's amazing sometimes you guys still talk to each other amicably. But with Rachel, the bowling date and rehearsing with her at her home...well, they don't really seem to be such great memories. Got anything happier to suggest? Something you don't need to correct or apologize to Rachel for?"

Finn stopped chewing as the idea light in his head was switched on by his friend's comment. _Correct? Apologize? I...THAT'S IT! _Finn swallowed the last of his burger as he stared up at Sam and pointed at his friend meaningfully. "Sam, you just gave me a great idea! I think I know how to give Rachel her ring now."

Sam raised an eyebrow and stopped mid chew. "You do?" He asked around a mouthful of food.

Finn nodded. "Absolutely! And it's almost perfect in its simpleness."

"I think you mean simplicity, but hey, if the plan's good, let's hear it."

So Finn filled him in on the details of his plan. Sam smiled widely in approval. "Maybe you do have a brain in there, 'cause that's not bad, Finn. Not bad at all."

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited (is that a word?) and reviewed my story thus far. Love the reviews, love getting the emails saying how much everyone is enjoying this. I'm having a blast writing it, believe me. So, listened to the two 'original' songs from the last ep. Liked "Loser Like Me" but "Get it Right" is really just another angst driven ballad which could have been written and performed by pretty much any female singer, I thought (nothing special). I suppose half decent ****_is_** **about right given the current state of the show, though I'm sure opinions vary. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was fun to write, and again, thanks to my betas _carolinwonderland _and_ Relative Wind_ for their advice and thoughts. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

"Okay, let's go over this one more time." Rachel said, flipping back to the first page in her notebook. Santana closed her eyes and groaned before collapsing her head into her arms on the table in front of her.

There was a reason she was hesitant to ask Rachel for help. A reason that, even as she approached the overly-talented-munchkin-sized-diva-freak-Gleek and asked for the assistance, a tiny, nagging little voice in the back of her mind asked if this was _**really **_a good idea. Santana had ignored that tiny, nagging little voice because she and Rachel really had broken through many of the previous barriers in regards to their differences. She was even willing to admit she was starting to up Rachel's presence in her life from 'acquaintance' to 'friend'. She even proved it by having a 'girl's night' out with her on Friday, the two of them with Kurt and Brittany at Santana's place, talking, eating sherbert straight from a container, drinking lattes and commenting on the horrendous fashions displayed by chosen individuals on _What Not to Wear _(Rachel really had come a long way since sophomore year). But there were times when the 5' 2" brunette and what Santana thought was Rachel's undiagnosed 'obsessive-compulsive disorder' regarding planning and projects _**really**_ frustrated the Latino Cheerleader.

And planning on what to say to Matt? How to talk about the issues at hand? How to approach a very sensitive subject and try to undo the damage caused two years ago? Rachel was pouring over and obsessing about it almost more than Santana herself. And Rachel had barely ever _**talked**_ to Matt.

"So, when you meet him, what do you say?" Rachel asked again. The two of them were in the library, both on their study hall in the afternoon. Santana was somewhat disappointed to see that, according to the clock on the wall, she had another hour of her friend's company to endure.

"I say 'Rachel's planned this conversation out, so just call her and ask her what I want to say'."

Rachel huffed derisively. "I'm trying to help you Santana! Remember, you came to me."

"For a plan, Berry! Not to be directed like a puppet on a stage."

"'All the world's a stage! And all the men and women merely players!'" Rachel quoted directly without looking up from her notes. "You understand what I'm saying, right?"

The Latino cheerleader crossed her arms, unimpressed. "I'm pretty sure it's Shakespeare saying something with that line, not you."

"Semantics." Rachel waved Santana's comments aside dismissively. "The point is that you have an opportunity to be prepared for this conversation well in advance. You need to be prepared. You said it yourself Matt is smart and can see through things. You don't want to give him the wrong idea about your intentions, do you?"

Santana stared hard at the girl in front of her. "I have intentions?"

"Puh-lease, Santana, you want him back. It's as obvious as a solar eclipse, so stop trying to deny it. So, what's the first thing you're going to say?"

Santana sighed and closed her eyes. She had thought about everything the night before, but was again today going over things with Rachel. "I need to apologize for how I broke things off. Then I need to let him know what I was feeling, how I was letting all my emotions get away from me, how scared I was about how he made me feel towards him."

"And?" Rachel gestured with her hands for Santana to continue.

Santana rolled her eyes. "And that I'd like to try again, if he'd let me, even if it's long distance. Okay, I got it. We done now, Pinnochio?"

Rachel shook her head. "Missing something, Maleficent."

Santana raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend. "What's missing? We've been through this a half dozen times now or so, right? Apologize, explain, ask forgiveness, arrange a date. What's left?"

Rachel looked up from her notebook. "You've forgotten that you'll have to talk about Finn."

The Latino cheerleader sucked in a small breath. Finn. She was hoping to gloss over that little fact in her discussions with her ex-boyfriend, but considering there was only a week between when she ended things with Matt and used (slept with) Finn for her popularity boost, she knew Rachel was right. There was no way she was going to be able to ignore the incident with Finn. Matt would make sure of it, if nothing else. Santana's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "I don't know if there's anything I can say to excuse what I did, Rachel. Even I'm disgusted at how I treated Matt."

Rachel tapped a pen against her cheek in thought. "Hmmm, maybe you could come at this from the opposite angle. Instead of focusing on that part of why you went to Finn so soon, focus on how meaningless it was, how it didn't really help your reputation the way you thought it would. Or maybe reveal the consequences for your multiple partner dalliances. If Matt knows about the kind of hell you had to go through once Jacob's blog was published, he might be more likely to believe your contriteness."

Santana began absently playing with the charm on her necklace as she thought about what Rachel was saying; she had not had it easy these last few weeks. In fact, she had received more slushie facials in the last month than she had during all of her junior year. And Matt wasn't the only one she'd hurt in the process of sleeping with Finn. Regarding the petite brunette in front of her, Santana bit her lip nervously before the question spilled from her lips. "How did that all go for you?"

Her friend looked up from her notes, eyes questioning. "How did what go?"

"When you and Finn spoke about what happened two years ago?" Santana regretted asking almost immediately when Rachel took a deep breath and her eyes began to moisten slightly. "I'm sorry, forget I asked...I was just-"

"It's fine." Rachel whispered, wiping her eyes quickly and taking another deep breath to calm herself. She put down her pen and leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms. "I won't lie, Santana, it was hard; really, _**really **_hard. Hardest conversation we've ever had. We really had hurt each other that one year, and without realizing it gave each other all kinds of mixed signals and insecurities and...well, sometimes it's a wonder to me we're still together after what we went through. But believe it or not, some parental advice on both sides really got things rolling between us. My Daddy told me I should either break up with him or hear him out, and since I knew I didn't want to break up with him, it really only gave me one choice. I didn't know it at the time, but Finn told me his mom said to man up and be honest about what happened, and accept whatever consequences there were in regards to it. After that it was a lot of work on Finn's part to make things up to me, and a lot of work on my part to forgive him and let the issue drop. But both our parents were right; we're stronger for it. And if we can get through that, I think we can probably get through just about anything that comes our way."

"Including a Metal song show-down?" Santana asked with a slight smirk.

Rachel laughed outright. "That's just our competitive side coming through. We're totally fine outside of that. He actually came over last night and things got...well...let's just say I was very tempted to _**not**_ stop things before they followed through to their natural conclusion."

"Why did you, then?" Santana asked pointedly. "It's not like it's a bad thing to experience, especially when it's with someone you care about."

Looking around the library, Rachel leaned over to her friend, and kept her voice low. "I'm actually thinking that we probably will soon."

"Finally!" Santana burst out loudly, causing Rachel to immediately blush and the librarian behind the counter to glare in annoyance at them, but Santana shrugged it off before lowering her voice. "You guys have been circling the issue _**forever**_**, **and the club is getting really sick of all the eye sex between you two during your duets."

"Well forgive me!" Rachel said indignantly. "I didn't realize that Finn's and my intimacy was the cause of so much discomfort in the Glee club. It's no one else's business."

Santana's eyebrow arched and she smiled. "This is high school, Rachel. You're not really so naive as to think we're not interested in how much other students are getting, are you?"

Rachel shrugged. "I just want it to be perfect, that's all, San. I don't want to look back and wish things had gone differently, or that it had been somewhere else, or that we hadn't done certain things in the same night, or-"

"Yeah, I can see the OCD coming through loud and clear." Santana held up her hand to cut off her friend's diatribe. "Let me tell you something from my own experience. The time, setting and location aren't what's important or what matters for it to be perfect; the _**person**_ matters. If it's the right person, and you're _**sure**_ it's the right person, then it'll be perfect. That's really all there is to it."

"And was Matt the right person?" Rachel asked just as pointedly as Santana had earlier.

Santana swallowed a bit before looking Rachel in the eye and nodding. "I didn't know he was until after it had happened. He was the first…well, the _**only**_ one I didn't feel the need to push away or escape from afterwards. Even Puck never made me feel as complete or comfortable. With Matt it was just on a different level. It _**felt**_ right. I think that's how he felt to, but I was too afraid to talk about it afterwards, even though he tried." Santana laughed at herself, rolling her eyes and crossing her own arms. "I was such a fucking coward."

Rachel gave Santana's arm a squeeze, and the cheerleader smiled at her appreciatively for it. "Thank you." Rachel said.

"For what?"

The shorter brunette shrugged again. "For sharing your thoughts on it. I'm always afraid that if I ask those who've...well...taken the plunge, shall we say, I'll just be laughed at."

Santana snorted. "A couple months ago I _**would**_ have been laughing. But when every single one of your hook-ups is published in list form for the whole school to see, it changes the way you look at yourself _**and**_ how you look at sex." Santana saw Rachel's overly bright smile of friendship and was suddenly annoyed. Couldn't this girl ever have a normal conversation without looking at her like she was her new best friend? _Admit it, Princess; you LIKE having another best friend. Don't push away those who've been kind to you._ Again ignoring the voice of her conscience for the moment, Santana cleared her throat. "So, hey, we gonna keep working on this plan or what?"

"Of course." Rachel returned back to her notepad. "So, next question...where exactly do you want to meet Matt to talk about all this?"

**XXXXX**

"Wow, that's really nice, Finn." Artie complimented him as he gazed critically at the ring Finn was showing off to all the guys at their rehearsal, both Mike and Blaine whistling softly at the sight of the gold band in the box. Smiling like an idiot, Finn accepted the box back from Artie just as Puck burst through the front door of _**Fortissimo**_, guitar case in hand, and a troubled look on his face. Without a word, he walked around the others and straight to his allotted position in the circle, pulled out his electric guitar and began hooking it up to the amplifier. Finn raised an eyebrow and glanced at everyone else in the room, all of whom were staring at Puck and completely shocked that their normally happy, talkative friend hadn't said a word in greeting to anyone. Usually he started each get-together with "S'up bitches?" or "Puckmeister in da house!" or something else equally lame. It was rare when he ignored everyone and actually began working on a project or assignment right away.

"Hey Puck." Finn said tentatively. After receiving no more than a glance and grunt from his best friend, he walked over to stand beside him. "You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just fuckin' great." He threw his leather jacket carelessly beside the drum set and then returned back to setting up his guitar. "Never been better. Everything is awesome. Why wouldn't I be?" Puck blurted out as a slightly shaky hand began adjusting volume and distortion knobs on his speaker cabinet. He still didn't look Finn in the eye, which the taller boy considered quite strange. Puck would look anyone but God in the eye and challenge them to a throw-down if he felt it necessary.

"Uh, well, you're..." Finn looked to the others for some kind of support. The other four just stared at him or Puck, and Sam gave a shrug to indicate even further that none of them knew what was going on. Finn understood this was their silent way of telling him he was on his own to broach the subject. Sighing, the drummer turned back to his best friend. "You seem, kinda, sorta, out-of-sorts, is all, and none of us saw you at school, so..." Finn was unsure what to say next and left his question hanging as he brought his hands up to indicate Puck should fill in the rest of the blanks.

"I'm good. Really." Puck pulled the guitar strap over his shoulder and stood up. He strummed his guitar to see how it sounded. After a couple chords, he turned a key, strummed again, then flipped another switch on the cabinet. "Had a great day." He continued in an irritated voice. "Fucked Nora four times over this morning. Was so tired I went home with no sister or Mom in the house and slept away the rest of the afternoon. Great day."

"Yeah, uh..." Finn was wide eyed as he again looked to the others, but none of them were offering any help or assistance in regards to Puck's comment. Worse even, Artie silently motioned for him to continue with his questions when Puck turned his attention back to the guitar and amplifier. "Actually, that sounds like you had a better day than any of us." Finn swallowed and looked back at Artie, who nodded and moved his hand in a circular motion to urge Finn on. "So...so why do you seem so..._**pissed**_?"

"Do I seem pissed?" Puck asked in mock surprise as he whirled towards Finn, steel in his eyes. "I'm not. I'm just..._**fucked**_, that's all."

Finn smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, when a guy is fucked four times over they're usually in a happier mood."

"Wrong type of fucked." Puck shook his head, his hands resting now on his guitar in a more relaxed manner. "I mean I'm completely, totally, undeniably and absolutely _**fucked**_."

"I wish I was fucked." Blaine said from behind them, shaking his head. The guys all turned and gave him a face, and he shrugged his shoulders. "What? Just because you five don't want to be on the receiving end doesn't mean I don't."

"No, really, you _**don't**_." Puck responded. "Trust me. Being on the receiving end fucking sucks! Because the type of fucked I am is the fucking fucked type of finding out the one your fucking is fucking related to one you fucking well fucked two years ago. That's how fucking fucked I am."

Finn's mind was spinning at this point and he massaged his temples. Damnit, he knew hanging around with Rachel so much was going to do this to him. With her intense dislike for profanity, Finn was now so used to _**not**_ using or hearing curses that he couldn't even understand what Puck had said. Two years ago this wouldn't have even been an issue. "You want to run through that again using a few less fucks, please?" Finn asked.

Shrugging, Puck waved a hand at the group dismissively and turned back to the guitar cabinet, studying the settings. "Fuck it. Never mind."

"Whoa, hang up a minute there." Finn said, turning his friend around by the shoulder. "We're not just some random group of pansies here, 'kay? You don't burst in here claiming you're fucked and then ignore us and tell us to forget it." Finn waved an arm to encompass the entire group. "We're 'The Six Pack', remember? What's said here, stays here, just like on guys' night." Looking at the others, Finn saw various nods of agreement amongst the group. Turning back to his friend, Finn motioned with his hand. "We're like brothers, man, so out with it."

Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk and blew out a noisy breath in exasperation. "Nora's Mom! I saw a picture in Nora's dorm room after our romp of her and her Mom together. The Mom is a woman I used to clean pools for."

The quarterback took a step, mouth agape in shock. "_**Seriously**_? You used to clean her _**Mom's**_ pool?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and shrugged from behind the bass speaker cabinet where he was leaning. "So you cleaned her Mom's pool. What's the big deal?"

"Metaphors, Blondie! 'Cleaning her pool' is a metaphor! A very _**important**_ metaphor!" Puck suddenly threw his arms over his head in disgust. "_**GOD DAMNIT**_! I'm so seriously fucked I'm starting to sound like _**Rachel**_!" He shook his head and buried his face in his hands, groaning. "Finn, please explain it to our resident dyslexic over there."

Finn turned towards Sam and the others. "Puck has a side business that he runs from his room and cell phone for cleaning small pools and hot tubs. His Mom and sister don't know anything about it." Finn glanced at his friend to see if he should continue with the entire story, but Puck shrugged and waved away his concerns with a flick of his hand. "Let's just say Puck met an awful lot of 'cougars' and MILFs in the process and it wasn't long before he was... uh... both cleaning pools and_...__**laying**_ _**pipe**_ for his customers."

"Nice, Finn. Thanks for that." Puck spat out in disgust.

"What? You're the one talking about metaphors."

After a couple of snickers from the guys, especially Blaine and Sam, the other four actually started to laugh sincerely, out loud and right in front of their troubled friend. The laughter rose and grew until all four of the others were either doubled over or actually collapsed on the ground and gasping for breath from laughing and giggling so hard. It was so contagious, even Finn had to crack a smile and stifle a few chuckles of his own. Puck, meanwhile, stood stock still like a statue with a scowl on his face. "Yeah, laugh it up, bitches. I find a girl I like and then get blindsided by this shit. Glad to be so fucking entertaining for you all."

Finn put a hand on his mouth and cleared his throat to try and settle everyone down, but it only helped to minimize the volume of the outburst. Still trying to unsuccessfully hide a shit-eating grin as he turned towards his friend, Finn scratched his head. "When...when did this all happen? This morning?"

Puck nodded and then rolled his eyes. "Right after Nora left her room to take a shower. I was getting dressed, grabbed my t-shirt off her shelf and 'BAMM', there's the picture of her Mom and her _**right **_there. I don't think I've high-tailed it so fast after such an awesome morning." The two boys were interrupted as suddenly Artie and Sam were strumming acoustic guitars softly and harmonizing their vocals overtop of Finn and Puck's conversation.

_And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson. _

_Jesus loves you more than you will know! Whoa, whoa whoa. _

_God bless you please, Mrs. Robinson. _

_Heaven holds a place for those who pray. Hey, hey, hey!*_

"Fuck right off, douche-bags!" Puck shot a double dose of middle finger sign language in their direction as Blaine, Sam, Mike and Artie all broke down laughing again, not even able to maintain the song past the chorus.

Waving his hand to try and keep the volume from the four others to a minimum, he felt another smile slip out before turning back to Puck. "So, did you really just leave her without saying anything?"

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" Puck shot back at Finn while pulling his guitar off over his head and almost throwing it onto the guitar stand beside him. "'Hey Babe, don't know if you knew this or not, but before I banged you, I used to nail your old lady twice a month for six months. But don't be jealous because I really think you're a much better lay than your _**Mom**_?' Thanks, Finn, but I don't think I want my scrotum pulled up over my head."

Finn spread his arms wide in exasperation. "Well shit, Puck, you can't _**not **_tell her."

Puck raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why the fuck not? As long as I don't meet her Mom, Nora will never know."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought about Rachel regarding my night with Santana, too, remember? 'As long as I don't tell her, she won't find out.' A week later I'm trying to make things up to her by standing on stage and being bid on for a fucking gay rights bachelor auction! Trust me. _**Learn from me! **_Tell Nora the truth _**now!**_ It'll save your ass a shitload of trouble later."

The mohawked teen growled in frustration as he ran his hands over his face. "I _**can't**_. Finn I..." Puck shook his head before taking a breath and then looked at Finn with almost pleading eyes. "I like her, man."

"I'll bet." Finn responded with a smile. "She seems to be very 'likeable'." He put air quotes around the word.

"I'm _**serious**_!" Puck shoved his friend on his chest, but more to make him understand than to push him away. "I _**do**_ like her. Like..._**like**_ her, like her. If I say anything, she'll...she'll get hurt. I don't want to do that."

Suddenly Finn clued into what his friend was saying. His eyes widened and he took a step back from Puck in surprise, staring hard into Puck's eyes to see if he could sense any kind of dishonesty or untruthfulness. Puck stared back without flinching. "Holy shit!" Finn whispered after a moment. "Ar-...are you falling for her?"

"ACH!" Puck threw his arms in the air and then grabbed his head in frustration. "I don't...I'm not sure...could be...maybe, fuck!" Puck's shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned back to Finn. "I just know I haven't felt this strongly for a girl in...well...ever."

"But you've only known her for a month or so." Finn said quietly.

"_**I KNOW!"**_ Puck yelled back at him. "Why do you think I'm so fucked over by this?"

Another strum of melodic chords echoed from behind the two teens as again Sam and Artie began playing their acoustic guitars together, smiling as their hands easily played the melody and their voices combined overtop.

_Stacey's mom has got it going on,_

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long. _

_Stacey can't you see, you're just not the girl for me...**_

"_**Piss! Off! Assholes!**_**" **Puck angrily shouted. Finn scowled and waved another hand at the group to quiet them down, but otherwise he and Puck ignored the laughs and antics of the other four.

"Puck, really." Finn said in a soft tone to make sure his friend would listen. "If you like her that much, man, you _**have**_ to tell her the truth, now, at the start. If she likes you back, it's gonna be way harder on both you guys if you wait, and waiting two years isn't the way you want to go, believe me. Rachel said she'd have rather heard from _**me**_ than the website about what happened with Santana; said it would have hurt less. I didn't man up that time. You have a chance to do so, so fucking take it before it's too late. If Nora suddenly springs her Mom on you one day you're gonna have an even bigger pile of shit to shovel."

Puck shook his head, then grabbed his guitar back off the stand and shrugged into it. "I'll think about it, 'kay? Now, can we stop being a couple of pussies talkin' 'bout our ladies and all? Let's get some fuckin' metal going here and forget about the rest of our shit lives."

Finn smiled and nodded before turning back to the others. "You know, I was thinking...

"Since when?" Puck retorted with a snort, but Finn smacked him in the chest with the back of his hand and continued.

"I was thinking..." He glared at Puck, daring him to make another comment, "that maybe the reason we had such problems yesterday was because we didn't really warm up or anything. Anyone know a few other songs we can do to warm up and get into the groove before we tackle Slipknot again?"

"I know some songs by Metallica and Godsmack." Puck said while adjusting the tuning of his guitar. "And Disturbed, of course."

Artie nodded. "That would work. Not too hard, and not too easy. Good for warming up. I can drop in some Red Hot Chilli Peppers and Breaking Benjamin, I think."

Finn nodded. "I've figured out how to hit those high notes in Incubus and Shinedown, recently. That's a few more."

Sam half-raised a hand. "I think I could pull off some Nickelback. I know a few songs by Pearl Jam, Nirvana and Stone Temple Pilots; you know, all those grunge standards."

Finn smiled again at the group. "Okay, let's go from there. We'll do a few other songs, then back into Slipknot. After we warm up, our song should be a bit easier to work on."

**XXXXX**

Finn was stretched out on his double bed, head on the pillow, just about to fall asleep when he heard his phone begin blaring out _Rock You_ by Helix, jolting him back awake and causing him to curse as he grabbed his cell phone. Even though it wasn't his designated ringtone for Rachel, he knew it had to be her. She was taking great delight in getting little digs at him in regards to their bet, and he was sure this was just another method of her trying to psych him out or get him into a funk. The first night had been _Another Thing Comin' _by Judas Priest (he had to admit he was surprised she knew that one), then she changed the ringtone to _Headstrong_ by Trapt during the day. Now she had changed it again. _When the hell does she do this with me not looking? _He grabbed his phone off his night table and thumbed the 'Accept' button. "Ra-chel? What-cha want?" He answered in a sing-songy though tired voice.

"Awww, how did you know it was me?" Rachel complained on the other end, even though Finn could tell she was smiling.

"The ringtone. Don't think I don't know you're trying to plant supplemental messages in my mind by choosing songs with these titles."

"You mean subliminal messages, don't you?"

"That's what I said." Finn argued through his smile as Rachel laughed on the other end. He shrugged. "Okay, so I forgot the right word."

"You are forgetful." Rachel agreed with him. "After all, you seemed to forget I was the Glee Co-Captain and went to Mr. Schue about this metal assignment before talking to _**me **_about it. Or is it just that you have _**selective memory, **_like most other men out there?"

"You just _**can't**_ let that go, can you?" Finn grinned as he continued talking. "Now you know what it's like to work on something outside your comfort zone, Babe. Really, you should be thanking me."

"For what!" Rachel asked on the other end in mock disgust.

"Well, really Rach, what happens if when you audition for Julliard, they ask you to perform something in a different style from what you're used to? What if they say 'Hey, it's great you can belt out _Les Mis _and _Moulin Rouge_, but what about Megadeth or Motorhead?"

"Please," Rachel said dismissively with a snort. "Like any of the top name schools would care about those bands."

Finn shrugged. "Why not? The members of Dream Theater went to Berkley." His grin grew from ear to ear when he heard silence greet him on the other end of the phone, only the sound of her steady breathing coming through on the phone. He knew he'd just scored a point in their argument, and he pumped his fist because it was _**seriously rare**_ to score a point in any argument with his girlfriend.

"Whatever." Rachel responded in a slightly clipped tone on the other end, a term she had been using increasingly since she and Kurt had been hanging out so much. "I was just phoning to see how things went over at your rehearsal."

"Good, actually." Finn responded truthfully. "We got all the way to the end of the bridge. Now we just have to remember the changes in the final chorus and remember to repeat it and follow through with the ending. Since it's only our second practice, I'm pretty happy with what we got done. You?"

The tone of complete and utter pride carried through on his phone as he heard Rachel perk up in the conversation. "I'll have you know that we successfully ran through the entire dance number at the end of the night with no mistakes. As you mentioned, since it's only the second night of rehearsal, things are proceeding exceptionally well. We should have no problem being prepared for next Wednesday's performance, so you had better be ready to deliver on our bet, Mr. Hudson."

Finn smiled again. Bantering with Rachel was always fun. "Sounds like you're counting your chickens before they hatch. And here I thought you were a vegan."

"I'm merely stating the obvious, Finn. The girls and I are going to score higher. I don't want you to be disappointed when the inevitable occurs and you're subject to my every whim on our date night." He recognized her light, playful voice as she spoke, no doubt smiling that thousand watt smile of hers.

"The only disappointment I'll be facing is that I won't be winning this bet until next Thursday." Finn countered. "You'll have twenty four hours after you perform of wondering just what exactly we have in store for you. Wondering, waiting and anticipating." Finn paused. "That is the right word, isn't it?"

Rachel giggled on the other end, her laugh like music in his ears. "Yes, Finn, that's the right word. But it won't matter in the end. We'll win, you'll lose. Deal with it."

"What, trying to throw my own words back at me?"

"You'll be lucky if you don't _**choke**_ on your words after next week." Rachel made a sound of a kiss through the phone. "Goodnight, Finn. I love you."

"Love you too, Rach. See you tomorrow." Finn hung up and turned his cell phone off. He smiled as a plan began to form in his mind. If she were going to constantly change the ringtone on his phone to try and funk him out, then turnaround was definitely fair play. He knew from when he had crashed at the Berry household one night over Christmas break that the wakeup song on her iPod was _Ain't Nothing Gonna Break My Stride _by Matthew Wilder. Perhaps it was time to change it to something much more suitable for this week's Glee assignment? Tomorrow was Wednesday, and didn't she have ballet practice until 6:00pm on Wednesdays?

_Oh yeah. _He thought to himself, grinning as he laid his head back on his pillow, knowing exactly what he was going to do. _This is so _**ON!**

**

* * *

**

*Lyrics are from _"Mrs. Robinson"_ written by Paul Simon and performed by Simon & Garfunkel.

****Lyrics are from _"Stacey's Mom"_ written and performed by Fountains of Wayne**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Again, thanks to everyone who has followed this story so far, and left reviews or favourited the story, or want a story alert, etc. etc. It's really nice to know people enjoy what's going on here, and even nicer to get feedback, so please, if you haven't yet reviewed or just want to make some comments (you can leave negative comments too, as long as they're constructive. I always appreciate feedback that could improve my writing) then I would ask if you please could. I do try hard with this story, but I know I can't please everyone, so if somethings seems wrong or off, just let me know. _Carolinwonderland _and _Relative Wind _are quite possibly the best beta readers out there since their suggestions make this story much better than I could honestly make it myself, so thanks again for all of your work, both of you (I've received emails at odd times of the day making me wonder if either of you sleep!). I've been having some computer issues at home that I hope will soon be resolved, but it might mean a slight delay with the next chapter. Hope everyone can enjoy this one in the meantime. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

Puck stood in the college dorm hallway, Chinese food in his left arm and his right hand hovering just over the doorknob for Nora's dorm room. He still hadn't decided how to broach the subject of his past relations with her Mom…her _**Mom **_of all people! Finn thought _**he **_had it bad talking to Rachel about Santana...that would be fucking small potatoes to the mission facing him this moment. _How the fuck do you tell a girl you like that you used to bang her Mom?_ This whole situation was so fucked up, it wasn't even funny (unless you were the guys in Glee club. They thought it was so funny they started writing a fucking original _**song**_ about it). Puck always thought he could find something funny about anything that involved sex.

He had now learned that sometimes there was nothing funny about it whatsoever.

_Honesty. Honesty right off the fucking bat. Despite how whipped he is, Finn's right. Don't do what he did and wait on this. If you think Berry whipped him badly for his lie, Nora would fuckin' skin you alive if you don't come clean right away. _

Swallowing in both fear and nervousness, Puck quickly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door, walking inside and seeing the lithe 5' 5" figure of Nora sitting on her bed and typing something into her laptop computer, a pair of reading glasses perched delicately on her nose. Her coppery red hair was pulled back in a looped up pony-tail to keep it from falling in her face, and she had a look of concentration on her face as she continued working. He guessed she hadn't heard him open the door, so he cleared his throat. "Hey, Red." He smiled genuinely at her.

Nora's head suddenly came up and she greeted him with a sultry grin and sparkling eyes. "Puck! Thank God you're here. I was getting tired of reading 'bout effective teaching styles." She tossed her glasses onto the nearby desk, pushed her laptop out of the way and bounded off her bed. Gracefully walking over to him, she pulled the food out of his left arm even as she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and yanked him down for a rough, heated kiss that wasn't devoid of some slight lip biting. Puck felt himself stir immediately inside his jeans as his arm encircled her waist, and knew that this would be a much more pleasant visit if he didn't have to tell her the truth. She suddenly pushed him away but her eyes were lustful and her hand lingered on the lapel of his leather jacket. "Care to 'come' in?" She asked suggestively.

"I thought you wanted to eat first?" Puck smiled as he took a couple steps in. His stomach was so unsettled at this point that he wasn't sure how much of the food he'd be able to eat anyway.

Nora smiled. "I do. I just haven't decided if it's dinner," she inhaled the smells of the Chinese food deeply, "or dessert," she reached over with her left hand and grabbed his crotch in such a direct manner that it surprised him, "that I want first. Perhaps you can let me know which one you would prefer?" She squeezed her left hand gently.

Puck felt himself respond almost instantly. He groaned slightly even as he grudgingly removed her hand from his manhood and gestured towards the food. "I...I actually haven't eaten much since lunch, so let's start with the food first and have dessert later."

"Spoil sport!" Nora declared haughtily, even though she still held her grin. She moved over to her desk and began removing the Chinese food items from the brown paper bag in which they were packed. "See, the way to a man's heart _**is **_through his stomach first. Not as much fun, but I guess the 'piston' doesn't work if the engine lacks fuel, does it?"

_Damn, can this girl get any fucking sexier? Every second thing she says is a sexual innuendo and a SERIOUS fucking turn on. Do I REALLY have to tell her the truth? FUCK! _Puck ran a hand over his mohawk even as he sat down in the chair opposite her desk. "Well, there's, uh...something we need to talk about anyway."

Nora raised an eyebrow, then smirked again as she opened up a box of food and handed it to him. "Oooh, sounds serious. Are we actually going to have a conversation? For real?" She opened another box of food and greedily dug in after returning to sit cross legged on her bed.

_Oh, you have no idea how fucking 'real' this is about to get._ Puck thought to himself silently. He shrugged as he had a small bite of food. "Well, you made me think yesterday that maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, we kinda like each other, right?"

Nora stopped her chewing, and instead of her usual sultry, longing gaze, gave him a heartfelt smile which lit up her face in a way that made Puck's breath hitch in his throat. "Yeah, I guess we do." She smiled a bit longer before snapping herself out of it and returning to her food, her former demeanour returning in full force. "So, spill then. What's up?"

Puck sighed and put his food down on her desk, no longer hungry in the slightest, and then edged forward so he was sitting on just the edge of the seat across from her. "I...uh...that is...you...you need to know that I have an above ground pool cleaning business."

Smiling slightly, Nora shrugged. "Yeah, I guessed that." Puck looked at her, stunned that she already knew, which caused her to smile again in return. "My Mom has a hot-tub out back of her house. I know what the cleaning chemicals smell like and I could smell them on your jacket the other day. I figured pretty quickly you either lived in a house with a pool or knew how to clean them or something."

_Holy shit! Sexy, fun AND smart. Puckerman, you are really in-_**fucking**_-sane to be doing this. _"Yeah, well..." Puck took a deep breath and blew it out noisily. "I...I think I used to clean your Mom's pool for her. Couple years ago, that is. I recognized the picture of her on your shelf."

Nora laughed a bit as she looked up to the shelf where the picture of her and her Mom stood. "Really? You're the guy she hired? Small world." She turned back to him and bit into another bite of food. "So, you already met my Mom. Guess that'll make things easier down the road." She stopped suddenly as she realized what she said, swallowing and looking anywhere but straight at Puck. "Well," she hastily added, a blush creeping into her cheeks, "that is if...you know...this...**_thing_**...we have...works and..." She nervously glanced at Puck, and he had to really, really try hard to not leap out of his chair and scoop her into his arms right then and there. She had all but admitted, all on her own, that she liked him as more than just a casual fling, and he was secretly feeling overjoyed at that prospect.

_Tell her! Tell her RIGHT FUCKING NOW before this gets worse._ "Yeah, 'bout your Mom." He sighed heavily and collapsed his face into the palms of his hands. "She used my services for more than just cleaning her hot tub."

Nora raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What, you mean like manual labour and stuff?"

Puck shook his head. "Not exactly, but kinda sorta. See she...uh...well..." Puck removed his hands from his face and looked at Nora as earnestly as he could. "She had me...service her...personally."

"Service her pers..." Nora began to repeat what he said in confusion, and Puck knew he would regret forever the painful and desperately hurt look that came across her face once the full realization of what he was saying was clear to her. She involuntarily pushed herself back slightly on her bed, staring at him as though he had completely and utterly betrayed her in the worst way possible. "You...no. No...that...no...you...you would have..."

"Nora, I can explain. See, I was..."

"You?" Nora's face was turning from pain and betrayal to one of complete anger and rage. "You're the one my Mom went to? YOU?" She was yelling now at the top of her lungs. "_**You...You...You...fucking...Goddamn...HOMEWRECKER!" **_

"What?" Puck was astonished at the sudden accusation. What was she talking about?

Without warning, Nora suddenly threw her Chinese food box with perfect aim. It hit him square in the face, exploding on contact and showering him with pork, vegetables and sweet and sour sauce. Puck gasped and stood up to wipe the food from his eyes, and just as he cleared his vision he saw Nora advance on him and swing wildly with her right arm. He was prepared to feel the sting of a slap right across his face, and honestly felt he deserved it, so made no move to stop it from connecting. Nora, however, had other ideas, and given her spunky nature, Puck probably should have guessed her hand wasn't open and flat. Puck grunted as the full force of a haymaker punch connected solidly with his chin, causing him to stumble back against the door. He moved his arms up to defend himself against another possible punch, but instead felt the toe of her shoe connect solidly with his shin. He cried out in pain even as he involuntarily brought his leg up and gripped the part where she had kicked him, wincing with tears of pain. Being only on one leg and leaning heavily against the door, he suddenly felt her small hands grab him by his leather jacket and shove him forcefully to the floor and another kick landing solidly against his stomach nearly winded him completely.

"Do you want to know what _**you did**_ to us?" Nora spat in disgust at him as he half cowered, half looked up at her from the floor. "You broke up my family, you asshole! As soon as my Dad found out my Mom had cheated on him, he left us and filed for divorce. He left us with nothing but the house. _**NOTHING! **_You...you scum sucking _**bastard**_!" She emphasized each of the last three words with kicks to his stomach. "Nineteen years old. Nineteen and I had to nurse my Mom through complete and utter heartbreak, you _**fuckhead**_!" Another kick. "What kind of sadistic, twisted, fucked up _**asshole**_ does that to a _**married couple**_?" She kicked him again in the stomach, but it wasn't quite as strong as her last few. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. "_**ANSWER ME!**_" She roared.

"I...I wasn't...I never knew she was still married!" Puck tried to find the right words to defend his actions, even though they sounded hollow in his own ears and seemed to carry no weight of conviction. "She never told me. She never wore any rings on her fingers. The most I ever saw her in was a bikini-UUUNNHHH!" Puck realized he shouldn't have said that last part as another solid kick connected straight against his abs.

"My mother was a _**fucking mess**_ because of you! She lost her _**husband**_! I lost my _**father**_! All you had to do was ask a couple of fucking questions and _**NONE OF THAT SHIT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!**_"

Nora backed off then, staring at Puck with fire in her eyes and an expression of murder on her face. Puck held up his hands defensively, even as he slowly came to his feet, leaning against the door and wall to her room. He regarded her with slumped shoulders and breathed out heavily. "Look, you're right. I was an asshole two years ago, okay? But I swear I didn't do it to hurt anyone, least of all you. I was just getting my kicks and enjoying the attention. With your Mom I really thought she was a bored single lady with grown kids who just wanted to get her rocks off. I thought we were both single, willing and ready and there was no harm. If I'd known she was-"

Nora wasn't listening. She shook her head and then suddenly turned towards the Chinese food, grabbing container after container and forcefully stacking them in her arms. Once she had all seven boxes in her arms, she smiled wickedly at him (in a very bad way) and then moved over to her window and opened it up, looking down to the parking lot below. "Is that old brown Ford truck yours?"

"Uh, yeah?" Puck responded automatically hoping to make some kind of amends for this situation, only realizing as the words escaped his mouth that he should have stayed quiet.

Nora grabbed the first container, looked at Puck viciously, then turned and launched it at the truck with an impressive throwing arm. Puck cringed when he heard the wet SPLAT as the container made contact with the front of his truck. One second later, Nora threw another container and again there was another wet SPLAT which sounded clear as a bell to the mohawked teen. "To give you an idea of the mess you made of my family, enjoy cleaning up your own, you _**fuck tard**_!" She threw another two containers at the truck, and again, two more wet SPLAT noises came forth from below her window. After she had thrown the last of the Chinese food at his truck, she crossed her arms and kept her back to him. "Get out!" She commanded, breathing heavily from the effort exerted at throwing the food.

For the first time since his father had left the family, Puck felt tears of grief spring to his eyes. He swallowed again, then a second time, as he slowly pulled himself up from leaning against her door and wall. He eyed her carefully even as her back was to him. He took a deep breath. "Nora, please, I'm begging you to just listen for a-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! _**NOW!**_"

Puck closed his eyes and blew out a very shaky breath, the pain on his jaw and shin nowhere near comparable to the sudden pain in his heart at realizing the full consequences of his actions on her family. How could he have been so thoughtless, so stupid, so _**heartless**_ as to think there would be no repercussions for his affairs? Nodding, he turned and opened the door, but before he stepped outside completely, he turned his head just enough over his shoulder so she would be able to hear him. "I more than liked you. And that's the _**honest**_ truth."

He saw her spin towards him, blue eyes glaring at him in barely controlled rage, tears leaving streaks down her face and her hair dishevelled from her earlier physical attack on him. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead closed it and turned back to the window. He hesitated a moment, and was just about to give up when he heard her whisper, "Please Puck, just...go."

Nodding again, Puck sighed and stepped away, walking through the open door to her room, leaving her alone and crying into her hands.

**XXXXX**

Rachel shouldered her gym bag after securing all of her belongings inside and started heading for the door, anxious to get home, eat and enjoy an evening free of Glee rehearsals. The scheduled for the six girls and Kurt conflicted far too much this evening for rehearsal to proceed, so they all agreed to make up for it on Sunday with an extended practice. It was going to feel strange to not be working on something related to Glee tonight, but she reasoned it would do her some good to focus on her other homework and then perhaps just take some time for herself to do something, for once, that _**wasn't **_related to her dreams of stardom. Read a trashy romance novel, watch some mindless television, take a bath, or maybe just hang out with her Dads for a while. Finn had suggested she take the occasional break now and then from everything associated with show business and her dreams of fame and popularity, and it was actually sage advice. She found when she did, she was actually more focused and determined to come back and delve into her next project or assignment.

She pushed open the door and was greeted by an odd sight. Sitting in front of the ballet studio were Santana and Brittany, both in the front seats of Santana's mom's car. Rachel had seen Santana drive it to school occasionally when her Mom had nowhere to be during the day, and so knew the small, silver Ford Focus was definitely the right car for Santana. Through the windows, Rachel saw the two cheerleaders smile a bit before Brittany hopped out of the car and ran over to her. Thoroughly confused, but trying to be as polite and friendly as possible, Rachel smiled. "Hi, Brittany. How are you?"

"Fantastic!" Brittany exclaimed as she skipped over to Rachel and then hooked her arm with that of the petite brunette. "I'm so happy to hear you'll be joining our club soon."

"Club?"

"The love club." Brittany explained as she steered Rachel over to the car and towards the back seat. Rachel noticed Santana was sitting in the driver's seat with her face in her palm, mouthing a silent _'I'm really sorry'_ to her. Brittany continued talking at a rapid pace. "Well, I guess it's not really a **_love _**club since the members don't actually love each other. Not in a romance way, though Santana and I used to love each other physically and-"

"Brittany!" Santana spoke sharply which quieted the hyper-active blond cheerleader. "Let Rachel breathe first, okay? And you don't need to reveal everything about our past...um...experimentation, alright?"

"Right, San. Sorry. Forgot about that whole 'silence is golden' thing. But even when I am silent, I never see any gold. Are you sure silence isn't more silver or bronze or something?"

Rachel smiled awkwardly before exchanging glances with both Santana and Brittany. "What exactly is The Love Club?"

"Well, it's actually love like L.O.V. It stands for 'Lack of Virginity'." Brittany responded happily.

Rachel's jaw dropped to the ground and she whirled on Santana. "You told her of my intentions with Finn?"

Santana winced slightly. "I know, I know. Stupid. Really stupid of me, and I'm sorry. It just kind came up in the conversation. But Brittany actually has an idea that's not too bad for helping to make your night...um...as 'perfect' as you're hoping for. I wouldn't have invited her if I didn't think she could help, right? Just hear her out, please?"

"Oh, believe me, I cannot _**wait **_to hear this." Rachel declared as she crossed her arms and glared at the two cheerleaders in front of her.

"Awesome!" Brittany responded, totally oblivious to Rachel's sarcastic tone of voice. She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet as she hopped over and opened the door to the rear passenger seat of Santana's car. "We're gonna take you to dinner and then to a party, 'kay?"

"A party? O-kay." Rachel said hesitantly, a slightly sinking feeling in her stomach as to what this could all be about. She was unaware of any kind of parties for either the Gleeks or cheerleaders which occurred on Wednesday nights, so her curiosity was somewhat piqued by Brittany's happy demeanour regarding this entire scenario. She obediently climbed into the back seat, throwing her ballet bag onto the seat opposite her and grabbing the seatbelt to strap herself in. "Where are we going for dinner? Remember, I'm vegan, so I need a place that has decent salads."

Santana nodded. "We'll go to Olive Garden. They have one or two soups that you can probably eat, too."

"Why do they call it Olive Garden?" Brittany asked Santana as she slid back into the front passenger seat. "It's just like that 'silence is golden' thing. I never actually _**see **_any olive gardens at that restaurant." Brittany turned towards Rachel. "Isn't that what they mean by false advertising?"

Despite her disdain for underage drinking, Rachel started wondering if she should at least try to order a glass of wine to endure the rest of this evening.

**XXXXX**

Wine would definitely have helped her endure this part of the evening.

"And this little device here is called the 'Orgasmator 1500'. It stimulates the clitoris and inside of the vaginal walls at the same time." The sales woman said as she activated the device and allowed the group to bear witness to how it worked. It began to vibrate quietly while the clitoral stimulator began rotating in small circles. The older women gasped, laughed and smiled wickedly as they eyed the toy moving.

Rachel groaned quietly and collapsed her face into the palm of her hand, blushing furiously. When Brittany and Santana had told her they were taking her to a party, she expected something along the lines of a dessert party or video movie party or something.

She didn't think they meant a _**'Passion Party'**_.

Now she was holed up in Brittany's living room with the two cheerleaders, Brittany's mom and about ten other married, middle aged women who were all taking turns in looking through an array of sex and bondage toys. Rachel had to admit the sultry looking lingerie shown at the beginning of the evening was appealing enough to briefly be considered, but she was pretty sure if she pulled stuff like this out for her and Finn's first time in consummating their relationship he was going to have truly severe 'mailman' issues, and that would instantly defeat the whole purpose. And some of the toys themselves were downright bizarre and made her cringe just thinking about what was supposed to be done with them. The 'butt plugs' as they were so eloquently called, were especially disturbing.

"Oooh, that one works really, really well." Brittany exclaimed as she looked at the Orgasmator. Rachel didn't know if she should be appalled or amused that Brittany's mom (and host for the party that evening) smiled right along with her daughter and nodded her head as well. Turning towards Santana, Rachel successfully conveyed to the Latino cheerleader with a wide eyed, almost panicked glance that what they were looking at was _**not **_the type of thing she was interested in.

Santana smirked and nodded at Rachel before turning back to the group. "Uhm, excuse me, Mrs. Knobb, but, could you perhaps show us some of the more...well..._**sensual**_ items you have? Aren't there some body lotions or candles or smaller, more intimate items listed in the magazines?"

Okay, that was _**definitely **_more like it. Rachel perked up with renewed interest as the sales agent nodded and put away the vibrator. "Of course, dear. Actually, we have some of the more popular products right here. They're a bit milder in terms of direct stimulation, but if you use your imagination they can be helpful for all sorts of other possibilities." Mrs. Knobb pulled out a few colourful canisters and large candles. "These candles, for example, are all considered to be mild aphrodisiacs and should enhance the ambiance and mood of your intimate encounters."

As they were passed around the group, Rachel took a mild sniff at each of them. Some of them weren't as nice as she would have hoped, and some of them she quite liked, but none were any more impressive than similar items one could find at a department store, and for less money, too. But then some of the smaller, milder toys were pulled out. Rachel's eyebrow arched appreciatively as she was passed a pair of soft, pink fuzzy handcuffs. She had never understood the appeal of being severely tied up with ropes and chains (some of the more lurid images of her internet research flooded back into her mind and caused an involuntary shudder) but these were really quite cute and unintimidating. If used correctly, they could definitely give Rachel an advantage over her boyfriend, which was rare considering how much taller and stronger he was than her. She grinned slightly at Santana, and her friend nodded with a knowing smirk and marked that down on the order list. Next was a blindfold that was soft and silky, with an easily adjustable strap on the back. It was large enough that when Rachel temporarily put it over her eyes, she noticed the top of it reached halfway up her forehead, completely impeding her vision, and concluded it would do the same for her boyfriend despite his much larger cranium. This would, again, add another interesting element to her and Finn's eventual consummation, if not for the first time, perhaps for the second, third or fourth? _Or each one thereafter?_ Again, with just a look to Santana she saw the Latino cheerleader smile and put a check mark beside that item. Next were a pair of dice that had a different position or 'favour' listed on each side; one of the die meant for the male partner and the other for the female partner. Again, Rachel felt herself grin slightly and noticed in her peripheral vision that Santana was already marking that down on the order form as well.

After choosing a couple more items (ones that she didn't want to pull out for their first time together, but maybe a couple of months after they had settled into a new intimacy routine) Rachel and Santana thanked both Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Knobb for the party and submitted the order form. Brittany agreed happily that she would hold Rachel's items for her until she could safely pick them up (Rachel definitely didn't need to be interrogated by her fathers should they see her coming home with such toys), and then Santana and Rachel climbed into the cheerleader's borrowed car and began heading back home.

Rachel was quiet while staring out the window, the weight of her decision finally coming crashing down on her. She was planning on having sex with Finn. After this, she would no longer be a virgin. And it wasn't like losing a pencil or a notebook or her voice from laryngitis, even. Those could all be recovered. But her virginity never would be. Once gone, it was gone forever. Rachel sighed slightly.

"Penny?" Santana asked as she continued the drive to Rachel's house.

"No, Rachel." The petite brunette responded. Santana briefly gave her an annoyed look before returning her eyes to the road. Rachel shrugged as she turned back to her friend. "I guess I'm just nervous, that's all. I love the items I got, and have to admit I'm excited at the prospect of knowing my boyfriend so intimately, it's just..." Rachel stopped speaking. What _was _the proper description for it?

"Nerve wracking?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded before Santana continued speaking. "My first time was, too."

"Do...do you mind me asking...actually...never mind. It's none of my-"

"It was Puck." Santana offered, not looking away from the road. She smiled sadly. "We were fourteen, alone at my house. Both of us were cocky and nonchalant about it, no pun intended. I didn't tell him it was my first time, just like he never told me it was his. I didn't know it was his first time when it happened, but looking back on it now I know it was. He was fumbling with his clothes and with the protection, and I just lied there with no clue what to do once in the middle of the act other than follow my instinct. It was awkward and clumsy, but it was sweet too. I don't regret it being him; he's really quite the gentleman about it all once he's behind closed doors. But..." Santana stopped and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly as she shrugged.

Rachel finished her thought for her. "Nothing like with Matt."

Santana shook her head. "No one ever was, before or after. I'm actually very jealous of you."

Taken aback, Rachel smiled slightly as she sat back against the door to regard her friend more fully. "Jealous of me? You're the one with all the looks, Santana. You're the one whose skin and clothes and hair practically scream sex and seduction. Until Finn drilled it into my head how beautiful he thought I was, I never really considered myself attractive."

"Maybe." Santana admitted, more as a fact than with any sense of pride or arrogance. "But you? You're getting it right on your first try, Rachel. You'll have everything I didn't. The love, the emotions, the connection; it'll all be there for you. And not only will you not regret the decision, you'll treasure the memory of it. You waited for the right person and the right time...I sometimes wish I had."

Rachel put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "But you're correcting your mistakes about it, San. Saturday, you're going to meet Matt and get him back. I know you will."

Swallowing, Santana smirked slightly as she stopped at a red light. "Not so sure about that. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to try my damndest, but-"

"Do or do not, Santana. There is no try_._"

Santana's eyes went wide and she turned towards Rachel with a stunned look on her face. "Okay, girl, I've heard you pull out Shakespeare, George Bernard Shaw, Oscar Wilde, and _Funny Girl _numerous times, but I've never heard you reference _Star __Wars_ before. When the hell did you start quoting from those films?"

Rachel frowned. "Is that where it's from? I've just heard Finn use it during Glee rehearsals. I always wondered why everyone laughed at him for it."

**XXXXX**

Finn pulled up in front of Puck's house in his Mom's car, an uneasy feeling settling into his stomach. He had received an unnerving phone call from his mohawked friend just an hour ago and was alarmed at how distraught Puck had sounded. He didn't think he had ever heard his friend speak in such a soft, broken voice, nor had Puck ever asked him to come pick him up to go anywhere. True, it was only to rehearsal for the night and back, but one thing Puck prided himself on was the old Ford truck he had purchased after a summer spent working. It gave him the ability to have transportation very few of the other students had. In fact, it was usually Finn asking Puck for a ride somewhere. Getting the call from Puck seemed almost...what was that word Rachel had used? Serial? Cereal? Whatever the word, It meant odd and off kilter, or something like that. '_Surreal' _his memory whispered to him (and, as usual, in Rachel's voice). Yeah, that was the word. It seemed surreal.

Finn walked up the pathway to the front door, then rang the doorbell once reaching the entranceway. "'S open." He heard Puck proclaim from inside, not wanting to get up from wherever he was, obviously. Finn shrugged and pushed open the door to peer inside. The lights in the small living room were all off, and the pungent scent of beer almost overpowered his other senses. Normally the smell of alcohol didn't bother Finn in the slightest, so the fact that he could almost taste the smell in the living room was definitely _**not **_a good sign. Sighing and knowing what kind of state his best friend was likely in, Finn straightened his shoulders and walked in to greet his friend.

He saw Puck lying down and sprawled out on the couch, four beer bottles arrayed in front of him on the coffee table, along with a bottle of whiskey and tequila, each accompanied by a shot glass which had a couple drops each to prove they had been recently used. The arm that wasn't cradling a half full beer bottle was flung over his eyes, and all he was dressed in was a white singlet 'wife-beater' and a pair of jeans with no socks. He moved his arm and looked at Finn briefly with blood-shot eyes before collapsing his head back on the couch. "Finnnnnnnnnnster." He greeted in a drunken stupor before he hiccupped. "Think there's still one beer left on the table. Drink it up or I'm gonna have to, 'kay?"

Shaking his head, Finn sat down on the small recliner closest to Puck's head before he opened the beer bottle and pulled back a sip. "I take it you told Nora about your past with her Mom." Finn supplied for him.

"Regular fuckin' Sherlock Holmes, that's what you are." Puck shot back, though his words were slower and slightly slurred. "And no, she did _**not**_ take the news well. Not if my truck and jaw have anything to say about it."

"Your truck?" Finn asked. Puck motioned with the hand holding the beer to the window in the kitchen, through which one could see into the back yard and the parking pad for his home. Finn walked over and looked through the window, then gave a low whistle in amazement as he noticed all the bits of food stuck to the truck and embedded in the radiator. "Did she use a slingshot or something, 'cause that mess is fuckin' _**epic**_, man."

"That's what's _**left**_ of the mess." Finn's eyes grew wide as he regarded his friend. Puck didn't raise his head from the couch, nor remove the arm covering his eyes, but he shrugged and then sighed. "She threw it at the truck from her dorm room two storeys up. Six...no, wait...**_seven _**boxes of Chinese food. I'm surprised she didn't crack the windshield or something. I knew I should have gotten pizza instead."

Finn strolled back into the living room before he collapsed back into the recliner. "So, what happened between you telling the truth and coming home to get wasted? And by the way, you better not puke up in the store tonight during rehearsal, 'cause if you do I'm gonna make sure my boss sends you the bill for the cleaning."

"Chill, dude. I'm fine enough to play, though my rhythm might be a bit off. I just didn't want to fucking drive over, s' all." Puck sighed heavily a second time and then slowly sat up and turned to sit on the couch properly, leaning with his arms on his knees and pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Nora gave me the Coles Notes version of what happened after my affair with her Mom. Turns out it caused her parents to split, and her Dad took everything 'cept the house from both of them. I don't think Nora even has contact with him anymore. I broke up a family, Finn. _**A family**_! I ripped a married couple apart like a fucking piece of paper. I forced Nora to go through the same experience with her Mom that I went through with mine ten years ago, only Nora was nineteen and perfectly understood all the fucking details. When my Dad left I swore I wouldn't wish that kind of shit on my worst enemy. Now I find out I'm the fucking cause of it?" Puck's voice grew thick, and he sniffed loudly and wiped the corner of his eyes, quickly swallowing back any tears that might have come forth. He shook his head and laughed. "I don't know who's worse; my Dad for leaving and not caring, or me for following his example without trying."

Finn kicked off his shoes and sighed before putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He took another long pull from the beer bottle and then rested his head back against the chair. "Your Dad is worse, Puck."

Puck snorted. "Yeah, how the fuck you figure that?"

"You said it yourself, Puck. Your Dad _**didn't care**_. You? You find out some shit like this and you manned up immediately. You didn't pull any punches; you didn't try to hide this crap in your closet like I did with Rachel. Once you knew there was a history with Nora's Mom, you told her. That's not the mark of a guy who doesn't care, it's the mark of someone who wants to make things better. It's..." Finn stopped short of finishing, thinking for a minute so he could phrase his next thought completely. Rachel had taught him that sometimes just pausing a bit to form the thought in your head first really worked when trying to talk about things. After a moment, he knew how he wanted to say his next thought. "It's like Coach Beiste tells us during football practices; short term pain for long term gain. Nora's going through the pain right now, but in the long run, she'll be better about things because she knows you came clean all on your own."

"No guarantee she'll forgive me for it, though." Puck replied sourly, greedily guzzling another sip of beer.

Finn shrugged. "Nothing in life is guaranteed, man; my Mom taught me that. All we can do is what we can do. And right now, what we need to do is get you sober for practice tonight. So come on, let's see what you guys have in the fridge."

"You and food. Fuck, I swear that's all you think about." Puck smirked, even as he put his beer down and stood up. He wobbled slightly on his feet as before he followed Finn into the small kitchen, then sat down at the table. "'Kay, Frankenteen." Puck glanced at the wall clock as they moved to the kitchen, and his eyebrows went up in surprise. "Is that the time? What the fuck took you so long to get here? I called you, like, a fuckin' hour ago."

Finn shrugged as he pulled some bread, butter and cheese slices together, getting ready to make grilled cheese sandwiches. "I was at Rachel's dropping something off for her, and then was talking with Hiram a bit." The taller boy shrugged casually about it.

Puck mimicked making himself throw up with a finger just inside in his mouth. "Gag me, grabbing any excuse to see your girlfriend. You're fucking pathetic."

"I'm not the one drowning my sorrows in alcohol, Ass-Munch, and I don't have a bruise the size of a spoon on my chin. Besides, Rachel wasn't even there."

"Well that defeats the fucking purpose. What the fuck were you dropping off that couldn't wait 'til tomorrow?"

Finn's half grin lit up his face as he replayed in his mind why exactly he had gone over there. "Just some music and batteries, that's all."

"Seriously? That couldn't have waited until school tomorrow? You blew me off for an hour to deliver music and batteries when she wasn't there? Why not just stuff that shit in her locker?"

After pulling out a frying pan, Finn grinned fully at his mohawked friend, a wicked smile forming on his face. "Trust me, this way will be _**way**_ more fun."

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hello...wow, I managed to keep my once a week posting schedule. Computer issues are still just that, but where there's a will, there's a way. As always, carolinwonderland and Relative Wind perused this for me and made some great comments and suggestions, so thanks again, both of you. Also, if you haven't ever heard Rachel's wakeup song, I suggest searching for it on youtube and checking it out, just so you can understand why her reaction is the way it is. **

**FYI: this will be the last chapter posted while the story still has a T rating. After this, it will be M due to some pretty serious stuff happening down the road (no character deaths though, so don't worry 'bout that). Hope you enjoy reading, and again, thank you to everyone for reading, favouriting, and especially reviewing each chapter. Please keep it up, as it helps keep me going! **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

_**She was dreaming. She was sure she was dreaming.**_

_She and Finn were lying down against the nearby tree, nakedly wrapped up in each other's arms and cocooned in a blanket, her sitting between his legs and leaning back against his muscular chest with his arms wrapped around her protectively. They were enjoying a romantic evening in a private, secluded outdoor park and watching the kaleidoscope of colours splash against the sky as the sun continued to set on the horizon. As she sighed contentedly and snuggled more comfortably into Finn's arms she heard loud, blaring music suddenly echo across the landscape, guitars chugging percussively at a fast pace. Rachel frowned, looking around from where she and Finn were embraced and leaning against the tree, wondering where such noise could be coming from. She turned back to look up at Finn just as the music paused for a beat and she saw him open his mouth to say something. _

"**YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"***

The scream was deafening, and Rachel had no idea how high her body had rocketed into the air upon being jolted awake but counted at least a full second before she felt herself land back on her mattress, heart pumping furiously and sweat escaping from her pores. Looking around frantically, she quickly concluded that it must be coming from her iPod dock. She reached over with her left hand to slap it off and save herself from anymore of the insane music, but her hand only hit the bare wood of her night stand. She glanced over, wondering if she had misjudged how far away from the iPod dock she really was.

The iPod dock wasn't there, but screaming lyrics continued along with the heavy, loud music.

_I'm a pop star threat and I'm not dead yet  
Got a super dread bet with an angel drug head,  
Like a dead beat winner, I wanna be a sinner  
An idolized bang for the industry killer...*_

Rachel frantically looked around, her mind swimming with confusion as the music and lyrics kept blaring overtop her thoughts and making it difficult to concentrate. Where the heck was her iPod dock? She always left it in the same spot and never moved it. In fact, she never moved her iPod either. She hadn't had to since she had received her iPad as a Hanukah gift from her fathers in December. Her iPod had remained in its dock and always set to the same song so that she could wake up every morning feeling good and energized by the bouncy, eighties music hit. The only people who had been in her room recently had been the maid from the cleaning service, her Dads, and Finn.

She felt her eyes narrow involuntarily. _Finn! Finn did this! Finn knew I preferred my iPad now and usually left my iPod alone on the dock. HE USED THAT KNOWLEDGE AGAINST ME! _

Leaping from the bed, Rachel quickly scrambled into her housecoat and began searching frantically around her room for the iPod dock, wondering where her boyfriend could have hidden it. As she searched around, she suddenly heard loud knocking on her bedroom door. "Rachel!" Her Dad's (Leroy) voice boomed overtop of the racket. "What the hell are you thinking? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh...6:00am or so?" Rachel cried over her shoulder as she yanked open the bathroom door and took stock of what was in there. She saw a toothbrush, makeup, hair accessories, towels, and hygiene products.

No iPod dock.

_If you're 555, then I'm 666  
If you're 555, then I'm 666  
Well if you're 555 then I'm 666  
What's it like to be a heretic?  
If you're 555 then I'm 666  
What's it like to be a heretic?*_

"It's six o'clock in the morning, Rachel!" Leroy's voice carried over the music, causing her to wince slightly. If his voice was so loud as to be heard over the music, he must be pretty angry. He never raised his voice unless he was truly upset. "And why the hell did you change your song? I was used to the other song, but this is ghastly! Do you need help getting up in the morning now?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Rachel quickly shouted as she pulled open the doors to her closet, but realized that the music hadn't increased suddenly in volume so concluded quickly that her iPod dock wasn't in there. She slammed the doors closed again and turned in her room, eyes quickly scanning every inch of the large master bedroom to try and determine where Finn could have placed it. She couldn't see it anywhere in sight, which meant that it had to be hidden. But the volume was so _**loud**_. How could it be hidden and still be spewing forth this racket at such a volume? If it was in a drawer or closet or something, it would sound a bit muffled at least. Unless...

_He wouldn't! _

She collapsed to her knees and looked under the bed. Sure enough, there was the dock, still plugged into its electrical socket, but right up against the wall underneath the centre of her bed. It was in the perfect position for her to hear it, being directly under the part of the mattress where she laid her head.

_Yes, he would!. Oooh, if he thinks he's had it bad with his cell phone..._

Rachel reached under with her right arm, but cursed as she realized that she wasn't able to reach the dock in its current location. In fact, she wouldn't be able to reach it unless she somehow crawled under the bed, and of course that was impossible since her bed frame was only a couple of inches off the floor. How the hell Finn had managed to put her iPod dock there, she had no clue, but she knew with certainty that its inaccessible position was completely deliberate.

"Turn that damn music off, Rachel! I'm not going to say this a fourth time!" Leroy's voice boomed overtop the song.

_Fourth time? I didn't even hear you the second time! _Rachel thought. She huffed angrily and she pushed herself up off the floor. She quickly walked around her bed, shoved her nightstand out of the way and then reached down and tugged the stereo's plug out of the electrical socket.

The music didn't stop. Rachel stared incredulously at the electrical cord in her hand. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

_Well if you're 555 then I'm 666  
What's it like to be a heretic?  
If you're 555 then I'm 666  
What's it like to be a heretic?*_

The light went on in Rachel's head suddenly. _Batteries! He put batteries in the dock! _Rachel couldn't believe it. Finn had actually thought to install batteries and flip the electrical switch in the back from AC to DC but kept the plug inserted _**just **_to fool her. Was he honestly so mean as to trick her this way? It wasn't bad enough he had jolted her awake to some ridiculously loud and heavy song, but he had to physically make it impossible for her to turn it off in any way, shape or form?

_The music still playing isn't answer enough for you, Rachel? _Her mind seemed to say.

_HERETIIIIIIIICCC! YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!*_

Her door burst open and Leroy stood there, eyes blazing and hands on his hips, looking every inch the authoritarian father figure. "_**What**_ is the problem, young lady? Are you going to turn that damn racket off or not?"

"I'm trying, Dad! I swear!" Rachel looked at him pleadingly to understand. "But I can't reach my iPod dock. It's under my bed!"

"Why the hell did you put it under your bed?" Leroy asked, surprised.

Rachel suddenly went into full diva mode and turned on her father, tiny hands clenched into fists and her brown eyes ablaze with anger, yelling, "I DIDN'T! THIS IS ALL FINN'S FAULT! HE PUT IT UNDER THERE AND RESET MY IPOD TO THIS SONG AND MADE SURE I COULDN'T REACH IT OR TURN IT OFF."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Leroy walked over to the bed and physically pulled the mattress onto the floor, ignoring Rachel's squeal of protest. The result was that he completely messed up Rachel's impeccably folded sheets and scattered her organized stuffed animal collection across the room. With one hand, Leroy pulled up on the box spring and then paused to find the correct switch.

_30 seconds, 16, 8, 4, lemme tell ya why  
I haven't the slightest, I'm teaching your brightest  
they're listening , clamouring  
all the money in the world can't buy me  
go ahead, lie to me  
tell me again how your tortur-*_

Her Dad reached down between the slats of the bed frame and thumbed the button on the iPod dock, causing the wailing guitars and screaming vocals to cease immediately. He dropped the box spring back down onto the bed frame and then regarded his daughter with a disapproving look. "What exactly was Finn doing in your room? Didn't your father and I make it clear Finn was only allowed up here if your room door was open and we were home?"

_Sure, Dad. We always follow _**that **_rule! _Rachel thought sarcastically but decided a different answer would be more appropriate. She bit her lip slightly as she considered the situation. "I didn't even have Finn over last night! I was with Santana and Brittany until just after nine. Unless he came over by himself."

"What in blazes is going on?" Hiram asked, his own house coat done up snugly around himself and rubbing tired eyes. "What on earth was all that screaming? Is that what you kids are listening to nowadays? Could you not wake up to it, at least?"

"It wasn't me!" Rachel spoke above her father's voice. "I didn't do anything! It was Finn. It had to be."

Leroy looked over to his partner. "Was Finn here at all yesterday?"

Hiram nodded sleepily. "Yeah, he said he just had some project stuff to drop off for Rachel for Glee. Rachel was still at ballet class at the time, and Finn said he'd just be a little while, so I didn't see any issues in letting him go up to Rachel's room. He said he left you a note before he left."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A note? What note?"

"He told me it was in an envelope." Hiram looked over at her desk before pulling out a non-descript envelope from under the picture she had of her and Finn arm in arm at Nationals in New York the year prior. "Yes. This must be it. Isn't it for school?"

Rachel snatched it from her Daddy's hand and ripped it open. Frowning, she pulled out and unfolded the single piece of paper and scanned the contents.

_Rach,_

_Since you seem to really enjoy changing my phone's ringtone without telling me, I thought I'd surprise you the same way on your iPod. I hope you liked the wakeup song. Now you can enjoy the same feelings I get when hearing something new and unexpected. Luv U! _

_Finn._

Rachel sputtered in disgust and annoyance. "That...that...that...ooooooooh! I swear when I get through with him-"

"Uh..." Leroy interrupted her as he scanned the note over her shoulder. "Rachel honey, did you really change Finn's ringtone without telling him?"

She turned and stared at him, astonished that out of everything that had happened that morning, _**Finn's ringtone **_is what he had chosen to focus on.

"That's not really nice, is it, Sweetie?" Hiram asked. "Don't you think you should get his permission before you touch his personal property?"

Rachel whirled on her fathers. "You're on _**his side**__?" _She practically screeched, causing both of them to wince slightly. "Do you know what he's doing to me this week? He's forcing me to perform metal! For Glee! _**HEAVY METAL**_! And now he's waking me up with it at six in the morning and you stand there and say you're on _**his side**__?" _

"What's wrong with the heavy metal assignment? Didn't you say the other night it was going well?" Hiram asked. The angry glare he received from his daughter for throwing her own words back at her silenced him and he pursed his lips in amusement even as he looked away from her penetrating gaze.

"I didn't say we're on his side." Leroy amended, sharing a knowing smirk with Hiram. "Just pointing out that if you're changing Finn's ringtone without telling him, you can't really blame him when he returns the favour on your iPod, can you?"

"Watch me!" Rachel declared angrily as she stormed off to her private bathroom and slammed the door shut. She was going to skip her morning elliptical workout and head over early to the school. Finn had early basketball practices on Thursday morning, which meant everything he required for his day at school would already be in his locker. She smiled to herself wickedly as she grabbed her facial cleaner and began lathering it on her face. _Oh, he thinks a changed ringtone is unexpected? Just wait until he sees what's 'in store' for him later today. _

**XXXXX**

Kurt stood in front of the kitchen sink, mouth agape in shock. He could have sworn there was at least a quarter pan of hamburger casserole leftover from the previous evening's dinner and was planning on taking another helping for lunch that day. After all, one could not spend money frivolously on things like lunch in the cafeteria when a new line of Alexander McQueen had recently been released. And Carole made the most delicious hamburger casserole he had ever had. It was almost a crime to even call it hamburger casserole such was the wonderful and delectable taste of the dish. But no, instead there sat in the sink an empty nine by thirteen pan with nothing but crumbs and drops of sauce leftover.

"Morning, Kurt." Burt smiled at him as he walked past, squeezing Kurt's shoulder in greeting. He moved over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of the beverage. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Kurt said, then indicated the pan disgustedly. "But my plans for lunch have been completely ruined."

Burt looked in the sink and grimaced. "Yeah, I thought that might happen. Too bad, I was hoping to have some myself, but I guess Finn beat us to it."

Kurt turned towards his father, stunned surprise evident on his face. "Don't you mean Finn and Carole?"

Burt shook his head as he had a sip of his coffee. "Carole has a luncheon today. She wouldn't need to bring one."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Dad, tell me you're not serious? Finn _**cannot**_ eat everything leftover from last night, can he? There was a quarter of a pan left."

Burt chuckled after swallowing a second sip of his coffee. "Kurt, you don't have the appetite of a normal teenage boy, and thank God because I don't think Carole and I could afford the bills if you did, but Finn's appetite is a _**very**_ typical. He can pack away more food than two grown men. I can't say I blame him, being in all those sports and all, but his stomach is almost bottomless; probably stay that way until he's done college, too." Burt opened the fridge, then laughed again. "See? The leftover apple pie, the cheese wedges, the garlic bread? It's all gone. Oh well." Burt chuckled again and shut the door. "I should probably take my guys for lunch today, anyway. Lets them know I'm more than just the boss. You got some money for lunch?"

Kurt frowned as he checked his wallet, then nodded. "Yes, I'm good. I just wasn't planning on using it _**for **_lunch, that's all."

"We'll ask Carole to make a double batch next time." Burt promised as he grabbed his coffee cup and headed out of the kitchen, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "See you after school, Son."

Hearing the horn to Blaine's car outside, Kurt quickly exited the kitchen, threw on his coat and grabbed his book-bag off the floor in the front foyer. "Bye Dad. Have a good day." He hurried outside and pulled open the passenger side door to Blaine's vehicle, plopping himself inside and tossing his bag in the back. After securing his seat belt around himself, he turned to his boyfriend. "I swear to God, I'm going to die of starvation if I live there much longer."

Blaine smiled as Kurt kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand before returning his attention to backing up the car and continuing the drive to school. "What's the problem?"

"It's nothing major, just Finn and his appetite. It never seems to end with him."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, well, Finn can definitely eat his share of food. I think there are entire countries in Africa which eat less in a day than he does."

After another ten minutes of driving, Kurt and Blaine arrived to the parking lot of McKinley High School where they spotted the small, red coated figure of Rachel struggling to remove two bags of groceries out of the back of her small car. The two exchanged a curious glance before they each got out of Blaine's vehicle, shouldered their backpacks and then ran over to her. "Rachel!" Kurt called out, raising his hand so she could see where they were against the bright sunlight.

The small woman stopped and turned, flashing her thousand watt smile. "Kurt! Blaine! How are you both? Would you mind helping me?" Before she even received an answer from either boy, she placed a small, old styled paper grocery bag, completely full, in Kurt's arms and then another in Blaine's. She closed her trunk and then turned on her heels and motioned to them with a curled index finger. "This way, please." She called over her shoulder in an almost forced, overly happy, sing-songy voice.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other questioningly even as they began following her. Kurt cleared his throat while he shifted the grocery bag into a more comfortable position in his hands. "Do…do you have a function or assembly to prepare food for that I don't know about?"

"No, no. That's not it." Rachel responded, smiling as she knowingly made her way through the halls, not to her own locker which Kurt knew was much farther down the main hall, but into a side hallway where only one of the Gleeks had his locker. She expertly twirled the combination lock to the correct sequence and then opened the door, grinning evilly after she looked inside. "That's what I thought." She said as she pulled out a small cooler and placed it on the floor. Next, she pulled out an oversized, reusable canvas grocery bag from her jacket pocket and placed it beside the cooler. She looked up at the two boys. "Can you please put those groceries in this bag? I just don't think the two smaller bags would fit in his locker."

Kurt and Blaine both arched an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing, Rachel?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Rachel smiled happily. "Payback." She opened the cooler and then looked up to Kurt and Blaine. "It would seem Finn has hamburger casserole, cheese wedges, apple pie, garlic bread and chocolate milk packed in here for lunch. If his appetite is still as substantial as it usually is, that means there should be more than enough in here for two people with regular appetites." She flashed another wide smile as she looked at her friends. "Would you two like to share it?"

Kurt smiled wickedly as he surveyed the food in the small cooler, almost salivating at the idea of feasting on the leftovers of the wonderful meal from the evening before. He put down his given bag of groceries and immediately began removing the various items from it. "Rachel darling, I have absolutely no idea why Finn deserves payback from you, but I'm positive the reason must be sound. Now, how exactly would you like us to pack these?"

**XXXXX**

Finn sighed as he pushed his way into the 'Home Economics' classroom, barely carrying his _**extremely fucking heavy **_lunch bag behind him in one hand. He was lucky this classroom was empty during the lunch hour and he could use the large kitchen utensils to attack the food Rachel had swapped out of his locker. Where he had originally placed a fantastic lunch of leftover hamburger casserole he instead found a massive bag filled with every kind of fruit and vegetable imaginable. That is, every kind of fruit and vegetable one had to _**cut up**_ in order to eat properly. Watermelon, cantaloupe, honey dew melon, and grapefruit (all in their entirety) were the given fruits. Stacked around that were cucumbers, tomatoes, peas still in the pod (they were called 'snow peas' but didn't look anything like snow, so that was a really stupid name), carrots with the peel and green leaves still on them, whole bell peppers and a massive head of lettuce. Of course, Rachel being Rachel hadn't thought (or had purposely failed to provide) any dip or dressing for the vegetables. Finn really didn't think this was fair. He was only getting back at her for constantly changing his cell's ringtone. Did she really have to steal his hamburger casserole from him? He loved his Mom's hamburger casserole! This was on a totally different level altogether from his stunt and definitely _**very **_mean of her. But buying his lunch today wasn't an option as he was low on cash after purchasing Rachel's promise ring, and he was _**way **_too hungry to skip lunch.

After pulling the food out and setting it on the island counter at the front of the class, he grabbed a cutting board and large knife from the drawers by the sink. Just as he turned back to the food, he saw the classroom door being held wide open. There stood Puck, completely dumbfounded as he surveyed the amount of fruit and vegetables scattered across the island counter. "What the fuck, dude?" He exclaimed, sauntering into the room. "Hungry much?"

Scowling, Finn angrily picked up his given envelope from the counter and tossed it at Puck, then turned and began washing the cucumbers and tomatoes. Puck fumbled with the envelope for a second before securing it in his hand and then pulled out a single piece of paper from it and began to read.

_Finnegan,_

_I so__loved the new wakeup song you were kind enough to choose for me and set up on my iPod. It was indeed very unexpected and now I can be secure in the knowledge of how exactly you feel when I change your ringtone. Thank you for enlightening me. Since we have entered a new stage in our relationship in sharing how we feel about certain things, I thought it only fair that you should know how I __feel__ after eating a very healthy lunch consisting of my favourite fruits and vegetables. Hope you __feel__ as satisfied afterwards as I do. _

_And I 'Luv U' too! _

_Rachel. _

Puck chuckled as he returned the note to the envelope. "So _**that's **_what you were doing over there. What song did you put on her iPod?"

Finn grinned at him even as he carefully sliced the cucumber. "The Heretic Anthem."

Howling with laughter, Puck leaned on the counter as he watched Finn continue with his work. "That probably shot her up to the ceiling in shock this morning, knowing how intense she usually is." Finn shrugged as he sliced off a couple bites of the cucumber and handed one to Puck while devouring his own. He then threw the rest into the large bowl on the counter. "Think you could help me with something tonight?" Puck asked around his cucumber slice.

Finn raised an eyebrow as he turned towards his friend. After swallowing his own mouthful of food, he frowned slightly. "Let me guess; Nora, right?" After Puck nodded, Finn's frown deepened. "You need a wingman to patch things up with her? Doesn't seem like the kinda thing you'd want me for, dude. What's up?"

Puck shrugged. "I managed to get her neighbour to tell me where Nora works, and she said-"

"Wait a sec." Finn stopped his work and turned towards his friend. "How did you get her neighbour to tell you this? You...you didn't...uh..."

"Fuck no!" Puck shook his head and shoved Finn hard on his shoulder. "I told you, I like Nora, 'kay? I managed to get some dude to buy me beer at 7-11, and then brought it over and bribed Nora's neighbour with it. Didn't even take one for myself. Girl was singing like a fuckin' canary after that. "

"So you did something _**illegal**_ to get info about your sorta-girlfriend, but no worries 'cause at least you didn't _**fuck**_ the neighbour, right? Your morals need some work, dude."

"Whatever, man! I'm trying to make things up here. When did I become the villain?"

"You've _**always**_ been the villain, just too much of a dumb-ass to know it. Do I have to remind you 'bout Quinn?" Finn replied, tossing a sliced tomato into the same bowl as the cucumbers.

Puck snorted and rolled his eyes. "First off, we settled that shit _**long**_ ago. Second, if we _**have **_to go there, admit you were never so fucking happy in life as you were to know you were free of Quinn. I could tell from the first time I saw you in the auditorium singing Journey that you had all but forgotten 'bout Quinn and had it seriously fuckin' _**bad**_ for Berry. It wasn't _**all**_ my fault, and I'm stopping right there 'cause like I said, we settled this shit already. Now, you gonna listen to what I gotta say or not?"

Finn stayed his hands for a moment and thought, but then sighed and continued with his vegetable slicing, even as a smirk appeared on his face. "Fine, fine. Since you're sorta right and _**do**_ have a captive audience, go ahead and talk."

"Thanks, douche-bag. So anyway, Nora is a bartender for a place downtown and-" Puck was interrupted as Finn started laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. Scowling, Puck smacked him on the shoulder hard. "Quit your fuckin' laughing, man. I'm trying to explain."

Finn stared at him, stunned. "Explain what? That your sorta-girfriend is a _**bartender**_? What's to explain? Finn went back to slicing up the next tomato. "So she's what, twenty-one? Little young for your tastes, isn't she?"

"Shut the fuck up, man. I'm not the one cutting up fucking vegetables for lunch because I pissed off my girlfriend by changing her iPod song."

"No, you're the one whose truck was covered in Chinese food last night because you had to tell your girl you used to _**fuck her Mom**_. I'm surprised _**your**_ Mom didn't think someone had bled on the parking pad for all the sweet and sour sauce left there." Finn grabbed a large carrot next and started peeling it into the sink. "Geez, some sweet and sour sauce would be great on these veggies right now."

Puck opened the fridge, pulled out a few bottles of salad dressing and then dumped them clumsily on the counter. "Best the school can do for you, dipshit. So are you in, or out?"

The tall quarterback turned back towards him, halfway through peeling a carrot, his hand still holding the peeler which he waved around as he spoke. "In or out of what?"

"Of coming with me so I can talk to Nora? I don't know what this bar is like, and I don't want to go alone in case it's some fucked up biker club or something."

"You're not really keeping up that 'bad-ass' rep by saying you're afraid of going into a bar. And how the fuck do you think _**we**_ can get in there anyway? Our driver's licenses say we're eighteen."

Puck shrugged, pulled out a few pieces of plastic from inside his leather jacket and slapped them on the counter beside his friend. "I have some modified ID cards here, so it's all good. Made a friend in juvie last year who specializes in this type of stuff and gave me a discount so..."

Finn stared hard at the ID with wide eyes and then turned to Puck with an incredulous look on his face. "_**Seriously?**_ Are you out of your _**fucking**_ _**mind**_? You could be arrested for falsely-fying ID cards."

"It's called falsifying legal documents, Finn. And be real. The police aren't gonna give two shits about it; it's not like we're murdering someone."

"Or ripping off an ATM?" Finn countered with a half smile before receiving another shove from his friend.

"Fuck off. Shit, one dumb-ass decision and you never let me live it the fuck down."

"It's one of the perks of being your best friend."

Puck ignored Finn's last remark. "Once we get in, the bar won't card us again unless we order something alcoholic. And tonight is pub night from the colleges. We'll fuckin' blend right in and can all go after rehearsal. I had some cards made for Blondie, NASCAR, Brokeback and Chinaman, too. Jacked their pictures off of Facebook. It won't just be us."

"Oh, well that makes it all better then, doesn't it?" Finn responded sarcastically as he once again shook his head. He finished chopping the carrot and threw it into his makeshift salad. "You must have it pretty fuckin' bad for this chick to go to all this trouble."

Puck shrugged. "You wouldn't do the same for Rachel?"

Finn dropped the knife on the cutting board and turned towards his friend, crossing his arms. "The difference is that I've been in love with Rachel for two years, retard! You've only known Nora for, like, five weeks or whatever. And what have you guys done together other than have sex and a massive **'**_**motherfucking**_**'** fight?" Finn couldn't resist using air quote around the swear word.

Puck clapped in mock appreciation. "Oooh, yeah, you're a fuckin' comedian today, aren't you? At least I told Nora the truth as soon as I realized her Mom used to be my customer."

"Yeah, after _**I **_pushed you to." Finn shot back.

"And how long did it take _**you **_to be honest with Rachel about _**your **_sexual past. Oh right, sorry, you _**never were. **_She discovered the truth on a fucking _**website**_! Don't play all high and fuckin' moral mighty with me, asshole. We've both made some dumb moves regarding our broads."

"That's _**why **_I told you to tell Nora the _**truth**_!" Sighing and rolling his eyes, Finn shrugged in defeat and turned back towards the vegetables and fruit he was cutting. "Fine. Fine. I'll go along and play wingman and make sure some biker dude doesn't rip your head off or whatever. But if Nora rejects you like a bad organ, I'm gonna be dragging your ass out by your mohawk. Got it?"

"Nora hasn't rejected my organ yet, no matter where it's gone."

The taller boy cringed slightly. "Fuck dude, T.M.I. I'm your friend again why, exactly?"

Puck smiled as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Because we're Maverick and Goose, man, that's why! We're _**thee **_fuckin' team!"

Finn grabbed another large knife and stuck it point first into the wooden cutting board in front of Puck, where it wobbled but held its vertical position. "If you want to be part of _**thee**_ fuckin' team, help me cut this shit up. I'm hungry, and only God knows what Rachel did with my other lunch by now. "

Flashing his trademark shit-eating grin, Puck grabbed the knife and then the cantaloupe off the counter. "Whatever you say, Goose."

* * *

***Lyrics are from "**_**The Heretic Anthem**_**" written and performed by Slipknot. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - So, this is a very long chapter, and I'll apologize to those who like their reading in smaller doses, but I either had to make two really long chapters to cover things or several chapters all covering the same event, which I didn't really want to do. This one and the next are going to be quite long. Thanks, as always, to my beta readers carolinwonderland and RelativeWind for perusing this for me and offering your thoughts and suggestions. I guess I was lucky to not have a home computer lately as I missed all the problems with the FF site over this past weekend. Anyway, enjoy, and thanks to all readers who read and review...especially those who review. Hope you enjoy the turn of events. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

"Are you sure these I.D.s will be enough to get us through?" Artie asked with some reservation in his voice, frowning slightly as he inspected the fake license in his hand.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine. Well, should be fine, at least. I've used mine a couple of times to play pool at the local pool hall. Never had a problem."

"Where did you say this place was again?" Finn asked as he drove his Mom's car downtown, carefully ensuring his speed never exceeded the maximum limit posted on the roads.

Puck sat beside him, checking the address on the piece of paper Nora's neighbour had supplied, then looked up at the intersection ahead of them. "I think it's after the next set of lights."

"We're going to meet your girlfriend at her place of employment and you don't know where it is?" Artie queried from the passenger seats in the back beside Sam. The four of them had agreed to go to this new location as a group after Puck had begged for more help in getting to the bar where Nora worked. Mike and Blaine hadn't been able to go due to promises they made to their respective parents to be home once rehearsal was over, but no such were restrictions were placed on any of them.

Puck glanced over his shoulder. "No, NASCAR, I don't _**know**_. I've never been there before. I'm trusting third party sources, 'kay? It'll be a hell of lot easier to talk to Nora in person than trying to phone her or some shit, and she can't exactly leave the place she works, now can she?"

Sam groaned and put his head in his hands. "This is just sounding better and better." He replied sarcastically. "I'm with Finn. Nora tells you to get out, I'm gonna help him _**drag**_ you out, kicking and screaming if necessary."

Puck shook his head. "You and Finn together are not bad-ass enough to take me down, so stop the wishful thinking. And she's _**not**_ gonna ask me to leave. She'll see me and yell a little and then take a break so the two of us can talk proper like."

"And you're sure of this how?" Sam asked pointedly, causing Puck to wave him away flippantly with his hand.

After a pause in the conversation, Artie turned from glancing out the window to look at the mohawked teen. "Puck, is this place even wheelchair accessible?"

"Fuck, Artie, I _**don't know**_. Stop with the twenty fuckin' questions, would ya?" Puck's attention was drawn forward suddenly and smacked Finn on the shoulder. "Hold up, Frankenteen, this is the intersection here."

Finn ducked his head down a bit to take a look, and his jaw dropped in astonishment. "Holy _**shit**_! She works here?"

Sam and Artie both whistled from the back as Finn turned into the parking lot for the establishment. The 'bar' was more of a large club that covered half a square block. Bright lights illuminated the white and blue metallic design adorning the front of the building, and the large double doors which served as the front entrance were manned by two burly bouncers, each wearing uniforms of black turtlenecks and black slacks. A tapered velvet rope served to sequester the group of young men which were vying to get inside. Above the door was a large, neon lighted sign which clearly read "The Double Deuce".

Sam started laughing as Finn circled the parking lot looking for a space. "Fuck me! The Double Deuce? They couldn't come up with a better name so they ripped off a movie?"

Artie swallowed and then sighed as Finn found a parking space and parked. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Finn shook his head and glanced at the mohawked teen sitting beside him. "If some super-bouncer-wannabe comes out of nowhere to verify our ID, I'm gonna hand him your balls on a silver platter."

Puck scowled at his friend as he opened the car door. "It'll be fine. All of you, quit your worrying, would ya? You're starting to make _**me **_nervous for all the wrong reasons. Now help me get NASCAR's wheelchair out of the trunk so we can get in line."

Fifteen minutes later and after an incredible stroke of luck that none of them were questioned about their fake licenses (Finn couldn't really blame the bouncers, though; they both looked cold out in the weather and completely bored to be reading so many ID cards) they all found themselves inside the building, mouths hanging open in astonishment and stunned beyond any words.

Inside the entrance were two areas. The front area near the main entrance was furnished with several booths and tables for those patrons who were sitting while enjoying some pub food and watching television. Towards the back was a large dance area, with two separate wet bars lining the sides of the walls, each one painted black with about three or four bartenders serving the customers and waitresses. The ceiling was covered with various pipes holding lighting equipment and effects machines. The said equipment was casting, at various times, different coloured light patterns along the floor of the bar or sprinkling fractured light around the inside of the building like a disco ball. Along the back wall was a large stage about five feet off the ground on which a band of older musicians were busy playing some cheesy 80's metal music. Jutting out from the stage were two walkways, one on either side, both flanking the band in the centre, and along these runways were secured two brass poles, both reaching up to the ceiling. Two scantily clad female dancers were alternatively strutting and dancing along the walkways, hips moving in time to the music and then each removing their hats and tossing them out to the eager crowd of mostly young adult males.

Puck nodded in approval at the atmosphere of the club and he smiled at the other three. "See? Not so bad. My kind of place, actually."

Just then, the two female dancers on the walkways received loud cheers of approval and several whistled catcalls from the audience. The four of them turned to see what was attracting the crowd's attention, just in time to see the women expertly and seductively remove their braziers to leave them completely topless, both ladies baring their breasts to the raucous crowd of onlookers. Each of the four Gleeks stood there wide eyed and slack jawed as the full implications of where they had come bored its way into their minds.

This place wasn't just a bar.

This place wasn't just a nightclub.

This place was a _**strip-club! **_A very large and well set up _**strip-club!**_

And the pair of 'doubles' which were being sported by the two ladies working around the runways definitely had each of the boys quickly checking to see if they were going to be able to proceed without drawing any attention to their respective groins.

"Well," Sam said after swallowing and then rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Double your pleasure, double your fun. I guess that's why they call this place the 'Double Deuce'." He turned to Puck. "I can see why this would be your kind of place."

Finn turned to glower at Puck, who in return smiled a bit sheepishly and shrugged. "What? Not like it's a crack den or anything, right?" Finn responded by smacking Puck on the back of his head. "Ow!" Puck rubbed the back of his head and shoved a middle finger right in front of Finn's face. "Fucker!"

They proceeded further inside, Puck and Sam flanking Finn who was pushing Artie over to one of the free tables just in front of the dance floor. After piling their coats on the bench seat behind their table, they collapsed into their chairs, gawking at the 'dancers' on stage as the band behind them continued to play _Girls Girls Girls _by Motley Crue. Try as he might, Finn could not escape staring at the incredibly endowed dancers at the front. Sure, he loved Rachel and she was all kinds of wonderful, but no one would ever accuse her of possessing overly large breasts. Finn had come to love Rachel's 'girls' (as she called them) regardless of their smaller stature, but that didn't mean he couldn't just watch in complete awe and appreciation of the dancers whose jugs were about five times the size. After cutting up all of the fruit and vegetables earlier today, he could now appreciate why sometimes a women's breasts were given the nickname 'melons'.

The band finished their song and the two dancers blew kisses to the cheering audience before they retreated along the runways, past the band and to the exit at the back of the stage. Puck took the opportunity to glance at the two bar areas, looking for a five foot five, busty red-headed bartender, but Nora wasn't to be found at either location. Finn looked around every part of the bar itself to see if he could spot anyone matching the description Puck had given him, but no such person made themselves apparent.

Puck scratched his head. "It's so fuckin' busy in here, I'm not sure I'd be able to see her even if she _**is**_ working tonight."

A busty bleach-blonde waitress in a too-tight black babydoll walked up to them and smiled. "What'll you boys have? Beer? Ale? Cider?"

"Round of Coke for all of us." Puck proclaimed loudly before any of the guys could order something stronger.

"Coke and what, sweetie?" The busty bleach-blonde asked.

"_**Just**_ Coke, thanks." Puck threw a twenty onto her serving tray and waved her away. "Keep the change."

As the waitress walked off, Artie's brows furrowed into a point. "Dude, you just gave her, like, a ten dollar tip! Isn't that a bit much for a round of Cokes?"

Puck shrugged. "Small price to pay." Artie was still staring at him with his mouth open, not understanding about the tip, so Puck continued. "It'll keep her off our ass for the night, NASCAR. Tip the waitress well, and she'll leave you alone and bring you whatever the fuck you want."

Sam and Finn exchanged a glance before Sam started chuckling. "Sounds like someone's been in the bars before," he remarked.

"I never claimed to be a fucking saint." Puck scowled as he scanned the bar again. "Shit, where the hell could Nora be? I hope she didn't call in sick or something."

Just then the lead singer for the 80's metal cover band stepped up the microphone. "So, how's everyone doing tonight?" After getting a favourable response, he smiled again and then continued speaking. "Tonight we have the top dancer here at the bar, and as always, she's going to do a short number to whet your appetites for her main show later in the evening. Please welcome, the Double Deuce's favourite dancer, _**Ginger**__!_"

"Pppfffttt!" Puck made the derisive sound as he shook his head, ignoring the stage and continuing to scan the bar for Nora. "Real fucking original. You _**know **_that's a stage name of some kind when it's coming right off of _Gilligan's Island_." He nodded thanks as the waitress returned with four glasses of Coca-Cola and deposited them on the table.

Finn smiled in agreement with his friend as he glanced at the dancer, and then tensed suddenly as she sultrily, with a commanding presence, made her way along the runway closest to them, each step in beat with the band's rendition of _Cherry Pie_ by Warrant. She strode up to the pole bolted into the floor and began a very suggestive routine, each sway of her hip and each motion of her shoulders and head in perfect time to the music.

Five foot five? Red hair? Blue eyes? Busty?

"Uh, Puck?" Finn smacked his friend's shoulder with the back of his hand. "I think I found Nora."

Puck turned towards him quickly from where he was looking again towards the main entrance. "Really? Where?"

"Uh…." Finn made an apologetic face and motioned with his head towards the stage. Puck turned to see where Finn had indicated before his face went white and contorted into a look of complete and utter shock, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. Judging by his reaction, Finn guessed that, yes, he had indeed found Nora. And watching the sudden change in Puck's expression, his eyes narrowing in a glare and his jaw muscle twitching due to the him grinding his teeth, Puck was none too happy about how exactly the bar employed her.

Nora moved slowly and sexily along the pole, bending over to give the audience a complete look at her buttocks which were barely covered by a pair of leather short shorts. She then, with an agility that surprised all the guys, grabbed the pole and flipped herself around slowly, one leg arched high in the air and the other gripping the pole steadily to ensure she circled around it successfully to give everyone a view of her legs. With precision, care, and graceful skill, she righted herself, removed her hat, causing her red locks to spring forth and spill appealingly over her shoulders, and then with a nod and a wink, artfully tossed the leather beret out to the crowd. She turned then so that her ass was against the pole and proceeded to wiggle down it in a movement that could only be interpreted as blatantly sexual.

"You know," Artie addressed the group, managing to barely choke his words out and still mesmerized by the spectacle in front of him. "When Puck said she was a bartender, I didn't think she would be _**'tending bar'**_ in quite this manner."

The comment brought a round of laughter from all of the guys except Puck, who turned towards them angrily. "Fuck off, NASCAR! I wasn't told 'bout any of…of…" Puck waved a hand disgustedly in Nora's direction, and for one of the very few times in his life, Finn actually saw his friend at a complete loss for words. He was surprised because he figured if anything, Puck would be all smiles to know his sorta-girlfriend was a stripper.

Still keeping time to the music, Nora turned her back to the audience, arching against the pole with her arms crossed in front of her. Each hand came up on either side of her leather corset halter top and pulled the strings hanging on either side, then slowly, seductively, and inch by slow inch, she pulled the loosened halter top down the length of her body until it was pooling around her ankles. The audience of guys around the stage were cheering like crazed lunatics at this point, and then she slowly stood up, still with her back facing the audience, stepping artfully out of her removed garment and raising her arms slowly back up along the pole against which she was still leaning. Her arms came above her head, and then, expertly, she twirled towards the audience, revealing her naked torso in its entirety to every person in the bar appreciating her show.

"If you guys don't look away in _**three fucking seconds**_, I'm going to kick all your asses right here at the table!" Puck hissed angrily. Immediately, Finn, Sam and Artie all complied and suddenly found their glasses of Coke and straws very interesting to study.

After another couple of uncomfortable minutes in which Nora continued her striptease to the very appreciative male audience (causing Finn, Sam and Artie to all stare either at their drinks, the floor or the ceiling...mostly) she finished her routine and then stood there smiling, taking the monetary tips suggestively out each man's hands or allowing them to slip the bills underneath the thin strap of her bikini bottom. She was still busy collecting the money when Puck slammed down his now empty glass on the table, grabbed a napkin and then pulled a pen out of his pocket, writing furiously. He stood up from the others with a determined look on his face that he usually only wore right before a sports event or Glee performances. After pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, he looked at the others and nodded. "Game time!" He declared as he stalked off into the throng of men still trying to hand Nora their hard earned cash.

Sam, Artie and Finn all sat there stalk still and stunned as they watched Puck advance towards the stage with his note in his hand. "I can't believe he did that?" Sam said in awe.

"Stalk off into a sex crazed crowd that's pumped full testosterone and endorphins with nothing but a note and a cell phone?" Artie asked.

Sam shook his head. "No! He just pulled a pen from his pocket. I thought he was still stuck at the pencil stage so he could just erase his mistakes!"

Artie and Finn burst out laughing.

**XXXXX**

Puck gradually made his way up to the stage amongst the other men, folding his note into a five dollar bill. Nora was still accepting the bills from the men on the other side of the stage when he made his way slowly towards her, his arm raised to pass her the gratuity. As it happened, his was the last of the tips she reached for, and the moment her eyes connected with his, her face contorted into a look of shock. "Puck?" She mouthed quietly, even as he saw some colour draining from her face. Then the sheer anger and rage that had emblazoned her eyes during their last encounter returned in full force as she whispered, "What in the fuckin' hell are you—"

Puck spoke loudly so that everyone else around could hear him. "Thank you for the show. You're very…_**talented.**_" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he slapped the five dollar bill and note into her hand. She noticed immediately the extra piece of paper and looked at him questioningly. Puck waved his cell phone in front of her eyes a bit, then turned and walked towards the bar.

He reached the bar and the male bartender smiled at him. "What's your poison?"

"Hemlock!" Puck answered. "But I'll just have Coke for now." He grabbed his beverage once the bartender waved away the offered payment and drank deeply, hoping his plan didn't blow up in his face. Puck wasn't entirely sure if Nora would meet him to talk or inform the manager that there were underage patrons in the bar, but he was hoping for the former. Of course, that would only happen if his ruse worked.

Puck turned around to see Finn approach him, his own drink still in his hand. The taller boy raised an eyebrow and motioned with his head back at the stage. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I'm bluffing." Puck admitted. "I'm guessing her Mom doesn't know about her job. Let's face it, what girl wants to fucking admit to her _**Mom **_that she has a job like this? I told her in the note I'm ready to send a video of her performance to her Mom if she doesn't come out to talk to me."

Finn stared hard at his friend, and then rolled his eyes collapsed his face into the palm of his hand. "Blackmail? Seriously? Wait, why do you still have her Mom's number?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "I _**don't**_ have her Mom's number, not anymore at least. I erased it when she didn't call me back after a month. But _**Nora**_ doesn't know that, now does she?"

"Blackmail is pretty low to get what you want, man, even for you."

Puck made a face before having a sip of his drink. "All's fair in love and war."

"Love?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow. When Puck gave him an angry glare, Finn shook his head. "You sure have a way with the ladies, don't you? Are you always this chivi…chivlir…"

"Chivalrous?" Puck supplied before scoffing at him. "If a woman needs constant chivalry, she doesn't want me, dude. And I _**know**_ Nora wants me. She's just too upset to realize it right now."

"And how are you going to make her realize it?" Finn asked after another sip of Coke, his eyes scanning back to the table to make sure Sam and Artie were okay before turning back to Puck. "I may not be great with words, but I can use them better than you can romance."

"Fuck you, you douche. I'm not totally devoid of romance. I can sweep a girl off her feet just like the next guy."

"Throwing them over your shoulder and carrying them into the closet for a quickie _**doesn't**_ count, man."

"Suck my dick, asshole."

"No time. Angry red-head at two o'clock."

Puck turned and swallowed a bit as he and Finn watched a five foot five red haired lady walking towards them with narrowed eyes and an furious look on her face. She was wearing a leather corset top and leather skirt which came just above her knees. Her hair cascaded around her like a fiery blaze and her face was scrunched up in a scowl as she walked right up to Puck and jabbed an angry finger into his chest. "You have a lot of fucking _**nerve**_ showing up here, Puck, especially with this overgrown sidekick in tow. How the fuck did you find out where I worked? Actually, scratch that; how the fuck did you get past the bouncers at the door?"

Puck returned her looks with a scowl of his own. "Nice to see you too, Red, and thanks for extending your fuckin' courtesy to include my friends." Puck motioned with his head towards the quarterback. "This here is Finn."

Ignoring the frosty tones and looks being thrown back and forth between the lithe stripper and his best friend, Finn gave Nora a lopsided grin and extended his hand in greeting. "Overgrown Sidekick, at your service."

Nora looked up at Finn, studying him as though he were some kind of science experiment gone wrong, before half-heartedly shaking his hand. "Forgive my manners. I didn't mean to offend you." She turned diamond hard eyes back to Puck, looking at him witheringly. "Just Mr. Velcro-Head here for his part in my family's complete and utter destruction."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, Puck mentioned something about that to me, so I'm just gonna wish him the best of luck and head back to our table." Finn turned towards Puck and must have noticed his eyes had also steeled over as he and Nora began staring each other down. The taller boy grinned slightly and patted him on the back. "Have at 'er, dude." Before Puck could respond, Finn had retreated back across the floor to rejoin Sam and Artie.

"You want to talk, you better fucking talk." Nora said scathingly as she crossed her arms and stared hard at him. "Especially after threatening to send my Mom a video of my show. I fucking swear on my grandmother's grave that if you do that, you and I are _**definitely **_done!"

"Oh, so we're _**not**_ already?" Puck grinned in victory. Nora opened her mouth to say something, then looked away and shook her head even more, obviously not happy with herself for letting that piece of information slip. This was the 'in' that Puck had been hoping for. He knew she had a very good reason to be antagonistic towards him, but he was damned if he was going to cower away from any kind of confrontation now that the truth was out. The way he figured it, she'd had her little outburst and she'd had a day to collect herself. Now he was going to try and set things right. "Look, if it's all the same, I don't really wanna do this in the middle of the floor."

Just as another lady in a scantily clad torn-jean and white button shirt outfit walked by, Nora called out to her. "Daisy! Is the closet clear, or are the others getting ready?"

Daisy turned towards Ginger before ignoring her and instead cast an appreciative eye at Puck. She ran the hand that wasn't holding her drink down Puck's arm, her fingers lingering on his forearm. Puck grinned at the brunette stripper and wiggled his eyebrows a bit. "No one in there right now, Ginger." Daisy said, still looking predatorily at Puck, "but I could change that if you're offering this fine gentleman here for-"

"Save it!" Nora muttered, interrupting Daisy with a wave of her hand and pushing her out of the way. "This _**fine gentleman**_ is off limits; for now, that is."

Puck wondered if there was any other woman who could say the words 'fine gentleman' in such a manner that it felt like a complete and utter insult.

Nora turned back towards him and with one small hand grabbed him suddenly by the ear and pulled him unwillingly across the floor like a petulant child, forcing him to follow her to the closet. After keying in an entry code, she grabbed Puck's arm in both hands and shoved him inside before following herself and closing the door behind her. Once the door closed, she flipped the light on and Puck saw they were in some kind of 'costume' room where there were various outfits displayed on racks and along the walls, all obviously intended for women to wear and all having fasteners located in 'strategic' areas.

Puck turned and glared at Nora while rubbing his ear to relieve the pain caused by her tight grip, suddenly unsure if this was such a good idea after all. She seemed to be more in the mood for castration than talking. "Geez, Red, you could have just asked me to follow you in here if-"

"What do you _**want, **_Puck? It isn't bad enough you fucked everything up in my family, but you have to sneak into the bar and embarrass me, letting your friends watch me perform almost completely naked?"

Puck felt his own temper suddenly flare at her tone of voice. "Whoa, back up a fucking minute there, woman. Your neighbour told me you worked as a _**bartender**_ here."

Nora brought her hands up to her face in frustration briefly before firing another angry glare at the mohawked teen. "Of course she did, you idiot! That's what _**I **_told her. You think I want to advertise the fact that I'm a stripper? Are you completely fucking insane?"

Puck shrugged and raised his hands, palm out to try and calm things down. "Well shit, how the fuck was I supposed to know? It's not like female bartenders are uncommon or anything. My boys were just here to back me up in case something rough went down."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Puck. Nothing 'rough' is going to go down. There hasn't been an incident here for almost two years."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You've been working here that long?"

"No, you moron, I was told that by the manager back in September when I _**did **_start working here. God, do you ever think things through?"

"Well I guess not since I'm here trying to talk to you in a fucking closet, right?"

Nora stared hard at him again before growling in frustration and looking quickly at her watch, checking the time. "I've got five minutes before I have a customer expecting a lap dance, so if you have something to say, say it now. Otherwise I call the bouncers on your ass and let them punt you out the fucking door."

"You do lap dances?" He asked almost dreamily as a grin formed on his face, her threat of the bouncers completely forgotten as an appealing image came to life in his mind.

"_**Focus**_!" Nora said angrily as she clapped her hands together in front of Puck's face, missing his nose by only half an inch.

Puck was jerked back to the present time. "Right. Okay, I'm focused." Puck blew out another breath and ran his hand through his Mohawk. "Look, about your family...I'm sorry. Really, truly _**sorry**_ for everything I did that might have caused problems there. But I was telling the honest truth, 'kay? I had absolutely no fucking clue your Mom was still married. I had no idea as to why she stopped calling me after six months, either."

Nora shook her head in disbelief before sighing and crossing her arms in front of her. "My Mom and Dad got into a fight about how much time he was gone due to his career. She let it slip that the 'hired help' was doing a better job in the bedroom that he was. 'Course, that was after a bunch of renovations were completed in the kitchen and basement, so 'hired help' could have meant anyone involved with the reno company. She _**never**_ revealed who it was. I can now assume it's because she didn't want to be charged for having sexual relations with a minor; my Dad was so angry he _**totally**_ would have reported it had he known."

Puck nodded and shrugged apologetically. "I just figured she didn't need my services or got a real man in her life or something. I knew it wasn't going to last. None of them did."

Nora's eyes went wide and another disgusted look came across her face. "Them? _**THEM?"**_ Her voice suddenly went very low but had about three extra layers of steel in it. "Were there _**others**_?"

Puck winced and began rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Honestly, why the fuck did he let his mouth run away on himself? "Uh, yeah, well...see..."

"How many _**others**_?" Nora asked through gritted teeth, taking a menacing step towards him, eyes blazing.

Puck swallowed, wondering if maybe it wouldn't be better (safer) to just cut his losses at this point. But something inside him had rooted him to the spot where he stood, whether it was his courage, his conscience, his stupidity, or some unknown strong emotional feeling he had for this fiery red-headed woman, he didn't know. Swallowing a second time, he tried to shrug it off. "I...I don't know, maybe...three...or four...or...uh...eleven."

"_**ELEVEN! You had eleven on the go when you were with my MOM**_?"

"Welll...not including your Mom, actually. So, all told, about an even doz-EENNNNNUUHHH!" Nora's foot connected solidly with his crotch and Puck fell to the ground like a sack of hammers, clutching himself as the pain shot through his groin and into his abdomen. Damnit, that girl moved _**really **_fucking fast. Even as he curled up in the foetal position trying to nullify the pain arching through his nether-regions, he absently thought that he was going have to work on his reflexes, just so he could anticipate when Nora was going to let him have it and try to block any attempts. "Okay." Puck gasped, still grabbing his privates. "I get it. You're pissed. Really, I get it."

Nora buried her face in her palms and spun away from him, a guttural sound which seemed to mix both anger and frustration into her voice. "Fucking hell, Puck! My father was a lawyer. A very _**good**_ lawyer. And all his friends were very _**good**_ lawyers or very_** important **_judges. After your little fling with my Mom, my Dad used all his contacts and connections to rip _**everything **_away from us, and what fucking group of guys isn't willing to go to bat for a buddy who's been cheated on by his wife? It was a fucking miracle he didn't want to bother with the house. I got caught in the crossfire and finally sided with my Mom because I knew the fucking hell she'd been put through by him over the years with his devotion to his career and also knew she had _**no one else to turn to! **_But the price I paid was being seen as a God-damn traitor by my Dad, which is why I never speak to him anymore. The only fucking way I was able to afford college was because of this job, and I only took it because I know how to dance and know I have a decent figure."

_Fantastic figure._ Puck amended silently in his mind as he slowly crawled to his knees, a tear of pain streaking down his face. He didn't think now was the right time to be making jokes about the situation, however. Maybe he did have some control over his mouth.

Nora continued. "I send what I can back to my Mom so she doesn't have to take a part time job in addition to a full time one to afford the mortgage. THAT's what you did, you jerk! That's the reality of our lives. My Mom barely scraping by while I'm forced to work here so someday I can actually get out of this fucking hell-hole of a city."

Puck slowly climbed back to his feet, now simply bent over and supporting himself on his knees. He sucked in a few more breaths before looking up to Nora. "Really, Red, I get it. My Dad skipped out on my family when I was eight and he never looked back. We got nothing from him. No calls, no notes, no money. I know what you're going through with your family. I'm trying to apologize and tell you that _**I know**_ I messed up. Finn convinced me _**not**_ to hide this shit from you and let you think everything was just a fucking bed of roses. You're…you're awesome, Nora. Really awesome. And you deserve better than that." Puck stood upright, still slightly hunched and sucking air, but he looked at her earnestly. "I meant what I said in your room; I more than like you. Much more." He blew out another noisy breath as the pain in his nether-regions caused him to hunch over again. "'That might change if you keep taking nut shots at me whenever you don't like the truth, though."

Nora stared at him for a long moment, and for the first time since he admitted his affair with her Mom, Nora was looking at him with something other than rage and betrayal. "Do you still?" She asked in a voice that was a mixture of curiosity, annoyance and vulnerability. "More than like me, that is?"

"Fuck, Red, you think I'd be here if I didn't? You think I'd be apologizing over and over?"

Nora shrugged slightly. "One thing I've learned working here is that men will do and say any kind of dumb fucking shit to keep their bed warm."

"I've never had problems keeping my bed warm." Puck returned, his voice carrying no pride or arrogance, simply stating facts. "I'm not here just for that. Not anymore."

Their eyes met and locked, and the same magnetism that always seemed present between the two of them coursed through Puck's being; he resisted the urge to rush over and capture her lips with his own as he still wasn't completely sure what kind of response he'd get (and he really didn't need another kick to the crotch). Her face was still contorted and hard as she stared at him, but her eyes had softened considerably from when they had first entered the closet. Nora was the first to break their gaze; closing her eyes and looking away, she swallowed and then checked her watch again. "The customer will be expecting me soon." She said, causing a wave of intense jealousy and anger to flow through Puck, though he fought against every desire to insist she stay with him and talk further. Reluctantly, he nodded, even as he gnashed his teeth behind a closed mouth. Nora sighed and turned towards the door, but before exiting, she regarded him seriously. "Stay at the table with your friends and don't fucking move." The steel had returned to her voice. "We'll talk later." She exited the closet, and as soon as the door was closed Puck grabbed his head in his hands and collapsed against the wall, sliding down to sitting on the floor and banging his head back against the wall.

_Holy fucking hell! I fucking HATE this grown-up talk-it-out shit! It completely and totally _**sucks ass!**

**XXXXX**

Finn took a sip of his second Coke and watched as Puck slowly made his way back across the dance floor and then collapse at the table, an unhappy look etched on his face and his skin slightly green in colour. "Hey man, you okay?" He asked. "You look a bit out of it."

Puck shrugged slightly and had another sip from his own drink, allowing one of the ice cubes to enter his mouth before he returned the drink to the table. "It's fine, just recovering from a fuckin' kick to the nuts, 's all." The others at the table all winced noticeably and cringed in understanding.

"Why did she do that?" Artie asked after both Sam and Finn patted Puck on the back to let him know they were sympathetic to his plight.

Puck shrugged. "I let my mouth run away on me again. Nora figured out her Mom wasn't the only MILF I was with that summer. Apparently it's not only bad form to sleep with her Mom, it's bad form to do it while I have eleven _**other**_ cougars on the go."

"Wow, you've _**really**_ impressed her, haven't you?" Artie taunted through a smile. "You're lucky all she did was kick you in the gonads; I'd half expect her to go all Loreena Bobbitt on you."

"I've often heard it said that the truth hurts." Sam commented, having another sip of his drink.

Puck weakly pushed a middle finger in Sam's face while his other hand rubbed his abdomen. "Fuck off. You try admitting to a girl you like that you drilled her Mom two years ago and see how well she takes it."

"Ms. Fabray?" Sam asked with disgust etched on his face. "Dude, you've seen her, haven't you? She's like, ancient; in her forties or something. I couldn't get excited about that idea if I had a gun to my head."

"You may not want to reveal that information to Quinn, though." Artie suggested casually as he had another drink of his Coke. He turned and looked at the stage, sighing with disappointment as the 80's metal cover band played _Unskinny Bop _by Poison. "Think these guys could get any more exciting with their selection of music? " He asked sarcastically.

Finn made a face at him in annoyance. "Better than fucking Broadway, dude. At least this stuff was actually on the _radio_."

"Yes, about a quarter century ago." Artie countered to Finn. "We weren't even a gleam in our parents' eyes yet. And just because music isn't on the radio doesn't mean it's bad."

"Try telling Mr. Schuester that."

Puck finished off his Coke, but then slammed the glass down on the table (again) and swore as he turned his head away from the view he had previously. "Aw, fucking hell!"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Puck glanced briefly in the direction he was facing before turning away again. "Nora. She said she had to give a customer a lap dance. I didn't think it would be only four tables across from us."

"She does lap dances?" Artie asked a little too enthusiastically before trying to turn his head to see where she was. Sure enough, Nora was over at a designated table, suggestively settling herself down on another gentleman's lap, her movements decidedly lurid.

Puck snapped his fingers in front of Artie's face to get his attention, causing the crippled Gleek to turn back around. "Don't think because you're in a wheelchair you'll avoid a serious fucking ass-kicking, NASCAR. Eyes forward! And Blondie, don't even think of looking behind you!" Sam raised his hands, palm out to indicate that he had no intention of looking behind him.

Finn smiled and clapped the mohawked teen on the shoulder. "Chill out, Puck. Yeah, that guy might get a nice lap-dance and all kinds of fantasies tonight, but he had to _**pay**_ for it. You got four consecutive home-runs with her in one morning, and you didn't have to spend a dime."

Sam and Artie's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You know the word 'consecutive'?" Artie asked.

"That's like an SAT word, isn't it? Shit, Finn, you're been holding out on us." Sam said. "What other words do you know? Can you list any synonyms or antonyms?"

"Fuck you both." Finn replied with an irritated voice. "Besides, the only 'nym' I know is _The Secret of NIMH_, and that movie sucks."

Artie sighed in relief. "Okay, good. Finn's back to normal."

Without warning, Puck suddenly tensed and his face grew incredibly serious, his eyes narrowing and his hands clenching into fists on the table. Assuming Nora had just removed her top or something, Finn stole a glance to where the red-haired woman was performing her lap dance and understood why his friend had reacted in that manner. The one gentleman receiving the lap dance had moved his hands into areas on Nora's body which were forbidden to go near while his friends cheered him on. Nora's face went quickly from annoyed to angry and she attempted to remove herself from his lap, but suddenly the man's left arm encircled her waist and pinned her to him. His other hand continued roaming the inside of her legs and along the skin on her abdomen. Nora tried to yell out to the bouncers, but the man's free arm suddenly came up behind her head and his hand clamped over her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. He gripped her to his body tightly and panic could clearly be seen in her eyes as one of the others gripped her hand to prevent her from striking back. For the first time since she began her private performance, she glanced over to where Puck and Finn sat with a frightened, pleading look.

Puck was gone before Finn could even look up to get the bouncer's attention. With speed that stunned the quarterback (though really shouldn't have considering how fast Puck could run downfield) Puck was over at the other table before the man even realized it. Using the element of surprise and the momentum of his movements in his favour, Puck's fist lashed out quickly and caught the man square on the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor and instantly releasing the red-haired stripper from his grasp. Puck quickly turned and viciously shoved an elbow into the nose of the second man who had restrained Nora's arm, snapping the man's head back and knocking him to the ground. The other two men at the table leaped on top of Puck and tried to contain him.

"Artie! Call the bouncers!" Sam yelled as he and Finn dashed away from the table, each of them running over and tackling the two others who were manhandling Puck. Unlike with Karofsky, Sam easily outweighed the one man who had gripped Puck by the arm and shoulder and spun him around off his friend. He ducked the untrained punch aimed towards his head and grabbed his foe by the waist, quickly lifting him up and then slamming him onto his back into the floor of the bar. He followed up with a quick backhand to his opponent's nose which resulted in a cracking sound and scream of pain coming forth.

Finn meanwhile had easily pulled off the other man and almost threw him into a chair without trying. The man quickly righted himself and lunged at him wildly with a punch but Finn side-stepped him and brought his arm up quickly and around the neck of his opponent, securing a rear headlock and trying to contain him without hurting him more than necessary. Being much taller and heavier than his foe, he easily overpowered his opponent's struggles.

"_**BREAK IT UP**_!" They all heard a loud booming voice, but it didn't register in Finn's mind until a huge, meaty hand clapped painfully on his shoulder and squeezed. Finn released the man in his arms and spun around with a raised fist, ready to strike at his next opponent.

All he saw in front of him was someone's chest wearing a black t-shirt with a small "Double Deuce" logo on the left breast pocket.

Finn looked up and saw two massive shoulders, almost half again as wide as he was himself.

Finn continued to look up and saw a very short neck, easily twice as wide as his own.

Finn continued to look up until he was staring into the amused look of the largest man he had ever seen face-to-face. The man dwarfed Finn by about seven inches and likely a hundred pounds or more. His biceps bulged from obvious hours in the gym, and his torso looked larger than one of the wooden desks at school. The massive gentleman had short blond spiky hair and sported a trimmed goatee. His smile revealed a gold tooth that replaced one of his top incisors and his forearms were covered in tattoos of skulls, knives and dragons.

As Finn's eyes widened in astonishment (he wasn't used to feeling so insignificant in front of another person), he felt his jaw go slack and his right fist drop. The blonde bouncer nodded in approval and easily spun Finn back around by the shoulders. "Good boy. Know your limits." The bouncer pushed Finn down into the bench seat by the nearest table, then grabbed Sam by the back of the neck in his right hand and Puck by the arm in his left and pushed them both into the same bench seat, cramming all three of the teenage boys into the small area. Next he turned to the other two bouncers (each easily about the same height as Finn and about fifty pounds heavier in muscle) as they gathered up the four others and forcefully sat them each into separate chairs across the table from the three students. "Brick? Chains? You got those four losers covered?"

"We've got them settled, Goliath. No worries." The bouncer called Brick nodded, crossing his arms and glaring at the four men in front of them.

Goliath sighed, shaking his head as he straightened the knocked over table. "Bossman will _**not**_ be happy. Two years and now _**this?**_." He cast a stern gaze over to Finn, Puck and Sam, all three of whom cringed away in fear from him. "Thanks for breaking our safety record, you punks!"

"What the hell happened?" Came a loud voice from behind the bar on the left. A thin, balding man with a short beard, narrow eyes and wearing a black business suit with no tie and a red button down shirt walked across the dance floor quickly, moving aside or dodging around patrons still present or listening to the band. He stepped up to the small group of people and stopped, placing his hands on his hips. "Was there actually a fight here? Tell me my bouncers did _**not **_fail to keep this establishment clean of incidents."

Goliath sighed and shrugged. "Sorry Boss, there was some kind of dispute over at the bar where some customers were refusing to pay their bill. We didn't notice this altercation until it was already in progress."

The 'leader' of the group of men who had been the recipient of the lap-dance was rubbing his jaw where the mohawked teen had landed his punch. "Talk to the fucking circus sideshow there." He pointed angrily at Puck. "Bastard came out of nowhere and punched me in the head."

"Of course I did, asshole!" Puck returned, almost leaping off the bench again until Finn and Sam each restrained him by an arm and pulled him back down. "You bought a lap dance from a stripper, not a fuckin' trick from a two-bit whore. Your hands stay the fuck _**away **_from her legs and tits."

Bossman turned to Goliath. "You see any of this?" After Goliath shook his head, the other man threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes. "You are the cooler, right? Remind me why I pay you again?"

"I can't be everywhere, or see everything." Goliath countered evenly.

"It's true." Nora's voice suddenly came from behind the large bouncer and she walked up between the four men and three Gleeks. She pointed accusingly at her previous customer. "This slime-ball had his hands all over me, and his lackeys prevented me from leaving. These three," she motioned over to Finn, Puck and Sam, "came over to help. If it wasn't for them, I don't know how far this asshole would have tried to take things."

Bossman nodded and then stepped over to the four men and looked straight down at the leader. "That's enough for me. You four are history. Get out. You _**do not**_ touch my staff in any manner that is expressly forbidden."

The lap dance customer snorted as he stood, staring down into Bossman's eyes. "You can't kick me out, Vince. You know as well as I do I'm the only chance you have for a sell out crowd."

Vince returned his gaze evenly. "The safety of my staff is more important than any kind of profit you can turn for me. If you can't treat the women here with the respect they deserve, then _**you **_don't deserve _**my**_ attention or respect. Like I said, get out, or Goliath will _**throw **_you out, and I mean that quite literally. I don't care if you _**are **_DJ Simmer."

Finn felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop open in stunned silence. DJ Simmer was fast becoming a newly crowned star DJ, selling out shows all around the Mid-West, and had been hired by numerous colleges and student bodies for raves. He had seen posters all over Lima for the last two years advertising the venues where he would be spinning his music. The quarterback looked over to Puck, who returned the look with a fearful one of his own. Puck raised his hands in a gesture of ignorance and silently mouthed the words _'I didn't know'._

Simmer scoffed and motioned with his hand at the three followers. "Come on, boys. We'll find a place that actually _**respects**_ the talent they want to hire." He started walking towards the exit with the two bouncers called Brick and Chains following them, patrons in the club parting for the group so as to not get involved in their expulsion.

Turning back to the three high-school students, Vince rubbed his chin and regarded them all quietly in thought. Each of the three teens squirmed slightly under the thin man's gaze, before Vince finally turned back to Goliath. "Escort these three to my office. I think I need to have a little chat with them. And don't forget their friend in the wheelchair over there." Vince motioned behind him towards Artie without looking before heading over to the bar, again causing looks of shock and surprise from Finn, Sam and Puck. "I'll be in as soon as I find out what happened about that bar tab dispute. Ginger, you come with me, please."

Goliath nodded as Vince and Nora walked past him, then took a step towards the boys. He glowered at them all before showing another toothy, golden smile and then raised his arm off towards the left wall where the wet bar was situated. "I don't have to physically force you all to come with me, do I?" After the three boys all vigorously shook their heads in unison, Goliath chuckled. "At least you all possess some common sense."

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Yay! My home computer works again! Thank heavens or this chapter wouldn't have gotten posted until Tuesday, and I really wanted to get it out there. My beta-readers, as always, are awesome and provided a lot of help with this chapter, even if they don't realize it, so thank you both to **_**carolinwonderland**_ and_ **RelativeWind**_**. Also, thanks to _JannP_ for the back and forth and bouncing around ideas, and being one of the most avid readers and reviewers ever. Thanks to everyone else as well for reading and reviewing this story. I know there hasn't been a lot of Finchel in the last few chapters, but that's gonna change soon. These two chapters however were necessary to set up everything else I had in mind. Now, onwards! Enjoy, please. Also, if anyone can tell me why I had Puck sing the song he does in this chapter, I might have an excerpt for the next chapter available for you a little early. Hopefully that gets some reviews going here a bit more (heh heh). **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary**

* * *

"Okay, why am _**I **_here again?" Artie asked with a slightly raised hand. "I don't seem to remember being in any fight in the last half-hour."

Goliath shrugged as he flipped though a magazine. He was standing by the entranceway to Vince's office and effectively blocking off any idea the four McKinley High students might have had of sneaking out. "Bossman said to bring you in with your friends, so here you are. If you want to lodge a complaint, I'll give you a pen and paper and make sure it's filed accordingly."

"Yeah, down the fucking toilet." Puck muttered just loud enough to be heard.

Looking up at him briefly with a grin before returning to his magazine, Goliath nodded. "Something like that."

Silence settled over the five guys in the office. Finn checked the time on his cell phone and felt a sweat starting to break out on his forehead. It was now almost midnight (on a _**Thursday**_) and he had yet to answer either his Mom's texts asking where he was or Rachel's trying to bid him good night. His Mom he could easily appease, but he knew for certain he was going to get it with both barrels from his girlfriend. Somehow though, he didn't feel right trying to text Rachel while Goliath was alternating between giving them all a glowering gaze and looking at his magazine (which seemed to be about writing and publishing, something Finn found oddly amusing). Finn was uncertain when Bossman or Vince or whoever the hell he was would return, so he figured he'd just wait as patiently as possible.

Sam sighed after a moment of silence. "Nice fuckin' going." He muttered and not-so-subtly elbowed Puck in the ribs while shifting his position on the couch in Vince's office.

Puck scowled and punched Sam on the shoulder. "Fuck you, Blondie. Like to see how you'd react if it was Quinn in that position. Probably wouldn't have even stopped at one punch, would you?"

"Like Quinn would even _**dare **_to step into a place like this!" Sam shot back, throwing an open backhand against Puck's chest before another glare from Goliath settled them both down. Sam rolled his eyes. "Fuckin' tool!"

Silence descended over them all again for another moment before Puck turned back to Sam, asking in a more subdued voice. "Sam, where the fuck did you learn that backhand punch move? Breaking his nose in one strike? That _**kicked ass**_!"

Sam grinned. "Not as much as you dropping two guys to the floor in a half second. Did you even break a sweat, dude? That was _**sweet**_!"

Goliath cleared his throat from where he stood, continuing to scan his magazine. "No one wins if you have to raise your fist. Once a fight starts, both parties have already lost. It's just a matter of figuring out who's going to stay upright at the end."

"What?" Puck shrugged in askance at the giant bouncer. "Like you don't enjoy a good fight with a job like this? Bet you've never had a problem staying upright."

Goliath cast a serious gaze at Puck before shaking his head in disappointment. "You think I've never been dropped, do you punk?" His meaty hand gripped the bottom of his black shirt and pulled upwards, raising the fabric to show a massive, hairy chest where two round scars made themselves apparent, no hair growing on or near the scar tissue. "Two bullets to the chest, kid. Doctors all said I was lucky to pull through. Trust me, I know all about being upright AND being on the ground at the end of it." After Puck's jaw went slack and his eyes bugged out of his head, Goliath nodded once and dropped his shirt back down. "Like I said, violence never solves anything. It's just an unfortunate necessity sometimes."

Suddenly the door to the office burst open and in walked Bossman (or Vince, whichever) followed closely by Nora now outfitted in a cream coloured dress which almost looked more like a business suit of some kind. Upon looking at it a bit more closely, however, Finn figured it must be Nora's next performance costume or something since it looked a bit different than normal.

"So," Vince started, moving behind his large mahogany desk and collapsing into the plush leather seat situated there. "You four have had quite the night, if all the eyewitness accounts measure up. Anyone want to start at the beginning and tell me what the fuck happened to ruin my two year safety record?" Just as Finn was about to open his mouth, Vince pointed to Puck. "Let's start with Mr. Mohawk here, since all the eyewitnesses said he threw the first punch and started everything."

Puck shrugged a little, seeming sheepish under Vince's and Goliath's intense stare. "I saw your dancer, Ginger there, being groped by some douche who thought he could have his way with her. Had his hand over her mouth and everything. I just wanted him to let her go."

Vince smiled knowingly as he leaned back in his chair. "Sure. And simply yelling at him or at the bouncers to draw them over wasn't enough to get him to stop, was it? Instead, you took matters into your own hands." Vince cast an informed glance at both Puck and Nora and watched as the two lovers looked briefly at each other before blushing slightly and turning away. "Mmmm-hmmm. Something's going on between you two, isn't it?"

Puck sat up straighter and his chest puffed out slightly. "Hey! That's none of your fuckin-"

"We're together...seeing each other, that is." Nora confirmed, holding a hand up, palm out towards Puck to still his outburst. Puck shook his head but leaned back into the couch beside Finn and Sam. "We met at school and have been with each other about a month now. We'd gotten into an argument and he wanted to talk to me when I had my break tonight, that's all. He happened to be with his friends when this happened and when he saw what was going on, he over-reacted and-"

"Over reacted? That asshole had his fucking hand over your mouth!" Puck interrupted angrily, causing Sam to bury his face into his palm while Finn stared up at the ceiling and shook his head in disbelief. _Can't you figure out that Nora is trying to smooth things over to get us underage bar crashers out of a compro...comptro...comprois... _**difficult**_ situation, _Finn thought to himself silently. If only his best friend would just _**shut the fuck up**_ for once and let others speak, this might go more easily.

"_**HEY!**_" Goliath bellowed once, quickly causing Puck to go quiet and again collapse back against the couch, and angry look on his face as he again stared down his sorta-girlfriend.

Vince smirked in an amused manner and shook his head as well. "Ah, young love. What lengths won't it go to?" His face grew serious and he looked briefly at the I.D. cards each of the four boys had given to Goliath before dropping them on his desk and then grabbing his pen. He clicked it in his hand as he stared at the four teenagers in front of him, seemingly lost in thought. "I'm not going to lie to you boys; you've put me in a compromising situation here."

_Compromising! _**That's**_ the word! _Finn rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness. Hadn't Rachel said that word in front of him about a dozen times now or so?

Vince continued. "DJ Simmer is practically a sell-out ticket to anyone hosting him in this city. With him out of the equation, I've just lost an entire night of full capacity revenue, not to mention having him trash talking me and my clubs anywhere else he does perform. I stand to lose a substantial amount of money thanks to your little romance," Vince cast an irritated glance at Nora, who looked away in slight embarrassment "and your sudden over reaction to the situation," the bar manager turned his frosty look towards Puck, who scowled slightly but didn't look Vince in the eyes. "Not to mention I have a minor repair bill to absorb thanks to your scuffle by the dance floor. So I guess the question is what do we do now? Do you pay me compensation for the lost revenue, or do I phone the police?"

Finn's head shot up in panic. His eyes went wide and he swallowed heavily. "Whoa. Wait! The police? Do we have to call them?"

"Maybe we can pay you back!" Sam said quickly, his own eyes wide with fear and a desperate look crossing his face. "We can even figure out a payment plan or something, I'm sure."

"Chill the fuck out, dudes." Puck said with a slight smirk as he leaned back and motioned towards Vince with his head. "The dude is bluffing. No way he's gonna call the police and pin damages on us. First thing the police would do is ask where the other four are, and he and 'Gigantor' by the door already let them go."

"It's _**Goliath**_." The big man corrected with an almost bored voice. Puck laughed right at him, much to Finn's utter and complete astonishment. Had his friend gone completely mental? The Cooler could probably crush his skull with one hand!

"Sure, if you say so, Hagrid. Does everyone around here have a lame fuckin' nickname?"

"I don't think you're one to talk, Mr. _**Puckasauras!**_" Nora spat out between clenched teeth. "At least we don't refer to ourselves in the third fucking person around here. Besides, it's a safety issue. No one can look up Ginger or Goliath in the phone book now can they?"

Puck pursed his lips and withered noticeably under Nora's intense gaze, defeated and deflated. "Whatever." He muttered.

"I'm intrigued by your offer to pay me the compensation." Vince responded, causing looks of relief to wash over the faces of both Finn and Sam as they too sat back against the couch with Puck. "How long do you think it'll take to pay me back twenty-five thousand dollars?"

Finn gasped as the others all stared at Vince in shock. They all knew that trying to come up with _**that**_ kind of money would be next to impossible unless they all worked full time for months, and considering their already hectic schedules, he was pretty sure that would be impossible. Was that really how much money DJ Simmer was able to draw?

"Really?" Artie squeaked out in a voice which was uncharacteristically high for him as he looked fearfully at Vince.

"That's a modest estimate, of course." Vince replied, nodding. "Sometimes it's closer to forty grand with the liquor and food sales and such." When he received no replies from the teens, he made a face. "Yes, that's what I thought. So it looks like we _**will**_ be going through the police. You all did, after all, get in here under false pretences thanks to the _**fake**_ driver's licenses you showed the bouncers out front."

Almost on cue, the faces of all four McKinley High students contorted back into the panicked look they had before. Finn's mind was reeling with the possibilities inherent in this situation. Being arrested; calling home to be released from jail; hiring a lawyer; court appearances; and then, if he was _**lucky**__, _probation and then a criminal record. His Mom and Burt would be both furious and disappointed with him and likely ground him for the next fifty years, and, even worse, his hard-earned 'oral intimacy' status with Rachel would no doubt be denied for an _**extended**_ period of time once she found out about his trip into a strip-club.

"Of course, it doesn't stop there. There's also the counts of disturbing the peace you three will be facing, not to mention damage to public property here at the bar." Vince studied their reactions before continuing. "I have to admit that whoever made the licenses did a superb job. They almost had me fooled when Goliath first handed them over, but if you look closely you can see that they're missing a few small details. Wouldn't worry too much if I were you four, though; the legal system is pretty lenient on first time offenders." Vince narrowed his gaze at them. "Or would it _**be**_ a first time offense for all of you?"

Instantly, and at the exact same time, all three of the boys turned to look at Puck, who had sunk further and further into the couch cushion where he sat, his shoulders hunched over and his wide eyes staring at the floor. His complexion had gone stark white, and Finn got the distinct impression his friend was about a half minute away from tossing his cookies. And even worse, Puck was being given another furious glare from Nora, who stood there with an open mouth and wide eyes. Finn took to mean Puck hadn't revealed to her his past involvements with the legal system for his stunt with the ATM. In addition to Puck's romantic situation, Finn also knew that the Puckerman family had just recovered from the debt they had accumulated after his father had left, and something like this which would require more time away from work for Puck's mom and the probability of hiring a lawyer, would completely sink them back to the level Puck's mom had barely clawed her way out of.

And the Puckerman family wasn't the only one hampered when it came to money. Finn was aware from previous conversations with Sam that the reason he had transferred to McKinley from the all-boys school he used to go to was because his Mom had lost her middle management job at an insurance company during the recession, and his Dad only made enough to support the family if he didn't have to worry about further high-costing tuition fees. His own family had just recently renovated the Hudson-Hummel complex and despite Burt's garage thriving in the community, Finn was almost positive his Mom and Step-Father would not be able to afford the renovation payments _**and**_ the cost of going through the court process. Artie's family was in no better shape, either, as all of the modifications they needed to make their home accessible for him cost a lot of money, as did the physical therapy and training Artie had to attend to ensure he had enough upper body strength to get around on his own when necessary.

Sheer desperation coursed through Finn as all of these thoughts ran through his head. He bolted forward to sit on the front edge of the couch and said the first thing that came to mind. "We can get you the money by _**doing**_ the show. _**We**_ can do the show." He cried out in a semi-panicked, semi-determined voice, eerily echoing his claims of him and Puck getting jobs to pay back the damage caused to Vocal Adrenaline's tires in their sophomore year. The other three boys turned to look at Finn questioningly, and were each stunned silent by the quarterback's bold proclamation. "Instead of DJ Simmer. Let _**us**_ perform."

Nora scoffed and rolled her eyes even as Vince leaned back, staring hard at Finn while clicking the pen in his hand noisily. "You four? You think you can do an all night show? Here?"

"Well, yeah." Finn answered, his mouth seeming to suddenly be on automatic mode as he continued to argue his case. "We all sing for our Glee club at school and-" he was interrupted by the sudden raucous laughter of Vince and Goliath as both men started shaking their heads and grinning, looking at him like he was completely naive. "What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"This isn't the type of crowd that wants to watch a fucking _**show choir**_, kid." Vince explained with an amused look on his face. "They want _**real **_music, not a trip around the campfire singing _Kumbaya_!"

"Hey." Puck's ire must have suddenly been stirred because he sat forward a bit as well. "Just because we sing in a show choir doesn't mean we can't sing or play for _**your**_ crowd. We're diverse, man! Couple weeks ago we did the Dixie Chicks. We're working on Metal this week."

"Oh, really?" Vince said, his voice condescending through his smile. He and Goliath cast a smirk at each other before Vince shrugged. "Okay, this I just _**have**_ to see, for entertainment purposes if nothing else. _High Voltage_, our 80's band out there, is going to be on break pretty soon. You have two songs to convince me you can pull off a show. Remember, our target demographic is men aged 21 to 40. One of your songs has to rock. _**Hard! **_The other has to be sexy enough to allow our ladies to showcase their dancing."

"Is that what you call it?" Puck snorted in bitter response before both Sam and Finn elbowed him in the ribs. He gave them both a look, but settled back down in between them.

Vince continued as if Puck hadn't spoken. "Two songs; those are the terms. You do that, and do it _**well**_, I'll let you do the show and agree to leave the police out of this situation. You fail, I call the police and run them through the list of illegal activities you committed and let them handle the rest. Understood?" Finn and Puck nodded once, and Vince returned the gesture before standing and heading for the office door. "I'll let our soundman know he's gonna have to work fast on the fly to adjust things for your show. I can't _**wait**_ to hear your..._**talents**_." With that, Vince and Goliath both laughed once more before exiting the office, leaving the four boys alone with Nora.

Artie swallowed and looked worriedly at the others. "Uh, do you think we might have gotten in over our heads a bit?"

Sam buried his face in his hands, then gripped his hair with his arms, pretending to pull it out as he turned towards Puck and Finn. "Artie, you are a fucking _**master **_of understatement. Four rehearsals, guys! That's all we've had! And only three of those had songs other than our Glee assignment. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about trying to avoid a fucking judge, Sam." Finn responded, angrily coming to his feet. "I'm also thinking about trying to keep Puck from going to jail instead of juvie, or any of us for that matter. I know it's a long-shot, but it's better than no shot at all."

Nora shook her head. "Guys, you're setting yourselves up for failure. You can't compete against bands like _High Voltage_. They've been doing the cover band bar circuit for years!"

"We've got it 'covered', Red." Puck said with what Finn guessed was false confidence, and the quarterback squared his own shoulders to back up his friend as Puck continued speaking. "Trust me, by the time we're done, _High Voltage _will be asking us for fucking autographs."

"For fuck sake's, Puck, this isn't high school! Or college, for that matter. This is a professional business that expects talent to deliver on what they claim they can do." Nora put her hands on her hips. "I really didn't think you were _**this**_ fucking stupid!"

Finn watched as Puck's entire demeanour changed; his jaw clenched and he straightened his shoulders, standing to his full height. If there was one thing Puck could never ignore or get past it was when someone called him stupid, and it was worse when he knew the person really well. Puck's eyes bored into Nora's as they locked gazes, neither flinching or looking away from each other, yet their looks seemed to speak volumes to the other about..._**something**__..._that Finn couldn't really figure out. The quarterback held his breath involuntarily, with realizing it, as he wondered what exactly was being communicated silently between his best friend and this red-haired girl. Puck suddenly broke eye contact and headed for the door. Before exiting he stopped, turned back and gave her a look that was half-way between a smile and a sneer. "Trust me, _**Ginger**_, you have no idea just how '_**fucking stupid**_' I can be!" With that, he walked out the office and towards the stage.

Nora stared after Puck before glancing at the others, then rolled her eyes and quickly exited the office as well. After watching her retreat back into the bar, Finn blew out a loud breath before he, Sam and Artie all regarded each other nervously and also headed for the door. "Did I mention," Artie began as Sam gripped his handles and began pushing him through doorway, "that I had a _**really **_bad feeling about this?"

**XXXXX**

The older, thin, grizzled, sparsely haired guitarist for _High Voltage_ reluctantly handed over his guitar, placing it into Puck's outstretched hand. Once Puck grasped it by the neck, the older guitarist pointed at him in warning. "You so much as put a scratch in this guitar, I expect full payment. That's thirty-five hundred plus the cost of-"

"Yeah, yeah. Chillax, Gollum; I'm not gonna do anything to your _'__**precious**_**'**. This ain't my first rodeo." Puck waved aside the older man's concerns as he carefully secured the guitar over his head and around his shoulder. "Two songs and you'll have her back no worse for wear." Once secure and a few notes played to show the guitar's owner that he knew how to use the instrument, the older man sighed, nodded once and then headed off stage. Puck turned and walked to where the others had gathered around Finn at the drum set. "How's everyone? We ready?"

"I honestly cannot believe I'm about to do this." Artie said as he shifted the other electric guitar around in his lap. He looked quickly at his watch and grimaced. "I should be home getting ready for bed, and instead I'm getting ready to try and convince a bar I'm not old enough to _**be**_ in to let me _**play**_ for them!"

Puck grinned at him. "See? Hanging out with me is _**fun**_! In twenty years you'll have a great fuckin' story to tell your kids."

"Yeah, while _**you**_ tell it to your cellmate in maximum security." Sam replied sarcastically, tuning one of the keys on the bass guitar.

"Never fuckin' happen. We'll be fine, quit your worrying. Remember, _**we **_have the fucking advantage here. These losers think we're just a bunch of wannabes. They don't know our full talent, and they don't know how hard we worked to be in a show choir that placed in the top five at Nationals last year. We're gonna blow 'em outta the fuckin' water."

"If Finn doesn't blow chunks first, that is." Sam said, casting worried look at their drummer.

Puck turned and regarded Finn, only just noticing the tall boy doubled over at the drum seat, his complexion tinged slightly green, and a low moaning sound emanating from deep in his throat. Puck walked over and put a concerned hand on his back. "Finnster? You okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay, Ass-Munch." Finn said as he pushed aside Puck's hand and then buried his face in his hands. "We're playing for our fucking lives here! We don't nail this and we face the cops. You know what my Mom and Burt are going to do to me if they have to pick me up at the police station? You know what _**Rachel **_is gonna do to me if she finds out I've been arrested?"

"She won't be demonstrating her lack of gag reflex, that's for sure." Artie added unnecessarily. Puck scowled at the boy in the wheelchair and waved him away even while Finn groaned again and collapsed his head into his arms on the snare drum in front of him.

"Finn, dude! C'mon, man. This was _**your**_ idea, and it's a good one!"

"It wasn't a _**good**_ _**idea**_, dumb-ass; it was a fucking _**act of desperation**_!"

Puck slapped Finn on the shoulder. "Dude, seriously, this ain't the spirit that got you Rachel after she split with St. Jerkoff, 'kay? It's not the dude who saved Glee club from itself at our first Sectionals show. It's not the guy who manned up and rocked out at a gay rights bachelor auction. We're gonna nail this because you're _**thee **_fucking drummer to make sure we stay the course. I've heard you play old school, Madonna, classic rock and pop. You've rocked them out. This is gonna be better! Know why?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Why, oh great and wise musical one?"

Puck smiled. "Because now you don't have anyone yelling at you to keep the fucking volume down. Bash away as loud as you want. The sound guy will fix things for us."

The taller boy stared hard at his friend for a moment before flipping him the bird. "Quit with the fuckin' speeches and get yourself out front, jackass. _**You're **_the reason we're here in the first place." Shaking his head, Finn sighed before he picked up his sticks and twirled them expertly in his hands. "Let's just _**get 'er done!**_"

Puck glanced at Sam and Artie, and each of them nodded at each other before turning to assume their positions on the stage. While Puck occupied the centre, lead vocal position, Artie went to stage left beside the lead guitar cabinet and Sam walked over to stage right where the bass amplifier was. Ensuring everyone was ready before they began, Puck tapped the microphone. After hearing a couple of loud 'thuds' through the speakers, he spoke. "So, hey there, everyone. We're a new band that's auditioning for an upcoming show. Let's thank _High Voltage _for letting us use their gear to do this, 'kay?" Puck clapped into the microphone, which garnered a half-hearted response from the audience.

Shrugging, Puck took out a guitar pick and was just about ready to count in the first song when a sudden question stopped him. "What are you called?" The question came out over the speakers.

"Huh?"

"Your band?" Puck shielded his eyes from the bright stage lights to look out at the audience, noticing finally that Vince was speaking into the microphone located at the soundman's booth. "If our hearing is going to be assailed by your music, we should at least know who we're listening to, right?"

Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk. Fuck, how had he not considered that before jumping up on stage? He cast glances at Sam and Artie, both of whom shrugged slightly. Suddenly, inspiration hit him as he considered Vince's last statement. He leaned towards the microphone, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Hope you enjoy the musical styling of **ASSAILMENT**!"

Artie groaned but Sam barked a short laugh, half of which was caught by his microphone. That, in turn, caused most of the audience to laugh in response, and suddenly Puck's own nerves settled down. If he and Sam could get a laugh like that out of the crowd, that meant that most of them were actually paying attention. He grinned at Sam, who raised an eyebrow and spoke quickly into his ear. "You do realize the first syllable in our new band name is _**'ASS'**_, right?"

"Since we're in a strip club, I'd say that fits pretty well." Puck shot back. Sam shook his head and returned to his own microphone. Feeling more bold than normal, Puck spoke again to the audience. "Since _High Voltage _is doing such a good job of playing the classics from the eighties, we thought we'd give you a couple songs from _**this**_ millennium. And this first song is dedicated to one of the dancers here. She knows who she is." Puck grinned but refused to look over where Nora stood in front of the bar on his left. He turned to the others and mouthed the timing for their first song. "One, two, three, four."

Luck was with them as they all began right on cue and in perfect sync with each other. Artie and Puck's guitars chugged along the guitar pattern intricately, fingers finding each correct note on the strings. Sam laid the foundation of the heavy song with the bass guitar, his fingers easily dancing along the four strings of his own instrument, while Finn hammered the time perfectly on the drums, keeping the groove meticulously solid. Encouraging to Puck was the sudden gasp and cheers of recognition they received from a large portion of the almost all male audience, and most of the crowd suddenly flocked to the stage with arms and fists raised, all pumping furiously to the song the four of them were playing. After the musical introduction, Puck returned to the microphone to begin with the spoken intro.

_Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation from the mind of one sick animal who can't tell the difference, and gets stupefied.* _

Puck strummed his guitar for a few more beats and then began singing in earnest.

_I've been waiting my whole life for just one, FUCK!  
__All I needed was just one, FUCK!  
__How can you say that you don't give a, FUCK!  
__I find myself stupefied, coming back again.  
__All I needed was just one, FUCK!  
__One tiny, little innocent, FUCK!  
__When I feel like I'm shit out of, LUCK!  
__I find myself stupefied, coming back again. _

_Why, do you like playing around with,  
__My, narrow scope of reality?  
__I, can feel it all start slipping  
__I think I'm breaking down and why,  
__Do you like playing around with,  
__My, narrow scope of reality?  
__I, can feel it all start slipping away_

_See but I don't get it!  
__Don't you think, maybe we can put it on credit,  
__Don't you think, it can take control when I don't let it?  
__I get stupefied! It's all the same, you say,  
__Live with it but I don't get it,  
__Don't you think, maybe we can put it on credit,  
__Don't you think, it can take control when I don't let it?  
__I get stupefied! I get stupefied!*_

Puck turned away from the microphone to face the others, noticing for the first time that night that all four members of their impromptu band had huge smiles on their faces. They played the sparse notes and chords between the chorus and second verse almost too easily, each completely giving themselves over to the music and the sense of singularity that coursed through them as they played together. Finn nodded after the first beat of the fourth bar, executed a perfect fill, and guided them back into the verse section where Puck began singing again.

_All the people in the left wing, ROCK!  
__And all the people in the right wing, ROCK!  
__And all the people in the underground, ROCK!  
__I find myself stupefied, coming back again!  
__All the people in the high-rise, ROCK!  
__And all the people in the projects, ROCK!  
__And all les gentes in las barrios, ROCK!  
__I find myself stupefied, coming back again!_

_Why, do you like playing around with,  
__My, narrow scope of reality?  
__I, can feel it all start slipping  
__I think I'm breaking down and why,  
__Do you like playing around with,  
__My, narrow scope of reality?  
__I, can feel it all start slipping away_

_See but I don't get it!  
__Don't you think, maybe we can put it on credit,  
__Don't you think, it can take control if I don't let it?  
__I get stupefied! It's all the same, you say,  
__Live with it but I don't get it,  
__Don't you think, maybe we can put it on credit,  
__Don't you think, it can take control if don't let it?  
__I get stupefied! I get stupefied!*_

He and Artie strummed their guitars to enter the bridge, nodding to each other as Puck returned to the microphone, trying to recall quickly the proper pronunciation for the next lyric. This time he peered right at Nora, who was watching the stage with a couple of her colleagues, clearly stunned as the four boys displayed their talents.

_TEFACHED!  
__TEFACHED!  
__No don't deny me! No baby now, don't deny me. And darlin' don't be afraid…*_

In unison, both Puck and Sam turned towards Artie and Finn behind them, and all four of them just naturally picked up on the beat, each of them moving their heads and shoulders in time as their combined instruments blended together. Each of them were seemingly overcome by the unity of the song, and none of them could help but sport shit-eating grins to each other. It didn't happen often, but this was why Puck loved music and performing. Every now and then, he could experience the sheer euphoria of being involved in something magical; something that sounded so much bigger than the sum of its parts. He and Sam then turned back towards the audience, Puck continuing with the lead vocals.

_But I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupefied!*_

Finn slammed his short snare fill in the correct spot and Puck heard the drummer's lead hand start riding on the crash cymbal, indicating they had entered the last section of the song. With a glance, Sam indicated he was ready on backup vocals.

_Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupefy. Ah!  
__Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupefy. Ah!  
__Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupefy. Ah!  
__Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupefy. Ah! Ah! _

_Look in my face, __**Stare in my soul!  
**__Look in my face, __**Stare in my soul!  
**__Look in my face, __**Stare in my soul!  
**__Look in my face, __**Stare in my soul!**_

_Look in my face! __**I'll be stupefied!  
**__Look in my face! __**I'll be stupefied!  
**__Look in my face! __**I'll be stupefied!  
**__I begin to stupefy! AAAAHHHH!*_

The roar of the crowd in front of the stage was deafening! Puck was almost pushed back at the sudden onslaught of screaming and cheering he heard from the audience. Nothing that night, not even Nora's performance, had garnered such a massive reaction from the mostly male group of patrons. Looking over and around the bar, Puck could even see staff members stopping what they were doing to whistle and cheer in appreciation for the rendition of the hard rock song. Puck grinned ear to ear before turning to the others and motioning with his hand towards Finn, Sam and Artie, then bowing once quickly before he walked over to Sam and bumped fists with the blond quarterback, both teens sharing a smile. "You're up, Blondie! Think you can take lead vocals after my epic performance there?"

Sam grinned in response before adjusting the bass guitar around his neck and shoulders. "Please! Take notes, Puck, because this is how it's _**really **_done." Sam turned to the microphone. "Thanks for that great response!" He said to the crowd. "Our second song is to help feature some of the talents the ladies have, so hopefully you'll enjoy both the musical selection and the dancing."

Puck suddenly had a thought and quickly started talking as Sam finished with the mic. "I'm pretty sure we haven't see the talents of Daisy yet, actually, so if she'd like to come to the stage and show everyone 'what she's got'," Puck smirked as the crowd started laughing genuinely at his innuendo, "then that would be awesome." He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Nora was standing at the bar with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowing and flashing dangerously at him even as he held out a hand to help Daisy come to the stage. Guessing that Nora was not impressed about whom he had invited to the stage, he returned her angry glare with an evil smirk before turning back to the others. "'Kay boys, let's hit it!"

Artie smiled a bit as he played the opening notes of the song, then Finn smashed a crash cymbal and came in with the laid back, sultry beat that immediately had Daisy begin her dancing, gyrating her hips and moving in time to the drums. Sam and Puck nodded to each other before they both began in the second bar on cue, strumming the notes perfectly in time and helping to keep the sultry beat moving forward. Sam returned to the microphone and began singing, even as Daisy stopped her dancing, pressing herself back to back with the bass guitarist until he started his lyrics.

_She had her eye on the prize as the girl next door  
__You grow up quick, when you grow up poor.  
__It's the only way to L.A. that she knows,  
__The Hollywood Pose! Teeth, tits and drawers!_

_Didn't take her long to leave the boulevard  
__So many five star friends with black credit cards.  
__She'll try anything once, and anything goes.  
__It never comes easy when you're digging for gold!**_

Puck smiled as he watched Daisy pull off her scarf, slowly and luridly wrapping is seductively around her legs and rubbing it back and forth against herself in a very explicit manner before discarding it into the crowd while she pressed herself against Puck's back and ground her hips against his buttocks. He kept his eyes on his guitar, forcing himself to focus, knowing that this was all just part of the show and that Daisy was doing it just as much to annoy Nora as it was to keep the audience engaged. He swallowed a bit before pulling himself to the microphone to sing back up to Sam's lead vocals.

_Well she ain't no Cinderella when she's getting undressed,  
_'_Cause she rocks it like the naughty Wicked Witch of the West! _

_Far too pretty to be giving it cheap,  
__That's why she's making six figures working three days a week.  
__Yeah she'd even break a promise in the Promised Land  
__She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands!  
__She shakes her money maker twice as hard as anyone can,  
__She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands.**_

The four boys grouped around each other briefly while they played the musical interlude, all smiling while watching Daisy bend over and sliding off the jean shorts, revealing nothing but a string-bikini bottom. She didn't have quite the advanced dance moves that Nora was able to pull off, but the crowd didn't seem to mind as Daisy was openly flirting with each move and sway, keeping time with the music the four Gleeks provided. Puck noticed Sam get caught up in the energy of it all as he hammered his last note home on the base before sliding back to the microphone to continue with his vocals.

_I doubt she'd even let the devil buy her little black book,  
__City Hall would probably fall if anyone got a look.  
__Every A-List player is a favourite friend,  
__Says they all taste the same in the back of the Benz._

_The Congressman calls her every once in a while,  
__She's got the school girl skirt on the top of the pile,  
__She's done everyone once, and everyone knows  
__You've got to get a little dirty when you're diggin' for gold! **_

Daisy smirked as she suddenly straddled Sam's leg and began moving slowly up and down, riding it as though she were doing something decidedly more vivid with the blond quarterback. He swallowed and looked at her a bit nervously before forcing his eyes onto the bass guitar he was playing and concentrating on the proper notes. Puck began laughing at the boy's discomfort even while he returned to his own microphone to sing backups.

_Well she ain't no Cinderella when she's getting undressed,  
_'_Cause she rocks it like the naughty Wicked Witch of the West! _

_Far too pretty to be giving it cheap,  
__That's why she's making six figures working three days a week.  
__Yeah she'd even break a promise in the Promised Land  
__She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands!  
__She shakes her money maker twice as hard as anyone can,  
__She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands.**_

The guitar solo began and Artie let his hands dance on the stringed instrument, eyes half closed as they moved between the notes along the neck of the guitar. Seeming to understand the group dynamic, Daisy turned, moved around Artie's wheelchair and strutted forward, pushing him to the forefront of the stage as he continued playing the instrument expertly on his lap. With a quick spin, Daisy was suddenly sitting in Artie's lap, moving in a very lurid manner, forcing him to move the guitar above his head and brace it backwards on his shoulders, reminding Puck of one of the moves Marty McFly did in the movie _Back to the Future. _What impressed Puck even more was that despite having no idea what Daisy was about to do next and looking completely stunned as she continued to move on his lap, Artie didn't miss a bit of the solo and continued to play as required. Daisy turned again as the solo section ended and strutted to the stage between Puck and Sam just as Sam turned and sang back into the mic.

_Well someone spilled the beans and now her name's in the press,  
__Tough to keep it all a secret when you're one of the best!  
__The judge is goin' easy 'cause he paid for her chest,  
__Yeah he loves his little naughty Wicked Witch of the West!_

At the word 'West' Daisy had somehow, and seductively, removed her top to reveal her breasts to the entire crowd of mostly male onlookers, causing a huge cheer and pumped fists to be raised from the audience. Puck grinned at the energy and enthusiasm the crowd was giving them and nodded quickly to Sam as the two slammed down the notes on their instruments to finish the song, both taking a single jump in the air as they did so.

_Far too pretty to be giving it cheap,  
__That's why she's making six figures working three days a week.  
__Yeah she'd even break a promise in the Promised Land  
__She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands!  
__She shakes her money maker twice as hard as anyone can,  
__She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands.  
__She shakes her money maker twice as hard as anyone can,  
__She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands!**_

Again, another massive roar of approval echoed through the club as the bar's patrons hollered in approval of the show. Daisy slowly walked over to Puck and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly and nod in thanks, even as he kept a wary eye on Nora (whose glare and scowl deepened even further upon watching that little display). However, Daisy then turned from Puck and saddled up to Sam, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and also kissing him slowly on the cheek. Sam tried to be nonchalant about it, though Puck could tell he had a difficult time trying to decide if it would be safe to place his hand on her waist as she moved in to do so. Next, Daisy turned did the same to Artie, who couldn't help but let his eyes drift across her naked torso as she bent down to deliver the kiss to him in his prone state. Finn lucked out from behind the drums as Daisy simply opted to blow him a kiss from where she stood beside Artie, to which he swallowed and nodded in thanks. After Daisy walked off the stage, Puck grinned at the other three, then turned back to the crowd. "Thanks for letting us do our songs, guys. Hope you enjoyed it." Just as he was about to take off the guitar, however, the crowd started doing something he didn't expect in the slightest. The all stayed exactly where they were and in unison, with fists raised in the air, started chanting one single word.

"_**AS-SAIL-MENT! AS-SAIL-MENT! AS-SAIL-MENT! AS-SAIL-MENT!" **_

Clearly stunned by the reaction of the crowd, Finn, Sam, Artie and Puck all turned towards each other, each shrugging slightly. Puck took another breath, then secured the guitar back over his shoulders and turned back towards the crowd. "Okay, sure. One more song." He said, garnering another frenzied and positive response from the crowd. Puck looked at the others as they all resumed their positions and after all nodding, he turned back to the microphone. "This one needs no introduction." He started playing the opening guitar notes to Metallica's _Enter Sandman _to a massive cheer from the audience.

**XXXXX**

Once they had finished their performance and encore, Goliath had guided the four teens back into Vince's office, where again they sat on the couch, waiting again for the bar's manager to arrive. Finn was frowning as he looked over his text messages, both his Mom and Rachel sending ones to him.

His Mom had sent the longer, less frantic one of the two. [ I know you're 18 now and we agreed that you could set your own hours, but please at least let me know you're safe, okay? ]

Rachel's, on the other hand, was shorter and decidedly more panicked. ***IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT AND YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?* **

He quickly responded to both, saying he was fine but couldn't talk at the moment, which would be enough to soothe his Mom's worry as that was probably all she wanted to know. Rachel, however, was a completely different story, and he shuddered to think what kind of reception he'd get upon seeing her in the morning when they met each other at his locker before school started.

As he contemplated how he was going to handle things with Rachel in the morning, the door suddenly burst open to reveal a grinning Vince walking in quickly and settling down at his desk. Behind him strode Nora, wearing a look on her face that was all at once subdued, surprised and annoyed. Thankfully Puck and Puck alone could accept responsibility for that one. Finn was sure he'd have enough trouble with his own girlfriend; he wasn't about to borrow trouble by worrying about Puck's romance issues for inviting Daisy to the stage instead of Nora.

"Well," Vince started, glancing between the four boys with a smile. "You guys are definitely _**far**_ more talented than I would have suspected. I haven't seen a reaction like that from any act here since we've been in operation. Well done." He pulled out a piece of paper and plopped it on his desk in front of the four teens. "I would be more than happy to have your group perform here in lieu of DJ Simmer. If you can do an entire show like you just did those three songs, I think it'll be safe to say that we'll both enjoy doing business together." He pulled a single sheet of paper out of his drawer and then placed it on the desk with a pen. "Here's the normal contract I provide to new musical acts which perform here. It's fairly standard in terms of what we offer. Let me know what you think."

Artie rolled forward and began reading, with Puck, Finn and Sam all reading over his shoulder. Artie was the first to grin and he looked up to the others. "Dudes, we get paid! We get $500 for the night!"

"That usually jumps to an even grand if you can fill the house to full capacity." Vince added, a bit amused at the group of teens in front of him. "Plus, there's access to a small green room just off the stage which provides a meal and free drinks for you all, though it'll have to be non-alcoholic given your age."

Sam smiled as he scanned further down the contract point by point. "We get a free hotel room for the night?" He asked, looking up to Vince.

The manager nodded. "Most places don't provide that for local bands, but I don't want my talent trying to save money by driving home tired and drunk, so to me it's a small price to pay. And you'd actually have two rooms. I don't expect you guys to share beds, and there are usually two beds per room, so..." Vince shrugged. "It's nothing fancy, mind you. You'd be set up at the Lima Motel across the street. "

The boys couldn't believe their good fortune, and so each immediately grabbed a pen and sloppily signed their names to the piece of paper. After each name had been signed, Puck proudly handed it back to Vince. "Thanks for giving us the chance, man."

Vince nodded. "Thank you. That was an impressive display out there." Vince signed his name, then tore off the bottom duplicate copy and handed the contract to them. "So I'll be seeing you guys here next week Wednesday, then."

Finn could actually feel the colour draining from his face as he whipped his head around to Vince from where he was bumping fists with his band mates. "Uh...what?"

"Did...did you say next Wednesday?" Artie asked, his own eyes had suddenly started bugging out from his head.

Vince nodded. "Mmm-hmmm, as per the date on the contract you four just signed."

All of them stood there, mouths agape as they stared hard at the bar owner. "Isn't that a bit...uh, _**soon**_ for us to do a show? " Sam asked uncertainly.

"That is what you boys agreed to, correct? Take over the show for DJ Simmer? He was supposed to sign a contract tonight to perform for next week Wednesday."

Puck's face contorted into anger. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! You want us to do a show in less than a week?" He took a menacing step towards the manager, but before he could take a second step, Goliath's meaty hand had grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back to where he was previously. Puck glared at the giant of a man before returning his attention to the Vince. "You could have at least told us all the details _**before **_we signed it."

"Honestly, uh..." Vince took a look down to where Puck had signed his name, "Noah, is it? Honestly Noah, I'm just following the terms of the agreement we set up from before you even performed. I said I would need to call to police because you started an altercation here; you boys counter-offered by telling me you could perform the show in lieu of DJ Simmer. I gave you two songs to convince me you could, and you all agreed. You proceeded to rock this place harder than any band I've had before, and so I honoured my word by allowing you to do the show and giving you a contract to sign instead of calling the police. A contract, I might add, that you all signed very eagerly and without duress. It isn't my fault you failed to realize the date the show was to take place. Now, if you look closely, you'll also notice the contract states you'll need to perform a minimum of three sets of music. A set of music in this establishment is between forty-five and sixty minutes, which translates roughly to twelve or thirteen songs, assuming you guys do some talking in between the songs. So, if you have about forty of so songs ready to go by Wednesday night, then you won't have anything to worry about. You'll even get paid for your efforts."

"Fuck this shit!" Puck shook his head and turned towards the others. "He can't call the police if we don't do the show; they'll just ask him why he bothered to wait five days before reporting us."

Vince nodded a bit. "Five days delay does make filing criminal charges harder for mischief and disturbing the peace, I'll agree, but those are _**your**_ pictures on the _**fake**_ licenses currently in my possession, aren't they?" He pulled the fake licenses from his inside jacket pocket and flashed them quickly towards the boys, proving he still had them. "I'm pretty sure that's all the evidence police would need to prove that you four were in possession of false legal documents?" Puck turned quickly towards the bar owner, mouth open in surprise at how Vince had spun the situation back into his own favour. After a beat, Vince continued. "And who says I'd have to stop at reporting this to the police? I could easily take you four to civil court as well. You all agreed to do the show and signed a contract to that effect. Failure to do the show results in _**breach of contract**_, for which I can be awarded damages. As I mentioned before, the amount of revenue garnered for a 'band night' is usually about twenty five thousand dollars, and if I win the case, you can also add the cost of my attorney to that, as well as any time I have to spend away from my business. All told, I'm sure that would be just a bit more than small claims court, correct?" Vince smiled smugly at them. "Any other questions?"

The boys stared at the bar manager with horrified expressions, and Finn was astonished at how quickly the situation had spun out of control. It was one thing to do a couple songs the boys had learned to help for the Glee metal assignment, but to get _**forty**_ songs ready within _**five **_days and also manage to pull in a full crowd to watch it on a _**Wednesday **_night was far beyond their capabilities. Finn took a step back and fell into Vince's couch, his mind awash with just how completely _**fucked up**_ things had become. Sam dropped into the seat beside him, breathing heavily as no doubt the same thoughts were swirling in his mind as well. Artie continued to stare at the contract in his hand, as if willing the content to change without success, and Puck turned towards the wall, his hands covering his face as he suppressed what Finn guessed were violent thoughts.

"Bossman!" The bouncer named Chains had suddenly poked his head into the office. "Some of the customers are hassling Daisy again and she's being as oblivious as ever to it all."

"Fuck!" Vince said, shaking his head and quickly filing his copy of the contract the boys had all signed. "I've told her at least twenty times to stop being so flirtatious. It always causes these types of problems." He slapped Goliath on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go settle the crowd down. We'll see you boys on Wednesday night. I'm sure you can find your way out." He walked out of the office with the big man in tow, leaving the four McKinley High School students completely stupefied.

"Okay, Puck, you're right." Artie said as he slowly turned his wheelchair around to face the others, barely any colour in his face. "Being on the receiving end really does _**suck!**_"

Nora crossed her arms and stared hard at Puck, a look which didn't escape the notice of the other three Gleeks. "So what are the odds you'll be able to pull this off, Puck?"

Puck glared at her from across the office. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, 'kay? And no need to say 'I told you so' either. I get it. I was stupid. I walked right into a fuckin' minefield without realizing it. Fine. Happy I admitted it?"

"No, not in the slightest, because admitting that means I have to look for another job."

Puck and Finn exchanged a confused glance before the mohawked teen turned back to the red-haired stripper. "What the fuck are you on about, Red?"

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, shaking her head and massaging her temples. "Puck, everything that happened tonight is interconnected. Vince plans on recovering the money he would have earned from DJ Simmer one way or another, and I violated bar policy because I failed to inform him that there were underage customers here. Had I done that, he could have kicked you all out and nothing would have happened with DJ Simmer. Therefore I'm partially responsible for the loss of revenue _**and**_ putting the company at risk of serving alcohol to minors. The only way I get to stay working here is if you guys can fill this place to capacity, because then there's no money for Vince to recover." She put her hands on her hips and stared hard at Puck. "Long story short; if the bar isn't at capacity on Wednesday night, I'm fired. My wages would be used to offset the loss of revenue."

"But...aren't you the star dancer here?" Puck asked, his eyes going wide as this new information was presented to him.

Nora rolled her eyes. "And you think there aren't others lined up around the corner ready and willing to take my place? For less money even? You think Vince would be concerned about losing one dancer when he can have another fifty bubble-headed bimbos applying inside a week?"

Puck shrugged slightly. "I can help you find another job; a better job, even! Really, there's a job centre, like, ten minutes away from where I live and-"

"Really? Oh pray, do tell where you can find me another part-time job that pays me three hundred a night, three nights a week?"

All the boys visibly choked, coughed or had a look of complete and utter disbelief while staring at her. Puck cleared his throat, swallowed and then pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her again with confusion. "Ar-...are you fuckin' serious? Did you say three hundred dollars per _**night**_?"

"When you include tips, yes. Just in case you need help with the higher mathematics of multiplication, that's $900 per week. Multiplied by four, that's roughly $3600 each month. That's what it takes to get me by, Puck! That's what I need to pay for school, my dorm, my bills, my books, my clothes and, oh yes, sending some back to my Mom so she can still afford the mortgage. Without this job I've got to move back home and forget about college, because thanks to your little affair with _**my Mom**_, my Dad left us with nothing else financially." Nora shook her head and turned on her heels. "I should have known that the guy I was starting to _**really**_ like was going to fuck me over completely; no different than anyone else I've been with."

"Whoa, stop a minute _**right there**_, Nora!" Puck shouted, a voice so clear and commanding that it actually stilled the red haired woman in her tracks, though she refused to turn around and face him. Finn, Sam and Artie watched with wide eyes as Puck strode straight to her and turned her around forcefully by the shoulders before gently raising her head, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I _**am **_different. I told you before, I'm...I'm here for you. For _**you**_. I swear on my faith, I'll do my best to bring in the crowd you need."

Nora bit her lip and then grabbed his hand in hers, kissed it briefly and squeezed it. "I do believe you'll try, Puck, but I have a hard time believing your best will be good enough." Then she dropped his hand and walked out of the office, not looking back to any of the four boys.

Puck turned to the others, a determined look on his face, and he crossed his arms. "I can't let her lose this job, guys, not when it's almost all my fault. We have to somehow get this place filled on Wednesday night."

"I'm open to ideas." Artie shrugged after a moment. "But other than the school, I don't have much in the way of a social circle. Where do we start?"

"Posters." Puck said. "I can put them up around town over the weekend when I'm not babysitting my sister. Actually, I could probably get her to help. After that..." He looked at Finn, half panicked.

Finn rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the others before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah, after that, I don't have a clue, either."

* * *

***Lyrics are from **_**"Stupefy"**_** written and performed by Disturbed. **

****Lyrics are from **_**"Shakin' Hands"**_** written and performed by Nickelback. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Many things occurred to postpone the posting of this chapter, so I'll apologize now for the much longer than anticipated delay. Hope this chapter is enjoyable, however, and makes up for the wait. _Carolinwonderland_ and _RelativeWind_, thank you both for being my betas and not tearing this chapter to shreds the way I had in my mind before submitting it to you both. To everyone who reads and reviews, thank you very much for continuing this journey with me. And also, to all who read my recent one-shot "The Answer" thank you SO MUCH for the overwhelmingly favourable response. I might have more one shots in the future, but nothing else has happened in the show that I felt really, REALLY needed to be addressed (other than lack of consistency, but that in itself is pretty much the _only_ consistent thing about Glee right now). Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

Finn walked into the school, purposely choosing the less used route to his locker so he could approach it from the opposite direction. He wasn't looking forward to this confrontation with Rachel. Well, at least he _**figured**_ it would be a confrontation of some kind. He had only sent one text message to her last night, and it basically told her he was fine and too busy to talk to her, an answer his diva-like girlfriend would _**not **_appreciate whatsoever. He had wanted nothing more than to call her once he finally got home and explain what had happened, but was pretty sure her fathers would have had extremely strong words for him _**and**_ his mother if he had tried to call at 1:15 in the morning. Getting up this morning at 7:00am had been excruciating (thanks for that little gem of a word, Kurt). Finn had taken a long, hot shower to relieve the ache in muscles that were sore from so much drumming the night before, then gone to Starbuck's to buy the biggest cup of coffee he could find. He was as prepared as he possibly could be for this encounter, so he paused to take a breath before turning into the side hallway where his locker was.

Sure enough, there stood Rachel, leaning against his locker and with her back currently to him, books clutched to her chest, waiting for him to appear. Finn realized at that moment that the advantage of coming towards his locker this way and her not watching him approach would at the same time cause him the disadvantage of not being able to see her face and determine what kind of mood she would be in. Would it be relief at finally seeing him, for her to jump into his arms and ask worriedly what had occurred the night before that kept him from responding to her texts? Or would it be utter fury? Already he held an image of her turning around and slapping him for a third time across the face, angrily asking how he could be such an uncaring boyfriend as to not inform her of his plans than night.

Really, it was a coin toss as to which way she would react.

An idea formed in his mind and he quickly surveyed the hallway before acting. Seeing no one around them at the moment, and hoping to soften her up a bit, he moved up behind her and slowly wrapped his left arm around her waist. She didn't react or respond at first, but then her own left hand moved down and clutched his, their fingers interlacing. He bent down and pressed his lips to her neck, nestling them into the soft curve between where her shoulders and collar-bone intersected, and gently kissed, barely grazing his tongue along her skin so that she could feel just the tip. She swallowed and after a second raised her head slightly, allowing him better access. He moved up from that delicious curve to place a slightly firmer kiss just under her ear, again repeating the same procedure with his tongue. Her hand squeezed his tighter as an involuntary breath escaped her and she shuddered against him, no doubt starting to feel him stiffen slightly through his jeans. He thought for just a moment all was forgiven through their silent communication.

"As much as I'm thoroughly enjoying this affectionate display, if you seriously think it's going to prevent me from asking _**what the hell you were doing last night**_, you're sadly mistaken, _**Finnegan!**_"

_Shit! Fuck! Damn! _Finn thought all three words in rapid succession, and sighed noisily, stopping his kisses along her neck and dropping his head onto her shoulder in defeat. He should have known that his girlfriend would not be swayed from this encounter, despite appreciating his affections. Why did he have to fall in love with such a talented actress? "I'm sorry?" He apologized in a questioning manner. "Does that work?"

"It's a good start." Rachel responded as she removed his hand from around her midriff and turned towards him. She had an annoyed look on her face and an arched eyebrow to indicate her displeasure. It wasn't, however, the out and out _**now-you've-REALLY-pissed-me-off **_look he had endured in the past, most notably when she had found out about Santana (and how the fuck was it that those two were such good friends now?). "So, where exactly were you last night?"

Finn swallowed and turned towards his locker, starting to twirl the control knob on the combination lock to the correct sequence, almost afraid to meet her gaze. "With Puck and Sam. And Artie."

"That's _**who**_ you were with, Finn, not _**where**_ you were. " She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes boring into him. "Please tell me you're not deliberately avoiding the question."

He pulled on his lock, but to no avail. It wouldn't open for him. Finn guessed it was because he was distracted with the current conversation, so he turned back to her. "Alright. I'll tell you, but I don't think you'll like the answer. Well, actually, you _**really **_won't like the answer, so please promise first that you...you know...won't hurt me or anything?"

Rachel smirked slightly. "Whatever you say, Finn, it can't be _**that**_ bad. It's not like Puck would have dragged you guys to a bar or-" Finn swallowed and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, smiling nervously. At his continued silence, Rachel's face turned serious and her eyes narrowed while her voice went up an octave in outrage. "You're...you're joking, right? Puck actually-"

Finn interrupted her by clearing his throat before turning back to his locker to try the combination again. "Well, to be fair, Puck didn't really drag us; he just asked us to back him up. He thought his girlfriend worked as a bartender there."

"Puck has a girlfriend? A _**serious**_ girlfriend?" Rachel asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as she watched him unsuccessfully attempt to open his locker a second time. "Like, an actual serious _**girlfriend**_ that's his age and not some kind of inflatable toy?"

Finn looked at Rachel, somewhat surprised at the reference, and then grinned appreciatively. "I wasn't sure if you knew about those."

Rachel blushed suddenly and then waved her hand dismissively. "How I learned is a long story. So, when did this all start between Puck and...who, exactly?"

"Nora." Finn responded, again failing to open his locker after pulling on it. "She's a college student. And about five weeks ago." Sighing, he decided to leave his locker closed for now since it was obvious the conversation with Rachel was distracting him too much to concentrate on the correct combination. He turned towards Rachel and leaned against the lockers, taking another swig of the coffee he had purchased from Starbuck's. "Things kind of got out of control last night, which is why I couldn't send you more than one text. Like, _**really **_out of control."

"Out of control how? You guys didn't get into a fight or something, did-" Rachel stopped suddenly at seeing Finn's make a face and glance away from her quickly. She placed a hand on her hip as her face turned into an angry frown. "You actually got into a fight in a _**bar**_? Wait a second, how did you guys even get _**into**_ a bar?"

Finn looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes and gave up on trying to hide things from her. After everything that had happened once she discovered the truth about him and Santana, he swore he wouldn't lie to her again about anything important in his life. "Do you want to hear the truth? The honest, real truth about what happened?"

Rachel frowned at him, her voice softening a little. "Of course I want the truth, Finn. I've never wanted _**anything **_but the truth from you."

"Okay." Finn blew out a noisy breath as he stood up straight and looked at her earnestly. "Here goes. Puck's been dating Nora for a few weeks now, or at least I think he's dating her but it's hard to tell because all he mentions is that they have sex a lot. Anyway, he saw a picture in Nora's dorm room of her and her Mom, and it turns out her Mom used his pool cleaning services a couple years ago, and those services also included 'serving' her in the bedroom. Nora wasn't real happy about that when Puck told her and she threw all the Chinese food Puck had brought over for dinner one night at his truck. It caused a real mess. So Puck was trying to make it up to her, but she wouldn't talk to him on the phone, so he tracked her down to where she works by asking Nora's neighbour. Puck hadn't been in that bar before and asked me, Sam and Artie to back him up in case it was a rough place. Well, the place isn't really that rough, it's kinda nice, actually, but it turns out the place is a strip club and Nora isn't a bartender but a stripper. So she and Puck talked a bit and then she had to give some dude a lap dance, like, four tables over from us, but that guy was pawing her through the dance, and then pinned her arms to him and tried to grope her. Puck got up and floored the two dudes bothering Nora, and then Sam and I had to pull two other guys off him before he got beat up. Then this massive bouncer, who's way taller and bigger than me even, broke up our fight and dragged us to the manager like he was the principal or something. Turns out the guy who was groping Nora was a DJ that the bar wanted to hire for a show next week, and because of our fight, the DJ walked or was thrown out or whatever, and then the manager decided he was gonna call the cops on the four of us for using fake licenses to get in. We told him we could do the show and earn him the money he'd lose by not having the DJ play and now me, Sam, Puck and Artie have to get forty songs together and play a show next week Wednesday night and somehow get the bar full of customers to watch us or Nora loses her job." He brought his hands up in a questioning manner. "That's what happened. Truth!"

Rachel continued to stare at Finn, completely dumfounded, open mouthed and confusion clearly etched across her face. She stayed that way for a moment before drawing herself up to her full height (such as it was) and giving him a withering look. "Alright, fine...if you're too ashamed to admit what _**really**_ happened, Finn, just say so!"

Finn's eyes shot up in surprise. "But...but... Rach, I _**AM **_telling you the truth. I swear!"

Rachel shook her head and picked up her bag from where she had placed it on the floor. "Please, Finn, stop this charade. Your story is so full of holes it looks worse than a slice of Swiss cheese. First off, no woman in college would ever want Puck; he's far too immature, even for most high school girls."

"Yeah but...well, I dunno, maybe Nora's into immature guys and-"

Rachel continued speaking as though Finn hadn't said anything. "Secondly, bar staff wouldn't allow you four into the premises. They're all trained to recognize the difference between teens and adults at a glance."

"They didn't really look carefully. And, Babe, it was_** cold**_ outside." Finn answered in an almost pleading voice. Why the heck couldn't she accept that all this shit actually went down?

"Thirdly, Puck isn't the type to care about _**any **_of his romantic liaisons. He's made that more than obvious to everyone including _**me**_, and I actually dated him for a week."

"Normally but...wait, he told me _**you**_ called it off!"

"And fourthly, if the bar found out you were all underage with fake identification, they wouldn't hesitate to call the police, which they obviously didn't because here you stand in front of me."

"Well, they were ready to but-"

"And here you still stand, trying to defend your wildly outlandish story. Just admit that you four went out somewhere and drank yourselves silly and were flirting with other women and you didn't want to bother being weighed down by your 'ball and chain'." Rachel's eyes had become moist and she seemed to be on the verge of crying.

Finn shook his head stubbornly. "Rach, I _**swear to God**_ that's not it at all! Everything I said is-"

"I won't listen to anymore of this!" Rachel turned from him and shouldered her bag . "When you're ready to admit to me that you and the others wanted to simply be by yourselves in a bar and ignore your educational and romantic responsibilities, then we can talk further." With that, she turned quickly and walked away, but spun back before rounding the corner. "Next time you come up with some far-fetched and ridiculously outlandish story, save it for your next creative writing assignment." With that, she turned and disappeared from view.

Finn's mouth hung open in surprise for a moment before he turned and banged his head against his locker, causing a small dent where the back of his skull collided with the soft aluminum. _Fuck, it's just one God-damn thing after another, isn't it? _Finn sighed and tried his combination lock a third time, only once again to be foiled in his attempts, the lock not budging. He shrugged and then headed towards his first class, all the while trying to formulate an argument or plan that would help him get back into Rachel's good graces.

**XXXXX**

Humiliating. That was the word the that echoed through Finn's mind as he lead the way back to his locker with the school's janitor in tow, a pair of bolt cutters being held by the older gentleman. Kids on either side of the hallway were still respectful enough of him as the school quarterback to move aside for him and the school's 'maintenance technician', but that wasn't, of course, without massive grins or smiles of sympathy for his plight. Finn knew for a fact that news of his need to actually ask the maintenance staff to come to his locker and cut the lock off would circulate through the school and everyone would get a huge laugh at his expense. But he had forgotten his Ipod in it the night before and wanted to grab it for use in the weight room during his study hall, so he had little choice.

Finn reached his locker and then motioned with his head. "This one." He said in a subdued, embarrassed voice. The maintenance man nodded and turned his well worn ball cap around so that it sat backwards, allowing him to see the lock better as he positioned the bolt cutters in the correct spot. He squeezed both hands overtop of the bolt cutters, snapping Finn's lock off of his locker and allowing the tall quarterback to finally get the access required. "Forgot your combination?" The janitor asked casually though loudly, and Finn grimaced upon hearing the snickers and barely suppressed laughs from the group of freshmen just off to the side. He scowled at them, but since his 'nice-guy' reputation was more than well established at the school now, the young girls simply smiled and waved their fingers in his direction.

Finn shook his head as he turned back to the maintenance staff member. "I didn't think I had, but I'd tried five times and nothing, so..." Finn shrugged and pulled the now broken lock out of the holder and opened the locker's door, immediately to be confronted by a white piece of paper taped to the inside of the door. On the paper was, duct taped, a small, empty bottle of superglue, and just beneath the bottle was a handwritten scrawl which looked _**very **_familiar. Finn's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the paper and pulled it free from where it was secured, reading it quickly.

_Finnegan,_

_You didn't __really__ think a locker full of fruit and vegetables was going to be the extent of my payback for that wakeup song, did you? But don't worry, I left a new lock for you underneath your binder. Something that has a bit more 'colour' to it. _

_Rachel_

_*I am woman, hear me roar,...* Helen Reddy._

Finn couldn't believe it. His girlfriend had actually decided to dump an entire bottle of superglue into his lock? All to get back at him for yesterday's wakeup song? And who the fuck was Helen Reddy? _Great, now I have to Google some random fucking name and learn what the fuck my girlfriend's talking about. Can't she just drop the intelligence thing for a couple minutes? And wasn't the lunch swapping enough?_ The drummer set the note aside and dug underneath his large binder on the bottom of the locker, his hand securing around the new lock Rachel had left as a replacement. He pulled it up quickly to get a good look at it.

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no and FUCK NO!_

The lock was bright pink. The top of the lock was lavender purple. The back of the lock had a small 'Hello Kitty' logo on it.

_NO FUCKING WAY! This is...this is...beyond..._

The maintenance technician smirked as he looked at the lock, then clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Well, at least your stuff will be safe until you manage to get something new." Chuckling, he shouldered the bolt cutters and walked away before Finn could muster a response. Since he didn't have enough room in his gym locker to transfer everything over to it, he had no choice but to temporarily use the lock provided. Finn quickly memorized the accompanying combination before throwing his bookbag into the locker and slamming it closed. The bell sounded, indicating that his study hall period had just commenced. He really did want to get a workout in the gym, but these actions by his girlfriend required an immediate proportional response (thanks history class for that saying). He was going to go to the nearby convenience store to pick up supplies for his planned counter-attack. Leaving him with a 'Hello Kitty' lock was just _**not **_acceptable under _**any **_circumstances.

_Oh, Rach. You have _**no idea**_ the can of worms you've opened now! _He thought determinedly. And she could definitely forget all about him trying to get back into her good graces anytime soon.

**XXXXX**

Rachel disgustedly closed her English textbook and shoved it to the side, annoyed with herself for not being able to concentrate on the play they were studying, but _The Tempest _really wasn't her favourite Shakespearian play. And unfortunately she found her mind spinning in confusion as to why Finn would want to make up some elaborate story about his activities the night before. The way he had rambled on and on and on, seeming to create one strange, bizarre and often insignificant detail after another and trying to cover up the sheer _**lunacy**_ of his tale had just gotten under her skin in a way nothing had since the whole Santana debacle. And Rachel thought she had made it perfectly clear to Finn how much she valued his honesty. Obviously it was something the two of them would need to discuss a second time, because he had somehow missed the message yet again. Rachel wasn't _**overly**_ surprised by that, as Finn often missed the point the first time around (which amounted to equal parts adorableness and frustration in her eyes) but it seemed Finn was taking an exceedingly long time in understanding the lesson in all of this.

"Is it me, or are men just completely and utterly stupid?"

Rachel was startled out of her thoughts and looked up to see Quinn standing opposite her on the other side of the table, one hand holding her books and the other placed on her hips. Normally she and the blond cheerleader had minimal interaction outside of Glee club, which suited both of them fine. They had never been the best of friends, though their mutual animosity had lessened considerably since their sophomore year. Rachel smirked slightly and leaned back in her chair. "Depends on the man, I suppose. Right now, I'm inclined to agree with you."

"Oh, are you having issues with Finn? Something to do with him, Puck and Sam going to a _**bar**_ last night and drinking, perhaps?" Rachel nodded, and Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance before sitting down in the chair opposite the young ingénue and crossing her arms. "You know, if they could just be honest for once, it would be really nice. Okay, fine, Sam wants to go out drinking and forget about life for a while. No big deal, I guess, but he could at least text me goodnight or call to say he's fine or _**something**_!" Quinn chuckled. "And then Sam started giving me this crazy story about what happened last night. It was so ludicrous I actually laughed right in his face and told him I thought Brittany could come up with a better story, and she's still reading kindergarten books."

Rachel leaned forward, eager to compare stories with another scorned woman about guy troubles. She never really liked gossiping much, but sharing stories about how exasperating men could be _**was**_ highly amusing. And she usually won out as being the most 'burdened' woman due to Finn's knack of never really understanding what exactly was going on around him. "Do tell. What story did Sam come up with? You tell me Sam's, I'll tell you Finn's."

Quinn smirked. "Well, first off Sam said Puck has a new girlfriend named Nora and that she goes to college. That got me laughing right there because I'm sure no college woman would be caught dead with that man, and I use the term loosely."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she grinned. The boys must have planned this story together so there wouldn't be any gaping holes, but she was sure that not _**all **_the details would be accurate. After all, they no doubt had been drunk at the time. "Yes, I got that from Finn this morning, too."

"Next he said they all had fake identification and got into the bar, only to find out it's a strip club and that Puck's girlfriend apparently is a stripper who works there. But she wasn't answering her phone when Puck called, so he decided to track her down to where she works and force a confrontation."

The smile on Rachel's face faltered slightly. Could the boys really have spent that much time perfecting their story? These details seemed unerringly accurate.

"And then I guess Nora was being subjected to inappropriate behaviour from her lap dance customer, who of course was some hotshot DJ or something, and the boys got into a fight over it, and then some giant of a bouncer brought them back to the manager's office and they made a deal to leave the police out of the issue _**if **_the boys could do a show there instead of said hotshot DJ, and now they have to prepare a forty song show and get the whole establishment full of customers or Nora was going to lose her job. That can't happen because she needs the job to support herself and her Mom. Oh, and of course the icing on the cake was that Puck had actually _**slept **_with Nora's Mom two years ago, and that's why they were there in the first place, because Puck wanted to _**apologize**_ to Nora for what he'd done. Like Puck even has a conscience or something about those kinds of things." Quinn shook her head in amusement. "Completely and utterly crazy. I'd have been fine if Sam had just said they went out drinking; I wouldn't have been overly happy, but I could have gotten past it, at least."

Rachel closed her eyes and her hands went straight to her stomach, and she inhaled sharply to try and relieve the nausea she felt creeping into her stomach. _Oh my God! _She thought to herself silently. _Finn _**wasn't**_ lying. Everything he said was true. Every detail between Finn's and Sam's stories is identical. There's _**no way**_ they would have come up with such an elaborate, detailed account of the night's activities unless they had actually _**gone through them**_. And I didn't even believe Finn or give him the benefit of the doubt! _

Quinn looked at Rachel with an arched eyebrow. "You okay, Yentil?"

Rachel's brown eyes shot back to Quinn's green ones, and Rachel swallowed, giving the blond cheerleader a worried look. "Quinn, I'm...I'm really not sure they _**were **_lying."

**XXXXX**

"Really? The guys were able to get themselves into _**that**_ much trouble in just a night?" Santana asked as she, Quinn and Rachel all headed for the small brunette's car after school, agreeing to head out for a quick bite to eat before all the girls (and Kurt) gathered at Rachel's house to continue rehearsing for the Glee metal assignment.

"Apparently." Rachel said, shrugging slightly. "Quinn and I plan to call the bar and double check after we rehearse tonight, but I have a feeling the guys really weren't making it up. Sam and Finn both told the exact same story without even being near each other."

"I swear to God, you can't leave those boys alone for even a minute without them getting into serious trouble of some kind. This is why so many women nowadays refuse to have children...the men in their lives are responsibility enough!" Quinn sighed as she rolled her eyes. She pushed open the doors to the parking lot and then stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing the pink VW Beetle that she knew was Rachel's car. "Rachel, were you planning on putting your car in the fridge or something when you got home?"

Rachel made a face at the absurd comment as she looked up from behind the blonde cheerleader. "Honestly, Quinn, what kind of question is..." her eyes turned to look at her car, and her mouth hit the ground and her eyes bugged out of her head. "What...the..."

"Fuck?" Santana finished the statement in a question as all three of the girls stared at Rachel's car but none of them moving another step towards it. "Yeah, I think the word you're looking for is fuck. That's the word I'd use, at least." Rachel looked at Santana quickly before turning back to study her car properly.

It was _**encased**_ in Saran-Wrap. Every square inch! Doors, roof, trunk, tires, mirrors, _**everything**_ was covered. And not just covered, it was _**tightly **_covered. It literally looked like someone had decided it was a piece of food and needed an airtight seal for storage in the refrigerator. Rachel's mouth continued to hang open as she slowly walked around her vehicle, trying to find a small hole or section that might have been missed, but none made themselves apparent. She bent over and noticed that the wrap had even gone under the car and then pulled up tightly against the undercarriage, meaning it would not come off quickly or easily. This would take at least an hour or so to clean up.

Santana pulled an envelope from the top of the hood. She smirked slightly and handed it to Rachel. "I think I recognize the handwriting." She said in an amused voice as she handed it over to Rachel, trying hard not to snicker in the process.

Shaking her head, Rachel grabbed the envelope and opened it to find, again, a single piece of folded paper inside. She pulled it out and shook it open to read the contents.

_Rach,_

_Bring it! _

_Finn_

_*When you win, nothing hurts.* Joe Namath. _

Rachel pursed her lips and involuntarily began crumpling the note and envelope into a small paper ball. _Ooooh, so he thinks this prank means he's won, does he?_ She looked up at Quinn and Santana, both of whom were sporting grins a mile wide even as she disgustedly threw the note into the nearest trash-can. "I'll deal with _**him**_, later. Let's just unwrap my car and go eat!" She sighed as she grabbed a small piece of the plastic wrap and began working it free from her car. "And by the way, who the hell is Joe Namath?"

**XXXXX**

"Excuse me?" Mike asked loudly as he stood in shock at _**Fortissimo**_ that Friday night, shaking his head in disbelief. He regarded the mohawked teen with narrow eyes. "When you said bad news, Puck, I didn't think you meant a fucking nuclear meltdown! _**Forty**_ songs by Wednesday night? Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm not sure I even _**know**_forty songs that are hard rock or metal. What were you thinking?"

Puck returned the oriental boy's stare while standing with crossed arms. "I'm thinking of making sure my girl has a fucking job to go to so she can still attend college, jackass! If you don't want to help, fine, just say so and walk the fuck away once we're done our song for Glee. But I could use some help here."

"Of course you could!" Mike's voice went up a notch in volume, his irritation becoming apparent. "Help keeping your Johnson in your pants! If you just exercised some self control or bothered to use your right hand now and again, maybe you wouldn't be completely fucking over everyone else's life around you."

"Mike, come on, man. That's not fair." Finn said, taking a step in between the two boys, half afraid they would eventually come to blows. One thing he knew for certain was that getting into one fight in the last week was _definitely _enough for him.

Mike turned on him, eyes wide with disgust. "Not fair? You guys walk in here and tell us we have a forty song show to do in five days and you're telling _**me **_I'm not being fair? Not fair is being asked to help clean up the fucking mess Puck constantly causes. Frankly, Finn, you're the last person I'd expect to jump to his defence. Remember what happened with Quinn? That was thanks to _**this**_ asshole standing in front of us unable to keep himself in check around his best friend's girl. Couldn't even bother with a condom and put that girl through God knows what hell. Then that affects you and your Mom, and let me ask how upset both of you were to know Mr. _**Fuck**_asarus here betrayed you? And lest we forget about giving someone up for adoption because-"

Puck got right up close in Mike's face and pointed a warning finger at him, speaking dangerously low. "You so much as even _**breathe **_another word about _**Beth**_ in all this, Fucker, and I swear I'll rip your spine out of your back with my _**bare hands**_."

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Finn bellowed so loudly that everyone in the store jumped with fright. Carrying on without concern he looked at both Mike and Puck. "Back off, both of you!"When neither boy moved and continued to eye each other, Finn brought himself to his full height. "_**Now!**_" He commanded, his voice and face brooking no argument. Four years of football must have suddenly taken hold of both boys, because they both shook their heads but retreated to opposite sides of the store, obeying the quarterback's demand. Finn took another breath before speaking again. "What's done is done, and we can't change it. We _**can **_try to fix it, though." Finn turned to Mike and Blaine, both of whom were standing over with Artie and Sam and regarding him with crossed arms. "Mike, Blaine, we could really use your help on Wednesday night. The songs will sound better with some percussion, sampling, and two extra voices, and some songs Blaine could sing lead on. But neither of you signed the contract, so if you want to steer clear of this, then we understand."

Mike ran a hand over his hair in exasperation even as he paced back and forth, considering what Finn had just said. Blaine uncrossed his arms and rubbed his face while looking up at the lights in the store, also thinking about his decision. Finn sighed slightly, noticing Puck's demeanour hadn't changed and that he was still sending a death glare over to Mike, so he swallowed and clapped Puck on the shoulder. "You guys think it over, quickly. Puck and I will be right back." Puck suddenly glanced at him in askance, but shrugged and walked with Finn into the front area of the store and then out the door into the parking lot. Once past the door, Finn turned to him. "What the fuck, dude? Can't you just let shit roll off your back for once?"

Puck returned his look with an irritated glance while leaning back against the wall of the building. He looked pained and his eyes had moistened a bit, but he wiped it away quickly and inhaled sharply. "Not when it's about Beth, Finn. That was _**way **_the fuck out of line."

"Yeah, _**that**_ was." Finn agreed, clearly remembering his own pain when it was revealed that Beth wasn't his after all, but instead was Puck's child. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to know she _**was **_his, seeing her living and breathing in the nursery ward of the hospital, and then willingly signing papers which permitted someone _**else **_to be the parent and legal guardian; papers which may or may not have allowed him to ever see her again. But that wasn't the main issue at hand this evening. "But honestly, an apology for the rest wouldn't hurt, dude."

Puck turned towards him, looking at him like he had just grown another head or something. "You expect me to apologize? Dude, I've only done that twice outside my Mom and sister. Once to you about Quinn, and once to Nora about her family. I don't fuckin' do apologies for dumb-ass Asians who spout off about my daughter. And apologize for what, even? For trying to make things up to my girl? For defending her against some asshole who wanted to force himself on her? For trying to save her job?"

"No, dumbass, you apologize for turning your friends' lives upside down for the next fucking week because of the mess that's been made? For not just stopping and thinking about what you were getting into and pulling everyone else along for the ride? I wasn't planning on using every spare evening between now and Wednesday trying to prepare a show, okay? Neither were the others. And even though he wasn't real nice about it, Mike _**does **_have a point, and you know it." Finn huffed out a noisy breath and rolled his eyes. "And enough with the 'I don't apologize and that's not me' shit, okay? Fucking grow up a bit."

Rolling his eyes, Puck shook his head. "I swear to God we're all growing fucking fairy wings and prancing around a sugar-plum garden, everyone wanting to talk about regrets and confessions and shit. Yeah, I screwed up, but it's not like the others haven't ever made mistakes."

"And you serious? You really think their mistakes are as big as _**this**_?" Finn asked him sternly. "I hear ya, man. No one's perfect. But come on, we've only been doing about ten songs outside our Glee assignment, and all of those have been just for fun. Now we have five nights to put together another thirty songs and then perform them like its second nature to us. That's at least six songs a night. This is a big fucking deal when we all still have school and projects and essays and jobs and girlfriends and family and everything else goin' on. And yeah, let's not forget about the Glee assignment, too."

Puck sighed noisily before shrugging it off. "Whatever, fine, 'kay? But I still stand by what I said about Beth. No more fucking insults about her or giving her up. No one but Quinn knows the shit we went through 'bout that."

Finn nodded, then opened the door and waved Puck through, following him back into the area they used for their rehearsal. Finn walked around his friend and stood in front of the drums before turning to face the group. All eyes were on him and Puck, and after he noticed Puck still standing there without saying anything, he purposely bumped his shoulder into his friend's and motioned with his hand. "Puck?"

Puck glowered at Finn for a moment, but the sighed and turned to the others. "Fine. Mike, you're right about me not thinking and shit, 'kay? I'm...I'm sorry I got us involved in this mess, and I didn't mean to put a fuckin' strain on our time. But I like this girl, 'kay? I really like her, and I'm already responsible for fucking up her life by having banged her Mom and causing her parents to split. I don't want to fuck it up anymore. Even if she dumps my ass later, she shouldn't lose her job over it. But I can't do this by myself." He turned to the others. "Blaine, Mike, I'm asking for your guys help with this. Really, seriously asking. Please. It'll make the show go easier with six taking it on instead of just four."

Blaine and Mike looked at each other briefly before Blaine turned back and nodded to Puck. "I'm in. But I hope you have a few songs for me to sing lead on, 'cause I don't relish the idea of being Mr. Backup Boy all night."

"Deal." Puck said, raising a fist for Blaine to bump, which was returned with a smile on Blaine's face. Next, Puck turned to Mike and held out his hand. "Chang? I could use you there too, man. "

Mike looked hard at Puck's hand and Finn held his breath involuntarily. It seemed for a moment that the Asian boy was about to decline the offer of friendship extended out to him, but then a smirk formed on his face and he clapped his hand into Puck's. "Yeah, okay. I'm there for you, dude. But I will say that Nora has her fucking work cut out for her if she intends to be with _**you **_for any length of time." Finn released his breath with quiet relief, thanking God or Grilled Cheesus or whoever that everything between 'The Six Pack' was all right again.

Artie shrugged from where he was sitting as he looked up to the others. "Nora seems able to handle herself. Just ask The Puckasaurus what she did to him in the closet when they spoke."

Mike and Blaine turned back to Puck with expressions of surprise. "What did she do?" Blaine asked.

Puck waved his hand dismissively. "I'd rather not get into it, and besides-"

"She kicked him in the 'nads." Sam supplied without looking up from his bass guitar. "Right after he revealed that Nora's mom wasn't the only MILF that summer. Poor dude was feeling it until he got into the fight."

Blaine and Mike burst out laughing even as Puck flipped Artie and Sam off with two middle fingers. "Yeah, yeah, my misfortune is just fucking hilarious."

"No, your _**reflexes**_ are fucking hilarious." Mike said. "You didn't see it coming or expect it in any way?"

"She's fucking quick, 'kay?" Puck said as he shouldered his guitar. "Can we move onto song selections, please?"

"First one up is _7 Nation Army _by the White Stripes." Artie called out, even as Finn groaned at the suggestion due to the overly simplistic nature of the tune. Artie pushed ahead, insistent, waving aside Finn's unspoken objection. "Five days, dude! We have to do songs which are recognizable _**and **_easy to do. That one we can figure out in about ten minutes, if not less. Who else has ideas?"

Finn smiled as he and the others began tossing around song ideas. Artie started to write them down in a notebook and Mike pulled out his laptop computer so they could listen to given songs on 'Youtube' and determine how easy or difficult they might be to prepare for the show. After a couple more minutes, Finn could sense the angry tension amongst the group begin to wane, replaced by smiles, jokes, and music. He began to smile himself as he watched this mismatched group of friends that somehow had all bonded and grown close over the last two years, and he couldn't remember a time he'd been happier around a group of peers. This is what life was all about, for him; making friends, standing by each other, and facing problems together as a group, ready for any challenge.

**XXXXX**

"So, are you going to phone, or should I?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow arched up. She and Rachel had agreed that they would both phone the Double Deuce bar to verify the validity of Finn's and Sam's stories after their Glee rehearsal that night in Rachel's basement. They thought about asking Brittany if Artie had told her the same thing, but quickly decided that Brittany likely wouldn't be a reliable source to confirm or deny the validity of any story whatsoever. She still had a bit of trouble with the alphabet, after all.

Rachel stopped from pacing back and forth before turning to regard the blond cheerleader. "I just...what if...I mean, if what they said _**is**_ true it...it means we didn't believe them when they were trying to be honest, Quinn. That makes us horrible girlfriends, doesn't it?"

"No, it makes us _**suspicious**_ girlfriends, and girls have a right to be suspicious when it comes to the men in their life and ridiculously outrageous stories." Quinn placed a hand on her hip as she looked at the brunette beside her. "Besides, that's why people invented apologizing, which I am more than willing to do if everything checks out with the bar."

Rachel shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I feel horrible. I can't believe I did that to Finn. He _**promised **_no more lying after everything with Santana, and I...I couldn't even accept the _**notion**_ of his story being true."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, Man-Hands, _**stop **_beating yourself up about this. You bruised his ego, that's all, and probably not even that much considering what he did to your car."

"That's just because I superglued his locker, I'm sure." Rachel waved aside that action immediately.

"Oh my God, Rachel, you're just asking for it, then, aren't you?" Huffing out a noisy breath, Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and guided her to the telephone table beside the basement couch. "I'm sure if you just apologize, Finn'll be fine, and if it _**doesn't **_work, just slip your hand down his pants for a while and by the time you're done, he'll not only have forgiven you, he'll have forgotten why he was even upset in the first place."

Rachel stopped and stared hard the blond cheerleader, he mouth wide open in shock. "Did that _**really**_ come from the same Quinn Fabray that was in charge of the celibacy club two years ago?"

Quinn shrugged slightly. "And look how far _**that**_ got me." Quinn gave her a mischievous grin. "Besides, Sam's pretty convincing when it comes to exploring such…topics. Now, are we going to do this, or not?"

Rachel took a breath as Quinn held her eyes to make sure she was okay. After a moment, Rachel nodded, then grabbed the phone while Quinn grabbed Rachel's iPad. Rachel quickly punched in the numbers Quinn read to her from the website of The Double Deuce. The website still had no listing of any musical act on their calendar for the Wednesday night, but being a bar in a small city, Rachel wasn't surprised the website might not be updated at regular intervals.

"Double Deuce Bar and Club. How can I help you?" A female voice answered on the other end of the phone. Rachel hit the speaker phone button so both she and Quinn could converse with the lady on the other end.

Rachel swallowed as she spoke into the phone quickly. "Hi there, my name is Rachel. My friend Quinn and I wanted to confirm a rumour we heard about a DJ playing there next week Wednesday? I think it was DJ Simmer, if my information is correct?"

"Yeah, that's not happening anymore." The voice on the other end said. "That plan fell through as of last night. Manager told him his services weren't required."

The dread returned to her stomach as she processed the information given to her by the lady on the phone, and she and Quinn exchanged a glance. "So who...I mean, is there any replacement DJ for the evening?" Quinn asked, her hand starting to play with the crucifix locket at her throat.

"Not a DJ, but a new band will be playing. They're some young hotshots none of us had ever heard of before, but they did three songs last night and were absolutely _**fantastic**_. Put our 80's band to shame. Doesn't hurt three of them were _**super **_hot. I mean, these guys had everything you'd want in all the right places, if you take my meaning. And they could _**sing. **_I'm not talking "I-can-carry-a-tune" kind of singing, I'm talking 'watch-out-Chad-Kroeger-you'll-soon-be-replaced' kind of singing. It was awesome watching them. You really should come out on Wednesday night to check them out, just for their looks, if nothing else. I think they'll actually be more entertaining than the DJ you were hoping to hear."

"Does this band have a name?" Quinn asked. Rachel arched an eyebrow at her. Finn hadn't mentioned anything about a name for the impromptu band.

"Uh, yeah, but I think they came up with it at the last minute. They called themselves '**Assailment**', though I've never heard of a sail mint, before. Must be some kind of navy thing. Oh yeah, and their one guitar player was in a wheelchair, but he could play that instrument like it-"

"Okay, yeah, thank you for your help. We'll be there." Rachel said as she quickly hit the button disconnecting the call. She dropped onto the couch and clutched a pillow over herself while closing her eyes. "It was all true, Quinn. The whole story. I'm so ashamed I couldn't even bring myself to believe in Finn."

Quinn collapsed beside her. "Like I said before, no need to guilt ourselves more than need be. The bigger question now, though, is how do we help them? They have to fill that club somehow."

Rachel considered Quinn's words as she tried to relax her breathing. How the hell had those boys gotten into trouble so far over their heads? Playing on a Wednesday night and having to fill a club to capacity at 500 or more customers? There was no way they could do this. She racked her mind, trying to think of some way in which she could help them in this endeavour to save Nora's job, but nothing was coming to mind. She wasn't sure she even _**knew**_ that many people here in Lima. And even if she did, how do you convince them all to come out for a show on a Wednesday night that likely didn't start until after 9:00pm?

"Hey, Sweetie. You guys done yet?"

Rachel lifted her head up enough to see her Daddy (Hiram) poking his head through the basement door. She nodded before sighing. "Yes Daddy. We're just talking."

"Just asking because it's already after 11:00pm, and we have to finish that newsletter for the O.G.L.E.R.S. tomorrow, remember?"

Nodding again, Rachel answered back. "Yes, I remember." How could she forget? She wrote a small article for each electronic newsletter they published every weekend. "We'll be up soon." Mollified by the answer, Hiram nodded and then left the two girls alone downstairs. No sooner had his steps echoed away from the basement door then both Rachel and Quinn suddenly shot up into a straight sitting posture on the couch. "_**That's it!**_" They said in unison. The turned quickly towards each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Quinn asked, a smile starting to form on her face.

Rachel returned the blond cheerleader's grin. "Yes! We just might be able to help the boys after all!"

The blond cheerleader nodded and then grabbed a pad of paper out of her bookbag while Rachel pulled up a spreadsheet on her iPad. The both sat down beside each other and regarded one another with a smile. "So?" Rachel asked, tucking her legs underneath herself and sitting cross-legged.

Quinn began writing on her pad of paper. "It's perfect!" She said as she wrote the title across the top piece of paper in bold, capital letters. They grinned again at each other and began brainstorming ideas.

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers who love to follow this story. It's entertaining (if sometimes exhausting) to write, but I do have plans on where to go with it, I assure you all. Again, my appreciation to _RelativeWind_ for going over this chapter for me and pointing out a few things here and there for me to correct, and to _Carolinwonderland_ for also agreeing to beta what is becoming an increasingly long and complicated story. I hope everyone likes this chapter - it's a bit more fun than previous entries, but there is some more drama along the way. Also thanks to also to all the Fildos for being endlessly encouraging in regards to my storywriting. **

**For anyone who would like to know where I got the idea for Rachel's next attack, I'll say quite honestly that this comes courtesy of my wife's brilliant imagination after discussing with her the little war Finn and Rachel engage in. Trust me, Honey, I would NEVER want to engage in a war like this with you, but thank you for your suggestions and contributions to my story. I love you. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door of the Hudson-Hummel complex, checking her watch before returning her attention to the sound of footsteps descending the staircase. They were far too light and quick to be Finn's or Burt's, and yet too familiar a gait to be Carole's. The young brunette quickly concluded that it must be Finn's step-brother coming to answer the door.

The large wooden door swung open, and Kurt smiled widely. "Rachel, my sweet! What brings you here?" He said as he fondly embraced her in a big hug just inside the door. "Are you here to see Finn? I'm sure I would have remembered if the two of us had planned breakfast for a Saturday morning."

"Mostly for Finn this time." Rachel admitted with a smile, hanging up her coat, removing her boots and placing a plastic bag filled with a few items on the table just inside the door. "He's the main reason I'm here. I really do owe him an apology for not believing his story yesterday about the bar."

Kurt nodded. "Well, don't feel too bad. Dad and Carole reacted in typical disbelieving parental fashion as well, but I have to at least give Finn credit for admitting to this right away instead of trying to sweep it under the rug. I think they're even going to go to the show to offer support."

"It will take a lot of work to fill the club." Rachel agreed with a nod. She was quiet for a minute before turning her ear upwards towards where his room was, then looked back to Kurt. "He's still asleep, right?"

"Of course he's asleep. You don't think Finn can lumber around Lima in a body that size and still wake up at a reasonable hour, do you? Kurt rolled of his eyes. "Finn could probably out-sleep the dead, though to be fair Dad told me he didn't come home until quite late last night. Well after two in the morning."

Rachel nodded. "Excellent. I will have to go up and see him, but I thought maybe you could help me with some crafts, first."

"Crafts? Rachel, my dear, it's not even 8:00am. Please tell me you haven't mistaken me for a Kindergarten teacher, because that is one vocation I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy."

"Trust me, these crafts will be much more fun." Rachel opened her bag to show Kurt the contents, and then grinned at him. "I just need a couple of Finn's items. Think you could get them for me?"

Kurt looked inside the bag before returning to meet her even gaze, a wicked grin on his face. "Remind me never to have this kind of battle with you, Rachel, because I'm positive I wouldn't be able to keep up." The small teen turned on his feet and beckoned her to follow him with a curled finger. "This way, please."

******XXXXX**

Rachel swallowed as she quietly opened the door to Finn's room, peering inside to see him still stretched out and asleep on his double bed (she was amused at the thought that even a new double bed was still a bit too short for his tall frame, but it certainly fit him far better than his old twin bed ever had). Finn looked so incredibly peaceful sleeping, his eyes seeming to blink a bit and a low, barely audible snoring coming from his nose. She smiled at his prone position, even as she felt another wave of guilt course through her for her behavior the previous morning at not believing his story regarding the strip club. Thankful that Kurt had just left to meet Blaine (and also that Kurt revealed, with a far-too-knowing smirk, that Burt and Carole had gone out of town to meet up with an old friend of Carole's), Rachel had the perfect plan for how to make things up to Finn. She took a deep breath as she moved beside Finn's bed and recalled Santana's words in her mind. "_The time, setting and location aren't what's important or what matters for it to be perfect; the _******person**___ matters. If it's the right person, and you're sure__ it's the right person, then it'll be perfect."_

After pulling off her socks beside his bed, she reached down to remove her shirt, then stopped short just as her hands grabbed the hem, her arms freezing in place. Was it perhaps a little too bold and forward to just pounce on your boyfriend like this? To apologize through body language what she was already more than willing to say vocally? Not that Finn would mind in the slightest, she was sure. He was, after all, at the height of his sexual libido as an eighteen year old bo-, no, eighteen year old **__****man**. And she certainly had no lack of sexual desire herself, being an eighteen year old **_woman_**. How those terms seemed so strange to her now that she was on the right on the cusp of consummating their relationship. In her mind, she still termed them both as teenagers, but in all other respects and for all other purposes, there were now officially adults.

_Then don't be afraid of the _******adult **___decision you've made, Rachel. He's the one. You've known it since that first kiss in the auditorium. _

_But it _******would**___ be a bit more fun if he helped to undress you, wouldn't it? _

Rachel smirked to herself, then allowed her shirt to fall back into place and decided to simply climb into the bed beside him. She began pulling open the covers, but then dropped them back down quickly as she realized suddenly he had **__****nothing** on beneath the waist. Not that that bothered her in any way, shape or form (she was very familiar with**__****The Prize** by now, as she usually referred to that area of his anatomy) but it was startling enough that it caught her off guard and caused her to let go of the sheets, her free hand covering her mouth to suppress an involuntary giggle. Finn, for his part, must have really been out of it, because he twitched a bit, caught a half snore in his nose, then drifted back into the mindless slumber he'd been in before. Taking another breath, Rachel grabbed the sheets again and opened them just enough to crawl in beside her boyfriend, turning her back towards him just long enough to ensure the sheets were evenly spaced on her side of the bed.

It was a move that unfortunately backfired on her. As she turned her back towards him, she suddenly felt him turn and secure his large, muscular arm around her, pulling her tightly against himself in an embrace so strong it almost forced every ounce of breath from her lungs. Normally she loved being pressed back against his chest, allowing his natural, intoxicating scent to surround her while his mouth and arms roamed over her small frame, enticing her passions to spring forth with abandon. This time, however, that didn't happen. Once he had secured her in his grip and pressed her back tightly into him, snuggling into her as though she were a favourite teddy bear, he again drifted back to sleep, his snoring slightly louder and now directly in her ear.

_Hmmm…this isn't quite what I had in mind when I got under the sheets. _She thought to herself. Smiling again, she figured she'd turn her head just so and start to wake him up by stroking his jaw with her lips and tongue, but try as she might, she couldn't move her head. Furrowing her brows, she slid her eyes across to the side as far as they would go to see what it was that was pinning her where she was, only to realize (through the slight stubble on his chin) that somehow half of his head had become_ ****__**quite **_comfortable on hers, even as he continued to sleep. She was now pinned against him, feeling like she was slowly being squeezed to death (she could definitely think of worse ways to go than in his arms, mind you) and her head was immobilized by his chin. Again, smiling slightly, she wiggled a bit to try and wake him up. "Finn?" She wiggled a bit more. "Finn?" She said with a bit more authority.

Finn then did something she totally did not expect. He began mumbling in his sleep. "Unha, Rach, c'mon, I toldja it'll be okay an'..." Again, he drifted back to sleep, his snoring starting up again in her ear, and she had to again suppress a giggle. Her spirit soared in exultation upon learning that even after two years his dreams still seemed to centre around her. His grip relaxed slightly, and Rachel paused a moment to make sure she could move. Taking a breath to replace the oxygen she had lost upon his initial squeeze, she prepared to turn herself to face him, but just as she readied herself to flip around, she was again squeezed back against his chest, causing her to squeak at the unexpectedness of it. In addition, his left leg suddenly wrapped itself around her legs, effectively trapping them by sheer weight and size alone, and in the process of squeezing her to him, he also rolled slightly on top of her, pushing her further into the mattress but almost completely immobilizing her. Finn, for his part, fell right back to sleep, snoring again.

_How the hell do I manage to screw up trying to have sex for the first time? Simple…assume your boyfriend would actually _******wake up** ___when you crawled into bed beside him. _Rachel thought bitterly while barely managing to twist her head away from the pillow on which it lay. She sighed again and tried to twist her hands up to poke her boyfriend in the ribs, but despite her best efforts, they were pinned against her sides quite securely and nothing she could do would free them. She tried to wriggle her legs free but they were still trapped underneath his large, muscular and overlong leg. Having no limbs to work with, Rachel realized quickly that she would have to get creative if she hoped to awaken Finn.

_Options. _Rachel thought to herself._I just need to peruse my options. _She could probably suck in just enough breath to scream a short, sharp, shrill note. Yes, that would likely work, but then she remembered that such an act might startle him to the point where he would awaken in a jump and then land on top of her. Being as there was an approximate eighty-five pound difference between their weights, she quickly concluded that that wasn't the best choice. Another option was to try and blow a breath at his ear, which was near her mouth, but that could possibly have the effect of hurting him, especially if the breath went a certain way down his ear and straight against the ear drum. No, she wouldn't risk that. He was a musician, and musicians relied heavily on their hearing. Especially when they have a make-or-break show in a few days! Rachel added to her thought. It seemed like wriggling until Finn realized she was there would be the only way around this situation, so she started rocking back and forth, hoping her slight movements would be felt through the mattress and his limbs to rouse him to consciousness.

They roused him all right.

Or was that **__****a**roused him?

Blushing slightly but unable to suppress a smile, Rachel felt Finn start rolling his hips into hers unconsciously while **__****The Prize** stiffened noticeably along her leg. She swallowed and tried to ignore the images starting to form in her mind of him on top of her, thrusting into her eagerly while she gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, waiting for the passionate release to overcome both of them. It was delectable torture to feel him do this against her leg, knowing that in just a small while it would be a **_much _**more pleasurable activity involving the same movements. Finn's grip loosened just enough for her to suddenly pull her arm free and she resisted the immediate urge to reach down towards his manhood, thinking it also might cause him to jump suddenly. Rachel instead started stroking him slowly along his arms and legs, thinking the warm friction between her hands and his skin would finally crack through his seemingly deep, deep sleep. "Finn?" She whispered to him as she continued to stroke his arm and felt another thrust of his manhood against her leg. Suppressing an involuntary groan of pleasure as she enjoyed the sensation of his hips working against her, she raised her voice slightly above her normal talking voice. "Finn!"

"Wha-, who-, what the-" Finn _**finally **_came awake with a start, looking around him bewildered before his eyes settled back onto his girlfriend's face. "Rach? What…what are you doing….uh…in here with…"

"Surprise!" She giggled slightly and rolled over to satiate her hunger for his lips. Deciding to pull the typical move that her boyfriend normally did with her (the move she had started calling the _Finn Hudson), _she crushed her lips to his and plunged her tongue into his mouth, startling him so much it took him a moment to catch up to what she was doing and wrap his long, strong arms around her. She could feel her pulse quicken and her breath catch in her throat as his hands moved under her shirt, splaying across the bare skin on her back and causing another wave of desire and passion to sweep through her. Moving her mouth over his face, she peppered him with hot small kisses, slowly working her way down to that one super-sensitive spot on his neck. Rachel knew if she applied just the right amount of pressure there while lightly stroking his ear, she could get an immediate reaction that would make it_ ****__**very clear**_ what it was she had in mind while being under the sheets with him naked. She could actually feel the centre of her womanhood drip with moisture and sensed the heat of pure carnal desire rise up through her skin.

Just as she reached that spot on his neck, smiling again at hearing him groan in pleasure and whisper her name, she suddenly felt herself cast aside as he rocketed up from the bed. Rachel landed awkwardly in a confused heap onto his pillow, looking up at him in askance while he started to ramble. "Sweet mother of…is **__****that **the time? Holy shit…shit…shit…shit…shit!" Finn blew past her and grabbed a pair of (hopefully clean) boxers off the floor then turned to face her with an apologetic look. "Rach, babe, I am**__****so sorry **I slept in…I promised I'd help you and your dads on Saturday mornings for the O.G.L.E.R.S. and I got in late from our late rehearsal and…"

"Sssshhhhhh, Finn, it's fine. Really." Rachel tried to calm him down, coming to her feet on his bed and walking across to embrace him. With the bed underneath her, she actually stood a few inches taller than Finn and so was able to pull him into an embrace easily and rest his head on her shoulder. Her hands gave into the desire to stroke the muscles on his shoulders and back, and she suppressed another groan of pleasure and desire as she felt them ripple underneath her warm touch. "Honestly, it's all okay. I knew you'd have a long rehearsal and-"

"No, no, no!" Finn shook his head and pulled away from her, scrambling on the ground to find a clean and presentable t-shirt in his random clothes pile. "I'm…I'm **__****not **irresponsible...I'm**__****not **that guy! I promised you I wouldn't be. I made a commitment to you guys to do this. To take this stuff as seriously as you all do. This is important for you and your dads and it's important for me, too." He pulled on an only-slightly-wrinkled red t-shirt and then ran over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. "I said I'd be there from 9:00 to 2:00 and it's already 8:50 and…" He stumbled into his jeans and then glanced at her. "I'm…I'm sorry, Rach. I am…" He pulled out a blue button shirt over his shoulders, his arms snaking into the sleeves quickly. "We can go as soon as I wash my face and brush my teeth and…." He turned to her. "Okay?"

Stunned silent was the only description Rachel could give herself. How had Finn Hudson, her boyfriend of two years and eighteen year old man turn down or not even clue into the fact that there was a woman completely willing to be with him in **__****every **way possible while he was**__****naked in his own bed**? She closed her eyes and took a breath to reign in her disbelief and was just about to **_demand_** he get undressed immediately and finally **_do her now_**. When she opened her eyes and regarded him, however, she stopped cold.

Pleading. Hurt. Those were his lone facial expressions. He was looking at her as though he was terrified to have disappointed her in his commitments to her and to her fathers' charity. Finn was being completely sincere about how he felt, and she found every single objection she had in her mind regarding this situation to suddenly die on her lips and evaporate in her mind. It was so blindingly obvious that Finn intended to keep his word and his promise to help her and her dads with the O.G.L.E.R.S. in any way necessary, including jumping up from far too little sleep the night before to ensure he was where he said he would be at the time allotted.

The problem Rachel was having right now is that his earnestness, along with the vulnerable, little-boy look he was giving her, was making her heart melt all over again. Honestly, could this bo-, no, this **__****man** ever just stop shocking her with how much love he could make her feel? And without even trying? It occurred to her that Finn had grown in so many ways from the sixteen year old, unsure teenager who sought everyone's admiration to being an eighteen year old, much more confident man who now needed no one's approval save one person.

**__****Her. **

She smiled slightly as she put a hand over her heart and pulled her bottom lip under her top teeth a bit before replying. "Of course, Finn. I'll just…just phone ahead to let my dads know we'll be there soon."

Relief washed over him as he scooped her up into a big bear hug, almost crushing the breath out of her, before setting her back on the floor. "Thanks Rach. Thanks so much! I'll work hard today to make it up to all of you. Promise." Finn nodded and then headed towards the washroom before Rachel grabbed his hand. "What?" He asked, turning back around to face her.

Rachel bit her lip again and wiped a drop of moisture from her eye. "Listen, Finn, I…I'm sorry about yesterday. About not believing your story." She cast her own apologizing gaze at him. "Forgive me?"

Finn chuckled. "Of course I forgive you for that, Rach. I mean, c'mon, it **__****was** a pretty crazy story." He leaned down and kissed her quickly but passionately, and Rachel exalted in the fiery storm of love and lust his lips could always ignite in her. Long before she was ready to let him go, he pulled away and ducked out of the bedroom. "Just give me five minutes in the bathroom, and we can go!" He called out over his shoulder.

"Okay!" Rachel said loudly as Finn closed the bathroom door. Her smile slid off her face slowly as she somberly walked over to his bed and collapsed onto her back on it, staring up at the ceiling.

_And congratulations go to Miss Rachel Barbara Berry! She thought bitterly. __Winner in the category of Outstanding Performance for a Female Failing Epically to Seduce Her Own Boyfriend. _

Rachel's hand shot out to grab Finn's oversized pillow. Once secure in her grip, she pulled it tightly over her face and muffled the exasperated scream of frustration which suddenly erupted from the very core of her being.

******XXXXX**

Finn raced inside his home after successfully completing his volunteer stint at the O.G.L.E.R.S. He had exactly twenty minutes to shower and change into his uniform shirt and jeans for his shift at **__****Fortissimo, **so he raced upstairs to his room, ripping off his clothes and then racing into the bathroom. After a far too-quick shower that barely felt like it made him wet (he washed his hair and extremities and then hopped right out) and ran back into his room, pulled on his underwear and jeans, slapped on his uniform shirt and store I.D. card on his lanyard, pulled on clean socks and then ran downstairs to grab his favourite running shoes. Pulling open the closet door, he reached down to grab them from the space they were always kept.

His shoes weren't there. Instead there was an empty space in between Burt's runners and Kurt's fashionable Docks which were his normal school shoes. Finn frowned and peered farther into the back of the closet, checking to see if maybe he or someone else had moved them onto the raised shoe shelf at the back, but the only shoes of his he found there were his dress black shoes, and he wasn't going to go through the pain of wearing those for the rest of the day. He had to teach drums to a couple kids this afternoon, then drum all night for rehearsal for their show on Wednesday, and the dress shoes caused his feet to constantly slip off the drum pedals.

Frowning, he turned and looked in the hallway of the foyer, but still found no running shoes in his size. He continued to look and came into the living room, wondering of for some reason he or someone else had moved them in there without him realizing it, but there were no shoes to be found. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a frustrated sigh just as Kurt walked around the corner from the kitchen. "Well hello, my dear brother." Kurt said with a smile. "I didn't think I'd see you here at all today."

"I'm going to be gone soon." Finn admitted, checking his watch. "I have five minutes to catch the bus that can bring me to **__****Fortissimo**, unless you want to drive me. Rachel was already late for some deal with Santana so she couldn't bring me."

"No can-do, my dear sibling." Kurt said as he placed what Finn assumed were lunch dishes in the sink. "I have to meet Mercedes for dress shopping. Her brother got engaged and despite her vast wardrobe she claims she has nothing to wear to the engagement party. But, unless I'm mistaken, you should find your shoes out on the deck."

Finn looked up at Kurt, confusion etched on his face. "The deck? Out back?"

Kurt nodded before having another sip of his coffee. "That is the last place I saw the deck, yes."

"Yeah, but," Finn raised his hands in askance. "Why would my shoes be out there?"

Kurt smiled mischievously before he shrugged casually. "Because that's where Rachel left them this morning."

Confusion gave way to surprise, which quickly gave way to dread, which quickly gave way to terror. Finn's eyes went wide as he turned and dashed from the kitchen into the dining room, barely slowing down to unlock and rip open the door to the deck. He leaped outside and rapidly scanned every corner of the slats, his eyes finally resting on his shoes in the centre of the wooden platform. They were sitting on a piece of newspaper and drying in the sun.

They were no longer the familiar white and blue cross-trainer running shoes he remembered.

Finn's voice was easily heard over an entire square block as he screamed in horror and shock at what his girlfriend had done to his favourite footwear.

******XXXXX**

After pushing open the main entrance door to **__****Fortissimo **just enough to stick his head in, Finn slowly looked around the front of the store, ensuring the coast was clear so that he could dash inside to the sales counter and hide there without anyone seeing his shoes. He was in luck in that it appeared that only his supervisor, Jared, was out front, and his back was turned to him at the moment. Taking this as a good sign, he shoved the door open wide enough to walk in, heading straight for his intended safe haven where he could remove the offending footwear and hopefully just work in his socks today.

He froze as his supervisor suddenly spun towards him and spoke. "Hudson! How's it hanging, ma—" Jared stopped in the midst of his greeting and his eyes went a mile wide. Finn hung his head and sighed. Jared was a slightly older man in his early forties, with plain brown hair just barely starting to grey at his temples, and an easy going demeanor. That easy going demeanor, however, did not include being easy going about how his staff dressed. He didn't insist on black footwear, but he did ask it be clean and appropriate.

Finn's shoes, after Rachel's prank, could **__****not **be considered appropriate.

Jared looked up to Finn questioningly before he glanced around the store, ensuring no customers were present or within earshot. Once done, Jared looked back at his employee. "Finn, what the **__****fuck** happened to your sneakers?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "My girlfriend happened, okay?"

Jarred's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Rachel? It is Rachel, right?" After Finn nodded, Jared crossed his arms and regarded the shoes again, tapping a finger against his chin. After a moment of silence, Jared's full grin broke out before he turned towards the back of the store. "Boys!" Jared bellowed loudly. "Come check out Hudson's new shoes. They're **__****pink and sparkly!**"

The tall quarterback groaned in embarrassment and collapsed his face into his hands as suddenly he heard two separate sets of running feet, meaning both Neil and Gene were working tonight with him and he would be ribbed about this for his **__****entire **shift. Neil, the taller of the two (only two inches shorter than Finn) burst through first, while Gene, a shorter, bearded gentleman, followed close behind. They did a double take at Finn's feet and then burst out laughing, almost doubling over in mirth.

Finn looked down again at his shoes. The shoe leather itself was **__****completely **pink; painted with fabric paint or some other such crap Kurt had explained quickly but Finn hadn't had time to understand properly. And although she hadn't painted the soles of the shoes, Rachel hadn't forgotten about them. She had affixed silver and purple sequined beads to almost every inch of the blue soles, offsetting the painted pink colour with a sparkly shimmer underneath. For laces, she had discarded the normal white ones in favour of bright purple ribbon laces one would only ever find on women's footwear.

"Fuck, man!" Gene shook his head in disbelief. "Don't you have anything **__****else** to wear on your feet?"

"Not that allows me to drum as well as these do." Finn admitted, a slight shrug of defeat escaping from his tall frame. "It's either these or socks, and going with just socks hurt my feet too much."

Neil chuckled and scratched his head. "Well, socks might work for your shift here, but don't you rehearse tonight? Do all your friends know about your sudden change in footwear aesthetics?"

_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! _The band rehearsal tonight; Finn had almost forgotten. He groaned again and allowed his face to fall in his arms on the sales counter. He was certain he'd receive the most severe drubbing of his young life at the hands of his fellow band mates tonight_, ****__**especially **_from Puck.

Tomorrow morning, he was going to do some internet research about **__****serious **pranks. Rachel would feel his wrath. Oh yes, she would**__****indeed** feel his wrath.

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - So I have no idea how many people I will either please or upset with this chapter, but finally we have the meeting between Matt and Santana, a plotline I started _WWAAAAAAYYYYYYYY_ back in Chapter Eight of 7 Steps. I really hope those who have been following my stories feel the wait was worthwhile. Again, RelativeWind and Carolinwonderland, thank you for all the help and suggestions, even if I didn't use them for the final draft of this chapter. Thank you to the Fildos for supporting my work (even if you don't leave reviews...hint hint), and thank you to everyone who's favourited either my stories, me as an author, or reviewed and let me know how much they enjoy my little A/U universe here. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

Santana looked at her watch and sighed. She was at the designated coffee shop, at the allotted time, and still no Rachel Berry. Rachel had promised to meet her here a half-hour before Matt was due to be there for their, hopefully, make-up conversation. Not that Santana really _**needed **_to meet with Rachel first, as she now knew both backwards and forwards what exactly she wanted to say to Matt. She and Rachel had gone over it numerous times in the last few days and the Latino cheerleader was fairly confident once she was done saying everything to Matt that he'd at least know how she felt. Fortunately he had revealed (without her even asking) that he had briefly had a girlfriend after he had transferred away from McKinley High but that it didn't last. Instead, he was currently focusing on himself, getting good grades, enjoying his job teaching dance to kids. She smiled as she remembered him telling her he and the music teacher had started up his new school's own glee club, recruiting nine members right away. Apparently singing and dancing weren't viewed as anything ridiculous there, and though they didn't have enough members to compete, they did perform at the school talent shows and usually earned first or second place. She had no doubt that, thanks to his efforts, McKinley would have new competition in the years to come from his current school just a few hours away.

That was one of the things she had loved about Matt. Once he got an idea in his head, he stuck with it, no matter how many obstacles he wound up facing. Sure, he might have been a little slow to act in the first place, but he never gave up. The point was made very clear to her when Rachel revealed that in conversation with Mike, Matt had apparently confessed his unrequited feelings for her back in the seventh grade. _Seventh grade! _Santana thought somewhat sulkily. _If I'd known he had those feelings that long, I wouldn't have waited three years to go out with him. I always thought he was only interested in being friends. _

_And I thought _**you **_were only interested in getting down and dirty with Puck, Princess. _Her conscience suddenly spoke through her thoughts. _That's what happens when you ignore your feelings for so fucking long!_

_Shut it! I know I ignored my feelings, but when you're not sure they're reciprocated, it doesn't make it hard to look the other way. _

_Sure, until you realize all you had to do was _**ask! **_Honestly, you think Finn or Brittany are slow? They're fucking geniuses compared to you when it comes to knowing what they want. _

A sudden knock on her car window alerted to her to someone's presence, and she yelped a bit at being startled out of her thoughts. There stood Rachel, annoyed look on her face as she pointed down to the lock on Santana's mom's car door. The cheerleader rolled her eyes and hit the switch, unlocking the door and allowing the small brunette to jump into the car beside her. "Jesus, R.B.! You scared the shit out me."

Rachel shrugged as she pulled closed the car door and then turned to regard her. "Sorry to ruin your daydreams, S-Lo," Rachel all but sneered her response bitterly, "but we don't have much time before Matt gets here and I'd like to make sure _**something **_goes right today."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Santana wondered what had caused her normally good natured friend to react in such a manner. Mild banter and insults usually rolled right off her back nowadays, or were returned with equal sting. "What's up with you? You haven't given me attitude like that since…well, you've _**never**_ given me attitude like that."

Rachel ripped off her sunglasses and rolled her eyes before sighing in frustration. "Nothing. I just have the most completely and totally _**oblivious**_ boyfriend in the entire world, that's all."

Santana smirked and turned in her seat. "Let me guess; you told Finn you wanted to start hitting home runs and he looked online to find the hours of operation for the batting cages?"

Rachel shook her head, heedless of her friend's sarcastic tone. "No, I climbed into bed with him already lying there naked and tried to seduce him, only to have him leap out of bed and apologize for sleeping in past when he's supposed to be volunteering at the O.G.L.E.R.S."

The Latino cheerleader couldn't help herself; she burst out laughing at her friend's misfortune and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder in support and sympathy. "I don't mean to sound like a total bitch, but really Rachel, that's entirely _**your**_ fault. If you hadn't instilled a sense of responsibility in him, you'd be lying next to him in post coital bliss right now." Santana arched an eyebrow. "Although I have to admit his dedication to the charity is impressive if he ignored the fact that you were naked and in bed with him." She regarded her friend again, noticing Rachel look away slightly guiltily. "You _**were **_undressed right?" No response from the passenger seat. "Oh sweet Jesus, Rachel, you didn't keep your clothes on, did you?"

The young diva-in-training huffed out a breath and shrugged. "I thought it would be more fun if he helped take my clothes off, okay?"

Santana face palmed herself. "Rachel, Finn is a _**boy**_, and most boys need to be told _**directly **_when a girl wants him. You can't leave room in his mind for any doubt or confusion, even if he's madly in love with you. Actually, all that love between you two might be more hindrance than help because he wants to 'respect you' in the process. Next time, just flat out tell him what you want, even if it means lying there naked with open legs and beckoning him to 'come hither'."

Rachel stared at Santana, somewhat horrified at the idea. "Are you serious? You think I should just go up to him with no clothes, look him straight in the eye and tell him to get on top and ffff…ffff…_**fuck me**_?"

"Yeah, it's not terribly romantic, but you'd be surprised at how big a turn-on that can be for a guy. Most women like flowers and flirting and the whole build-up; most guys don't care. You tell him when and where and what's in it for him, and trust me, he'll be stumbling over himself to oblige you in any way, shape, form or _**position**_ you ask."

The smaller brunette sighed and banged her head against the back of the passenger seat chair, he eyes closing momentarily. "Sex is a lot more complicated than I thought." She grumbled.

"It's not. You've just chosen it to be with Finn, and that _**makes **_it complicated."

"Speaking from experience?" Rachel asked with slight annoyance.

Santana scoffed at her friend. "One night with him hardly qualifies as experience. I'm sure you're much better versed in _**Hudsonese**_ than I am."

Another sigh erupted from the petite brunette, but she shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "Enough about that, for now. This is about you getting back with Matt, so let me show you what I brought with me."

Santana gulped at the sudden shift in the direction of the conversation. The way Rachel had said that and then started digging around in her coat pocket caused a sudden pang of nervousness to circle through her stomach. "What did you bring?"

"This!" Rachel said brightly, pulling out a pen and a small box which looked like a thicker version of a Blackberry phone but with fewer controls beneath the screen. "I know how nervous you are about your upcoming meeting with Matt, so I thought at the very least I could help if you get into a tough spot during the conversation. This," she indicated the pen, "is a handy little gadget my uncle purchased to help him with his more difficult clients or legal cases. It has a hidden camera and microphone in it and can transmit a good quality signal to the receiver here." She patted the small device which had a video screen and a few controls on the bottom. "All you need to do is point the pen this way, like you would if you put it in a coat pocket, and I'll be able to hear and see everything you guys say. Then, if you can't think of anything to say when you're in a jam, or forget what you wanted to say, I can just text you on your phone to help you out." Rachel smiled triumphantly while handing the pen to Santana. "It's foolproof!"

Santana's mouth hung open in complete shock. Was this girl beside her _**serious?**_ She wanted to not only eavesdrop on the conversation, but wanted to see and hear everything as it played out? The Latino closed her eyes for a second before re-opening them and regarded the young ingénue beside her, trying to determine if she was joking or actually expected her to follow through with this insane idea.

Rachel, in the meantime, had turned on the small monitor and recording device and was currently speaking into the microphone on the pen. "Testing, testing. Project Santana / Matt Reconciliation commencing. Testing."

_Holy shit! This girl _**is **_serious? Of course she's serious about this. When has she NOT been serious about this kind of shit! She actually _**does **_expect me to do this! _"Rachel," Santana cleared her throat a bit. "This is ridiculous. I'm more than capable of handling this on my own."

Rachel looked back up to her with slightly sad, almost puppy-dog eyes. "You don't like my idea?" She asked morosely.

_Oh, fuck! Not that face! Shit, why did I have to go make nice-nice with Berry and actually give a flying fuck about her feelings now? _

_Because you like her, and you respect her and her talent, and you know your life is infinitely better with her in it as a friend than outside as an enemy. And because she offered to help you with all of this with _**no hesitation**_, Princess. Think Quinn or Brittany or any of the other Gleeks would have jumped on board like she did? _

"It's not that," Santana backpedalled quickly, seeing the hurt and slight rejection in Rachel's face. Damnit, of course this would have to come on the heels of Finn dashing away to work at the O.G.L.E.R.S. instead of getting a _**fucking **_clue (quite literally, in this case). Santana ran through all the possible other reasons as to why she should object to this and finally came up with a great one. "I'm just pretty sure that recording a private conversation is illegal, and we don't want to fuck ourselves over the way the boys did at the bar, right?"

Rachel smiled and chuckled a bit, and Santana's heart sank. She knew that kind of laugh because she'd given it herself to Brittany _**many **_times; it was the laugh reserved for the ignorant and naïve. "Ohio's Laws aren't that strict, Santana. It is fine to record through both video and audio means anything occurring in a public place so long as one of the parties consent. You give consent, and there's nothing to worry about." The petite brunette handed her the pen. "I told you I'd be your director, Santana. This way, I can direct you if anything goes awry. You've got your backup, and I'm happy to do it."

After collapsing her head into her arms, the Latino cheerleader started banging it lightly against the steering wheel. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why can't anything with this girl be EASY! Oh, right. Because she's RACHEL FREAKIN' BERRY!_

**XXXXX**

Santana walked into the coffee shop nervously, noticing that it was relatively empty save for one table in the far corner which had a couple of freshmen students who obviously had nothing better to do than hang out and gossip. _Just like you did at that time!_ She thought to herself. Now she was the senior student, thinking such time wasting was just that; a waste of time. Really, one could research online for a project, get some chores done, rehearse for the upcoming Cheerios or Glee assignments. All a much better use of time in the afternoon.

_Wow, did I just think that? That sounded _**WAY **_too mature. Step back, Lopez, and make sure you get drunk at some point in the next week! _

She glanced up to decide what coffee she would order when suddenly she felt the bump of a familiar shoulder. She turned and glanced up to see the soft brown eyes, black hair and gentle face of an African-American boy she had known so well for so many years. He looked down at her and smiled that familiar soft smile of his, snaking his arm around her and drawing her into a welcome hug. "Hey, Sanni! How've you been?"

"Good!" Santana returned the hug eagerly, trying to control her impulse to kiss him right away and remembering she was here to convince him to try and let her back into his life romantically but wasn't there yet. She knew already that he was more than willing to get together as friends; now she needed to see if she could catapult that into the next level.

_You like to move fast, don't you Princess? Second coffee date and already you expect him to welcome you with open arms? _

_Why not? I've grown up! I don't think about the same shit like I used to. I've given up on trying to impress people or Captain the Cheerios or get the star solo in Glee. I'm ready to do this _**properly **_this time. _

_Yeah, good luck convincing him of that after the epic way you broke it off last time…in front of his sister, I might add. _

Santana sighed as the thought ran through her mind, and Matt turned to look at her. 'You alright?" He asked softly, concern evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just…thinking, you know?" Santana turned to him and offered a small smile.

Matt nodded a bit and then turned to look at the menu above the counter. "Yeah, I know," he returned a bit forlornly before clearing his throat. "So, what would you like? My treat."

_Ever the gentleman. He never did let me pay for anything when we were together. _She licked her lips and motioned with her head. "Caramel macchiato, please."

Matt nodded and started placing their orders when suddenly Santana heard the pinging sound of a message coming through on her Blackberry phone. She glanced at it and hit the right button to see Rachel's picture pop up with an accompanying message. * Trying to sweeten your lips for him? *

_Damn! How did she clue into that one? _Santana thought maddeningly. She quickly typed back. [ Working right now, Dwarf. Go away! ]

* LOL *

Matt turned just as Santana pocketed the phone in her leather jacket's outside pocket. He offered her her drink and then motioned over towards the large leather recliners which were, surprisingly, free at the moment. They both sat down and leaned back, Santana trying to relax and set herself at ease. Quickly she ran through the list of things she and Rachel had worked out to start the conversation rolling; all topics which related either to Matt specifically or both Matt and Santana together, and dancing was at the top of that list. She smiled a bit again to the young man in front of her. "So, last I heard, you were teaching dance to kids three times a week. How's that been?"

The smile which washed over Matt's face was a mile wide, and she could immediately see him relax and ease into the conversation. "Mike tell you about that?" Santana shrugged in response before Matt chuckled. "Well, it's going really well. The older kids have some real talent among them, and if they want they could probably apply and get into to the all arts school in Cleveland."

"Ah!" Santana smirked. "So, _Fame_ done Ohio style, right?"

Matt returned the knowing smile. "Something like that. Then the youngest class is all five to seven year olds who are learning dance for the first time. You can't teach them many routines because most don't have the attention span for that, but they can bust a move pretty well, and then just do it over and over and over again. But it's just complete and pure joy for them, and when their eyes light up and they flash a smile because they understand how to do the move, man, nothing is better than that. Reminds me why I like dancing myself so much."

_A dance! Yeah, that's pretty accurate description for how this conversation is feeling at the moment. I hope I don't forget how and misstep here. _

"And what about you?" Matt asked, sipping his own drink. "Last I heard from Mike you had your entire, uh, romantic history exposed on the net? Has that settled down for you at all?"

Santana's head turned quickly towards him and she her mouth opened in surprise. "Really? Mike told you about that? Did you look at the website?"

Matt shook his head. "Nah, sounded like something Jacob Jewfro would post just to get his web-hits up. I wasn't gonna help contribute to something like that. It's no one else's business anyway."

The words slipped out before she could stop them from coming. "It was yours, though. Really."

Matt regarded her evenly before taking another sip of his drink and placing it on the table in between them, shrugging slightly. "Maybe at one time." He said by way of acquiescence, giving her a small shrug, though his eyes seemed to reflect pain at the memory. "Not after we broke up, though."

"You mean after I crushed your heart underfoot and threw it back in your face?" Santana clarified softly, regret and sadness in her voice.

Matt paused a bit and cast his eyes towards the floor, swallowing. "C'mon, Sanni, we don't need to talk about this. It was two years ago and-"

"And it's been eating me up ever since." Santana interrupted him, looking at him directly, determined to get this out in the open. He looked at her briefly and then bit his cheek as he glanced out the window. It was a nervous habit of his she had learned about from their time together, and she knew she was striking a nerve in him. "I…I was…"

A sudden, high shrilled "BLILIP" sounded on her phone, and she sighed while pulling the Blackberry from her pocket. Matt, she noticed, looked slightly relieved for the small interruption. Of course, it was Rachel texting on the other end. * Since when was THIS the plan? *

Santana's fingers flew over the keys. [ Improvising. Txt l8er ]

Matt smiled a bit as Santana rested the Blackberry on the arm of her chair. "Let me guess. Brittany?"

The Latino cheerleader shrugged as she had another sip of her macchiato. "She couldn't remember if it was Saturday or Sunday; she still confuses them."

BLILIP! * Smooth recovery! *

Santana let Rachel's text comment pass and focused on the young man in front of her. "I know what I did two years ago hurt you Matt. I wanted to apologize. Properly. I…I can't excuse-"

"Sanni, it's in the past. What's done is done. We don't need to revisit it." Matt interrupted her with a gentle tone of voice, but his eyes spoke volumes to Santana about how the memory of their harsh breakup was difficult for him. She guessed that he still remembered every detail, and still felt the pain associated with it. If that was true, then maybe he did have some feelings for her after all. She'd have to tread cautiously here.

"We do!" Santana spoke a bit more firmly than intended. Matt seemed taken aback slightly, but otherwise didn't move from his chair. She continued through before she lost the will or courage or stupidity to carry through with this. "Matt, I acted horribly. For so long and with so many people, and you need to know that I wasn't happy with myself. Not really, anyway. I was selfish, and manipulative, and cast aside people who I never should have. Especially you."

Matt took a deep, open mouthed breath and shrugged again. "Why now, Sanni? Why say these things now? It's gone. It's done. We have a new friendship to forge. Let's forget what was and-"

"I don't _**want**_ to forget what was, Matt. What _**was**_ was one of the happiest times in my life. I never felt that happy with anyone else. Ever."

"Sanni-"

"It's true! I've grown since then, Matt. A lot." Santana bit her lip as she regarded the handsome young man in front of her. "I…I felt a lot for you, Matt. More than anyone else since."

"Not what I was led to believe when Brittany told me you were with Finn a week later." Matt countered softly and immediately, just the barest hint of steel in his voice.

"I-" Santana paused to collect herself, even as tears threatened to spring forth as the truth of his comment struck through her heart like a dagger. Yes, she'd hurt him, _**immensely**_, and in exactly all the ways Rachel had told her to expect. Not just the breakup, but jumping over to Finn a week later; it _**had **_bothered Matt enormously.

BLILIP! * Finn was meaningless, remember? *

Having no other thought immediately in her mind, Santana looked up to her ex-boyfriend. "Finn wasn't you, Matt. He was meaningless; a means to an end. It boosted my popularity enough to be Cheerios Captain when the vote came around after Quinn left and-"

"So, I was number three, was I? Right behind Cheerios captain and popularity? I've grown too, Santana. I know I deserved better than third place in your life, even in sophomore year."

_Fuck! This is getting out of hand. He's calling me Santana instead of just "Sanni". This isn't going well. _"Matt, please, that's not what I meant." She replied with a slight shake in her voice.

"Not now that you've had time to see the truth of your actions, you mean?" Matt asked before taking a deep breath and then gulping another sip of his coffee. "Okay, I just…need a break from this. I'll…I'll be back." Matt got up and walked over to the washroom, not looking back at her as he did so, but she saw him wipe his eye just before he got through the door. Santana turned and collapsed back in her chair just as her phone started blaring forth the song _Don't Rain on My Parade _for Rachel's ringtone.

She snatched the phone off the table and accepted the call. "Yeah?" She answered with a slight snark in her voice.

"What in the _**hell**_ are you doing?" Rachel practically yelled into the phone, causing Santana to wince slightly and pull the phone away from her ear a bit. "Do you _**want **_to upset him? You were supposed to go over how being with Finn didn't really help you out since Quinn came back and her captaincy was restored."

"It didn't seem important after he tore my argument to shreds." Santana spoke in a lower voice since the coffee shop was starting to fill up with customers now. "And he already knew about the website anyway."

Rachel sighed on the other end of the phone. "Focus on the other parts. The problems you endured with the Cheerios after the website was published. The slushie facials and being ignored by all those girls you thought were friends."

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and sniffed loudly, trying to contain another round of tears that threatened to spill forth. "I don't know, Rachel. This…this isn't going as well as I thought it would."

"You're a fighter, Santana. Fight for what you want. Better to fight and lose than to not fight at all."

Santana nodded and drew in another shaky breath. "Do or do not; there is no try."

"Atta girl!" Rachel cheered, then disconnected the call quickly. Santana took another breath to try and even out her emotions. _Calm, calm. I need to be calm. I can do this. I can do _**this**_! I can _**do **_this. _

_Yes, you can! And I can't believe you quoted _Star Wars!

The door to the washroom opened and Matt emerged, looking more calm and showing no real emotions outside of sad, brown eyes. He regarded her silently as he approached, and Santana could have sworn for just a moment the history between them had disappeared and they were back in sophomore year, two young kids inexperienced with real relationships but having so much promise for something better than the average high-school romance.

"Alright," Matt sat down and regarded the floor, seemingly afraid to look her in the eye, and his own soft voice seemed to crack just slightly. "If we're going to talk about this, let's talk. I was a mess, Santana. A real, huge mess when you broke it off with me. To do so in front of my sister was completely heartless of you; heartless in a way I've never seen, before or since." He looked up from the floor and held her gaze, and Santana's stomach almost dropped as the full weight of his pain and heartache almost seemed to wash over him. "How could you have done that to me? I thought I'd treated you well. I thought we had something…something good between us."

"We did!" Santana agreed immediately, quickly wiping another tear away. "Matt, I can't, can't, _**can't **_say enough how sorry I am for what I did. I was…" She never wanted to admit this to anyone, let alone publically in a coffee shop, but it was the only word she could use to accurately describe her behavior. "I was a slut, Matt. I just…I felt so much for you and it all happened so fast and it seemed my emotions were just getting deeper and deeper and I couldn't control it anymore and…it scared me. I panicked."

Matt raised an eyebrow and then took another sip of his drink before settling back into his seat. "I've known you a long time, Santana. You don't panic, so please don't sit there and-"

"I _**panicked**_!" Santana repeated a little more loudly, not caring some of the other customers' heads turned to observe them before continuing back into their own conversations. "You're right, I don't scare easily, but Matt, I panicked with you because it was just all too involved and deep and too _**much **_and-"

"And you couldn't bear the thought of actually caring?" Matt returned pointedly, rejection clearly sounding in his voice. "You knew you felt something _**that **_strong and had to run from it?"

"I'm not running now." Santana said through another tear, emphasizing her point by stabbing her index finger into the arm of her chair. "I'm here, in front of you, asking for forgiveness. And another chance."

"Another chance?" Matt responded disbelievingly. He sighed noisily and shook his head slightly. "You had your chance, Santana. You threw it back in my face at a hundred miles per hour and a week later screwed a 6'3" lunk-head quarterback who can barely string a decent sentence together."

BLILIP! * _**Not**_ fair! *

"This isn't about Finn," Santana forced the point, her voice even for the first moment since he returned from the bathroom. "Don't bring him into this. This is about what I did to _**you**_ and trying to say I was wrong and you were the best thing to happen to me in high school. You said we had something good, so you felt it too. Don't sit there and lie to me say you don't want to try again. Didn't you care for me?"

"Of course I did." Matt nodded, his quiet voice thick with emotion. "That's why it all hurt so much. That's why I removed you from my cell phone and facebook accounts. Santana…I…"

Matt bit his cheek again as he stared at the table in front of him, silent. Santana could see him struggle, his heart and his head warring in a battle for dominance within. She pressed the point, by reaching out to grab his hand, silently thankful that he didn't pull away. Taking this as a sign, she squeezed his hand just to really feel it against her own. _This is it, Princess. Now or never. This is what you came to ask, so ask! _Taking another deep breath to spur on her courage, Santana plunged ahead. "Matt…please, let me back into your life. I want to be there with you and treat you the way I _**should**_ have two years ago."

He looked at her hand on his, considering her request, a lone tear starting to trace down his cheek but otherwise his face seemed unreadable. After a few seconds he closed his eyes, took another breath and then met her eyes with his. "Santana…it's…it's too late for this."

"What?" Santana stared at him in shock, not expecting that answer in the slightest.

"I can't. I've…I haven't even gotten over us, Santana. Why do you think things didn't work out with my last girlfriend? I couldn't get you out of my head. I was….I was _**in love**_ with you. For years. All through those years of us just being friends I'd wanted more. And when I finally got to be with you, it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever felt. _**Ever**_. But after all that, after all the years of me hoping and wishing and finally loving you, you…you _**decimated **_me. Beyond measure and in ways that just can't be forgiven so easily. I can't…I can't trust you to not do that again, Santana. My heart can't trust that much anymore." He paused. "Especially with you."

Fresh tears sprang from her eyes. Santana was so sure she had this conversation figured out when he was willing to let her hold his hand. Never had she imagined the fun, gentle, full of life and _**loving **_person that was Matt Rutherford would have put up so many barriers around himself and his heart and refused to consider the possibility of forgiveness to her.

BLILIP! * Keep at him! *

Quickly wiping her tears away, she tried unsuccessfully to keep her voice even as she continued to speak. "Matt, this time will be different. I'm coming to you, asking forgiveness and to try again and-"

"And to trust you? Santana, we didn't even have any problems in the months we were together; not a single argument. And in the end I couldn't even trust you to be decent about breaking things off with me. If I let you back in, what would happen when things get hard? I mean _**really **_hard. We live in different cities and go to different schools. We probably didn't even apply to the same colleges. There's…" Matt's eyes glanced away from her face to turn up and to the left before returning to look at her. "I don't see anything to be had here but friendship."

BLILIP! * He's lying! His eyes gave him away. *

"I don't believe you think that." Santana declared through a quavering voice, also noticing the tell with his eyes even as Rachel had texted her. For his part, Matt dropped his head and closed his eyes, as if knowing he'd been caught making that up and trying to let her down easily. "If you felt that much for me, and even have _**half **_of those emotions still, you wouldn't turn me down. Don't let your pride push me away, Matt. Please, I'm begging you. I'd make it up to you in _**any**_ way you want."

Matt rolled his eyes, which Santana knew was not good, because unlike most people, Matt hardly ever rolled his eyes at someone. "I know I might be an anomaly, Santana, but sex _**can't**_ make up for what happened. Especially not when the few times we did that meant everything to me. Don't cheapen my memories by suggesting you can make it up that way."

Completely and utterly stunned by this statement, Santana collapsed back into her chair, at a loss for where to go or how to approach anything further. He wouldn't welcome her back as easily as she thought he would. He pierced or countered every argument, tore apart every plea, and cast aside any claim she could make. Defeat was starting to creep into her mindset and she wasn't sure for how much longer she could hold onto the hope of reconciling everything with him.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Matt said as he wiped the corner of his eyes free of moisture, took a final sip of coffee and then stood. "I can't just let you walk back in so easily. I'd hoped to start a new friendship out of respect for what we had, Sanni, and how I'd felt and do feel about you. But we can't have a friendship with this hanging over our heads. I just have too much invested, and I won't let myself be destroyed again."

BLILIP! * Who ever said you expected easy? *

"Matt, don't walk away from me, please." Santana said after glancing at Rachel's text. She reached up and gripped his arm, holding him in place with her eyes. "I never expected you to forgive me easily, which is why I said I'd do anything. I promise I won't go down those roads again. I _**won't **_destroy you. I _**won't**_ be that woman again. I swear. "

Matt paused again, fighting his emotions. "I need more than words, Santana. Words are easy to say, but actions prove intent. What actions can you possibly do to prove your promise?"

Santana stared up at him, completely at a loss for words and loss for thought. She tried to think of something quickly, just to get him to keep still and talking with her. If he was standing and talking, he wasn't walking away and out of her life. "Anything! Name it, Matt. I'll do it."

Matt shook his head sadly. "That's too easy, Sanni. That's just you following a request, not proving your intent. Not proving your promise." He squeezed her shoulder gently before sighing and looking away. "Maybe someday we can be friends, but it doesn't look like today is that day. We both have too much here to try a fresh start yet. "

Matt started heading for the door, and Santana watched with wet eyes and complete disbelief as the true realization of what was happening came crashing down around her. All her emotions, all her hopes, all her recent dreams were slowly being dragged away by the most wonderful boy she had ever known. Unlike how she treated him two years ago, his rejection was slow, gentle, and accepting; so like Matt and so like the type of person she longed to be herself. He had asked for some kind of promise, but she couldn't think of anything that would be acceptable. What kind of promise could she give someone she had hurt so badly. In slow motion still, Matt seemed to be walking away and towards the entrance, all the while she stood there, watching, her brain working fast and furious to try and come up with a suitable solution.

_Promise. He asked for a promise. What kind of promise? Emotional promise? Promise to be there? Promise for the future? What can cover all of those? C'mon, Princess, think of promises! Promises…promises…promises….promises….prom- YES!_

"_**TAKE ME TO PROM**_!" Santana chimed out loudly, causing all heads in the coffee shop to turn at once to where she was standing, staring at her in surprise and confusion. Silence hung over the entire establishment.

Matt stopped cold, just as his hand had reached the crossbeam door latch, and stood there for just a couple of seconds before he turned and regarded her questioningly, as if not really believing he was hearing her correctly. "What did you say?"

BLILIP! * What did you say? *

"Take me to prom." Santana said a bit more evenly. She walked up to Matt and stood just a foot away from him, clenching her hands to keep them from trembling, continuing to speak before she could give too much thought to what she was saying. "I don't want someone else, Matt, and I don't want to pretend about how I feel for you. You asked for a promise. This is our senior year, and Prom is the last big high school event for both of us. I don't want to share that with anyone else but you. I promise I'll be waiting to walk out the door for you, waiting to dance with you, waiting to have dinner with you, and waiting to be wherever you want me to be after it's over."

Matt's mouth hung slightly open, a sign to Santana that she had completely stunned him, which was a very difficult thing to do. He swallowed and pulled at his ear a bit, seemingly nervous about the sudden shift in the conversation, and the Latino cheerleader knew she had found the right track to approach on. _This _was the kind of promise he had requested; something based around actions that couldn't be ignored or overlooked. It was too big of a gesture.

_Up the stakes, Princess! You've made the gesture, so now go for the _**grand gesture**_. _

"And not just my prom!" Santana continued as she reached out and grabbed his hand in hers again, still oblivious to the fact everyone in the coffee shop was still starting at her and Matt as events were unfolding. "Yours, too! Both proms. Both nights. Take me, and I'll make sure you won't regret it either time. That's my promise."

"Sanni, I…I…" Matt continued to stare at her as though he couldn't believe what she had just given him or the promises she had made. He swallowed and continued to regard her with wide, brown eyes. "I really don't know what to say."

"Just say 'yes', Matt. As I live and breathe, I swear you won't regret any of this. Even if days or weeks or months down the road you and I decide it's not meant to be, I promise you won't be sorry for giving me a second chance." She drew close to him and pulled his left hand into both of hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly. "Please?" she whispered against the skin, squeezing it in both of hers and staring at him hopefully.

He stood still for a moment, seeming to replay through everything she had just said in his mind as if it wasn't believable. Slowly, however, his eyes softened, and his smile slowly crept up on his face. He breathed in deeply before gradually nodding. "Alright. Yes."

BLILIP! * YES! *

_HE SAID YES! _Her mind screamed in joy and she leaped into his arms, staggering him back a step before he embraced her fully in a familiar hug that warmed her heart and comforted her through to the centre of her soul. She sobbed with joy on his shoulder, her hands gripping his jacket as if she couldn't believe he was standing there, in the flesh, and holding her again. Suddenly she was the naïve, barely sixteen year old girl who was caught up in the emotions of real love for the first time in her life, and Matt was there to show her all the joys that such love entailed.

Oblivious to the sudden applause and one or two cheers from the patrons in the coffee shop, she pulled away and threw caution to the wind, securing both hands on his face and kissing him soundly on the mouth. He stilled for a moment, not expecting her to react so passionately, but then she felt his arms snake around her waist and shoulders as he returned the gesture fervently himself. This of course caused more cheering from the crowd, and she finally pulled away after several but still too few seconds. Wiping the last of her tears away, she smiled up at him and whispered "Thank you!"

Matt shook his head and regarded her affectionately. "Thank _**you**_!" He returned, and then initiated another kiss himself, pulling her to him as his parted lips brushed against hers, giving her goose bumps along her arms and sending chills down her spine. Again, after several long but far too few seconds, he pulled away and then again hugged her close.

Santana was barely aware of her Blackberry phone as it chimed once more and didn't read the last message from Rachel until much later when her coffee date with Matt had finished.

* So, when do we plan your prom dates? *

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. Really...they are. HIGHLY encouraged. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - So this took a long time to get out there (sorry for the delay) and I have to admit, it's more a transitory chapter than anything, though some important ground is covered. My betas, _carolinwonderland _and _RelativeWind _are both super-uber awesome, as always, and pointed out a lot of great things to help this along and make it a bit more readable. Hopefully the audience enjoys this one as much as the last fourteen chapters. Thanks again to everyone who reviews and alerts this story in every way, shape and form. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

"I _**cannot**_ believe we're about to do this." Rachel said as she shut off the engine to her car. She and Quinn had driven to _**Fortissimo**_ that night after their metal rehearsal to tell the guys their plan. Admittedly, she felt the plan she and Quinn had come up with was quite sound; it would ensure that the strip club would be filled to capacity and the profits would be all but guaranteed. Nora would get to keep her job, the boys would fulfill their contractual obligations, and everyone could walk away happy.

Quinn took a deep breath before pulling out Rachel's iPad, on which she had been studying their scheme. "We need to get the boys to relax, Rachel. They'll be a lot more effective if they know we have their backs and have taken care of the rest. Then all they have to do is worry about making sure their show is as tight as possible. And I have very few doubts about the club being on board. It's win-win for everyone."

"In theory, yes." Rachel agreed with a nod, though her eyes still held worry as they climbed out of Rachel's car. "But we can't predict exactly what this club manager is going to say or do. And I really hate the idea of lying to Finn; we promised we wouldn't lie to each other anymore."

Quinn smiled and shrugged slightly. "If everything goes according to plan tomorrow, you _**won't **_be lying. We just have to make sure our plan is solid enough to convince the manager at The Double Deuce. And you're not really being dishonest with Finn; you're simply leaving out the part that tells him we haven't spoken to the club yet." She walked up to the door at _**Fortissimo **_and pulled on the handle. The door gave an inch, then fell back into place out of her hand. "Locked."

Rachel frowned. "But Finn _**never**_ remembers to lock it. I'll have to mark this day in my calendar." She pulled out her phone. "It's okay, I can text him instead. I haven't heard from him since this morning, so I wonder if he even knows about his phone."

**XXXXX**

"Opening a show that way is like the kiss of death!" Puck spoke above the general hubbub of noise in the rehearsal area as the guys discussed which songs would work in which sets. "We have to open with something hard and fast! Something that'll catch their attention…_**not**_ fucking acoustic stuff."

"Bon Jovi opened shows with acoustic sets." Sam argued back. "Hell, Nirvana did an entire show acoustically."

"Yeah, and when we sell 15 million copies of a single album, we can do whatever the fuck we want, too. Until then, we gotta open hard and fast."

"You may as well give up, Sam." Finn said, not looking up from the cymbal stand he was adjusting for the fifth time that night. "Puck's all about hard and fast; it _**is**_ how he got his pool cleaning business off the ground."

The guys snickered at this comment, but Puck just smiled along with them. "Hard and fast or soft and slow, with the Puckasaurus, ladies never say no!" The guys just groaned and tossed guitar picks at him for his poor rhyme.

Finn was jolted out of his kit maintenance by the sound of his phone blaring forth "Touchdown". He reached down into his jacket to retrieve the phone and see who had sent a text. As his hand enveloped the phone, he frowned. Something about it did _**not **_feel right.

Pulling it out, he almost cried out in dismay when he saw it.

His iPhone was no longer the simple, sleek, black looking phone it had been. Instead, it had been encrusted with crystal stickers…all arranged into pink and purple heart shapes. In a slight panic, Finn tried removing two or three of the stickers, but to no avail. His immediate thought was that Rachel had used a bottle of superglue for more than just his combination lock.

"Holy shit! What the _**fuck, **_dude!" Puck asked, his eyes wide in shock. "She got your shoes _**and **_phone?" Puck smiled widely and turned to the others. "Guys, check out what Berry did to Fimbecile's phone."

Like kindergarten children being told it was snack time, the other guys ran over to the drum set to stare at the offending object in Finn's hands. Laughter erupted from each and every one of them as Finn turned the phone over in his hands, trying to see if there was _**any **_way of getting the decorations off, but no matter where he tried to pull the stickers wouldn't give way. Shaking his head in disgust (and vowing to get revenge on her for this _**double **_prank she had now pulled on him) he thumbed the icon for his incoming text . Rachel's face popped up, along with the message she sent.

* I'm waiting outside! *

_Outside? Waiting? What the hell? _He got up from his drum kit and turned to the others. "Apparently Rachel's outside the store."

"Doesn't she have her own song to rehearse?" Artie asked curiously.

Finn replied with a shrug and went towards the front of the store. "You guys keep discussing set lists. I'll see what she wants." Leaving the others, he continued towards the front door, questioning to himself why both Rachel _**and **_Quinn were standing together outside. In their hands were a large legal briefcase on roller-wheels and Rachel's iPad. Finn grimaced as he unlocked the door and held it open for the two young women. "Rach? Quinn? What the-"

"Hi, Finn." Quinn interrupted and smiled at him as she ducked under his arm while entering the store, nodding to the bright pink and purple object in his free hand. "Nice phone, by the way." She smirked knowingly as she glanced down at his footwear. "Nice shoes, too. Remind me to commend your fashion consultant. Kurt, is it?" She continued past him and towards the back of the store.

He scowled at her as she marched past, then turned back to Rachel, who had already embraced him in a big hug that, despite his annoyance over his phone, he couldn't ignore and returned with both arms, allowing the door to swing closed. "Babe? What're you guys doing here? We're still rehearsing and aren't near being done yet."

Rachel stood on her tip-toes and gave him a full kiss on the mouth before stepping back. "Quinn and I have the perfect plan to help you guys." She said brightly as she pulled off her coat, hat and gloves and, like she usually did, deposited them on the sales counter in front of her. "We just finished working on it before our rehearsal, and we thought we'd run it by you guys."

"What kind of plan?" Finn asked, his surprise evident in his voice. He was cautiously optimistic about receiving help from Rachel. Yes, usually she _**was **_a big help when it came to planning, organizing and executing special events and projects, but he had also learned that her idea and his idea of _**perfect plan **_very rarely were one in the same thing.

"Just trust me!" Rachel said, retrieving her iPad from its protective case and pulling up a program as she walked towards the back of the store.

"You mean like I can trust you with my shoes and phone?" Finn grumbled to her as he followed her back, indicating the offending fake-jewel-encrusted object in his hand.

Rachel shrugged in response. "If you could just take your punishments like an adult instead of insisting on this petty game of one-upmanship, your phone would still look like it belonged to a young man instead of a female preschooler."

"You started it!" Finn shot back childishly, just loud enough for everyone in the back room to hear as he and Rachel entered through the doorway and into the drum room. Rachel smiled slightly and stepped to the side, and when Finn looked up, he noticed everyone grinning from ear to ear at his remark. He blushed slightly, then shook his head and went to stand beside Puck before motioning back to Rachel. "The girls say they have a plan for us with the club, so…ladies?"

"Thank you for such a wonderful introduction Finn." Rachel smiled brightly at him, teasing him for the less than stellar opening. He rolled his eyes but said nothing as she turned to address the entire group. "I know we're keeping you from rehearsal, so we'll be as brief as possible. Quinn and I believe we have a viable solution to your dilemma that should fill the establishment to capacity."

The guys, minus Blaine and Artie, all stared at her in askance, a bit confused at her many words. Rachel pursed her lips and glanced at Quinn, who stepped forward. "We think we found a way for you guys to fill the club with customers on Wednesday night." Quinn interpreted quickly.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Of course." The guys all mumbled one of the answers over-top of each other.

Rachel shook her head and cast her eyes skyward, but allowed Quinn to continue. "We don't have a lot of time to draw a crowd, so we figured the best way to bring in people would be to target an individual group; in this case, a charity group which could possibly benefit from the show you gentlemen will give. Seeing as two of the people in this room already have a history with this charity, and seeing as this event would be radically different from the black tie affair that was previously arranged-"

Finn made a strangled sound and collapsed his face in his hands. He already had a _**very bad feeling**_ he knew exactly where this was going.

"We thought that the best way to draw a crowd would be if you guys did a concert where part of the proceeds would be used to benefit the O.G.L.E.R.S." Rachel finished happily.

The guys' jaws dropped slightly, and predictably, Puck was the first one to break the silence. "You want us to do a _**gay **_metal show? Is that even possible? I thought they were all into ABBA and Celine Dion and The Village People and that sort of shit!"

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed loudly, offended and shocked all in one breath. He shrugged at her to indicate he had no idea what her objection was about. "That's a horrible stereotype you've created for the gay and lesbian community in this city. They're the same as every other type of person in that they all have their own likes and dislikes, and many of them would, I'm sure, be more than happy to attend an event such as this." She paused and bit her lip in thought. "Though throwing in a cover of _YMCA_ might be a good idea, given the audience."

"But why would they be so happy to attend?" It was Blaine who was asking now, his eyebrow raised. Being the lone gay male in the room, Puck seemed more than happy to let him take over the argument. "This show will be at a strip club. It's not exactly a safe haven for people of our persuasion."

"Well, see, that's where all of you come into 'play' if you will." Rachel returned with a slightly evil smirk before glancing at Quinn. Quinn's own wicked grin matched the one Rachel currently had, and Finn had a deep, sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Since you're all athletes in one respect or another," Quinn continued where Rachel left off. "We can assume you all have decent physiques. Gay men are no different than straight men in that they enjoy looking at what they deem attractive."

Blaine gave a nod even as he turned to the rest of the guys. "Well, that _**is**_ pretty true." He agreed quickly.

Quinn nodded. "Exactly. So when it's revealed that this band of yours doesn't just contain young men who are trying to stage music, but young men who are fine physical athletes of barely legal age-"

Finn's neck was starting to get very hot under the collar of his shirt and he unconsciously pulled at it. And he was wearing a t-shirt!

"-then attracting a crowd of eager customers to come watch you perform should be a walk in the park." Rachel concluded amiably.

The guys all stared at them with completely horrified expressions, minus Finn, who was massaging his temples with his hands. He could not _**believe**_ Rachel was suggesting he travel down this road again for the second time this year. The only saving grace about this proposal was that he wouldn't be facing the crowds alone; this time, all the other guys would be there to share the burden of being in the spotlight. Not that that was a burden, as performing was the fun part, but being sought after like a piece of meat in a steakhouse wasn't the most comfortable feeling Finn had experienced in his short life.

"So, you want us to sell…sex…to…_**guys**_?" Sam asked, incredulity dripping palpably from his voice. Puck's head had already dropped into his hands as he made strange, strangling noises himself.

Quinn grinned at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Why not? Women do it all the time."

"That's a bit different, though." Artie quickly interjected. "Women and men are made to…uh…well…you know…sort of…made for…each other?"

Blaine raised his hand. "I've no objections. I'm in!" He walked over to stand beside Rachel and Quinn.

"Of course _**you're **_in." Puck glared at him, throwing his arms up in the air. "You have no qualms about being pawed or drooled on by other guys. We're not like that!"

"Think of this as an exercise in social studies, Noah." Rachel said with a mischievous smile. "An experiment, if you will, to see what it will be like to be on the stripper's side of things. The women in this establishment do these dances and routines several times a week, and one can only imagine the type of objectification they're subjected to. If all goes well on Wednesday night, you'll be able to say you understand exactly what it is they undergo each time they take the stage."

"Berry, the whole fuckin' point of being a guy is to _**not **_understand what those chicks go through!" Puck declared defiantly. "I wasn't made to be gawked at by other dudes!"

"But your girlfriend would be supremely impressed at the effort and lengths to which you were willing to go to ensure the club is filled to capacity, right? And also guarantee her continued employment?"

Puck's mouth dropped open as he stared at Rachel, his face a mixture of dread, trepidation and disgust. "You're playing dirty pool and using _**way**_ low blows, Berry."

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Rachel smiled again, nodding to Blaine and Quinn who also smirked at the mohawked teen.

Quinn stepped forward to address everyone else. "So, are there any other objections, or do you all agree with the plan Rachel and I set up? We market this towards the O.G.L.E.R.S., and part of the proceeds will go to help the charity. You six will be the highlight of the night, so don't forget to get all gussied up and look the part when you walk out on stage on Wednesday evening."

Finn blew out a loud, noisy sigh as he shook his head back and forth in disbelief. His mind raced with a few objections to this plan, but really, with only four rehearsals left and still half a night of music to learn and practice, they didn't have enough time to come up with their own marketing scheme. Given Rachel's and her dads close association with the charity, this really was the only decent idea. After a few more seconds, he stood and walked over to stand beside his girlfriend. "I'm in too." He said simply, leaning down to kiss Rachel on the forehead and embrace her. "Thank you for coming up with this plan."

Rachel nodded and regarded him with wide eyes. "Anything for you, Finn, you know that." She kissed him on the cheek before she turned to the others. "Guys, we're all family. We may be competing this week in Glee, but _**this**_…this is real life. Someone's job is at stake, and I really don't want any of you to go through police proceedings. Let us help. We can market this electronically and have it out to the entire O.G.L.E.R.S. membership by tomorrow morning."

Sam pulled off his bass guitar and stuck it in the guitar stand before coming over and wrapping his arms around Quinn, drawing her close and kissing her on the temple. "I'm in too. You guys obviously put a lot of thought into this. A little discomfort on our parts is worth it if we can walk away knowing we did everything we could." He and Quinn shared a smile before they turned to the other three.

"We're in too." Mike said with a nod, he and Artie bumping fists and nodding to both girls. "We'll do whatever you need."

After nodding to both boys, Rachel turned and regarded Puck. "Noah? Willing to give this a shot?"

Puck shook his head in frustration but shrugged and allowed his shoulders to slump in defeat. "It's not like I got any better plans, myself. And I'm all out of posters." He said with a slight grumble before standing up and wrapping Rachel in a big hug. "Thanks Berry. I owe you big time for this."

Rachel returned the hug and then smiled as she pulled away. "Of course, Noah. Now, we have to move on to the first step of our plan." Rachel and Quinn nodded to each other and grabbed some of the equipment out of their suitcase. Finn watched in fascination as Quinn hefted what appeared to be a high quality digital camera while Rachel pulled out a tripod and began to set it up. Once the tripod was standing and Quinn was affixing the camera to its base, Rachel turned towards the boys. "All of you, please remove your shirts."

"Huh?" All six boys asked in total unison.

"Honestly, gentlemen, you don't think we can market you successfully to a group of gay men if they don't know what they'll be paying to see, do you? Quinn, help me out here, please."

Quinn held another evil smirk as she looked up from behind the viewing lens of the camera. "Rachel's right, guys. You're all athletic with good muscle tone and decent physiques. If you want to sell sex to the O.G.L.E.R.S. and draw them into the club, you have to show them exactly what they'll be watching. So," she pointed to them all, "shirts come off. All of you. Well, actually Artie, no offense, maybe you can keep your undershirt on. But everyone else, let's see the skin."

Blaine complied immediately, tossing his shirt over onto the percussion gear. He turned towards the other guys, all of whom were still staring at Rachel and Quinn with shock at the request. "Guys, come on. I know it's not an entirely comfortable situation, but it's a solid plan. Sex sells, so shirts off."

"Oh, and also," Rachel pulled out a bottle of baby oil and tossed it over to Finn, "put that on once your shirts are off. All of you. It'll look better in the camera if you're all lubed up."

Artie began to snicker as the other five stared at Rachel with open mouths for a second time. Finn swallowed as he looked the baby oil and cringed. "Really, Rach? You're gonna make us do this?"

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a glance and then turned back to him. "Yes." They said in unison.

Finn looked to the sky and mouthed a silent _**why me **_before groaning and pulling off his t-shirt. He tossed it to Rachel who, he noticed, immediately looked him up and down and then licked her lips before folding up the shirt and setting it to the side. He raised an eyebrow at the lust that had appeared in her eyes when looking at him and smirked, completely enjoying her reaction.

Then it dawned on him that if he got _**that**_ kind of reaction out of a few hundred possible _**male **_customers, he was going to be in for an extremely long night.

Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea.

But then again, like Puck had said, he didn't really have a better one.

Finn sighed, shook his head and squeezed what he thought was an excessive amount of oil into his hands before tossing the bottle over to the others.

**XXXXX**

Rachel was tapping on her leg, trying to work off her nervous energy as she and Quinn sat in the office of The Double Deuce Bar and Club. Convincing the bouncers that they were here for a meeting hadn't been difficult since they were both dressed in more conservative clothes, so they had opened the back door and escorted them into the manager's office. She didn't know why she felt so nervous at the idea of presenting a charity/business proposal. Really, when one got right down to the basics, it wasn't dissimilar to giving a presentation to a classroom full of students. The only real difference was that instead of doing so for grades, she was doing so for money. Perhaps the reason for her nervousness was just plain inexperience with trying to earn something tangible.

"Would you please _**quit **_your tapping?" Quinn asked as she flipped through the photos they had taken of the guys earlier that evening on Rachel's iPad. "I _**can't**_ _**believe**_ you picked up that habit from Finn."

"I can't help it!" Rachel replied even as she stilled her hands. "I've never done this before. What if we totally blow it?"

"The trick is to just stay calm and collected." Quinn said with a smooth voice, seeming to be as unaffected by this meeting as she would be about one of Coach Sylvester's snide remarks. "Besides, this manager doesn't know we haven't done this before. And we have a good plan. We just need him to rubber-stamp it, and then we take care of the rest."

"You seem awfully calm about all of this."

"I've dealt with Sue Sylvester multiple times, Rachel. Once you've faced her down in her own office, any other kind of meeting is pretty easy by comparison."

The door opened suddenly and Rachel and Quinn came to their feet, expecting to meet the slim, bald-headed manager of The Double Deuce. Instead, in walked a lithe woman only slightly older than themselves with auburn red hair and a snug fitting dress. She closed the door and looked at them. "Hi. I'm Ginger." She said, holding out her hand to Quinn.

"You mean Nora, right?" Rachel asked as she shook Nora's hand once she and Quinn were finished.

Nora pursed her lips and drew herself up to her full height. "Ah. You're friends of Puck and his band, aren't you?"

Quinn nodded. "We're in the Glee club at school with them, yes. He…well, all the guys are working hard to give you guys a good show here."

Nora grimaced and crossed her arms. "If Puck had just stayed the fuck away from this place, there wouldn't even have been a need for this stupid show."

"He knows." Rachel answered her, even as Nora walked over and sat down on the desk. Rachel returned to her own seat. "Believe me, he isn't taking this lightly. Finn told me it's eating him up inside and he really does want to do his best to make sure you keep your job." She shrugged slightly. "Puck really is very sorry about what happened, and how it happened."

Nora took a deep breath, and Rachel could tell she was fighting back some pretty heavy emotions in regards to the mohawked teen. The mere mention of his nickname caused Nora's eyes to tighten and a sad look to cross her face. "How is he?" She asked with a slight worry in her voice.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged a glance, both noticing the pitch in her voice change. Yes, Nora did indeed have strong feelings for their friend. The only question Rachel had now was: how deep did they run? "Fine, though he's nervous and a bit scared about the show. Have you two not…?"

Nora shook her head. "I haven't spoken to him lately. He's called but I don't trust myself to not say something I'll regret later. And I have enough fucking problems going on right now. It's been hell trying to get everything in order to move back home."

"With any luck, that won't happen." Quinn responded, patting the iPad and motioning towards the briefcase. "We think we have a plan that'll fill the club, we just need your boss's approval to proceed."

"Who needs my approval?" Suddenly a slim, bald headed man entered into the office, and all three of the women stood to greet him. He smiled at both Rachel and Quinn, a slight gleam in his eye. "You're both very attractive. I approve already. Are you here to fill out an employment application?"

"Eeeww!" Rachel said immediately without thinking. She noticed Quinn and Nora both cast an annoyed glance at her before Quinn stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Sir, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm here with my associate Rachel Berry on behalf of the band playing on Wednesday night. 'Assailment', I believe is what they call themselves?"

Vince raised an eyebrow even as he shook Quinn's hand, then extended his hand to Rachel as well. A knowing smirk escaped from his lips. "Let me guess, you're the other girlfriends of the band members, right?"

Rachel exchanged a quick glance with Quinn, a little startled at how easily this club owner had seen through things. Deciding on honesty as the best approach, Rachel nodded. "Yes sir, we are. Quinn is currently dating Sam, and I'm dating Finn."

"Oh, you mean Blondie and Stix?" Vince replied with another smile as he sat down at his desk. Upon seeing the questioning faces of the two young women, the bar manager shrugged. "We use a lot of nicknames here to try and keep things safe. I'd already given them those nicknames after they played here this past Thursday. But I must say, I have a lot of business to attend to, so if you're simply here to plead their case, just let me say that they've already signed the contract, so-"

"Actually," Rachel interrupted him, which caused him to raise his eyebrows at her, but he remained silent and motioned for her to continue. "We have a business proposition to help you with this Wednesday night."

Vince gave Nora a sidelong glance. "Do you have anything to do with this?" After Nora shook her head, he nodded and then looked back to Quinn and Rachel. "Alright then, ladies, if it's a _**valid **_proposition, believe me, I'm all ears. Let me hear what you've got."

"It's quite easy, really." Rachel began, sitting forward slightly in her chair. "Have you ever heard of the O.G.L.E.R.S.?"

Vince's eyes went up towards his forehead for a moment before returning to meet Rachel's gaze. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a new gay and lesbian rights charity, right? Pretty sure I heard about them on the news a few weeks ago."

"Exactly." Rachel said, beaming her best smile at him. "We can sum up our proposition in just a few words for you. 'Ogle for O.G.L.E.R.S.'"

Vince gave her an unimpressed look before turning to Quinn. "Tell me there's more to it than that, please."

"Of course." Quinn responded in kind, even as Rachel sat back in her chair, slightly deflated. Perhaps she should allow Quinn to handle this bit more; she did seem to be more in her element around the business side of things, and a lot less nervous, too. The blond cheerleader sat up a bit straighter and turned the iPad she had in her hands around to let Vince take a look at the band pictures they had taken of the male Gleeks. "Have you noticed how athletic and toned the band Assailment is?"

Accepting the iPad from her hands, Vince looked down at the pictures and thumbed through them, making an appreciative face. "Okay, they're cut, I'll give you that. But my establishment caters to heterosexual men, not women. I don't see how the fact that they have nice abs is going do my business any favours."

"Well, if you decide to host an event for the O.G.L.E.R.S…." Quinn began, slyly looking to Rachel.

Rachel picked up on her friend's cue. "And the O.G.L.E.R.S. were mostly _**men **_who appreciated looking at _**other **_men, then-"

"Then this could draw in quite the crowd?" Vince finished for them. He frowned and bit and leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not entirely convinced of this, though. The type of establishment I run isn't highly valued by the gay and lesbian community. In fact, most members of that group speak out or denounce this type of business. Wouldn't it cause problems within the member ranks if the O.G.L.E.R.S. were associated with us?"

"That's the beauty of the idea." Rachel responded. "You'd be a trailblazer in your industry. Instead of just openly objectifying women and using their image to sell sex to men-"

"You're recognizing the differences of sexual orientation in society and catering to those needs more equally." Quinn finished for her. "And the first such type of establishment openly willing to associate itself with such a worthwhile charity. It's win-win for everyone."

Vince smiled a bit as he glanced between the two gleeks, handing the iPad to Rachel. "Alright, that does sound promising, I'll admit, but what guarantee do I have that they'll be coming? How are you going to advertise this?"

"The O.G.L.E.R.S. electronic newsletter is scheduled to be released at 12:00 noon on Sundays. If you agree to this, we'll make sure that an advertisement is included on the front page of the newsletter. Tickets can be purchased for twenty-five dollars, five of which is donated to the O.G.L.E.R.S. charity, and for every drink sold here at the club that night, another dollar can be donated to the charity." Rachel said.

"A donation which you can then turn around and claim when your taxes are due." Quinn added after Rachel had finished.

Nodding in appreciation of the plan the two girls had given him, he smiled. "I have to admit, I do like the idea, and it certainly would help to bring in customers. The only question I have before I agree, though is whether this is backed by the President of the O.G.L.E.R.S?" Vince turned to regard the two Gleeks seriously. "Does he back this plan?"

Rachel and Quinn stilled in their seats, and Rachel fought for control of her facial features. She hadn't actually spoken to either of her fathers in regards to this, and Quinn knew that. If she lied, she would likely be risking her fathers' trust and support, but if she told the truth, it was very likely Vince would reverse his decision to support her and Quinn's plan. They exchanged a quick glance with each other before Rachel made her choice. "He fully supports the proposal." She responded convincingly with as genuine a smile as her acting talents would allow.

Vince nodded. "Very well, then. I'll make sure this gets up on our website by tomorrow evening, and if you ladies need anything, please let me know." He turned away for a moment to grab his business card on his desk then handed it to Quinn. "Nora can see you out the back entrance. Thank you, ladies."

"Just one more thing though," Quinn said as she accepted his business card. "We'll need some way to enter the premises ourselves; since we'll be running the business end of things for the band. Will this cause a problem being that we're underage?"

Nora stepped forward, addressing Vince. "I think we have some of the old wristbands from last year when we hosted that bachelor party. We could put them on the band members and those associated with the band to mark them as minors."

Vince shrugged a bit, then nodded. "Make it so, then. Now, if all you ladies will excuse me, I have to attend to other business." He quickly got up and exited the office, calling over his shoulder. "Ginger, can you please escort them out." And with that, he was gone.

Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other before they stood. "Well, he doesn't waste any time, now, does he?" Quinn said, turning to Nora.

"Occupational hazard of running a club this large." Nora agreed, motioning with her head towards the exit. "And he's a horrible micromanager who hardly ever delegates responsibility. But we've been profitable since he took over, so no one complains."

"How have you been doing?" Rachel asked with genuine concern, a tone of voice that obviously caught Nora's attention because she stopped and stared hard at Rachel as though she couldn't believe someone who barely knew her would ask. Rachel spoke quickly through Nora's unspoken objections. "I just…I've…well, we both have known Puck for a while now, and we know he's pretty committed to this show."

Nora looked down towards the ground, nodding slightly. "I know he meant well." She responded quietly. "Truthfully, it's about the only time I've ever had a guy jump to my defense. I…I just don't know how well I could talk to him about everything right now. I don't know even what to say."

Rachel shrugged slightly. "Maybe start by taking his phone calls. That should be enough for now. He cares about you, and he doesn't get attached to people easily. Don't push him away."

The red-headed stripper nodded and held her hand out towards the rear exit. "Thanks for coming. And for doing all of this. I appreciate that you're all working hard on this."

"We're Puck's friends." Rachel said, putting her hand on Nora's shoulder. "And you're important to Puck, so you're important to us, too." She squeezed her shoulder and then turned and exited the building with Quinn, who nodded to Nora before following her.

Once they had gotten to Rachel's car, they both climbed in and then closed the doors. "So, when exactly did your Dads agree to our plan?" Quinn asked with a slightly confused voice.

Rachel started the car and shifted it into gear. "They haven't."

"So, when are we going to ask them?"

Rachel glanced at her watch and then shrugged. "Probably around 12:05pm tomorrow."

"Won't that be _**after **_the e-newsletter is sent out?"

"That's kinda the idea."

**XXXXX**

Puck collapsed onto his bed, tired and feeling beaten like a rented mule. He never thought it would be possible, but he was starting to really _**hate **_going to rehearsals. Not because the guys weren't his friends, and not because he didn't like the music (hard rock and metal…what the fuck is there to _**not **_like about that?) but because everything was coming down to the wire. It was 2:25 am on a Sunday morning and normally at this time he'd be texting Finn or Mike about some late night movie they were all watching, but now it seemed like such concerns were completely trivial. And he hated that because he knew it meant he was growing up or maturing or some other fucking nonsense about coming of age. There was only _**one **_type of coming he ever wanted to do, and 'of age'was definitely _**not**_ it.

His cell phone blared out a sexual sounding "Oooh" in a woman's voice, causing him to smirk. He'd found that little gem online and knew he just _**had **_to use it for sending and receiving text messages. He picked up his phone to see if it was Finn or Mike who had turned on a movie, but almost dropped it in shock when he read it.

It was from _**Nora**_.

* R U gonna fuckn' call me? *

Puck swallowed, for the first time not entirely sure if he should follow through on a woman's request or not. He _**had **_tried to call her three or four times since Thursday night, but only ever got her voicemail and figured she didn't want to speak to him. His fingers fumbled over the keys on his phone as he found her contact number and selected it, nervous about how this conversation was going to go. It didn't occur to him until he was listening to her ring tone that this was the first time in years he'd been nervous to talk to a girlfriend.

A click on the other end proved she had accepted his call. "'Bout fuckin' time, jackass! You called me four times and never left a message?"

Puck smiled slightly. "I….I guess I figured you didn't want to talk to me. I didn't see a fucking point in leaving a message that wasn't gonna be returned."

"You could've left a message." Nora's voice was biting and slightly slurred. "Was starting to think you didn't wanna talk to me for real."

Puck frowned slightly. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe. Just a bit." Nora hiccupped on the other end.

"You drunk dialed me?" Puck couldn't help grin on the phone, even as he quickly closed the bedroom door so as not to disturb him Mom and sister.

"No, I drunk _**texted**_ you. _**Big**_ difference." Another hiccup followed.

"Sure there is, Red."

Nora huffed out a breath of frustration. "It's that fuckin' girl of your overgrown sidekick; the short one with brown hair? She told me I should talk to you."

"Rachel?" Puck shook his head slightly while he massaged his temples with his free hand. Of course, it was Rachel. That girl's nose was too fucking big for her to not push it in everyone's business.

Nora continued with uneven words. "She used some weird words and made me feel guilty. _**ME! **_I'mma one with a fuckin' job on the line and she makes _**ME **_feel guilty."

Puck shrugged slightly. "She's a true-blue Jewish girl; guilt trips are her fuckin' specialty. You should see how she winds Finn around her little finger." There was a silence between them for a moment before Puck blew out a sigh. "I…I miss you, Red."

He heard her breathe an almost contented sigh on the other end. "Say that again?"

"What?"

"That you miss me? No guy's ever said that to me."

The mohawked teen raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The fuck you on about? _**No guy **_has ever said that to you before? What fuckin' pansy assed pussies have you been keeping in your closet?"

Nora chuckled a bit, and Puck could hear the sound of liquid sloshing around in a bottle on his end of the phone. He guessed Nora had just taken a swig of beer or something. "Not da guys that care 'bout me once I'm gone. Or once they are."

"Then they're all dumb fuckin' cunts! Every one of them." Puck declared quickly. "But that's cool 'cause that means I get to keep you."

"Would you want to?" Nora asked in a subdued voice. "Keep me, that is?"

Puck was quiet on his end, and he put every ounce of sincerity into his voice to make sure she'd believe him. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Red. Not if you still want me."

"Mmmm…I like that name."

"Red?"

More sloshed liquid sounded on his end of the phone. "Mmm-hmmm. Don't think anyone's ever called me that before. It sounds private and all…you know, intimate. Not like Ginger…Ginger's a fuckin' Spice Girl or some dumb bitch off an island or…you know. Too many guys call me that. But Red…I like Red…I like the colour too, but it sounds personal…one of those 'just-for-one-guy' kinda names."

Puck swallowed again, his throat going dry as words escaped his mouth before his brain even had time to process them. "I'd…I'd like to be that guy. Really, I would."

"Okay." Nora said, almost absently, and Puck had to smile and roll his eyes, both because he was happy that she agreed and annoyed that she'd done it so quickly. "But then, we gotta find a name for you. Puckasaurus is just bad."

"'Kay…how 'bout Puckzilla?"

More silence on the other end of the phone before he heard Nora spit out in laughter. "Fuck, you're kidding, right? That's even worse! Do you come up with these on your own? Try again."

"Puckmeister?"

"Oh, my God!" Nora giggled drunkenly again. "That's it, you are hereby forbidden to ever create a nickname for anyone but me. Now I'll have to think of one for you all on my own."

Puck smiled a bit as he leaned back on his bed, resting his head on the pillow while still talking on his phone. "Guess I figured you'd just go with 'motherfucker' or something."

"Tempting, yes, but a teensy bit too obvious, I think." Nora's tone was light, playful, and still decidedly drunk, and Puck breathed a soft sigh of relief that she didn't seem to be taking the issue quite as seriously as she had when she tried to kick his balls into his throat. "Hmmm…maybe Mo-Ho."

"Mo-Ho?" Puck repeated, confusion in his voice. "Oh, you mean like Mojo with a Mexican accent? I could be down with that."

'Nah, I was thinking more because you're a Mom-whore." Nora said in an offhanded manner, like she was only half paying attention to the conversation now. "Ho for whore, so, you know, Mo-Ho!"

"Thanks…I think." Puck replied sourly.

"Oh, come on, Mo-Ho. It's not as bad as all that. And you do kinda deserve it, dontcha think?"

He smiled slowly, despite himself. Really, after all the shit he'd put her through, how could he honestly deny her anything at this point, even if it was some weird-ass disparaging nickname. "Mo-Ho is cool, Red, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I think so. It suits you, and it's fitting for us, don't you think Mo-Ho?"

Puck sat up quickly, the feeling in his heart flaring in hope. "Is…is there still an 'us'?" He asked, unsure if he should have bothered with the question. It wasn't exactly bad-ass of him to admit _**she**_ had _**him**_ wrapped around _**her**_ finger, but fuck it, he was in private and it was way late and he couldn't be bothered to care.

Nora sighed in mock dramatic fashion. "I suppose so. You totally rock my world in the bedroom, and frankly I'm tired of lookin' around for someone who can take me as I am, so I guess you'll just have to do. But you better keep your dipstick reserved for only one tank of oil from now on, though. I don't fuckin' share or play nice with others regarding my guy."

Puck raised his right hand in a pledge, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Swear on my life, Red."

"Good!" Nora yawned and then another sound of liquid sloshing around in a bottle made itself apparent on Puck's phone speaker. "I'm tired now. I think I'll go to sleep and dream of you. Nighty night, Ho-Mo."

Puck laughed a bit at the mixed up nickname, despite the derogatory term he suddenly found himself being called (it wasn't like anyone else had heard it). Drunken Nora was proving to be almost as amusing as sober Nora. "G'night, Red. And trust me; next time we meet, I'll rock your world as many times as you want."

"If you can keep up." Nora said quickly before disconnecting the call. Puck pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a second, wondering if he had, in fact, actually heard her just say that, but whether he had or hadn't, the almost instant arousal he felt made him groan and head towards the bathroom.

He was seriously going to need a cold shower if he was to get any sleep at all.

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - I've had a couple requests for updates, so I _guess _I can arrange something. Things in the story are starting to get a bit interesting, so hopefully people won't be too upset with the twists or turns I'm taking. Again, thanks go to _carolinwonderland_ and _RelavtiveWind_ for being my betas. And another thanks go to all the readers who are alerting, favouriting or reviewing this story for me. Thanks for all the support. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1 if necessary. **

* * *

BLILIP! Rachel turned from her laptop where she was working on a poster for Assailment's upcoming show at _**The Double Deuce **_to check her phone. When she read that she had received a new message, her fingers danced over the touch screen to open it. Upon noticing it was the O.G.L.E.R.S. weekly newsletter, she then glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

12:02pm.

If she had received this message on her phone that meant that her fathers, Hiram and Leroy, would also have received the same message on _**their **_phones. It was just a matter of time. Rachel steeled herself for the inevitable, leaned back in her chair and started counting backwards. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. _

"_**RACHEL!" **_Leroy suddenly bellowed from the main floor kitchen. "_**Get yourself down here NOW!" **_

Yes, they just received the email on their respective phones as well. She sighed and slowly got up from her desk, swallowing slightly and turning to exit her room. _Finn and Puck had _**better **_appreciate this! _She thought morosely. Chances were good she was going to be grounded for at least a couple of weeks. Maybe she could reduce that to just one week if she batted her eyelashes and used those big, brown, sad puppy-dog eyes on them that she had practiced since she was five years old and found out she had an affinity for acting. It worked exceptionally well on Finn, but then, he hadn't known her his entire life, either.

She entered the kitchen with a smile as wide as possible. Hiram was sitting at the one end of the kitchen table. Leroy was leaning against the stove with his arms crossed. Both were regarding her with hard eyes and had very unimpressed expressions on plastered on their faces. Rachel summoned up her best acting skills and flashed them innocent eyes to go along with her false smile. "Dad! Daddy! How are you both?"

Leroy held his phone in the air with the screen pointed directly at her. "_**What**_ is this? And don't you _**dare **_say 'a phone'."

She began wringing her hands a little in front of her and gulped before deciding to simply be honest with them (really, she knew by now lying was just going to get her in more trouble). "Well…we...uh…"

"Define 'we'." Hiram said.

"We being Quinn and I, well…" She pulled her hair back off her shoulders and tucked it behind her ears. "This is kind of a long, complicated story and-"

"Oh, believe me, we have _**all day**_ if necessary." Leroy placed the phone on the counter and crossed his arms again. "Since when did the O.G.L.E.R.S. newsletter become a giant billboard advertising your boyfriend's new rock band playing at a strip club?"

Rachel huffed derisively. "Part of the proceeds are going back to the O.G.L.E.R.S. It's not like there isn't a connection and-"

Leroy rolled his eyes. "There _**wasn't **_a connection to _**The Double Deuce **_until you went and _**made **_one. Now we have to try and explain to our membership why suddenly we're in bed with a business that promotes the objectification of women for men in order to make its money."

"But that's the beauty of it all." Rachel said, a slight smile coming to her face despite the seriousness of the conversation. "This time it'll be a show aimed at the gay and lesbian population."

Hiram sighed and began massaging his temples. "Rachel, there's absolutely _**no **_difference! Whether it be objectifying women for the pleasure of men, or men for women, or men for men and women for women, it's still _**objectifying **_them for the viewing pleasure of someone else. The O.G.L.E.R.S. and organizations like it are trying to fight against that kind of barbaric thinking so that people recognize each other for who they are rather that what they look like."

Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "Well, by all means, that's a very noble objective. And how long do you think it'll take, Daddy? Homo sapiens have been on this planet for over a million years, and since when have looks _**not **_been a part of the decision to mate with someone? Are you saying you and Dad aren't attracted to each other? Women and men have been objectifying each other since the dawn of recorded time. Shakespeare has written entire sonnets based on the looks of women. Chippendales dancers have been around for over thirty years. A few good intentions and charitable organizations aren't going to change how men and women see each other. I thought the whole point was to promote equality _**despite **_sexual orientation, not try to promote a utopian ideology that has _**no chance **_of succeeding as it completely goes against human nature."

Both Leroy and Hiram were a bit taken aback by her argument. They looked at each other before Hiram shrugged. "She's _**your **_daughter."

Leroy frowned at his partner before he picked up his phone again. "Fine. But that doesn't explain why this newsletter, which we agreed with you _**and **_Finn yesterday was finished, was radically altered to feature a half-page ad on the very front about a fundraiser that your father and I know nothing about and have no involvement in. Considering we _**started **_this charity, don't you think you could have filled us in and explained the situation a bit?"

Rachel walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. "It's a long story but I'll try to keep it as short as possible." She then proceeded to tell both her fathers all that had happened at the club regarding Finn, Puck, Nora, and all the subsequent problems that arose from it. Both men's faces grew incredulous as the entire story was put forth, and once finished, both of them were shaking their heads in complete disbelief.

After explaining everything, Rachel sighed and leaned her head back on the top part of the kitchen chair. "The boys have been rehearsing non-stop to get enough music together to play the show, so Quinn and I and the other girls are trying to help them by advertising this show so we can fill the club. Then the boys can walk away without being charged for sneaking in, and Nora can keep her job and still go to college."

Hiram and Leroy gazed hard at Rachel before Leroy collapsed his face into the palm of his hand. "And you couldn't have told us all of this _**before **_you went ahead and organized this show?"

Rachel looked down at her hands, playing with her nails a bit, before shrugging slightly. "I...I was afraid you'd say it wasn't our problem and that it's up to Finn and the others to get themselves out of the jam they were in."

Hiram blew out a breath and shook his head disbelief. "So you decided to sneak around behind our back and use the O.G.L.E.R.S. name to try and sell tickets in a club? A name we've worked hard at for over two years to elevate to the same level as other similar organizations? Did you even consider that this might actually _**damage**_ the name? What were you thinking? That it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission?"

The petite brunette was saved from having to answer the question as Leroy's phone began ringing its electronic "Radetzky March" theme. He sighed heavily as he pressed the correct button and pulled the phone to his ear. "Leroy Berry." He listened for a minute as Hiram and Rachel watched him, then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Uh...alright." He said. Suddenly his eyes narrowed slightly and an evil, punishing smirk crept over his face as he regarded his daughter. "One moment, ma'am. I'll let you speak to our representative handling this event." He handed the phone over to Rachel. "It's for you." He punched the button on the phone to activate the speaker phone feature.

Rachel gave him a quizzical look and then took the phone from her father's hand. "Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Angela Poscum, and I'm an Associate Producer for WOHN News at Night? We just received an email regarding the O.G.L.E.R.S. fundraiser occurring at _**The Double Deuce **_and were wondering if you would be willing to come in for an interview in regards to it."

Rachel's jaw dropped. An interview? In person? She knew Quinn had sent a press release to the newspapers and WOHN television, but she never expected anything like a live interview to be the result. "Uh...one moment please." Rachel quickly hit the button to mute the conversation and looked up at her fathers with slight panic. "They want to do an interview with you guys about our show on Wednesday!"

Leroy smiled vindictively. "What do you mean, _**our **_show. This is all on you, honey. You planned it, you advertised it. So..." He shrugged casually.

Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprise as her gaze switched over to her other father. "Daddy, surely you don't-"

Hiram grinned wickedly and motioned towards the phone with his head. "This is your baby, Rachel. And when it's your baby, it's also _**your problem**_."

The brunette's eyes went wide and she gulped at the sudden realization that her dads were giving her complete control over this. For some reason, she assumed once the O.G.L.E.R.S. name was attached to the whole thing, they would both come swooping in and assist her in any way necessary to help her, like they always did with everything except her schoolwork.

Apparently, they both had different ideas about that, and now she was faced with the complete and enormous responsibility of ensuring all the planning she and Quinn had done wasn't for naught.

And this time, there was _**no **_safety net.

She stared at the phone in her hands now, which started trembling a bit, before activating the speaker phone feature again. "Um...I...I think something could be arranged. When were you thinking, exactly?"

"Well, there's a free spot on tonight's 11:00pm news. It's actually kind of perfect since Sundays are also when we do our entertainment spots for the coming week. Perhaps we can convince this band, uh..." Rachel heard the lady shuffle some papers around on her desk, "Assailment, right? Perhaps you can ask Assailment to come on stage and play a song or two. Kind of let everyone know about them and also why they're supporting this cause."

Rachel's couldn't contain her smile, even as she noticed the stern looks being cast towards her by her fathers. "That's sounds great, Ms. Poscum. What time do we need to be there?"

"Well, we need you and the band to be there roughly around 8:30pm. It will likely take that long to get everything organized for the band performance. Also, we'll need a representative from _**The Double Deuce **_as we'll be interested in knowing how they got involved. Is there someone you know who would be willing to come with you in regards to this?"

The glee club captain nodded, a bit uncertain. "Y-yes, I think I know who I can contact."

"Good. Then we'll see you tonight at 8:00 or 8:30 then. And sorry, what was your name again?"

"Berry. Rachel Berry."

"Excellent. Thank you Rachel. Until this evening then." The phone abruptly went dead in her hands.

Rachel stared at it for a moment before swallowing and then handed the phone back to her father, Leroy. "I...I have to make some calls. And get some stuff together." Rachel looked at them both. "Or are we still talking."

Both her fathers shook their heads, each having a slight grin on their face. "No, I think you now understand the enormity of the task at hand." Hiram stood and then ruffled her hair as he walked out of the kitchen. "Good luck, Rachel. Hope it all works well for you."

Rachel had a sinking, leaden feeling suddenly forming in the pit of her stomach. "I...I have to go call Quinn."

Leroy continued to smile at her. "And the band. And someone from the _**The Double Deuce**_. Oh, and make sure your clothing is appropriate. You _**are **_representing the O.G.L.E.R.S. now. And Rachel?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"This had better _**not **_affect your school work in any way, shape or form, understood?"

Her eyes went wide at the implied but unspoken threat inherent with that question. She nodded slightly. "Noted." With that, she turned and quickly ascended the stairs to grab her phone and start routing through her closet for an appropriate outfit to wear that evening. A saying of Finn's that she hadn't particularly liked suddenly spun through her mind, and she found it to be an apt description for what the next week of life was likely to be.

_Complete and total shit storm._

**XXXXX**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Finn? Finn?" KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Finn, get up! Are you awake yet." Kurt's voice was loud outside of Finn's bedroom door.

Finn groaned, turning over in his bed and shoving a pillow over his head after quickly looking at his alarm clock. 12:25pm. He'd gotten home only seven hours previously. Didn't his family know he and the guys were rehearsing really late to get enough music together for this stupid, fucking metal show? Couldn't they just let him catch up on his rest before doing some homework and then running back to _**Fortissimo **_for yet more rehearsal time? At least with the store closing early tonight, they could get in a good solid rehearsal and still all make it to bed at a reasonable hour. Thank God for Sundays! And he meant that in a total, non-religious worship kind of way, too. "Go away Kurt!" Finn almost shouted back. "I'm sleeping here!"

Kurt being Kurt instantly took that to mean he should open Finn's door and step inside the room. Finn rolled his eyes under his pillow. Couldn't his step-brother take a damn hint?

"Finn, your room is a disaster. Don't you ever clean up this pile of clothes on the floor?" Kurt gently kicked aside a hoodie and pair of jeans to make a pathway to Finn's bed.

The tall quarterback answered from underneath his pillow. "Yeah, I normally do it on weekends when I don't have to rehearse until four in the fucking morning for a damn metal show."

Kurt, for his part, seemed unphased by Finn's sarcastic retort and simply pulled the pillow Finn hid his head under out from his arms. Finn squinted in fear of sunlight hitting his closed eyes, but his brother hadn't been so cruel as to open his bedroom blinds. "You need to get up, Finn. Rachel needs you."

Finn suddenly bolted upright. "Is she okay? Is something wrong? She didn't get in an accident or something, did she?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, her nose is cold and wet to the touch, so I'm sure she's good." After a dangerous glare from his step-brother, Kurt rolled his eyes and held up his hand, palm out. "Sorry, I forgot you've lost your sense of humour; she's perfectly healthy."

He met his step-brother's eyes seriously after his initial panic had subsided. "So she's fine?" Kurt nodded. Finn grunted and then fell back against his bed. "Good. She can talk to me in another couple of hours." He pulled the sheet of his bed up over his head to hide himself.

The small teen pulled the cover back down again. Finn cracked open an eye in protest but before he could say anything Kurt shoved his phone in Finn's face with a picture of Rachel on the screen in front. "Like I said, Rachel needs to talk to you."

Finn scowled. "You didn't mention you had her on the phone, dude."

"Well it's not like I had a choice, Finn! _**Your**_ phone keeps going straight to voicemail!" He could hear Rachel's voice come through on the speaker phone, and he groaned again while sending another scowl to his step-brother who simply smirked in return. Only Kurt would fail to mention how he had his girlfriend on speaker phone the entire time.

"I turned my phone off!" Finn replied sleepily, resting his head back against the flat of his mattress. "So that I could, you know, _**sleep**_! And you could've warned me she was hearing everything we were saying, _**bro**_." Finn shot that last remark out to his step-brother.

The small teen smiled and shrugged. "But..._**bro**_...where would the fun in that be?"

"You can sleep when this is all over." Rachel responded without sympathy over the phone. In fact, now that he thought about it, Rachel's voice had a slightly panicky quality to it that he swore he hadn't heard since she dared him to break up with her over the whole 'send-Sunshine-to-the-crackhouse' incident. "I need you to wake up and pull yourself together."

He sighed and leaned up on his elbow. "Okay, what's up, Babe? You sound worried."

"Well, it's both good news and bad news." She admitted over the phone. Finn glanced up at Kurt curiously, but the small teen shook his head and shrugged to indicate Rachel hadn't yet told him anything. "I just received a call from WOHN and they want to do an interview with me in regards to your show at the club and how it all ties into the O.G.L.E.R.S."

Finn smiled and sat up, far more interested suddenly in what Rachel was saying. "That's awesome, babe. Thanks. That might sell us more tickets, too with some press like that."

"Yes, I agree. They also want Assailment to perform two songs for the show." She paused. "That is, perform them _**live**_."

He couldn't help it. His jaw dropped in reaction to his shock, and he and Kurt locked eyes. He watched as Kurt genuinely swallowed in nervousness, and he assumed his step-brother was nervous for him and Blaine and the other guys. And if Kurt's nervous, then he had no idea about the mess of nerves and concern just entered _**his **_system. "Uh...well...uh...I mean...do...how many people would this be for, Rach?"

"I checked the website." Finn could hear the soft tapping of Rachel's fingers on her iPad over the speaker-phone. "WOHN News at Night typically has an audience of about a half-million people over the Ohio area."

"A half...I'm sorry, Rach...can you repeat that? It sounded like you said a half-million."

"That _**is **_what I said." Rachel confirmed.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! _Finn thought as he choked on his own saliva and coughed a bit. A half-million people? Assailment had their first show, out of pure desperation, on Thursday night, and now they're about to perform in front of _**that **_many people? Finn was used to the idea of performing in front of a few thousand through football and Glee club, but _**a half-million**_? "What...uhm...I don't...can we...uh...how did..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled the phone back a bit so he could speak into it more clearly. "Okay, Finn's mind just crashed on him, Rachel, so why don't you give me further details of what you need and I'll make sure to pass them onto Finn once he's rebooted his cranium and all of his cognitive programming has been restored."

Finn dropped back to the bed and tuned out the rest of the conversation as his mind reeled and stomach churned from the news Rachel had just dropped. He and this crazy-ass just-formed metal band Puck had branded 'Assailment' now had to perform in front of a live news crew and tv audience of a half-million to sell their show? _And really, Puck? _**Assailment**_? You couldn't have chosen a name I _**didn't **_have to look up on my fucking dictionary app? _All Finn wanted to do was prevent the club from turning them over to the police and save Nora's job for her. Now here they were about to perform for half the state of Ohio.

On television.

"Okay!" Kurt disconnected his cell phone call and turned back to his step-brother. "The news station needs you there by 8:30, so you guys have from 5:00 to 7:30 to practice and then high tail it over there with your equipment. You set it up, do a sound check, and then wait it out. Everything should be done by around midnight." He smiled at Finn. "I'm proud of you, Finn. Going to these lengths to save your friends from police, ensuring Nora keeps her job, _**and **_helping out the O.G.L.E.R.S. in the process for the second time in as many months? I wish others had your kind of sensibilities."

"I think I'm going to hurl." Finn turned onto his right side, his eyes growing wide as the full impact of what had to happen today was working its way into every part of his mind (and rolling every part of his stomach).

"Nonsense." Kurt ridiculed. "You're stronger than you think. I'd love to stay and chat, but Rachel has pushed up our glee metal song rehearsal now by a couple hours due to this t.v. appearance, so I have to get ready. And I have to go get some bottled water for rehearsal to make up for my joke about her nose." He exited the room, but not before glancing over his shoulder. "You really should get up, you know. Not like you'll be able to sleep after knowing about playing in front of _**five hundred thousand people**_, anyway. Glad it's not me."

Finn groaned again and sighed at the same time while shoving his pillow over his head. He almost wished he'd never heard of strip-clubs or metal music.

**XXXXX**

"So?" Sam asked as he plunked himself down beside Finn on the drum riser, pulling out his grocery store purchased sandwich for dinner. The guys convened at _**Fortissimo **_for a short rehearsal before they gathered the equipment they would need for their promotional appearance on the news that night. "How go the plans for Rachel's ring?"

Finn sighed and shook his head a little, pulling off the wrap of his own sandwich and opening his cola. "We've been so busy with rehearsals and everything else, I haven't even thought about it, honestly."

Sam swallowed his bite of sandwich before sipping his root beer. "Better think of it soon, Finn. I know this news thing, our show and the metal assignments are keeping us busy, but Rachel's gonna read you like a book after all that shit's out of the way."

"Whatever, dude." Finn shrugged slightly. "It's a ring, not a hotdog. It's not like she can smell it on me."

"Wanna bet? Women can detect this kind of stuff from _**miles **_away. I'm surprised she hasn't already held out her finger and just ordered you to put it on her already."

"Rachel's not Quinn, Sam. She doesn't break into my locker and root through my shit for no reason."

"I'm sorry, can you remind me who's using the pink and purple _**Hello Kitty**_ lock on his locker, again?"

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine. Scratch what I just said. But unlike you, I didn't leave it in my locker. It's at home in Burt's safe."

"I would have left Quinn's in a safe too if we had one." Sam nodded in approval. Suddenly his face took on a thoughtful look and he turned back towards Finn. "Does…uh…does Kurt have access to the safe?"

Swallowing his food, Finn glanced at his friend worriedly. "Uh...well...he must, right? I mean if Burt trusted me with it, then..." Finn put his head in his hand. "Fuck, would you just stop it? Don't I have enough to worry about?"

"What? You're the one who was so gung-ho about buying the ring?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't know we were about to be fucking buried in a metal show for a strip club, 'kay?"

"True." Sam conceded the point to his friend, again sipping his drink to wash down the next bite of sandwich. "Okay, I get it, but you still need to plan for the rest of it, too. Like, have you called to arrange everything at the place you want to give it to her? Have you figured out how the two of you will get there? Dress code? I mean, maybe if I had put just a bit more thought into it, Quinn wouldn't have been so hesitant, you know?"

The tall quarterback tiredly leaned his head back against the drum riser. _Does it ever end? _He asked the heavens silently. No, that wasn't fair. He wanted to give Rachel the ring. Really, he did. It's just the planning of this _**on top**_ of the show Wednesday night _**on top **_of their Glee metal assignment _**on top **_of all his normal schoolwork and job was just adding another level of stress. Mulling over the list of things Sam had just rattled off, he scratched his head a bit. "Well, I'd kinda like to already be there when she arrives, but then she's got to get there herself, and that doesn't seem very chival...chivier..._**fuck **_that word...you know, gentlemen-like?"

"Oh, chivalrous?"

Finn rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness. Two and a half years and he still couldn't remember? "Yeah, that's it. But if I can't pick her up then-"

"You need someone to do it for you." Sam chewed his next bite of food in thought. "Well, I would if I had a car, but I don't. And Quinn doesn't let _**anyone**_ borrow her car, not even me." He bit the inside of his cheek. "Gotta be someone with their own set of wheels."

Puck walked by them, carrying a guitar and throwing some cables into one of the milk carton containers they were kept in. "Yo, you bitches gonna sit here, eat and gossip all night, or you gonna start moving your asses to get this equipment in my truck?" He began pushing one of the speaker cabinets out on its wheels.

Sam and Finn watched him push the cabinet for a bit before they both looked at each other with evil smiles and nodded. "Problem solved." Sam said as he and Finn bumped fists before turning back to the door. "Puck!" Sam bellowed. "Come 'ere. Finn needs you for something."

**XXXXX**

The news station was a bit colder than he'd thought it would be, but he didn't mind too much. It helped keep the sweat off of him as he set up his drums in the small 'band space' WOHN had designated on their news floor. He was mad at himself for forgetting a carpet on which to put the drums, but it worked out in the end when he and Mike stole the large carpet from the front entranceway. Really, at 11:00pm at night, who the hell was going to be walking into the news station anyway?

"So, I understand your team of snot-nosed Glee clubbers is forcing me away from my normal time-slot."

Finn froze, hunched over, drum key in hand, trying to tighten the joints of his double pedal. He knew that voice. It was one of the only voices in McKinley High that sent a shiver of fear and dread racing down his spine no matter where or when he heard it. Swallowing, he turned slowly and regarded none other than Sue Sylvester, standing there with an unimpressed look on her face and a protein shake in hand. (Damn, did she drink those things all day long? Was that even healthy?) He stood up and wiped his hands clean of the dust and dirt that still clung to them. "I...I really wouldn't know about that, Ms. Sylvester. Uh...I was just told to show up."

"Oh spare me. Like you aren't the mastermind behind this entire little charade of 'gay acceptance'. Personally, I think you're just pulling this band together to gain some notoriety and launch yourselves an entertainment career. Your precious glee club isn't doing it, so you and the boys have decided to go solo...together."

"Well, we hadn't really planned it that way and..."

"And now I suppose you're going to be standing there, begging me to mention how proud I am of my students that they're supporting this worthwhile cause or some other such pretentious bologna on my segment of 'How Sue C's It'."

"Ms. Sylvester, I-"

"You realize that I'm an important local celebrity, don't you? That the masses all but bow down to me due to my winning coaching record, insanely good looks and laissez-faire attitude regarding the lower castes of society? Is this why you've decided to approach me in regards to mentioning something positive about this bizarre idea to do a gay metal show at _**The Double Deuce**_?"

"I don't remember-"

"I suppose I can make an exception this one time. After all, your step-brother did help me secure a sixth National Cheerleading title. And this is a rather worthwhile cause. I want to make it clear in private, however, that I think establishments like the _**Deuce **_and their ilk are slimy pits of filth and ill-repute that should be demolished to make way for something that will serve the public interest better, like a chain of Sue Sylvester track-suit stores."

"Yeah, well, I-"

"Fine, stop your begging. I'll do it, Frankenteen. But you'd better understand this is a one-time thing. Next time you need some free advertising, don't be looking to cash in on my name or reputation; go establish your own. Understand?"

Finn's eyes were wide as he regarded the slightly crazed cheerleading coach. "Uh...yes?"

"Good. Now hurry up with this wooden toy structure you're assembling. Looks like it will be important later in the show. And do something to dull down the reflection of those stupid pink clown shoes, will you?" With that, she took a sip of her protein drink and headed over towards the news desks, greeted by the staff and other news anchors.

The tall quarterback swallowed and quickly replayed the conversation in his mind, wondering what exactly had just happened. Sue mentioned talking about Assailment's show at the strip club on her segment of 'How Sue C's It" so he supposed that was a good thing. Other than that, not much else made sense, so he shrugged and went back to work on his double pedal.

**XXXXX**

"Okay, so where the hell do I find that dumb mohawked idiot I call a boyfriend? He around here anywhere?"

Puck turned from where he was busy setting up his guitar amplifier and gulped, looking across the floor and seeing a 5' 5" red-headed woman talking to a crew member of the newsroom, her back to him and her hands on her hips. The crew member smiled nervously before pointing over to Puck, and Nora spun to see him, his face at once seeming to be a mixture of happiness and confusion. She shook her head even as she approached him and then, before he was even prepared for it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, toe-curling kiss that instantly shot through his spine and down to his manhood. Just as he was trying to pull his arms free of guitar cables, she ended the kiss and pushed him away roughly. "Hey Mo-Ho." She had a slight gleam to her eye. "How are ya?"

"Fuck, a _**hell **_of a lot better now!" He declared with a shit eating grin, swooping in to kiss her a second time. "I wish you'd greeted me like that on Thursday."

"You're fucking lucky I greet you like that _**at all **_after Thursday. And you better be fucking willing to get over any discomfort you might feel around my Mom in a big fucking way too, 'cause when I move home, you'll be visiting me there, got it?"

"Hold onto those moving plans there, Red. Once we're done blowing the roof off _**The Double Deuce**_, your ass is going is back to class. And that's after a nice, morning-long detour to your dorm room first." Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And what the hell am I going to learn in my dorm room?" Nora asked with mock annoyance while she crossed her arms, but not pulling away from Puck's embrace around her waist. "I don't think there's much to learn there, other than the ways in which I can make you beg for mercy."

_Fuck, I've missed this these last few days! _Puck thought to himself. He was about to retort but unfortunately a small, petite brunette came out of nowhere and eagerly started shaking Nora's hand. "Nora! I'm so glad you could come to be the representative for _**The Double Deuce**_. Have you met everyone?"

"Not yet." Nora admitted after shaking Rachel's hand firmly in greeting like they were already familiar colleagues who'd been working together for years.

"Whoa, back up a fucking minute." Puck glanced between them. "Nora's here on behalf of the _**Deuce**_?"

"That's one of the great things about you, Noah; you're so quick on the uptake." Rachel teased as she grabbed Nora by the arm and steered her away from the mohawked teen. "I need to get her up to speed on the plans we've set and the questions we'll be asked, so excuse us. " She pulled Nora out of Puck's grip and the red-headed stripper gave a small shrug to indicate she needed to go. Soon, the small brunette and taller red-head walked off, talking animatedly between each other about the show and the questions they'll need to answer, before suddenly being joined by Quinn on the other side of the floor and handed a sheaf of papers. Puck stood there with an open mouth, staring after them, his thoughts spinning like a tornado about the dangers of having three such women together on the planning end of this show.

Before he knew it, Finn and Sam had flanked him, all three staring at the female trio in slight fear. He turned to regard them. "Anyone else nervous about having our girlfriends all together and planning this shit?"

"Yes." Sam nodded, his eyes wide.

"Totally." Finn confirmed, also nodding.

"Fuck, that's what I was afraid of." Puck sighed and shook his head before he turned back to the other two. "I have a couple of six packs in the back of my truck. I have a strong feeling we're going to need 'em later."

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Totally." Finn agreed immediately.

**XXXXX**

"Joining us now is our Entertainment Correspondent, Chrissy Snow, and Chrissy, I understand that this time, you have some local news to share with us?"

"That's right, Rod." Chrissy Snow was a rather busty, attractive lady who seemed to only be a couple steps above Brittany in terms of vapidity. Rachel shuddered at the thought. "With me are three lovely ladies who are overseeing a joint venture between the Ohio Gay / Lesbian Equal Rights Society and _**The Double Deuce **_nightclub. It's called "Ogle for O.G.L.E.R.S."

Rachel sat quietly between Quinn and Nora, keeping her outside features as smooth as possible in front of the camera, but underneath she was a bundle of nerves and fears. She had gotten quite used to the idea of performing in front of thousands of people at a time, singing and dancing her heart out during Glee competitions, but there was a distinct difference between that and being in front of a live news camera. On stage, no one could tell how nervous you really were. Little things like muscle twitches and slight sheens of sweat weren't noticeable. But with a camera and microphone right in her face and nothing on the screen except herself, in front of about half a million people, everything was suddenly cast in different light.

Thankfully she didn't have to really perform, just answer some questions, unlike her boyfriend and his impromptu band. She wondered how Finn was handling this. A quick glance at him showed his head buried in his hands as he sat on the drum stool, breathing deeply and getting ready for the performance before a technician came up and handed him a sheet of paper. He read it, then mouthed a swear word and jumped up over to the other guys to show them what was written.

Yes, he was nervous. No doubt about it. Might have had something to do with the fact that all he was wearing was his blue-jean boarder-shorts, a white 'wife-beater' singlet and he was oiled up the way he had been for Assailment's photos at _**Fortissimo**_, but really, this was all a means to an end, wasn't it? If he could just get through these songs, then the chances of doing a sold out show at the club would increase exponentially.

Rachel returned her full attention to the vapid entertainment reporter just as she asked her first question. "So, how exactly did this idea come about?"

Quinn, Rachel and Nora all exchanged a three-way glance before Nora turned back to Chrissy Snow. "Well, it all started when a well known nightclub DJ had to, for personal reasons, suddenly bow out of his previous commitment to the club." She began. "The club was left with a big event they had to fill quickly, and so some ideas were suggested between staff members at the club until we hit upon the idea of trying something different with a metal band. I mentioned my friend Noah was in such a band, and my bosses went from there and contacted them." She smiled a flashing white smile that made Rachel proud. The girl definitely had some acting chops, but Rachel wasn't overly surprised; Nora no doubt had to 'act' interested in various customers at the _**Deuce **_when she danced, too.

"And was it the band that mentioned the O.G.L.E.R.S.?" Chrissy asked with a too wide smile on her face.

"That was a bit of a coincidence." Rachel spoke up next. "When Noah came back to the band to see if they were interested, I happened to be on the phone with Finn, who is the band's drummer, about his volunteering stint with the O.G.L.E.R.S. as the charity had been started by my fathers and I was coordinating volunteers. The two of us talked some more and he asked if the O.G.L.E.R.S. might be willing to support the show. Seeing an opportunity to build some bridges between two ventures which are normally at odds with each other, I contacted my friend Quinn, who is much better versed in business dealings than myself, to plan an event that would bring in a profit for _**The Double Deuce**_ and also donations for the O.G.L.E.R.S. charity."

"So how exactly does this all work between the O.G.L.E.R.S. and _**The Double Deuce**_?" Chrissy asked next, reading off the teleprompter.

Quinn smiled and addressed her primly and properly. "It's quite simple, actually. The cost of the tickets were raised by a mere $5.00 and that portion will go to help the O.G.L.E.R.S. charity. The club has also agreed to donate a dollar for every drink sold on the premises that evening. They're hoping that by doing so, they can break through the stereotypical stigma surrounding gentlemen's clubs and be seen as a legitimate business willing to cater to those of any orientation.

"What a wonderful idea and concept." Chrissy replied, turning back to the camera. "And I understand that with you, tonight, is the very band that's going to be performing at _**The Double Deuce**_ on Wednesday night, so without further ado, let's welcome to our local news stage, _**Assailment**_."

Rachel turned eagerly and expectantly to hear which song the group had decided to perform.

**XXXXX**

Finn was hunched over on his stool, controlling his breathing while listening absently to Rachel, Quinn and Nora discussing the specific business side of this entire scenario. His skin felt a bit clammy and cold, but whether that was due to the baby oil he'd put on his torso or from the sweat over the nerves he felt about this, he wasn't sure. He looked up to see Mike, Blaine, Puck and Sam all in a similar state of dress and also with baby oil glistening on their skin. Only Artie managed to get away from wearing a sleeveless 'wife-beater', but Finn wasn't bothered by the seeming unfairness of it. Artie's arms had a bit of muscle now that the paraplegic had stepped up his exercise regimen to get more upper body strength, but he wasn't really 'cut' the way Finn and the others were. Finn never worried about a flashy physique himself, though; he was only ever interested in being in shape for sports at school and staying in shape over the summer. The other four, however, took their workout regimens to an almost ridiculous level, and they all had the arms and the abs to prove it. Maybe it was a good thing he was behind the kit for this show.

He was suddenly handed a piece of paper from one of the studio technicians. He quickly looked up and nodded in thanks before reading the contents.

_**Short on time. Cut first song down to 2 ½ minutes. Keep it light and entertaining.**_

_Awww, shit! _Finn mouthed silently as he glanced up to see the others looking at him. He frowned and jumped up from behind the kit to show the others. After each of them had read it, they all stared at each other with disbelief.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Mike whispered quietly so that the microphones couldn't pick up what he was saying.

"We could leave out a verse in _Speak_." Artie suggested with a frown as he shrugged slightly.

Blaine scoffed at him while quietly but forcefully whispering. "We can't do Godsmack, Artie. That's not light and entertaining. It's heavy as all get-out."

Puck shook his head in annoyance. "How in fucking hell do you do a light and entertaining metal song? Are these guys on acid or something?"

Finn was suddenly struck with a song idea. It would never have been his first choice as a song to do in a situation like this, but it had powerful vocals, a kickass guitar riff, and was funny as hell. He smiled as he levelled a gaze with Puck and Sam. "I know what we'll do." He wrote down on the piece of paper and held it out to everyone to see. The all raised their eyebrows in surprise and looked at him like he was crazy, but shrugged and assumed their position.

Finn stayed out front and took Puck's microphone off his stand so he could sing into it. Puck leaned into him before whispering, "you're gonna change the lyrics up a bit, right? I don't think they'll want you swearing on tv."

The quarterback rolled his eyes. "Trust me. Just make sure you come in on the whispered back-ups."

Their conversation ended just in time as Finn saw the cameraman indicate that the camera was on them and motioned for them to begin. Finn watched as Puck swallowed and began strumming the acoustic guitar rhythmically, playing out the chords in perfect time. After establishing the beginning of the song, Artie joined in on lead guitar, playing a solo overtop. They continued that way for a couple more bars before Finn took a deep breath to sing his the first lyrics.

_Aaaah! Aaaah!  
Aaaah! Aaaah!  
Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah!  
Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Arrrrrghhhhhhhhh!  
YEAH! _

_I do not need, (he does not need)  
a microphone (a microphone)  
My voice is freakin', (freakin')  
Powerfuuuuuuuuullllllllll!_

_Arrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhh! Aaah!*_

Finn quickly ducked behind Puck and Artie, who had taken over the main duties of the song by playing the guitars in unison, and scurried back to his stool by the drum set, quickly picking up his headset microphone and putting it back on. He was about to look at Rachel and the other two girls, but decided against it. He and the guys had chosen their song and started already, so no matter what happened with them afterwards, they were committed now. He just needed to get through this performance and get to commercial break.

_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!*_

Finn began playing the snare drum sixteenth notes even as he continued with his high, wailing note, before executing the drum fill and landing on beat one of the next bar perfectly. He noticed one of the news crew members wince and remove his headset, rubbing the inside of his ear canal. Finn smiled a bit, thinking how that was a perfect action before the next verse.

_Sorry!_  
_I did not mean, (he did not mean)_  
_to blow your mind (to blow your mind)_  
_But that stuff happens to me, all the time!*_

He continued to play the drums, focusing on keeping the rhythm steady to support Puck and Artie's guitar parts. When Blaine and Mike both glanced at him with looks of disbelief on their faces at what they performing, he just grinned at them, trying to convince them (and himself) that it was perfectly normal to be playing such a song in front of so many people. After a slight pause in the music, he turned back to the microphone.

_Now take a look (take a look)  
tell me what do you see? (tell me what do you see?)  
It's A-S-S-A-I-L-M-E-N-T! _

_AAAH! Arghhh!*_

The drummer slammed home the final notes on the song in perfect time with the other five band members, and instantly there was applause from all the male technicians on the floor, along with Chrissy Snow at the interview area. Finn looked up to see Rachel also clapping and wearing a big smile, but the look in her eyes belied her grin and communicated a single message to him.

_You, my dear, are fucking _**TOAST!**

* * *

***Lyrics are from **_**Master Exploder**_**, written and performed by Tenacious D.  
(Altered by the author to fit the story). **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - This is basically Part II to the last chapter, but I think it all fits in well. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites, and otherwise enjoys this story. I appreciate any and all feedback. Thanks to _carolinwonderland_ and _RelativeWind_ for their hard work beta reading, even at the expense of personal time and computer malfunctions. If you were one of those in the camp wondering why Rachel was upset with the choice to do the song from Chapter 16, hopefully this chapter will explain things a bit better. If not, check out said band on Youtube...funny as all get out, but not really what you want to play on a serious news program regarding a serious issue such as personal rights and freedoms (or maybe I just like my own joke too much). Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1 if necessary.**

* * *

"_**TENACIOUS D**_? You have the pick of who knows how many metal bands and you settled on _**TENACIOUS D**_?" Rachel had burst into the green room with a deep scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

Puck looked up in surprise from where he was sipping a soft drink before turning to Finn, whose shoulders had slumped even as he buried his head in his hands. "She knows about Tenacious D? I'm impressed, Finn. You're rubbing off on her."

"In ways you'll never hear about, Noah!" Rachel quipped back.

Puck cringed slightly and sank further into the couch cushions. "Whoa, okay. First, TMI! Second, you're upset; I get it. But before you go all ape-shit on us guys, you should know," Puck clapped Finn on the shoulder and smiled, "it was all _**Finn's**_ idea."

Finn turned suddenly towards Puck, his eyes burning with betrayal. "Dude!"

"I might have guessed." Rachel reached over and grabbed Finn by the wrist and pulled him up off the couch and towards the door. "If the rest of you don't mind, I have some damage control to attend to." With that she dragged Finn out of the Green room and into the adjacent hallway between the studio and the washrooms. "Really, Finn? How many songs do you guys have in your repertoire? You had to choose a song by that ridiculous duo? We're going for a serious news segment and you have to choose a song by a band that at best is satirical?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, wincing slightly under her gaze. She seemed on the verge of a full-blown _**Rachel-is-pissed **_rampage so he knew better than to try and hide anything. And he couldn't really argue with her about it too much since he had no clue what 'satirical' was beyond a word he'd heard in English class. "We didn't have much of a choice, Rach. The techs told us about five minutes before we were on that they were short on time and we only had two and a half minutes to play a song. Even if we cut a verse out of most of the other stuff, it would have gone over the time. And they also wanted it entertaining and not too heavy, which really, I don't get since they know we're a rock-metal band. Here," He pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to her. "See for yourself."

Rachel read the note quickly before shaking her head and slapping it back at Finn squarely on his chest. "You don't get it, do you? Do you know how much is at stake for us here, Finn? Do you realize I am putting the name of my fathers' entire charity on the line by doing this? They don't support this idea. If this all falls apart, I could completely undo all the work they've put into this." She looked away and took a deep breath before turning back to regard him with serious eyes. "This _**has **_to work! Failure is not an option."

"Rach, we weren't trying to ruin things, if that's what you thought. Honestly, it's just not that easy to cut a song down to two and a half minutes when you haven't rehearsed how. It's not like Glee where you have a week to re-arrange something."

"_**I know it's not!**_" Rachel practically snarled at him, causing Finn's eyes to widen as he involuntarily took a step back in surprise. She closed her eyes and swallowed before she turned from him and leaned against the wall. He eyed her closely as she rubbed her face with her hands before turning to look at him with softer eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"S'okay." Finn said automatically, taking a tentative step towards her and then rubbing her shoulder with his right hand. He could feel knots and tension bunched up in the small muscles of her neck and began to gently massage them out while keeping his voice soft. "What is it, Rach?"

"It's just there's so much riding on this, Finn. I mean, there's the name of O.G.L.E.R.S., and today my dads told me all the organizing is up to _**me **_now and my school work can't suffer because of it. And I've been trying so hard to fill this club up for you guys. I made calls to other organizations to get them interested, like the G.L.O.B. Club."

"Glob club?"

"It stands for Gay / Lesbian Ohio Bikers Club. And then I phoned around to a few places that were open regarding merchandise."

"You…you're trying to get us merch?"

"Well, it's really just some cheap t-shirts we got for just above cost from Target that Mercedes and Tina are going to silk-screen using the equipment from the Asian Camp Centre. I bought the shirts outright with my savings and figured if they all sell I can take back what I spent and then the profit can go to help out the O.G.L.E.R.S. And then I called the Cincinnati Bengals office."

"Whoa…wait…._**what**_? "

Rachel nodded and continued absently. "I remembered that you and that Mr. Rogers fellow hit if off at the bachelor auction, so I thought maybe if word got around in the press that if he and some of the football players came, it might attract a bigger crowd to come see _**them **_if not for the event itself."

Finn was floored. In the space of two days and with some well placed phone calls, Rachel had taken a simple idea for a metal show and expanded it to become an actually _**event **_at The Double Deuce. Other charities, merchandise, pro athletes; really, was there anything she didn't think of in regards to this event? "Holy shit, Rach, did you call **_Ellen_**, too?"

Without missing a beat, Rachel looked at him disgustedly…again. "_**Of course**_ I thought about calling **_Ellen_**! Do you honestly think I'd fail to consider calling such a well known celebrity of that sexual orientation? But she tapes in California, and I highly doubt she'd be able to fly here and back in time for her shows."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her admission. _Right, _**of course **_she thought about calling _**Ellen**_. This is _**Rachel Berry** _we're talking about here. Nothing seems impossible for her. Ever! _Without second guessing his decision, he reached over, grabbed her arm and pulled her against him roughly. Before she could do more than throw a questioning glance at him, he leaned down and kissed her soundly and passionately, gripping her shoulders tightly and pressing his lips hard against hers. She seemed surprised at first, but soon responded by opening her lips for him and allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Finn enjoyed their intimacy for a few more seconds before pulling away, knowing if he didn't stop at that moment he'd be suggesting they find a location to…well, really, he knew there just wasn't enough time for something more fulfilling to occur. Instead, he touched her forehead with his. "You're awesome, Rach. Do you know that? Do you have any idea how incredible you are?"

She sniffed a bit before raising her eyes to meet his. "I'm…I'm just trying to make sure it's all covered, Finn. I haven't done anything any other girlfriend wouldn't have done. And luck has played a fair factor in events unfolding as they have."

"But these events probably wouldn't have even occurred if you hadn't thought about it first. Whose idea was it to contact WOHN?"

"Well, it was Quinn's idea to do the press release, but I suggested the TV and radio stations."

"And everything else? The O.G.L.E.R.S. newsletter, the merchandise, the football team, I mean shit, Rach, you're putting us to shame."

"I'm not so sure about that." Rachel pulled away from Finn slightly, even as her hands and fingers stayed entwined with his. "You offered to do the show for all the right reasons, Finn. You're keeping yourself and the guys from facing police charges _**and **_saving Nora's job so she can stay in college. I'm just helping from the outside looking in. Really, it's nothing big."

_She doesn't get it. _Finn thought sadly to himself. _She's _**so far **_above all of us, pulling this together so quick and working with someone she doesn't always get along with and pulling in Puck's new girlfriend like she's known her for years and…ah hell, if she can't figure it out when I tell her, I'll just have to _**sing**_ it for her! _

The tall quarterback cleared his throat and regarded her again. "Listen, Rach, we can do a much better song if we have enough time. Are you able to ask for around five minutes?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll talk to the producer. And Finn, make sure it's you singing. That bubble-headed reporter for the entertainment news thinks you're the cutest guy, so we might get more time if I tell her you're singing still." After Finn nodded, Rachel fell into his arms. "Please, do well on the next song. I really want this to all go okay so WOHN will air this segment again tomorrow and Tuesday night, too."

Finn's eyes almost bulged out from his head. "Wha…what? This is going to air tomorrow and Tuesday, too?"

The petite brunette nodded. "The news producer said he'd consider it if the segment is well done. They might even air the song if they have any extra space around their commercials." Rachel looked at her watch. "I have to get back to the set. Please pick your next song wisely? I have to go." She tip-toed up to give him a peck on the lips. "Love you." She said quickly as she turned and walked to the other side of the studio, oblivious to the stunned stare Finn was giving her.

How the hell could she pull off _**so much **_in such a short time? Finn was in a constant state of awe by the force of nature known as Rachel Berry. He shook his head again as he walked back into the green room.

Puck and the others looked up from where he and the others were sprawled out on green couches, each perusing a list of possible song choices for the second number. "S'up, Finnster? Everything okay with Ms. Uber-Drama?"

Finn smiled back at him. "Oh yeah. It's all good. In fact," Finn rubbed his hands together and in eagerness, "we're going to dedicate our next song to her."

The mohawked teen rolled his eyes even as the others groaned. "For fuck's sake, Finn, which song begging for forgiveness do you need to sing her now? You realize you're running really fucking low on options at this point, right?"

The drummer smiled. "Don't need to say I'm sorry this time. In fact, we need to remind _**her **_of something." Finn looked around, but counted only four members on the couches: Mike, Puck, Sam, and Artie. He frowned. "Hey, where's Blaine?"

**XXXXX**

"Alright Sue, you're on in five, four, three," the director then stopped talking as he motioned the final numbers with his hand only. Rachel stood off to the side of the camera with Quinn and Nora, watching with some trepidation as the cheerleading coach looked up into the camera and smiled a fake smile. Finn had informed her of his talk with Coach Sylvester before the broadcast and that the coach's entire segment would in some way tie into the show on Wednesday night. Rachel hoped with all her heart it wasn't going to be a completely irrelevant or offensive segment, especially when the guys decided to choose that ridiculous Tenacious D piece as their first song.

The problem, of course, was that no one ever knew what was going to happen when Sue Sylvester was in the spotlight.

Sue leaned into the camera and across the desk a bit and began her segment.

"Sexual orientation. Of all the topics that could fuel a religious riot like a cheeseburger fuels a fat kid's grease addiction, the right to decide which gender gets poked and prodded with your genitalia is perhaps the most controversial. Considering that history dates homosexuality back thousands of years, it's puzzling to me why society seems so concerned about who's slipping who the salami. And as much as I'd like to tell people who to love and where to shove it, it's a simple fact that our government, however foolish we might think it is, decided to protect our freedom to screw over, or under, whomever we want.

"It's with this freedom in mind that I find I must tip my non-existent hat to the students of McKinley High who make up the band Assailment. Now, I know anyone above the age of 35 is wondering why I'd applaud people belonging to a demographic that has within its ranks errant miscreants like the Kardashians and Justin Bieber, and ordinarily I'd agree that society would be better off if they were all put into labour camps during the summer months. But this small group of hormonally imbalanced troublemakers have shown themselves to be true Americans. They are upholding the freedom and core values of this country, even at the risk of forfeiting their own reputations and quite possibly destroying any chance they have to get lucky on prom night, all in the quite ridiculous name of a charitable cause, the O.G.L.E.R.S. I wish more people would be so inclined to throw away their dignity and commit themselves in some such humiliating manner, so I say it's up to us to ensure the sacrifice of these youngsters isn't done so in vain.

"If we don't protect the rights of US citizens to get into bed with whomever they want, then really we're all just getting into bed with tyranny, which believe you me is a harsh, sadistic mistress of chains and bondage. And yes, _**I am**_ speaking from experience. Whether it be man and woman, man and man, woman and woman or some sick, disgusting and perverted combination thereof, what happens in people's bedrooms is their business and their business alone, and we shouldn't tolerate any party or person who wants to tell us how love should be made. I say it's time to push the issue, and push hard! Come on, Ohio. Join with me! Let's head off to _**The Double Deuce **_on Wednesday and ensure Assailment has a sold out crowd. Then, they, and everyone else, can be assured of having a gay old time! And that's how Sue "C's" it."

The camera cut back to Rod and Andrea sitting at the anchor's desk, both with wide eyes and fake smiles on their faces. "Outstanding, Sue." Rod said, maintaining his grin. "And we'll be right back with more, so keep your channel locked to WOHN News."

The music played a little longer and the director raised his hands. "And…we're out." Suddenly all the smiles and quiet on the set was destroyed through several breaths of explosive release.

Rachel, Quinn and Nora all stared at Sue as she smiled, grabbed her protein drink and headed towards the director's chair. "So, see you on Wednesday for the next taping?" After the director nodded, Sue walked past him and then past the girls, all of whom were still regarding her in wide eyed terror. "You're welcome, ladies. Don't say I never do anything charitable, capiche?" With that, she disappeared into the back area of the studio.

Rachel groaned and buried her hands into her face. "First the guys singing Tenacious D, then Sue going on a ridiculous sexual diatribe. What's next?"

Nora looked over to Quinn. "Is she always like that?" She motioned with her head towards the door where Sue had made her escape.

Quinn shook her head in slight annoyance. "No, not at all. Usually Coach Sylvester is far, _**far **_worse."

**XXXXX**

Finn looked in the washrooms (even the lady's washroom). He checked outside in the parking lot. He asked quite a few of the staff members. He even walked out back into the shipping/receiving department.

Nowhere could he find Blaine. It's like the sixth member of his band had disappeared.

Since they still had about fifteen minutes before the next entertainment segment was aired, he decided to start over again and turned into the side hall to retrace his steps, only to come face to face with Chrissy Snow. He smiled a bit sheepishly upon seeing her eyes glance up and down his body appraisingly before flashing him a MILF like smile and stepping towards him seductively. "So, I hear you're quite the singer, aren't you?"

"Uh, where did you hear that, Ms. Snow?"

"Tsk, tsk. Not too bright, are you? Good thing everything else," she gave him the once over while licking her lips, "compensates for that. I wonder if anything elseI _**can't **_see compensates for it, too." She moved in slowly and predatorily.

"Anything else you can't….uh?" Finn questioned before his eyes grew wide and he took a step back from her, _**knowing **_what that look in her eyes meant. It was kind of weird, flattering and terrifying all at the same time to be given that look by some random lady in her thirties, but that was just _**far **_too old and disturbing to think about…unless it was Jennifer Lopez or someone. She was in her thirties, right?

He stepped back as Chrissy brought her finger up and traced his shoulder lightly, and suddenly he slammed himself harder than he expected into the wall behind him. He was completely trapped by this crazed woman and had nowhere to run to. If Rachel saw this, she would _**totally **_kill him and think he was encouraging it, but at the same time he couldn't just push Chrissy away rudely, could he? She was, like, a celebrity. And Assailment needed her on their good side for the sake of the club show.

As he racked his brain trying to figure out how to avoid this seemingly inescapable situation, he suddenly heard a loud voice booming from his left side. "Darling! There you are!"

Finn and Chrissy both whipped their heads around to see Blaine standing there, sporting only a white sleeveless shirt with jean shorts. His skin was shiny from obvious re-oiling, and he sported a wide grin as he looked affectionately at Finn. "Honey, we've been looking all over for you. You know we have to be ready in five minutes, right Schmoo-Bear?" He placed an arm around Finn's waist and drew him into a not-so-manly side hug.

"Schmoo-?" Finn looked at Blaine as if the boy had suddenly grown a second head for a moment. What had gotten into his step-brother's boyfriend?

Chrissy's eyes widened a bit when she saw Blaine embrace the taller boy. "Wha-_**WHAT**_? I…I thought…that is…that tiny brunette from your school said…"

"That she's Finn's girlfriend?" Blaine asked. Once Chrissy nodded, Blaine scoffed and chuckled. "She wishes! That's a little white lie Finn keeps going to hide his true feelings; even Rachel isn't aware. You know how people are in Lima. They're not about to embrace one half of the star quarterback team at McKinley if the truth was ever revealed."

"_**Truth?**_" Finn looked at Blaine with wide eyes, completely confounded as to what Blaine was talking about.

"Really? So you're trying to tell me Finn's of _**that **_persuasion?" Chrissy crossed her arms and looked at Blaine skeptically.

Finn cast his confused stare on her. "Persuasion?" He wasn't entirely sure what exactly she was talking about.

Blaine smiled a large smile that Finn wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. Blaine turned to look at Chrissy. "It's a common mistake many make. Finn really is in every respect a _**man's**_ man, liking sports and hard music and drinking and all of that. The only real difference is his…you know…orientation."

"Huh?" Finn barely uttered the sound before Blaine caught his eyes with his own. Blaine quickly rolled his eyes towards Chrissy, deepened his smile and ever so slightly motioned with his head in silent communication, and suddenly Finn clued in to Blaine's game plan. "Oh…_**OH**_! Yes, that's right, uh…my little…Blintz." He threw his arm around Blaine's shoulders and also smiled at Chrissy. "It's wonderful to not have to pretend so much anymore." He added.

"So…" Chrissy's eyes went wide with surprise. "What he's saying is true? You're really….?"

Finn shrugged slightly to try and act like he was, in fact, with Blaine. He didn't trust himself to say to much more given the bizarre circumstances he found himself in.

Blaine smiled and turned dopey eyes up to regard Finn. "And by the way, thank you for singing one of my favourite songs, Honey-Dove." Without missing a beat, he stretched up and kissed Finn fully on the mouth, right in front of Chrissy Snow.

Finn's eyes widened in complete and utter shock as Blaine's lips came into contact with his.

A dude was kissing him.

**_A DUDE! _**

And even worse, **_HIS STEP-BROTHER'S DUDE!_**

Just before he was about to forcefully push Blaine off, the young boy pulled away and turned back to regard Chrissy, all while uttering a sigh of contentment. "I totally snuck that in. Finn doesn't really like too much PDA. Do you Finn?" Blaine smacked his ass hard and any response Finn might have created instantly vanished from his still guy-on-guy kiss-addled brain.

The blonde entertainment reporter stepped back with her hands up and palms out. "Wow, I totally misread you guys. My sincere apologies."

"No harm done." Blaine responded smoothly. "Like I said, it's a common mistake people make about Finn." His hand wandered down and squeezed a cheek of Finn's ass just as the quarterback was about to say something. Finn gnashed his teeth and plastered a fake smile on himself, trying to keep up appearances despite wanting to turn and deck Blaine right across the jaw.

Chrissy smiled understandingly and held up a set of crossed fingers. "Your secret is safe with me, boys. I promise not to tell the public if you guys don't, okay?" She giggled conspiratorially.

Blaine returned the grin and crossed his fingers too. "Thanks. I'd appreciate it."

"Well," Chrissy looked at her watch, "we have to be on air in just under ten minutes, so I'll let you two little lovebirds be. See you on stage." With that, she waved a final time before turning and walking down the corridor.

Finn and Blaine watched her walk away, still arm in arm, until she rounded the corner and disappeared from view. Once gone, Finn jumped away and shoved Blaine off of him. "_**Fuck**_, Blaine! Did you have to actually _**kiss **_me?" Finn wiped his mouth and made sputtering sounds as though he'd just tasted food that was particularly awful.

Blaine grinned a bit. "You're welcome for rescuing you from the cougar. I hear they're vicious and dangerous animals. Unless you're a trained professional like Puck, you're best to steer clear of them when they're in heat."

"What are you talking about, in heat? It can't be more than seventy degrees in here." Finn wiped his mouth a bit more.

"I do hope Rachel and Kurt are making progress with you on those SAT prep tests." Blaine motioned with his head. "Come on. We need to get back to the green room and put some more oil on you."

Finn grumbled as he noticed his skin barely had any of the slick, shiny oil anymore. "Yeah, bet you love _**that**_ part, don't you."

"Not as much as kissing you, my giant Cherry-Blossom."

**XXXXX**

"We're on live in five, four, three," the director again motioned with fingers only to indicate the two and one and then pointed back to the bleach-blonde entertainment reporter Chrissy Snow. She was standing in front of the band this time with Rachel, Quinn and Nora, ready to introduce them for the second song.

"We're back with yet another song by the band Assailment! Now, correct me if I'm wrong, Ms. Fabray, but are you all students, is that right?"

"Yes we are." Quinn said, nodding her head along with Rachel and Nora. "We all met at McKinley High School in one way or another, actually. We've been practicing and competing in Show Choir competitions for a while now. In fact, our Regional Championship competition will be at the end of the month."

"That seems to be miles away stylistically from hard rock and metal music." Chrissy said towards the camera and the other three girls. "How did you go from one extreme to the other?"

Rachel smiled a bit before casting an annoyed glance at Finn. _God, is she _**STILL**_ upset about this? _He thought as he rolled his eyes, glad the camera wasn't focused on him at the moment.

"We actually have out Co-Captain, Finn, to thank for that. He suggested we try to do metal music for an assignment as it was a genre we hadn't yet covered. Our coach thought it would be interesting to try, and thus was 'Assailment' born out of that project."

_Interesting take on how things went down. _Finn thought to himself, but remained quiet. He noticed she also failed to mention how she had swooped in and stole the Wednesday performance slot _and _the jazz band at the same time. Not to mention she chose Pantera, his favourite metal band of all time, as the girls' band of choice. But he wasn't bitter about that anymore. Really, he wasn't. The guys were so totally gonna kick the girls' ass on this assignment anyway.

Okay, maybe just a little bit bitter. But still, he kept his face neutral for the sake of the cameras.

"And they turned around and booked a show at a strip club?" Chrissy intoned a bit of surprise and awe in her voice as she looked over at Nora.

The red haired girl shrugged. "Well, I was there at the club when they auditioned, and I have to admit, they were one of the best bands we'd ever had on our stage, so the rest, as they say, is history. And when news of the charity event reached the manager at _**The Double Deuce**_, he was sold almost immediately."

_Yeah, sure he was. So sold he threatened to call the police._ Finn reminded himself. He was really starting to see just how stories on the news could easily be misinterpreted and overlooked, and it made him start wondering. If they could do something like that for a simple rock show at a club, how much did they do it for real, live reporting?

He suddenly had a lot less faith in 'real' television programs.

Chrissy smiled and looked back into the camera. "Well, there you have it folks. I understand we're going to be getting a much longer song from the band this time, so please enjoy. Ladies and Gentlemen, 'Assailment'.

There was a smattering of applause from the studio staff, and Finn spoke quickly into the microphone overtop of Arties guitar introduction and pointed a drum stick straight at his girlfriend. "This one is for you, Rachel." He grinned when her eyes went up in shock at being singled out by her boyfriend on television. Finn started playing the simple drum beat on cue, then smoothly segued into the verse and began to sing.

_Walking alone tonight, 'cause I've only got room for two,  
Me and my burdened black heart. It's all we know how to do.  
As I look for a bigger bang, than the kind I continuously see,  
Sick of all this inertia, oh won't you mend me?_

_Lover, can you help me? I'm a child lost in the woods.  
A black heart pollutes me, and I feel;_

_You're a mountain, that I'd like to climb,  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view. *_

The mid section of the song began and the group of boys all glanced at each other to make sure they were still in time and together on the song. After seeing a few nods and continuing to play, Finn turned back and looked at Rachel, seeing her hand on her chest and love in her eyes as she gazed at him.

_Fooled by a false inertia, pushed down by circumstance  
Pistol firing at my feet that's coercing me to dance.  
As I look for a bigger bang, than the kind I am sorry to know  
Here I am, first foot of the climb, watch me go._

_Lover, can you help me? I'm a child lost in the woods.  
A lit path eludes me, and I feel;_

_You're a mountain that I'd like to climb.  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view.  
You're a bonfire, and I gather around you.  
Set this old black heart inertia aflame,  
Send it away.*_

They reached the bridge of the song, and instead of repeating the lyric, Finn opted to allow the music to wash over the group for a bit, just enjoying the play of the instruments and how the music was created. He nodded to Puck and Sam and the two boys carried on with their lyrics in the background.

_Send it away. Set it aflame.  
Send it away. Set it aflame.  
Send it away. Set it aflame.  
Send it away. Set it aflame.*_

Artie began playing the guitar solo with his usual technical precision, and Finn bit back a grin as he noticed on the television monitor an up-close shot of his friend's hands. He really wouldn't be surprised if Artie was asked about guitar lessons by a few people after this performance the way his fingers expertly moved and danced on the guitar strings. After hitting a few high notes on the solo, Finn picked continued to sing on cue.

_You're a mountain that I'd like to climb.  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view.  
You're a bonfire, and I gather around you.  
Set this old black heart inertia aflame,_

_Set it aflame. Send it away.  
Set it aflame. Send it away.  
Set it aflame. Send it away.  
Set it aflame. Send it away.  
Set it aflame. Send it away.  
Set it aflame. Send it away.  
Set it aflame. Send it away.  
Set it aflame. Send it away._

_Set it aflame. Send it away.  
Set it aflame. Send it away.*_

The group in front of the stage clapped and whistled in appreciation, including the three girls who were handling all the administrative details surrounding the show. Rachel was almost bouncing on her feet to have a song sung to her on local television, and Finn grinned disarmingly at her before mouthing _I love you_ to her. She responded in kind, mouthing _Ditto _back to him.

"And that's all we have time for on tonight's entertainment news," Chrissy chirped into her microphone while staring into the camera. "So, everyone remember, Double Deuce Club, Wednesday Night, Ogle for O.G.L.E.R.S. Charity event featuring the talents of the band Assailment! Chow-bella!" She continued to smile for the camera.

"And…cut to commercial." The director announced loudly. The guys all whooped and hollered and began bumping fists and giving each other high fives in congratulations on playing their song perfectly. Quinn and Nora ran over to both Sam and Puck respectively to give them big hugs and pecks on the cheek, grinning with triumph that everything worked out. Rachel was just about to head over to Finn when the tall quarterback noticed Chrissy suddenly duck her head and whisper something in Rachel's ear. The two talked together for a few more seconds before Chrissy also motioned with her head to where Blaine was standing, and then shrugged and walked away. Rachel cast a confused look at Chrissy and then proceeded over to where Finn was.

He smiled at her and wrapped her up in a big bear hug, pulling her up off her feet. "Hope you liked that, Rach." He kissed her cheek and then set her down. She continued to look up at him with complete and utter confusion, and Finn felt his own grin slide off his face. "What's wrong, Babe?"

Rachel frowned, again looked over to Chrissy and then back up to her boyfriend. "Why did Chrissy Snow pull me aside and say she thinks you're cheating on me with Blaine?"

* * *

***Lyrics are from **_**Black Heart Inertia**_**, written and performed by Incubus. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - If there's anything I've discovered, it's that you can't always control your muse, which is why this chapter took a long time to finally get out to you. My apologies, and hopefully the next one won't be so long. Thanks again go to carolinwonderland and RelativeWind for their awesome beta work, especially on this chapter as both convinced me to change things around to the point where this chapter was MUCH better than originally written. As usual, I love hearing feedback, so if you can, I would love to hear comments (good and/or bad) regarding the story. Also love seeing those who've subscribed and/or made this story one of their favourites. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

_**Epic!**_ This was going to be totally, completely, and unequ…unequat…unequin… definitely **__****epic! **In fact, it was going to be **_fucking _**epic. And when you used the word 'fucking' to describe the word 'epic', then you know just **_how _**epic it's going to be.

Finn rang the bell on the counter of the dance studio Rachel attended. It was late on Monday afternoon, just an hour or so after school, and Rachel would be in class for at least another two hours. He didn't have to work this Monday night and the guys couldn't get into **__****Fortissimo **to practice for their show until 9:00pm. He'd actually gotten most of his homework finished at lunch, so everything was in place for this totally grand stunt he was about to pull on an unsuspecting girlfriend. He was so excited he was stifling the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet.

A lady with brown hair and small rimmed reading glasses came up to the counter, smiling herself upon seeing the tall quarterback with a lopsided smile. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hello, Ma'am. How are you today?" Finn took a deep breath and then extended his hand and gently shook the woman's in greeting. Wanting to relax the lady at reception so she would help rather hinder him in his plan, he smouldered his eyes a bit and grinned disarmingly. It was the same expression that had won him many a second dessert helping when over at his friend's houses (especially with the Moms). It usually worked on his own Mom, too, though he was sure she saw through it. All he had to do now was act the part. "I was hoping you could help me with something regarding my girlfriend."

The lady raised a quizzical eyebrow and then her eyes turned down to the dozen roses Finn had in his hand. She looked back up to him with a knowing smile. "And which one is your girlfriend, young man?"

_This is it, Finn; time to put your story to the test and see how well you can _******really **___act. _

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." He grinned again and motioned towards the flowers. "I kinda, well, got into a bit of an argument with her, and thought maybe I could start making things up by getting her flowers. Thing is, I want to surprise her tonight, so I thought if I left these in her locker…" he looked back up at the lady with false hope and shrugged casually.

"You thought you could soften her up a bit?" The lady reasoned, nodding in approval. "Oh, my dear, my husband could **__****so** take some lessons from you. Would you like me to put these in her locker?"

"Well," Finn smiled shyly and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Well, at least, that's what he **__****hoped** it looked like since he was still acting the part. "I…I kinda have some other stuff I'd like to leave in her locker _with _the roses, but…it's kind of private, if you take my meaning." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit suggestively before shrugging slightly again.

The lady laughed heartily and mocked in motion of waving her hands in front of herself, pretending to fan her face. "Oh! I hope this young lady knows how lucky she is to have **__****you **as her beau." Her voice was bright, eager, and tinged with just a touch of jealousy.

_Oh, trust me, Rachel has _******no**_ idea how her luck is about to turn tonight. _Finn swallowed and motioned discreetly with his head towards the women's change area. "Any chance I can just sneak in for a bit to leave these in there?"

The lady smiled and grabbed her key. "Just let me make sure there's no one still changing." She giggled in conspiracy with him and left quickly to check the change area. A minute later, she came back out. "It's clear, my dear. If you're quick, you should have no trouble sneaking those in there."

_Perfect! _Finn thought to himself as he maintained his smile._I have her right where I want her. And Rachel, too! _

Finn nodded to the lady. "Thank you very much, Ma'am." He moved over towards the door, glanced a final time at the lady in question, then continued through when she shooed him inside, smiling widely in approval.

The tall quarterback turned, walked around the small partition wall, then regarded the locker room with satisfaction. He had to force himself to bite back a laugh at how relatively easy it was to sneak into the ladies' change room.

_Phase 1 complete. _

Without hesitating further, he glanced at the locks on every locker, then settled on the bright pink key lock that (of course) graced the largest locker in the room. He pulled out his own key for the lock (Rachel didn't realize he'd swiped a copy at the mall when she left him her purse to go try on a bunch of dresses with Kurt).

Oh, the deliciousness of this whole plan was almost better than horking down a pizza slice sandwich with bacon and ranch dressing in between.

_Phase 2 complete. _

Looking around to ensure he wasn't being seen by anyone, he walked over to the emergency exit door in the room. Once opened a bit, Finn grabbed the ladder he had placed just outside of the door and along the wall before coming through the front door of the dance studio. It was a ten foot ladder, but when you were already 6'3" yourself, it wasn't very hard to handle a ladder that size in its folded state. After bringing it in through the emergency doorway, he set it up, unfolded, so that it formed a tripod shape in front of Rachel's locker.

He grinned in appreciation at the spectacle in front of him. He couldn't **__****wait **for this one!

_Phase 3 complete. _

Quickly, he slid the key home into the locking mechanism and unfastened Rachel's locker. The door swung open under his touch to reveal her entire wardrobe from the day.

_Ola, mes amigos! _Finn thought in a Spanish accent as he regarded her clothing. He grinned while pulling out a roll of duct tape from his coat pocket and held it aloft._Say hello to my little friend!_

Oh yeah; epic wasn't even a good enough word to describe this!

******XXXXX**

Rachel tiredly walked into the locker room with the other dancers, massaging her shoulders from the intense rehearsal they just had. She was getting ready for both a dance exam and a performance recital which was to be done at the end of the following month, but with all of the issues regarding both the metal song showdown in Glee and the upcoming show at the strip club, the dance recital really was the last thing on her mind.

"So, you plan on practicing that routine anytime in the next couple of weeks?" Her recital partner, Brandi, asked her as she opened the locker beside Rachel's. "Because, no offense, you seemed to have the attention span of a gnat out there today."

The tiny brunette scowled at her partner as she pulled the key for her locker from the leather band around her neck. "I just have a lot going on right now, that's all. I'll be better next week. Promise."

"Hope so." Brandi wiped her neck with the towel in her locker, stretching her face upwards towards the ceiling as she did so. She frowned slightly. "Anything to do with that boyfriend you're always going on, about? You guys having trouble? "

"Pfftt! Please. Finn is the **__****last **person to give me trouble. I wouldn't say he's perfect, but he's extremely close." Rachel shook her head as she unlocked her locker. "Really Brandi, why would you even think that?"

She opened it and was immediately greeted by the sight of a dozen red roses, all perfectly in bloom, bundled together by a ribbon tie and hanging from the hook inside. _Finn surprised me! He _******surprised **_me! _Rachel's eyes went wide and a smile instantly formed on her face as she squealed in delight and hopped up and down on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands a little bit in front of her.

Rachel turned to her partner, Brandi, who also had a faint smile on her lips. "See! No problems at all!" The short Gleek confirmed, gesturing to the flowers. She carefully and delicately unhooked the ribbon from the metal hook of the locker and held the roses in both hands, inhaling the scent of the fresh flowers deeply while her smile widened even more. This was a completely unexpected gift from Finn, and she had to be sure she'd text him later to let him know how much she appreciated it.

Or maybe she'd take a page from Santana's book and 'sext' him a message instead. After all, one wonderful surprise deserved another, right? It was perhaps a little bold, but so was leaving flowers in her locker for all the other girls to see how near-perfectly wonderful her 'man' was.

After setting the flowers down on the bench behind her ever so carefully to ensure that none of the rose petals were damaged, she turned back to her locker to change, a huge smile still gracing her facial features.

She noticed suddenly that there was nothing else in her locker. Rachel frowned before peering to the back of small, top shelf area that was almost too high above her head to see. None of her clothing was up in that area, either.

Where the hell had her clothes disappeared to?

Brandi smirked slightly. "Issues, Rachel?"

Rachel turned to her with questioning eyes. "My clothes. Have...have you seen them? They're not anywhere in my locker, but I don't understand how they could just disappear."

Chuckling, Brandi jerked her thumb straight up. "Maybe now you'll see why I was wondering about you and your boyfriend."

"Huh?" Rachel asked intelligently. She glanced at Brandi's thumb, then tilted her head up slowly upwards to follow its path.

She was **__****not** prepared for the sight before her and gasped audibly in shock.

Her clothes were **__****all** on the ceiling. Each article was duct taped in the same approximate position that would be necessary when a person was dressing. First was her sweater, taped both by the arms and the torso. Underneath that were her new jeans, ones she and Kurt had painstakingly agreed upon a few months ago at the mall and that she had just started wearing to school. They were similarly duct taped to the ceiling by both the waist and the legs. Underneath the legs of the jeans, exactly where the feet would protrude, were her small winter boots, also duct taped in the same position as would be necessary to wear them. Beside this outfit was her winter coat, complete with mittens, scarf and hat, all of it taped to the various required areas of the coat to simulate where they would be worn on the body.

Rachel gaped in stunned silence, her mouth hanging open, wondering how the hell her boyfriend had managed to pull off such a stunt at her **__****dance studio **of all places. And she silently acknowledged the genius behind this act since she (and he, apparently) knew that the ceilings in the dance studio were all fifteen feet above ground level, which would make it nigh impossible to pull down the garments.

The Glee co-captain quickly made a mental note to **__****not** underestimate her boyfriend's knack for pranks a third time. First was a saran-wrapped automobile. Now her clothes were taped flat to the ceiling of her dance studio. He was obviously**__****much** more schooled in this field than she'd expected.

That did not, however, in any way stifle the surge of outrage and indignity coursing through her veins at that very moment, and she stamped her foot in frustration. "Oooooh! Of all the nerve and audacity! If he thinks for one minute-"

Suddenly she heard a small, robotic voice from the back of the upper locker shelf. "Resistance is futile!"

Rachel frowned and looked up to see what could be making that noise. She stood on the bottom end of the locker to try and reach to the back of the shelving in the locker, but was still too short. "Brandi, can you do me a favour?"

The taller girl rolled her eyes and reached to the back of Rachel's locker shelf with relative ease (of course she would, being four inches taller). She pulled Rachel's phone from the back and handed it to her in an unimpressed manner. "Close to perfect _**is**_what you said, right?"

Rachel thought to fill her in on the little competition she and Finn had agreed to participate in, but she had learned to read people a bit better since her sophomore year of high school and could tell in a glance that her dance partner wasn't **__****that** interested. Instead, Rachel opted to simply swipe the phone out of Brandi's hand with a look of disdain. After thumbing the lock off of the phone, she glanced at the screen to see a new text message.

******Picture txt msg: Finn Hudson**

Stifling down her irritation, she pressed on the icon to read it.

[ Not nice when someone messes with your clothes, is it? ]

Accompanied with this text was a picture of Finn grinning like an idiot and giving the camera a thumbs up while behind him was the clothing in question, all freshly duct taped to the ceiling of the change room. Rachel's eyes narrowed as she alternated looking between the picture Finn had taken and the clothes of hers still taped to the ceiling.

"He'll pay for this!" Rachel muttered, just audibly enough for Brandi to hear. She grabbed the roses which Finn had left in her locker, dropped them on the floor and proceeded to stomp on them several times. After about thirty seconds or so of such activity, she then walked over to the garbage can placed along the wall. With great care to ensure that petals flew all over the floor, she dumped them into the small trash can, the green stems still visible and sticking out of the top. Once satisfied with her handiwork, she took a picture of the resulting mess and then texted it back to Finn.

* Like the flowers you've given me, so too will you be crushed under my heel! *

******XXXXX**

"Fucking **__****awesome**!" Puck and Artie both declared at the same time and bumped fists with Finn, all of them chuckling after Finn had shown a picture of his latest prank on Rachel to the guys at **_Fortissimo_**. Sam and Mike had already seen the picture and were getting their gear ready for rehearsal, but each sported a smile as well.

Finn felt like a fucking king! He had, without a doubt, just completely and utterly **__****destroyed** his girlfriend in their prank war. Santana had texted a not so nice message to him that she didn't appreciate his prank, having been recruited by Rachel to pick her up from the dance studio unexpectedly because the only clothes the young ingénue had to go home in were her black leotards and ballet tutu. Finn had smiled and texted back to Santana a picture of his sneakers, which were still pink and bedazzled in gems, and then written a message with it.

[ U blame me? ]

He didn't get a responding text from Santana, which made him figure that he'd made his point.

The front door to the store opened, which caused the electronic chime to blare forth. Finn looked up to see Blaine walk in, throwing his coat onto the drum riser in an unobtrusive spot, before turning towards the group with a worried look. "I think we might have a problem with our show, guys."

Finn's eyebrows went up in surprise as everyone else stopped what they were doing an regarded the small teen. "What's up, Blaine?" Finn stood up from the drum set to see his friend better.

Blaine spun towards the television in the upper corner of the room and pressed on the remote control he'd obviously grabbed from the front counter of the store. After cycling through a few channels, he settled on WOHN, which was showing a re-run of _CSI. _

Puck snorted. "Dude, really, I know it's pretty horrible that they hired Ted Danson for the role, but seriously, it's not the end of the world. I mean, he's not **__****that **bad.**"**

The former Warbler shook his head and held up his hand. "That's not the issue. Watch the news update segment they air during commercial." Blaine increased the volume on the television as the _CSI _episode cut to a commercial with one of its classic puns, and then the WOHN news logo appeared on the screen along with the introductory music. After a couple seconds and the words "News Update" flashed across the screen, the face of anchorman Rod Remington appeared with a cheesy smile and one eyebrow slightly arched.

"The story we're following tonight...anit-gay demonstration at **__****The Double Deuce**."

The boys frowned slightly as the camera cut to a shot of a group of about 20 people all outside the doors to the club, sporting signs which read "God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve!" or "Homosexuality is an Abomination!" and also "Leviticus 18 & 20".

The voice of Rod Remington continued as the image of the group of protesters remained on the television. "Members of the Northern Star Church of Gospel have taken vast exception to the pro-gay rights show and charity event to be held at **__****The Double Deuce Bar & Club **and have vowed to do everything within their power to hamper this performance."

On screen the image of an older, seemingly grizzled old man with a long beard and short greying hair appeared; Finn guessed the man to be in his late fifties or early sixties. He began speaking into the microphone that a news reporter had pushed in front of him. "We are not going to allow the word and will of God to be completely ignored and allow such a sinful display of inappropriate sexual congress to occur."

"**__****What?**" Puck's face had turned into one of both disgust and confusion. "What the fuck's he raggin' on about? He think we're gonna actually fuck on stage or something for everyone to watch?"

The grizzled old church leader continued. "We will picket here right up until after this show is over if necessary, and convince people to allow the teachings of Jesus and God to enter into their hearts. We must boycott this disgusting and degenerative display of filth."

The image on screen flashed back to Rod Remington at the anchor desk, and he nodded once at the camera before flashing his, once again, cheesy smile. "More about this at 11:00pm. Now back to our show."

Blaine muted the television as the _CSI _episode came back on before tossing the remote over to the drummer. Finn caught the device and set it aside, but not before his face was already scrunched up in confusion. "What's the bug up his ass about? And what the hell is North Star Church of Gospel?"

The smaller teen grimaced as he crossed his arms. "North Star Church of Gospel started as a small church out of Florida. Thing is, it's grown in numbers and now has parishes in almost all of the eastern and mid-western states. They protest any and all functions that have anything to do with the equal rights, whether it be racially, gender based, or-"

"Sexual orientation." Artie finished for him, nodding with Blaine as the two boys exchanged a knowing look. "They're pretty much just a step or two away from the K.K.K."

"They sound like a bunch of fucking idiots." Puck shook his head and rolled his eyes. "As if we don't have more important shit to worry about in life than who fucks who."

"Totally!" Mike raised his hand to show his support. "Why would they even take notice of a show like ours? It's not like Lima's on people's radar across the country."

Blaine blew out a breath. "We might be now, though." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the muted television. "Our segment on the news last night obviously raised the ire of this church. Since they're such a **__****vocal** minority in the news, this story could spin out of control and criss-cross the nation."

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was **__****so not** what his group needed right now. Really, all he wanted to do this week was get through the show and metal performances and move onto giving Rachel her promise ring. The last thing he needed was a massive monkey wrench thrown into the mix in the form of a group of crazies who were protesting the show out of some insane sense of religious duty.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked the group, though his attention was directed more at Finn than anyone else. The rest of the guys all turned to Finn as well, clearly content to let the male lead/quarterback make the tough decision.

Finn swallowed even as he shrugged slightly. "We do our show. We're under contact and have to deliver, or be ready to deliver, at least. Unless Vince calls us to cancel, we keep up our end of the bargain."

"And if we have a chance to shove those signs up the ass of the North Star church leader, we take it." Puck growled with his arms crossed, his face still twisted into angry disgust over the whole debacle. He shook his head in annoyance. "Fucking tool."

******XXXXX**

Hiram opened the door and looked at the person on his doorstep with surprise. "Finn? What are you doing here so early? I didn't think you picked Rachel up for another half hour." He stepped aside and motioned for the tall quarterback to come in.

Finn nodded to him and stepped into the foyer of the Berry household. He held a large Starbuck's coffee in his hand and was extremely tired from still another late night of rehearsing. "I normally don't, but something's come up about the show that she needs to know about."

The bespectacled man frowned slightly. "Are you perhaps referring to the North Star Church of the Gospel?"

The taller boy did a double take before he grimaced slightly and swallowed a sip of his drink. "You guys see it on the news, too?"

Rachel's father shrugged casually about it and crossed his arms. "It's not the first time Leroy and I have come across them, and I'm sure it won't be the last. Rachel has her hands full now that **__****they're** involved in this whole thing. I'm somewhat surprised they didn't protest outside the Lima Convention Centre during the bachelor auction."

Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Just what we need. As if high school bullying isn't enough, now we have church crazies coming after gays too?"

"Unfortunately, it's been happening for hundreds of years." Hiram sighed but shrugged about it all. "Not likely to stop anytime soon, I'm afraid."

The tall quarterback nodded, not really knowing what else to say. It wasn't like he was versed in gay history or anything, so he just decided to take Mr. Berry's word for it. "Is it okay if I go up to Rachel's room?"

The older man nodded once and motioned up the stairs. "Of course. Same rules apply as always, though."

"Door stays open, no funny business." Finn kicked off his shoes quickly before he headed towards the stairs. "Got it. Thanks Mr. Berry."

Hiram smirked as his daughter's boyfriend walked past him. "You've been dating Rachel for almost two years, Finn. I think you've earned the right to call me Hiram, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Berry." Finn was so pre-occupied with what he wanted to talk to Rachel about, he didn't even slow down as he raced up the stairs two at a time.

When Finn reached the top of the stairs, he turned quickly towards the right and knocked on the door with a giant gold star on it. "Rach? You in there?"

The door to her room opened slightly to reveal her standing there, already dressed in one of his favourite outfits of hers. She was again wearing one of her sinfully short skirts (this time a black one) with a royal blue rayon blouse overtop. Her hair was hanging loose just above her shoulders, and her makeup was done to perfection, accenting all of Finn's favourite features on her face. He had to reign in his desire to simply tackle her to the bed and start a serious make-out session despite his fatigue. Of course, the knowledge that Mr. Berry was still downstairs helped to stifle his urges and decide it probably wouldn't be the wisest course of action. He noticed with a glance towards her bed that she had a sweater picked out...mostly white, but it had tiny blue flowers with black leaves through-out.

Oh yeah, she was gonna be looking **__****awesome** today. Did they really have to go to school? His libido was suggesting different ways in which he could somehow get her **_out _**of those clothes. Because no matter how good she looked in them, she always looked _**way** **better **_out of them.

"Finn!" She smiled genuinely at seeing him give her the once over, but then she glanced at her clock and looked back in confusion. "You're a little early, aren't you? I'll have you know I've already gone through the house and procured every single roll of duct tape. They're hidden in my room under lock and key, so don't even **__****think **of trying anything with my clothes here at home." She jabbed a finger into his chest playfully to emphasize her point.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm not here 'bout that. This is about the Church North Star thingie."

Rachel giggled happily as she opened her door completely to allow him in. "I know, isn't it **__****wonderful**?"

"Uh…wonderful?" He scrunched up his face in confusion. How could she possibly think having a church like this come after their performance was anything but a complete disaster?

She pecked him on the lips and motioned towards her bed, then continued to her private bathroom, leaving the door open to talk to him. He watched in her mirror as she pulled out a pair of earrings to wear. "I wanted to talk to you about it last night, but I knew you'd never hear your phone while rehearsing." She peaked out from the bathroom's doorway, still flashing him a huge, dazzling smile. "What time did you guys finish, anyway?"

He shook his head and motioned towards the extra-large cup of coffee he held in his hand. "You know how much I just **__****love **this stuff, right?"

"Right." Rachel nodded, understanding his slight sarcasm before turning back into the bathroom and humming happily to herself. Finn sat on the bed and just watched as she continued to perform her tasks without any seeming concern.

"So," Finn began speaking, slowly thinking of how to say things, "you don't think this is a bad thing? That some church group is getting all up in arms about this stuff?"

"Are you kidding? I think it's **__****fantastic**!" Rachel came out of the bathroom with a pair of sparkly, dangly earrings. "This is just what we need to bring this whole event to the next level."

"It is?" Finn raised his eyebrows questioningly, wondering how having a church protest your show could possibly be seen as a good thing. "'Kay, fill me in, 'cause all I'm seeing is trouble in big capital letters."

"It's obvious!" Rachel continued as she removed the cup of coffee from his hand and placed it on her desk. She then turned and sat down primly on his lap, crossing her legs while her arms encircled his neck. He steadied her with one arm instinctively going behind her to support her weight while his left hand rested on her knee. Her perfume and slightly open blouse were distracting him from the serious conversation he figured they were about to have, but really, who could resist looking down that awesome blue blouse when just the barest hint of a lace black bra could be seen from his angle?

"My eyes are up here, Finn." She crooked her index finger under his chin and tilted it up until he was looking at her beautiful brown eyes, even though her lips turned up into an impish smile. "They don't talk."

"I disagree." Finn replied automatically as his left hand gently swiped her right breast, his thumb lightly stroking her nipple through her clothes and causing it to harden under his touch.

She inhaled a sharp breath and closed her eyes momentarily in pleasure before playfully swatting his hand away. "My Daddy's still downstairs, remember?"

_Damnit! Can't I catch just ******one** __break these days? _He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay, okay. Maybe you can just...uh...explain how you think this church protest is a good thing, then? Because honestly, I don't get it."

Rachel smiled a little more widely. "Have you ever heard the expression, 'There's no such thing as bad publicity.'?"

Finn thought back through various high school English classes, trying to determine if he'd ever come across that phrase before. Whether it be the early morning hours, the fact he'd only had a few sips of coffee, or the fact that he was acutely aware of Rachel's fingertips playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck, he couldn't for the life of him say he'd ever heard that before. "Not sure. I don't think so."

"Well, in its most basic way, it means that anything which brings attention to the issue or topic at hand is a good thing." Rachel's hands unclasped themselves and her left hand came around to lightly stroke the back of his ear. She continued speaking as though she were doing nothing major, however, while Finn could feel himself start to stiffen noticeably underneath his jeans.

Rachel continued speaking. "While the North Star Church of the Gospel is attempting to dissuade people from attending our function, they are also at the same time making **__****many **more people aware of what we're doing here in Lima. And because the North Star Church is a nationally publicized religious group, that means people all over the country are, through the news, going to be informed of what's happening at**__****The Double Deuce**. I mean, Finn, this is******__****so **exciting!"

"It sure is." Finn agreed automatically as he revelled in the feel of her small hand stroking his ear, almost completely forgetting the true nature of the conversation they were having. Why the hell didn't he know he liked this so much before now? It felt **__****so **good. He could feel his eyelids starting to close and the tension in his shoulders start to ebb away.

"The only thing now," Rachel continued, still absently stroking his ear as her eyes started to take a faraway look, "is we have to decide how best to respond to their protest tactics. I have an idea, but I'll need help to pull it off, especially Mr. Schuester. But if I can get him on board, then it might just fall into place." She turned to Finn and then nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, and this time Finn's eyes did close as her perfume overwhelmed him and made his knees begin to tremble. Her hand continued on his ear and her lips were soft against his skin as she lightly grazed them along his neck and jaw-line up to his other ear. "Do...do you think you'd be willing to help too, Finn?" She kissed him longingly underneath the ear before her lips and teeth pulled in the bottom of his earlobe and gently sucked on it.

**_Mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman._**

"Auuchh." Finn made the unintelligible sound as his left hand began drawing circles on the inside of her thigh right below her miniskirt. She uncrossed her legs and let him have slightly more access in between them. "Of course, I will." He ground out, totally turned on by this point, his hand just inches from the centre of her womanhood. "Anything I can do to help, you know I'm good for."

"I know there are **__****several **things you are good for, Mr. Hudson." She whispered huskily into his ear and nipped lightly on his earlobe. "Especially when it comes to taking me to school."

Suddenly she stopped doing everything physical and romantic and hopped off his lap as if they hadn't been about to have a serious make-out session. She picked the sweater up off her bed, tucked her books under her arm and then proceeded towards the door. "Time to go." She declared happily.

Finn swallowed and looked at her, wide eyed in disbelief. She was going to pull shit like this **__****now**? "Wha…wait…I mean…uh…" He looked at her alarm clock quickly to check the time. "Rach, we still have, like, twenty minutes or so. We could…you know, continue that whole thing we were just doing…if you'd like." His disarming grin appeared again as he smouldered his eyes a little.

She returned his smile with a knowing one of her own. "I would love to Finn, really, but I've lost enough clothes to you in the last twenty-four hours. I have no intention of letting you get your hands on **__****this** outfit, too." With that, she kissed him again on the lips, pulling his bottom lip between hers briefly, then released it. She wiggled her eyebrows just once for him to see, turned, grabbed his coffee and walked out the door.

He was literally vibrating in frustration from her sudden change in tactics. He knew she was going to get payback for his stunt in the change room, but he figured it would be more likely in the form of gluing his drumsticks together or something. He did **__****not **expect her to pull the 'Hot and Cold game' out of the playbook of "Revenge on Boyfriend".

Sighing, he slowly got up and adjusted his shirt to cover his crotch. He really didn't want Hiram seeing his suddenly heightened state of arousal. And if Rachel really wanted to play the hot and cold game, he was more than up for the challenge.

He hoped.

******XXXXX**

Puck groaned from bed as his cell phone went off for the **__****second **time that morning and rudely awaking him. For the second time that morning, he grabbed it quickly and thumbed the red button to shut it off, all while keeping his eyes closed. Whoever the fuck was calling better learn pretty damn fucking quick you do **_not _**call the Puckasaurus before 9:00am on a school morning. That time increased by three hours on the weekends, too.

The phone went off a third time. Without even moving the rest of his body, his left arm shot out and hit the button to shut it off. Now he was starting to get annoyed. Really, just **__****fucking fuck off **already. He had rehearsed with Finn and the guys until 2am and didn't get to bed until an hour later. Puck thought his bad-ass reputation was already well enough established that he didn't need to explain to his friends how he couldn't give a fucking rat's ass about homeroom when it was a class you didn't even get a fucking mark in. And he was rather blasé about marks to begin with, frankly.

Sleep was what he needed. And by God, come hell, high water or a fucking broken cell phone, he was going to get it. He turned away from the night table and cell phone and settled back into his pillow to drift off.

His door burst open, throwing the harsh light of the small hallway all over his face. "Noah!" His little sister, Hannah Puckerman, held the house phone in her hand. "I don't know which girl you've pissed off this time, but she's on the **__****house **phone demanding you get your sorry ass out of bed and answer your cell phone**__****now**."

Puck pulled his pillow over his head. Since when was it okay for Hannah to barge into his room, but he was scolded by his Ma if he so much as stepped an inch into hers? "**__****None** of the girls I know have the house phone number. And tell the school's secretary I'm not interested in any more one night stands, okay!"

"It's not the secretary." Hannah rolled her eyes even as she pushed her way into his room, gingerly stepping over the clothes piled on the floor (he might have not cared when he got in at 2:30am if he just pulled them off and let them fall to the floor haphazardly before crashing on his mattress).

When she was beside Puck's bed, Hannah spoke loudly to ensure her brother could hear every word. "She said her name was Ginger."

Puck's eyes flew open.

The sound of the cordless phone hitting the night-table seemed to have an ominous echo surrounding it.

Without another word, his sister beat a hasty retreat and slammed his door closed, muttering something about how his room was a pigsty or blah blah blah, but Puck tuned her out. Instead, his eyes focused solely on the cordless handset directly in front of him. After swallowing a bit, he reached over and almost gently took the phone from the night stand. "Red?"

"'Bout time I got a fucking hold of you, Mo-ho!" The voice on the other end was decidedly sarcastic. Puck could almost imagine her face scrunched up in annoyance and her auburn hair wildly swinging around her shoulders as she spoke.

"Anytime you wanna get a '**__****fucking**' hold of me, you just have to ask, 'kay? And how the fuck did you get the house number?"

"You really think all I do is lie here on my bed in bliss when you use the washroom?" Nora asked with slight surprise and amused snarkiness all rolled into one. "I copied your Mom's home and cell number into my phone as soon as you mentioned you lived at home."

This was the first time, for some reason, that Puck flinched a bit at the mention of still living at home. He wasn't really sure why. It wasn't like he was surrounded by friends who'd all moved out on their own, and even Nora was going to fairly extreme measures to live in residence rather than her Mom's house. But now that the idea had been planted, maybe, just maybe, once school was over, he could look into getting a small place of his own. It could be just around the corner from his Mom and sister, even, so he could still be around to help out when they needed him. And there was-

"Do you realize that their supreme overlord or whoever the fuck he is will be speaking right outside our doors **__****tomorrow **before we open? You know how much media attention that's gonna cause?"

Actually, Puck **__****didn't **know that some big religious guy was going to be there. All he knew was this Star North whatever group was protesting about dumb-as-fuck shit for dumb-as-fuck reasons. Why would he care**__****who's** in charge of it? If he wasn't going to worry too much about Judaism and eating kosher meals (outside of holidays, of course), he sure as fuck wasn't going to give two shits about this fuckin' Gospel Star group.

"What the hell are you guys gonna do about this?"

Puck's thoughts were interrupted and he snapped back into the conversation at hand, replaying her question in his mind before answering. "Uh...nothing?"

"What the fuck do you mean, **__****nothing**?"

_Uh oh...good thing this conversation is on the phone because that tone of voice totally has 'crotch kick' written all over it. _

Puck sighed and switched the phone to his other ear. "Look, Red, we're neck deep as it is trying to get enough fuckin' music memorized for the show and gettin' it all together for tomorrow night. These guys are just a bunch of shit-for-brains religious freaks who probably still think the Earth is fuckin' flat and the centre of the universe. We argue with them and it'll be like bangin' our heads against a brick wall. They ain't gonna be persuaded that what we're doin' is a good thing."

"Well that's just great, Mo-Ho. You guys just wait over there and play with your **__****instruments** while business here goes down the fuckin' drain because no one is willing to step-up to these God-damn zealots picketing right in front of our parking lot."

"Hey, come on. We can't be everywhere solving every fuckin' problem, Red."

"If memory serves, every fucking problem these days is **_because _**of you guys."

"And how the fuck were we supposed to know a bunch of church crazies were gonna start protesting?"

After a moment's pause, Puck heard Nora sigh heavily on the other end. "I know, I know. You're right. I just hate sitting idly by while watching stupid shit like this happen to friends and colleagues. It's bad enough I might lose my job, but I don't want to jeopardize all of **__****their** jobs, too."

Puck smiled as he replayed Nora's words in his mind, feeling a sense of pride in how much his girl cared about those around her. It was kind of an odd thing for him, he realized, to really like something about a girl that **__****wasn't** physical or sexual. Was he going soft? Meh, who the fuck cares? He liked her. Period!

After a couple of seconds, he spoke back into the phone. "Hey, look, I'll try to think of something, okay? Can't promise anything, but maybe something will come to me."

He could almost hear Nora smile on the other end. "Really?"

"I'll try, 'kay?"

After another silent moment, he heard Nora scoff on her side of the phone. "God, I must be out of my fucking mind to be enjoying a silent sentimental moment with my guy. I didn't used to be like this."

Puck shrugged on his side. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"I'm holding you to that, Mo-Ho."

"As long as you're gonna hold me to '_**other'**_ things, too."

"Count on it."

_Fucking hell! Puck thought as he could feel himself stir under his sheets. __This show and these rehearsals can't be done fast enough. I've gone ******way**__too long without giving it to my girl in the most complete manner possible._ "Let me call you back if I can come up with any ideas."

"Okay. Better hurry. You don't want to be late for class." Nora snickered a bit even as she said it, and Puck couldn't help but think that she knew him better than she let on. School classes were never his number one priority, but he **__****did **still need to graduate high school at least.

"'Kay. Talk later, Red."

"'Till then, Mo-Ho." With that, she hung up, and Puck was left with just empty air on his end.

Puck sat up and ran a hand over his mohawk quickly, trying to think of something they could do to counter the religious fuckheads that had suddenly shown up to protest outside **__****The Double Deuce**. The only thoughts he could come up with were illegal in nature, and likely would wind them up in more trouble than actually ignoring them in the first place. Try as he might, he wasn't thinking of much.

Fortunately, he knew he wasn't alone in this adventure. He pulled his phone out and scanned down his list of contacts before choosing the one he was searching for. Pressing the 'send' button on his phone, he brought it to his ear. Just as he heard a ringtone, suddenly his cell phone's charge died and the entire screen went black at the loss of power.

_Just fucking wonderful! _Puck thought as he stared at the phone in his hand._And I don't have their number memorized, either. _The mowhawked boy grimaced, then sighed and got out of bed. He could always plug his phone into the charger for a half hour and call later, but he had a feeling God or fate or Who-the-fuck-ever it was up there controlling things beyond this mortal life was sending him a strong message that he needed to just get up and head to school.

And he supposed it wouldn't be a **__****bad** thing being on time. Just this once, of course.

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Yeah, I know. Even I'm saying to myself "About time!" for an update on this story, so I apologize to those who thought I abandoned this work. I did not, just wasn't able to get a good hold of this chapter until a couple of weeks ago. However, I have a new outline for the remaining chapters, so with any luck the updates will not take over a month after this one. Thanks go to RelativeWind for his work in beta reading this chapter and offering suggestions. And a huge thank you to Jann and Jen who encouraged me to keep working on this. Reviews are like crack for me, so if you can please leave your comments, I'd appreciate it, and thanks again to all who read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

The drive over to the school was relatively uneventful; as was often the case when Finn borrowed his Mom's car. As usual, Rachel began chatting away about everything that was coming up for herself in the next week. Usually Finn only half paid attention to her chatter because it was more the sound of her voice washing over him that he enjoyed rather than every single detail of who was and wasn't paying attention in her math class (or history, or law, or Glee, the last one which he only cared about if it was _**his**_ name that suddenly escaped her lips). This time, however, she was pouring over details of the show on Wednesday night, so he paid almost as much attention to what she was saying as he did to his driving.

"So, most of the men's t-shirts we've purchased are black. There are only about 50 of various sizes, so I hope that's enough. Also, we have a box of about 30 women's shirts, all pink, and again there are various sizes of them. Tina and Mercedes called me last night to say the silk screening went very well considering we're only using a couple of colours on them, but they were at it almost the entire evening after our Glee rehearsal, so you and the guys had better show your appreciation to them somehow."

"Can't we just give them a t-shirt?" Finn asked half-jokingly. A very direct and non-humorous look from his girlfriend quickly told him otherwise. "Okay, fine, I'll get them gift-cards to Breadstix."

"Make it Sheets N' Things for Tina; Mike already takes her to Breadstix a lot." Rachel swiped her finger on her iPad to bring forth another page on her spreadsheet. "Also, Quinn emailed earlier to say the Bengals confirmed that Morgan Rogers and a group of about eleven other players will be attending the event in support of the O.G.L.E.R.S., and Quinn's passed that on to the associate producer at WOHN to include in tonight's entertainment segment regarding the show. Of course, it might also bleed over to the sports segment now. The G.L.O.B. club has also confirmed their attendance, and they are spreading the word to the rest of the biker clubs, so I expect a large contingent to come from there as well."

Finn shook his head, wondering how it was such a small person could accomplish such a huge amount of work in so short a time. Weird as it was, he compared her to that Napoleon guy; the short dude he'd learned in history class that had conquered most of Europe. Yeah, they were kind of the same in that their personalities and accomplishments were way bigger than they were. They seemed pretty similar when you put them side by side outside of being different genders or starting wars and stuff.

Rachel had suddenly turned towards him when he stopped at the next red light. "So, do you think we should?"

"Think we should what?" Finn asked, turning towards her briefly before looking back at the lights.

"You weren't even paying attention, were you?"

"Sure I was. Except for the last part."

"Where were you?"

"Thinking about how you're like Napoleon."

"_**What**_?"

"Never mind." Finn quickly waved it off, going into damage control mode. "Just...whatever. Can you say that last bit again?"

Rachel cast him an annoyed look, but sighed a bit and did as he requested. "I think I have a plan to counter the big speech the leader for the North Star Church wants to give."

"Counter?" Finn asked in confusion, gently turning left onto the main road to take them to the high school. "Like, you want to debate him or something?"

Rachel shook her head. "As entertaining as that notion is, I doubt anything significant could be accomplished from such a direct confrontation. He and I are very set in our principals and religious doctrines, and any such attempt to discuss them rationally would be an exercise in futility at best."

"So, you don't think you guys would ever agree on anything?" Finn translated Rachel's complex sentence down into basic everyday English. After two and half years, he learned that if he slowed her talking down in his mind to half speed and processed each word separately, he could usually figure out what she meant. Still took him a minute to do it.

"Essentially."

Finn smirked. "That means yes, right?"

Rachel rolled her eyes a bit. "You can't pretend _**not**_ to know every word I say, Finn. You know very well what 'essentially' means."

"Yes I do." Finn nodded, then giving her his half grin. "Essentially."

The young ingénue sighed and shook her head even as the corner of her lip went up in amusement. Finn continued to grin as he looked over at her quickly. He didn't think he could ever get tired of their back and forth banter or how comfortable they were about it all. Come to think of it, he was pretty comfortable in pretty much _**everything **_about their relationship. Their banter, their singing, their studying (yeah, that one _**totally **_surprised him. He would actually _**study **_when the two of them had school work they had to get done, and it had done wonders for his marks. Who'd have thought?). Of course, their physical relationship had developed quite well; really, about the only thing still off the table was the _**main **_thing, but after Finn's horrible experience with Santana, he wasn't completely desperate to wander into that territory yet, especially since Rachel meant everything to him.

Okay, fine, he _**was **_pretty desperate to check out that territory with Rachel (or at least certain parts of his anatomy were) but he definitely wasn't going to push the issue. She'd let him know when she was ready. Until then, he figured he had it pretty good with their 'oral intimacy' status still going strong. And thank God pregnancy could _**not **_result in any of those activities. He didn't think it was possible, but he'd checked out a few sexual health articles on the net just to be safe and sure.

He was **_so_** going to love living his life with her.

_Wow...did I really just _**think **_that? My life? Living my _**life**_ with her? I really _**am **_one of those totally cheesy guys who met the love of their life in high school and never wanted anything or anyone else. Sure, I still check out the girls, but I don't really take them seriously anymore, do I? It pretty much all comes back to only one girl – no, one _**woman**_ – who I don't want to be without. _

_Man, I can't wait to give her the promise ring. _

"_**Finn**_!" Rachel intoned sharply from her seat.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. "Yeah, babe?"

"Where are you this morning? Were you ignoring me again?"

"'Course not." Finn shook his head as they neared the school parking lot. "I was thinking about you while you were talking."

"Were you listening to the words I said?"

"Uh...no. Can you say it again, please?"

"No, Finn. If you can't be bothered to listen the first time, then I'm not going to waste my breath to tell you again." She turned back towards her iPad and sighed dramatically.

Finn made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Guess it wasn't that important then."

"_**Excuse me?**_"

Finn shrugged slightly. "Well, it was important, like, _**really **_important, you would make sure I knew and understood what you were saying, right? So the fact you won't tell me again means it wasn't that important, so not a big deal I wasn't listening."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, and he smirked at the look. Finn knew he'd just scored another one of those _**supremely fucking rare **_points in their bantering. Rachel returned her attention to her iPad and huffed derisively as he turned into the school parking lot, choosing a spot farthest away from the entrance. He preferred parking closer to the main doors, but Rachel was on this weird kick about getting 'natural exercise' in the course of everyday activities. That always meant parking at the back of the parking lot, taking stairs when you didn't need to go past the third floor, walking when your destination was less than four blocks away. Really, he didn't think they needed it since he played sports so much and she danced all the time, but it was another one of those things that was just easier to go with than to argue with her about.

"I guess you're right. It wasn't _**that **_important." Rachel unbuckled her seat belt and picked up her school bag, referring to their ongoing conversation. "I was just about to inform you of something I saw in the Victoria's Secret catalogue, that's all."

His head snapped around from the backseat where he was retrieving his books. "Whoa, wait…what was that?"

"C'mon, Finn. Classes are waiting." She smiled impishly as she pecked him on the cheek and quickly got out of the car. She closed the door, cast him a flirty look, then turned and practically _**sashayed **_over to the sidewalk, then turned around and looked at him expectantly.

_If she's gonna be pulling that shit all day, I'm a fucking dead-man! _Finn tugged on his collar a bit before getting out of the car, hoping his letterman jacket was long enough to cover up the crotch area of his jeans which had suddenly become a bit too tight.

**XXXXX**

Puck pushed open the doors to the hall, searching around for one particular individual. He wasn't used to being in McKinley's halls so super early in the morning. Being here before homeroom? Totally fucking lame! He had no idea how much of a hit his rep was gonna take for that shit, but right now he didn't care; he needed his friend's help. Of course, that friend was proving difficult to find because of the insane fucking number of other students roaming the halls. Like, _**seriously**_, this many kids cared about homeroom? What the fuck was their problem?

He glanced around behind him and noticed, finally, Artie closing his locker and then attempting to manoeuvre his wheelchair around the students in his way. Before Artie could get too far, though, Puck had come up behind him and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair. "NASCAR!" Puck intoned from above the boy's head, veering him wildly around the other students and accidentally (okay, not so accidentally) running over the toes of some douche hockey player who'd given him a slushie facial the year before. "How you been?"

Artie gripped the armrests of his wheelchair tightly as Puck turned, twisted and narrowly avoided walls, students, lockers and teachers as they moved through the halls at a far-too-rapid pace. His eyes widened as he watched Puck's route. "Uh...fine since you dropped me off last night." He ducked as someone failed to notice him and a leather jacket narrowly missed his head, smacking Puck in the chest. The mohawked boy ignored it and the jacket's owner and just continued along. "To what do I owe the honour of this assistance? Or were you planning to dump me down the stairwell? May I remind you the that the better one is on the west side of the school as less students tend occupy that end and therefore -"

"Cut out that dumb shit, NASCAR. You know I don't roll that way...or let _**you**_ roll that way and...you know, whatever!" Once he found a quiet corner with no students, Puck pulled Artie to a stop and twisted him around so he could face him. "Need your help, actually."

Artie scrunched his face in confusion. "Your geometry test isn't until _**next **_week."

"Ain't talking 'bout math, dude." Puck sighed and dropped his book bag to the floor before leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "This has to do with Nora."

The surprise registered on Artie's face before he answered. "You...you're not seriously coming to _**me **_for relationship advice, are you?"

"Huh?" Puck looked sharply at his friend. "Why the fuck-"

"I mean, I know it's been a while since you had a steady girlfriend and all."

"Artie, that isn't-"

"And true, Brittany's and my relationship is fairly strong, even after a couple rough patches last year."

"That wasn't what-"

"But I find if you just have an open communication policy and talk about things honestly, you can usually avoid any kind of dramatic arguments or physical conflicts that ensue- "

"_**DUDE!**__" _Puck dropped himself until he was supporting his body's weight on the arms of Artie's wheelchair and staring him at eye level. "I did not come to you over stupid fucking girl problems, 'kay? I'm with a smokin' hot stripper who's still keen on me even after finding out I nailed her Mom two years ago. That ain't what I need help with."

Artie backed his head up a bit so he could still see Puck properly despite the close proximity of their heads with each other. "You sure? If memory serves me correctly, you did endure a couple of emasculating encounters with her. She _**was **_the one to drag you into a closet by the ear and give you a kick to the crotch, right?"

"Geez, NASCAR, say it a little louder, why don'tcha? I don't think they heard you in the fucking parking lot!" Puck stood and glanced around the hallway, ensuring none of the students lingering in the halls had overheard his friend (and at this point, he was using that term _**really **_fucking loosely). After ensuring no one was staring at them, Puck turned back to the boy in the wheelchair. "'Kay, fine, yeah, she did all that, but that's not the problem. Issue is this North Star Church group has their big-kahuna-leader-guy, or whatever, coming out to Lima to give some kind of fuckin' speech right in front of their doors tomorrow. She's afraid having him there's gonna bring in a massive crowd of religious goodie-goodie's, and that'll drive away any customers. I'm trying to think of a way to get rid of that crowd, or make it tough for it to go through."

"Hmm." Artie crossed his arms and rubbed his chin in thought. "That is an interesting conundrum. How would one go about protesting a protest?" After a moment's worth of thought, he shrugged. "I guess the easiest way to do that would be to counter it with another big group of people. It would require an equal sized group of those who opposed the doctrines and protestations of the North Star Church of the Gospel."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure. No fuckin' problem. I'll just round up three hundred of my closest friends and march on down there. Easy as nailing diarrhoea to a fucking wall, that is."

Artie's voice was laced with mockery. "I figured you had _**at least **_that many notches on your bedpost. Or do you not relish the idea of a cougar parade in front of your girlfriend's place of employment?"

"Watch it, NASCAR! It's not too late to still flip you in that porta-pottie, you know."

"You need _**far**_ too much help with your math for me to take your threats seriously." The bespectacled boy considered things a bit more. "Although, there is _**one**_ thing we could try...but..."

Puck studied his friend seriously. The tone of voice Artie was using and the faraway look in his eyes seemed to indicate he had a real, honest-to-God idea in that big brain of his, and Puck's sense of hope was starting to rise. "Yeah...what's that?"

The other boy shrugged slightly. "I had this weird daydream a couple years ago about suddenly being able to walk and dance; back when I was still dating Tina. It was kinda silly, but in the dream, after the music started, this entire mob suddenly showed up and began dancing with me. Now, obviously I can't dance outside of this wheelchair, but the idea of a mob suddenly appearing? Well..." Artie gave him a grin and again shrugged.

"A...a _**flash mob**_?" Puck asked incredulously. "Fuck, that's not bad, man. But is it, like, possible to do that for a protest?"

"Don't see why not." Artie said as the two of them began heading towards their first class after the bell had sounded. "There are numerous examples of crowds and mobs using cell phones to text and instant message those involved in the activity to organize and direct them, or to gather them against police forces. We don't want something quite that extreme, but the principle of the idea should be relatively the same." He paused in his wheeling and slowed a bit so they could turn the corner of the hallway. "Of course, they usually take weeks to organize and there's usually some kind of incentive for those involved. I'm not sure what would be the incentive to rally against the leader of this church group."

Puck grimaced. "The incentive is to keep the asshole's fucking mouth shut before he has a chance to say anything."

"And that might work in New York or California, where the public's overall political and ideological philosophies are more equalitarian. But we're talking about Lima, Puck. People here are more likely to side with conservative ideals, however backwards they might seem. I'm not sure we could convince a 'flash mob' type of crowd to appear in opposition to the North Star Church of the Gospel."

"Well, it's still the best idea so far. Beats the crap out of anything I came up with. Maybe if we bring the idea to the others in Glee, someone else can think of incentives and stuff to get this going."

"That sounds good." Artie's eyebrows dipped in the middle. "What were your other ideas?"

Puck shrugged. "Let's just say they involved Molotov cocktails and a truckload of horse manure. And I've no idea how I'd get my hands on that much shit at once."

**XXXXX**

"Take good notes for me today, will you?" Rachel whispered to him as they sat down together in their history class.

Finn did a double take over to where Rachel was sitting as she pulled out a lap top computer and carefully set it up (and really? She brought her iPad _**and**_ a laptop to school? Wasn't that, like, technological overkill or something?). She then placed her text book beside it. She pulled up the word processor for her notes, but then also grabbed her cell phone and began punching the touch-screen frantically. (Cell phone too?)

He looked around the classroom just to make sure there were no cameras being trained on him, wondering if asking him to take notes was some kind of sick practical joke she'd gone to extremes to set up on him for his prank the night before. The logical side of his mind understood that the average person would need more time than half a day to set something like that up in a public school classroom, but Rachel sure as hell wasn't normal. She could accomplish more in a half day than he probably could in two.

Careful not to draw the attention of the teacher (who was now talking about the Vietnam War, and good thing too because Finn already knew a lot about this stuff from watching movies) he leaned over to her. "Take notes for you? Isn't that _**my **_line?"

Rachel nodded, keeping her hands on her keyboard and eyes glancing now and then up front to make it look like she was paying attention in class. Finn could see, however, that she was busily typing out an email. "Last minute organizing for the show tomorrow, but if my history grade suffers too much, my Dads will ground me. So yes, I'm asking for your help in a class, okay? Eyes forward!"

He shrugged a bit and turned to face the front, just about ready to start jotting down a few notes (he'd learned that when a teacher said something like 'please note' or 'this is important' there was a damn good chance it would be on the exam) when suddenly, on the P.A. system, there was a short staccato bell tone followed by Principal Figgin's voice. "Attention, please. I need all members of the Glee Club to attend an emergency meeting in the choir room. Again, all members of New Directions, immediately report to the choir room."

Shock and confusion crossed Rachel's face when she and Finn glanced at each other. After a second's worth of hesitation, they both grabbed their belongings and walked towards the door, shrugging slightly at their teacher. She simply nodded, carrying on with the class, and Finn was somewhat amused to see slight looks of jealousy from the other students who'd be forced to endure the full lesson. _Suck it, bitches! _Finn thought to himself as he smiled back widely. Being on the Glee Club had never before caused others to be envious of him, so it was high time he used it to his advantage, even if only for a little ribbing to the others.

"Do you have any idea what this could be about?" Finn asked his girlfriend as he instinctively took her laptop from her so she could organize her bag. Whenever they had to bolt from one class to another, she made use of the walk to keep all her 'school necessities' in order in her schoolbag, but had trouble juggling the laptop while doing so. He was more of an old fashioned "pen and paper' kind of guy that jammed his books into his bag wherever they fit (and besides, he always forgot his laptop at home) so he didn't mind helping her.

Rachel shook her head as she replaced the red, blue, green and pink pens (_Pink? Really?_) into the pockets of her bag. "I've honestly no idea why we'd be called for a meeting, unless it pertains to something at Regionals. I doubt that would involve Principal Figgins, though." She sighed as she finished re-organizing her bag and turned towards the office with him. "I really needed the time in that class to finish off the particulars of the show tomorrow, too."

Finn snorted. "And you talk to me about not paying attention in class."

"Sometimes one has to bend the rules a little." Rachel replied offhandedly as though her failure to pay attention in class wasn't a big deal. "Besides, so far I've scored straight A's in history. How have you been doing?"

"Low blow, Rach."

"Hmm, yes, we still haven't gotten to that, have we?" She cast him another flirty glance with a knowing smirk. Her hand 'accidentally-on-purpose' brushed against his crotch suggestively just before they rounded the corner towards the Glee room. Finn paused for just a second and shivered, trying to keep his libido in check and thoughts like those _**out **_of his mind, especially since he was now in front of his principal, Mr. Schuester and all of the other Gleeks who had somehow beaten their two co-captains to the room.

"Guys," Mr. Schuester acknowledged them with a nod and motioned with his head for them to sit. Finn frowned a bit, noticing Figgins casting a very unamused look at both him and Rachel, his eyes narrowing and hardening all at once. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the co-captains to take the final two seats in front of everyone else. Once settled, Figgins wasted no time crossing to the centre of the room to address them.

"It has come to my attention that this..._**glee club**_," Figgin's voice was decidedly acidic as he spoke those words, "has somehow managed to secure a performance at a local establishment of ill repute. Is this correct?"

With her typical over-the-top straight-forwardness (and million watt smile) Rachel nodded as she spoke for the group. "It's not just a performance, Sir. We're going to be raising money for the charity that my father's started, the Ohio Gay/Lesbian-"

"Spare me the saccharine laced sop story behind these shenanigans, Miss Berry. I don't care how good the cause is or how much money you could be raising." Figgins laced each accented word with poison, it seemed, and Finn knew the principal wasn't merely upset about this performance, he was downright _**pissed**_. Figgins advanced a step on them which caused pretty much the whole club (even those in the back row) to lean back a bit from his seeming anger. "Thanks to your little show on the news Sunday night and repeated advertisements yesterday, half the state is now aware that a bunch of students from _**this**_ school are going to be performing at a brothel."

Kurt, Rachel and Blaine all gasped at this term, but Puck beat them all to the punch in responding. "It's not a whore-house, it's a _**strip-club! **_Just because the girls there take off their clothes doesn't mean they're ready to spread their legs for just anyone who-"

"_**Puck!**_" Mr. Schuester's sharp voice, one which he almost never used, cut through Puck's rambling words quickly. He held Puck's stern gaze until the mohawked boy looked away, and Finn swallowed down a nervous gulp, realizing that both his teacher _**and **_his principal were being very serious about this issue. "Do _**not **_interrupt Principal Figgins when he's talking. Once more and you get detention for a week."

Puck, Finn noticed, simply glared at the two McKinley staff members before crossing his arms and staring upwards at the ceiling, shaking his head and wearing a sour expression on his face.

"As I was saying, Mr. Puckerman, this club's show on WOHN has unfortunately associated McKinley High School with _**The Double Deuce. **_I've been overrun with phone calls and emails for the last twenty four hours, all from outraged parents, alumni sponsors and corporate donators asking why a group of underage students is in cahoots with such a business and how we can consider associating with them. In addition I have many angry Christian parents and community leaders who have sided with this North Star Church and are wondering how we as a school can be so anti-religious as to allow our students to express these heretical teachings."

"It's called tolerance!" Quinn snapped back at Figgins. "Perhaps if these 'Christians' read _**the whole **_Bible, they'd learn some and start practicing the more important lessons it teaches."

"I do not believe I asked for your opinion, Miss Fabray." Figgins spoke harshly at her, causing her to roll her eyes and look away. "I'm not going to get into a ridiculous argument of religious doctrine. I am going to say that it does not bode well for this school that our name is associated with the likes of a gay charity and strip club."

There was a brief silence before Artie raised his hand tentatively. Figgins turned towards him with narrow eyes, but the bespectacled boy spoke anyways. "I don't see how the school really has anything to do with this, Sir. We weren't acting on behalf of the school, and the contract we signed doesn't mention-"

The principal interrupted him with a condescending voice. "Whether there is any sort of legal implication or connection between McKinley High School and _**The Double Deuce **_doesn't matter, Mr. Abrams. There is now a public _**perception **_that we are partners in this show because on the news it was revealed that students from _**this **_high school are participating. I will not allow that kind of image floating around in the public's mind and tarnishing the good name of this educational establishment, especially when it sparks such outrage from those who monetarily contribute. Effective immediately, all of you, as students of McKinley High School will cease and desist any such activities involving either the O.G.L.E.R.S. or _**The Double Deuce.**_"

"That's totally not fair!" Finn's voice piped up overtop the outrage of the other Gleeks, all of whom were voicing their objections at Principal Figgin's command. "We've...all of us have put hours and _**hours **_of work into this. We signed a contract with the club! Someone's job is on the line, and the charity expects us to be there to perform. We can't just _**not **_do the show!"

Mr. Schuester stepped in, holding a hand out to the students to quiet them down, and then turned to Figgins. "Perhaps there's a compromise that can be reached where the club can publically claim that the band doesn't represent McKinley High-"

"No, William! There is no compromise for this situation. I will have the students of this school acting with the proper respect and decorum that is expected, not lollygagging around a business that's too adult and mature for any of them to associate with in the first place. I do not care one bit if they have signed a contract with the devil himself to perform this show. They represent this school and if they wish to continue to receive the benefits this school will impart on them, then they will cancel the show." His eyes again narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Failure to do so will result immediate suspension and further disciplinary action being taken against each and every one of you, and I will not hesitate to consider _**expulsion. **_Do I make myself clear?"

The group grew deathly quiet at the word 'expulsion.' Finn swallowed again and his eyes went wide. This was, without a doubt, the worst possible thing that could happen to any of them since they had agreed to perform the show. Expulsion at this time of year would mean that their entire year worth of credits would be deemed worthless. They would each have to scramble in summer school to retake their courses or start high school again in September. It could destroy any chance they'd have to graduate until the following year, possibly even at a completely different high school. And unlike how he usually worked, Figgins wasn't willing to negotiate or compromise in his demands this time.

Finn looked around the room quickly. Mike and Tina were staring down at the floor, equal looks of shock and panic etched on both their faces. Puck was staring at the side wall, jaw clenched, and looked ready to smash something into the wall. Artie's face was contorted into a frown, his eyes sad and staring off into space. Blaine and Kurt were each looking at each other, also sad and seeming to think the situation was hopeless. Sam seemed pretty pissed off but focused on comforting Quinn with his arm draped around her shoulders, letting the blonde cheerleader wipe away tears of frustration and anger away from her eyes. Mercedes, Santana each had hands over either their eyes, unable to believe the entire situation had gotten to this stage. Brittany had actually stopped chewing her gum, still staring at Figgins as though unable to believe what he'd just said.

The quarterback turned and looked at Rachel, whose brown eyes seemed to have grown twice as large as normal, and she also swallowed, trying to not shed tears over this situation. She glanced up at him and bit her lip, but for once in her life, seemed completely speechless regarding this situation.

"I trust you will _**all **_follow my directions to the letter." Figgins spoke harshly. "It would be a shame to ruin all your chances of college come September." With that he started walking towards the door, Mr. Schuester watching helpless as he glanced between his retreating boss and the students.

"No."

If it were possible, Finn actually heard the movement of everyone's head as they snapped over to where he had stood up from his chair and said the word quietly. Figgins also stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, his eyes blazing. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Hudson?" His voice was dangerous and challenging.

Finn glanced at everyone else before pulling back his shoulders and facing the principal directly. "I said 'no'. I'm _**not **_backing down from this. We've been bullied, pulled, twisted and _**manipulated**_ enough to last the rest of our lives. But what this performance means, what it will do for the charity and Nora, well, I'm sorry Principal Figgins, but that's more important than making sure I finish school in McKinley's halls. I signed a contract with the club. _**Me**_. I wasn't doing it while being there for McKinley, I was doing it for my band _Assailment_. We're expected to perform and bring in a crowd, which we, as a group of high school ki– no, high school _**losers **_– have almost pulled off. I'm tired of being told what I will and won't do just because someone is worried about _**image**_. It's like sophomore year all over again. Everyone worried about how other people see them. But I get it now. I get that it doesn't matter what _**other **_people think, only what _**I **_think.

"I need to do this show for the club; for the O.G.L.E.R.S., for Puck's girlfriend, for the band we've started, and also to make sure I don't breach a contract I already signed." Finn turned to the Glee instructor. "Mr. Schue, I'm really sorry if I let you down for Regionals and Nationals by being expelled, but I _**have**_ to do this show." He began walking towards the door to the Glee classroom, his jacket and book-bag over his shoulder.

"Such direct disobedience will not be tolerated, Mr. Hudson." Figgins warned menacingly. "I will not hesitate to begin the paperwork for your expulsion if you insist on this course of action."

Finn slowed to a stop, then turned his head over his shoulder and looked at his principal. "You do what you need to. I'll do the same."

He didn't get far before he heard the sound of chair legs scraping against the floor, and he turned to see who had moved. He was a little surprised to find that Rachel had, in fact, stood up and put her school bag back onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mr. Schuester, but I must concur with my boyfriend and co-captain. We've put too much work into this charity event now to abandon it. I don't appreciate the fear that this school's _**administration**_ has with being associated to a charity that promotes freedom from discrimination based on sexual orientation." She flashed a thousand watt smile to Principal Figgins. "It's been a long time since I've had reason to stage a Rachel-Berry-Storm-Out, so thank you for the opportunity." She walked forward from the rest of the club and stood beside Finn, staring up into his eyes. "Think you can handle me hanging around with you for the next couple of days?"

Finn smiled and took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, while his heart pumped faster from the joy of seeing Rachel stand up to Figgins like that. He quietly revelled in the look of love and adoration she gave him with those big, brown eyes of hers. "That'd be all kinds of awesome, Rach."

Puck stood up next, his face now a mask of steely determination and defiance. "Pfft, I'm outta here too. My probation officer said I have a choice between school and work, so if I have to clean out hot-tubs or pick up shifts at Sheets-N-Things, then fine, whatever. I ain't hanging around loser-ville with dumb shit like this being an issue. " He turned and walked over to where Finn and Rachel stood, both of whom regarded him with a smile. "Let's blow this joint." He turned to the others. "What do you say, guys?"

"I say hell-to-the-nah with this school's stance." Mercedes chuckled as she gathered her things together. "I didn't stay up half-the night silk-screening t-shirts for nothing. And my brother got his diploma in a different school from where he started, so don't see why I can't do the same."

The rest of the group also began gathering their things, much to the utter dismay and shock of Figgins who stood there sputtering like a clogged up steam engine. "What...you children can _**not **_do this. You are students of William McKinley High School and-"

"And you gave them a choice, Sir." Mr. Schuester interrupted him, standing between him and the students still packing their bags and walking towards the exit. "You told them they either buckle under and get in line with your rules or face the consequences. They've chosen to face the consequences." Finn looked on as Mr. Schuester's eyes met his, and the Glee instructor smiled proudly at him before turning back to Figgins and speaking softly. "They're taking a stand for what they believe in, and as much as we may not like what that stand is there's nothing we can do about it." Mr. Schuester grinned at his students as they gathered in a group, showing solidarity and defiance towards Figgins, and then saluted them with a wave of his hand. "Good luck guys. Hopefully we'll see you back here in a few days."

Finn nodded and looked down at Rachel one last time. She smiled a bit sadly, but nodded as well before they headed out, following Puck and the others who had already moved past the door to the classroom.

As they continued down the halls, Figgins suddenly came up behind them, standing in the doorway of the choir room. "I mean it! All of you! I won't hesitate to suspend you all until more discipline can be enacted."

"So go 'enact' it already and quit the blabbering." Puck called out from the front of the group, causing the others to giggle a bit as they made their escape through a side door and into the rest of the world.

Finn walked through the door and paused a moment to feel the sun on his face and the wind run over his hair. It felt strange to think that here he was, on a Tuesday, in the middle of the morning, now free from going to (or staying at) school and finishing his classes. He knew he and Kurt were going to catch hell from Burt and his Mom about the suspension, but that was kind of the bonus of being eighteen now; he could make his own decisions, and there really was nothing either of them could do about it. Sure, they'd make his life difficult when they found out what the Glee club had done, but he knew once this metal show was over he could look into different schools to finish up his senior year. Hell, in today's day and age, he might even be able to do them online from home or something. Wouldn't that be _**cool**_? No more getting up early and running to school in freezing winter temperatures or super hot summer and fall days.

"Finn? You okay?"

He turned to look down at Rachel, who still walked beside him as they headed towards the parking lot. Her eyes held concern and she seemed a bit nervous about...something. He swallowed as he realized suddenly that his decision to ignore Figgins might have dire consequences for her future, too. Maybe it wasn't the right choice after all. If Rachel didn't finish high school, there was no way she'd be able to get to university _**anywhere**_, let alone New York. The knowledge that he might have jeopardized Rachel's future suddenly caused his stomach to turn to knots and he stopped walking to face her fully. "Rach, you know you didn't have to join us, right? I mean, me, Puck, Sam and Artie...we didn't have much choice, you know? I mean, either suspended from school or going to court for breaking the contract, that's an easy decision, really. But you and the others...I don't expect you guys to blow your schooling over something like this. You need your classes and good grades to get into Julliard or NYU or wherever. You don't need to sacrifice anything to-"

Rachel put a finger over his lips to silence him before stepping forward on her tip-toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You are, without a doubt, Finn Hudson, the most caring, wonderful, thoughtful, and awesome boyfriend a girl could ever hope to have." She smiled again and hugged him tight, in one gesture telling him that she was proud of him and his decision to walk away from the school when his beliefs were challenged. He tucked her head under his chin and sighed in contentment as he held her in his arms, glad to know that, no matter what he chose, he had her full and unconditional support.

"So, what now Finsipidity?" Santana asked while coming up beside him and Rachel as they were still embraced on the sidewalk. She stood alone as most of the Gleeks were milling about in different groups across the parking lot, some heading to their cars and others talking. Artie and Puck were speaking animatedly to each other just off to the side but Finn couldn't hear their voices. "We gonna plan out what happens tomorrow? And I don't know about you, but my parents are gonna be fuckin' _**pissed **_I didn't do what Figgins told me to."

Finn was about to answer when Rachel suddenly pulled away and began speaking. "Don't worry about the school. Principal Figgins has obviously forgotten that I have two lawyer fathers who are very active in the ACLU. If he thinks the school's image was taking a hit because of this show at _**The Double Deuce, **_it's nothing compared to how his image will be tarnished when they raise public questions about his competence for issuing that ridiculous ultimatum. Trust me, we'll be back in school by next week. In the meantime, I'd say let's enjoy the time off."

Santana and Finn both eyed Rachel incredulously before the Latino girl walked over and put her wrist to the other girl's forehead. "Are you sick? Did I really just hear you say let's enjoy our _**suspension**_?"

Rachel chuckled as she swatted away Santana's hand playfully. "Please, there's more than enough work to keep us busy for the next thirty-six hours. After that, we need to get you ready for your prom date with Matt, so that'll take at least another full day." She frowned and Finn could see the wheels of her mind turning a bit as she got lost in thought. "Though now that we're suspended from school, I can't ask Mr. Schuester for the help I needed regarding the North Star Church leader's speech tomorrow. That does pose a problem."

"What's the problem, exactly?" Finn asked as he noticed Puck and Artie move back to them from behind.

Rachel shrugged. "We need to do something to counter the group of protesters that'll be congregating in front of _**The Double Deuce **_tomorrow."

"Really? That's...that's actually a form or protest? Isn't doing that in public, like, not really cool with people in the church? And can't you be charged for doing...you know..._**that**_...where everyone can see?"

The others gathered around stared at Finn with equal expressions of confusion. Finn realized all at once he had (again) messed up his words when Rachel burst out with laughter and Santana rolled her eyes. "Congregating, Finnocence. Not _**copulating**_!" The cheerleader shook her head, though a slight smile graced her lips.

"Though I'm sure doing that in public _**would **_draw a large crowd of onlookers." Artie took off his glasses and began cleaning them with a microfiber cloth.

Finn just blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Damnit, why did so many words have to sound so similar and yet mean such _**completely **_different things? Rachel hugged him again and rubbed his back in assurance which made him feel a bit better, but the high he'd gotten from standing up to Figgins was pretty much dead and gone at that point.

"We, that is Puck and I, have an idea, actually," Artie raised his hand a bit as Puck stood behind him, flashing a smug smile. Of course, he didn't have to go to school for the next few days, so Finn figured if anyone was going to be happy, it would be Puck. Artie continued despite Puck's giddy demeanour. "For the crowd. We just need to know who to ask and who'd be likely to come."

Once Puck and Artie had finished detailing their plan, Rachel smiled widely in approval. "I know exactly whom to ask. All we need now is permission for something from _**The Double Deuce.**_ Oh, and I need a favour from all of you gentlemen in the band, as well." She looked up at Finn and grinned wickedly. "Feel like learning another song?"

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - So, yeah, this took longer than I wanted, but pretty much all my work is taking longer than I want these days (I blame that December holiday everyone's so big on...Chris-something-or-other). Hopefully that'll be made up by the fact this seems like quite a long chapter, even for me. Special thanks always to _RelativeWind_ for his endless help, editing and all around awesomeness in hanging in there with me on this ever increasingly long story. Some feedback, whether good or bad, would really be appreciated, and thank you SO MUCH to those who've subscribed to my writing, my stories, or otherwise reveiwed or favourited my work. It's really appreciated and such a thrill to know others enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1 if necessary. **

* * *

_One more night. Just one more night and I can sleep. One more night and I can sleep all of this fa…fat-eyegh…damnit, what's that word Rachel said again? Fuck, I'm so tired I can't even remember the word _**fatigue**_. Oh…right…that was it. _

Finn was barely standing upright. He leaned heavily on the counter with his eyes half closed as he sloppily assembled a peanut butter and jam sandwich together. Ironically, the one thing in the house that was super easy to make just happened to be one of the things that happened to be vegan. The peanut butter didn't have any cream or milk products in it (he'd made sure before buying it) and jam was, he knew from his mom, basically sugar, fruit, water and a flavourless gelatin all mixed together. The bread might have eggs or something, but since she wasn't here it didn't really matter which bread he used anyway.

After putting it together and grabbing a glass of milk (no, _**not**_ soy or almond milk, _**real **_milk that came from a cow, thank you, Rachel), he collapsed at the kitchen island bar, leaning his head on his hand and slowly eating. Finn knew he must be tired, because he only made one sandwich and his chewing seemed like a forced action. Normally he could devour a p.b. and j. in about sixty seconds flat (if he chewed ten times, that is. If he ate it the _**normal **_way, it was under forty-five), but tonight wasn't that night, so he resigned himself to simply eating slow before dragging himself up to bed.

"Well hello there, stranger."

Finn looked behind him and over his shoulder. "Mom? What are you doing up? I didn't wake you coming in, did I?"

Carole shook her head as she smiled at him. "No, honey. I got caught up in a Mary Tyler Moore marathon on the Retro channel. I didn't realize it was already after two in the morning, so good thing I don't work tomorrow." She came over to sit beside him at the 'breakfast bar' section of the kitchen island. "How was rehearsal?"

The tall Gleek shrugged as he swallowed his bite of sandwich. "It came, it went. At least we have enough music, more or less. Just have to play it, now."

She nodded and sat back in her seat a bit. "Kurt told me what happened at school today."

Finn swallowed a bite of his sandwich and refused to look up from the rest of it, instead focusing on having a sip of milk. He should have figured he'd be hearing from his Mom about this. Was she lying about the Tyler Mary Marathon thingie and just decided to stay up this late to discuss things with him? It was kinda sneaky, but he also knew his Mom could change personalities at the drop of a hat.

"Am I in trouble?" Finn asked, still not looking at his Mom.

Carole sighed a bit before leaning forward to rest her weight on the counter. "I'd be lying if I said I was impressed. You know how important education is. But you're eighteen now, and as such you don't need my approval for your actions. Kurt filled me in a bit about what happened."

After he finished swallowing the next bite of his sandwich, Finn nodded. "Yeah. Mr. Figgins said too many parents and donators were complaining that students from McKinley were participating in the show. But, Mom, me, Puck, Artie and Sam already signed a contract. If we don't do the show, we can be brought to court and sued. And we don't have cash or time to go through stuff like that."

His mother nodded. "What made you decide it was worth the risk of expulsion, though?"

The tall quarterback ran a hand through his hair. "What else could I do? I don't want to go to court, Mom. I don't want Nora to lose her job. I don't want to let down the O.G.L.E.R.S. and the Bengals and the G.L.O.B. groups and…and…_**they all depend on me**_. I made promises to them. I agreed to be a part of these things. If I have to put aside my own needs for a bit, then…well…then I do."

"You don't think that might be a little short sighted, though?" Carole asked, smoothing out her housecoat. "Seems an awful lot like short term gain for long term pain."

Finn sighed and put his half-eaten sandwich section down. "It just…I don't know, Mom. I just thought this show tomorrow night…it's the only chance we have to do this! With the O.G.L.E.R.S., the football team, to save Nora's job. But for high school there are other options I have, right? I could do the courses online or, if I really hadto, I could transfer to Carmel. Point is I have more chances than just this high school to graduate. But I don't have any other chance to do this stuff at _**The Double Deuce.**_ So I gotta – no, I _**have **_to be there, no matter what happens to me later."

Carole sighed herself a bit and then smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "You've almost always been like this, you know; willing to sacrifice your own happiness or needs for those around you. You're so, _**so **_much like Chris that way."

"Really?" Finn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You think I'm like Dad?"

"He's the one who sacrificed his own life to save others in his unit, Finn. Christopher would always put others' needs before his own. When he was on leave to be here for your birth, he insisted I get as much sleep as I could and to let him take care of you, because he felt I'd have enough of it all when he was gone. Even though he'd been tired and groggy the whole time because he did everything but breast-feed you a-"

"_**Mom!**_" Finn put his hands over his ears at that point, clearly not interested in hearing about how he used to derive sustenance from his mother's boobs. He was rather attached to a different pair these days, and they _**didn't**_ belong to his Mom.

"Grow up, Finn. Yes, you used to breast feed. Deal with it." She smirked, seeming to enjoy the mental anguish of her son as she forcefully implanted that image into his mind, but continued. "Your father insisted he do it all. Now, to be fair, part of it was likely to have as many memories of holding and taking care of you as he possibly could, but the other real part was because of his love and devotion to me. I know he was tired and he could have easily asked for a few hours just to nap, but he always refused and instead just drank a big cup of coffee. He even said he'd catch up on his sleep on the plane ride back to Iraq a few times. But it's a good example of how his own needs were always pushed aside for others." She turned back to Finn. "But I talked to you about this last week, Finn. I want you to be careful in doing this. I completely understand your decision and logic in this case, but don't feel the need to _**always **_be the one to sacrifice yourself. You do have to take your own wants and needs and desires into account, as well. Please remember to pick your battles carefully; sometimes, it's really just not worth the risk to you personally."

He looked away a bit, chewing his sandwich as he thought about his Mom's words. Finn supposed he _**had **_often put the needs of others before himself, but he always thought that that was what a good person did. You just did what others needed first and worried about yourself after others no longer needed your help. But he knew what his Mom was saying. Eventually, he'd have to say no to somebody to pursue his own interests, but in this particular case, helping others _**and **_himself were kind of the same thing. He could handle doing his last year of high school again if it came to that. He _**could not **_handle ruining everything regarding this show. And he really didn't want to be sued and go to court over a broken contract.

"I'll be careful, Mom. I promise." Finn turned back to her and offered his lopsided smirk. "Besides, if we're lucky, Rachel's Dads will jump down Principal Figgins' throat before he can expel us, and then we'll be let back in."

"We can hope. I imagine a hearing with the Board of Education would be the first step, though. Either way, once this show is over, it's back to the books, okay? You need to remember you're a high school student, not a rock star."

He chuckled. "After all of this stuff with _**The Double Deuce**_, I'd be surprised if I'm _**ever**_ in a rock band again."

She got up from the bar and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you Finn. Never forget that, okay?" She squeezed his hand and then left the kitchen to return back upstairs.

Finn watched her leave with a small smile, then grabbed his phone out of his pocket, setting up a text message for Rachel. It took a little longer than normal given his fatigue, but finally he managed to send his question.

[ Can u help me catch up on h/w when show's done? Don't want 2 redo senior yr ]

He knew she was likely already asleep, so he shrugged and headed upstairs to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a super busy day, and he was already feeling a bit nervous about the show. But throwing in what they were going to do to 'counter' the North Church Star dudes, and it was going to be even more crazy.

He just hoped it would all come together the way they planned.

**XXXXX**

"I can't believe you dragged me out of my bed _**and class **_this morning for your idiotic plan." Nora grumbled as she slung a couple guitars in soft cover cases over her shoulders.

Puck scoffed at her as he grabbed his small guitar amplifier and turned to her. "Miss a class or miss the rest of your fucking degree, Red. Your choice."

"This wasn't quite what I had in mind when I asked you for a plan concerning the North Star Church, Mo-Ho." She grabbed another small cable bag . "Nor did I plan on skipping school to come help you with it."

The mohawked teen rolled his eyes a bit before singing in a bad falsetto voice. "You can't always get, what you want!"

"Hardy har har." Nora walked back into the club, Puck following closely behind. Both of them nodding ascended the stairs, nodding to Finn and the others as they headed back down to retrieve more equipment from the truck. "A rooftop performance? More the Beatles' style than the Rolling Stones, don't you think?"

He shook his head as they pushed past the door to the roof. "Think we're going more for a U2 vibe. At least, that's the hope."

"And this was all _**your**_ plan?" She walked over to Puck's 'location' on the roof and carefully placed the equipment down on the ground.

He shrugged as he pulled a couple of the guitars out of their case and put them into the portable guitar stand. "Partly me, partly Berry, partly Artie. Have to admit, it could be worse, right? I mean, how many ideas did you have for this?"

Nora sighed and shook her head, red hair cascading his waves across her shoulders. "None, I'll admit, but that doesn't mean I think this fucking ludicrous plan is the best course of action."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Red. And enthusiasm. We're just trying to save your fucking job here, 's all."

She walked over to the edge where a railing of three and a half feet enclosed the flat area of the rooftop. Puck watched as she leaned against the railing and stared out at the street in front of the club, her face turned into a sad expression as though contemplating everything coming up that day. Puck dropped the cable he was loosening and walked over to her, snaking his arms around her waist from behind. "You ain't nervous, are ya?" He asked in her ear, trying to ignore his own nerves settling into the pit of his stomach. Truth was he was fucking terrified this wouldn't go as they had hoped and all this work and effort was gonna go down the toilet, but he definitely didn't want to let Nora see that. She had enough on her mind and plate as it was.

"It's not your job on the line, Mo-ho." She snipped back, even as a hand fell to entwine her fingers with his and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, sighing a bit in contentment. "You know how much I'm gonna have to re-arrange my life if this doesn't work? Schooling, where I live, what I'm gonna do next year. Everything."

Puck nodded. "I know. But I – _**we – **_are doing everything we can think of to keep that from happening." He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed a bit himself. "I just hope it's enough, but even if it ain't, one thing you're not fucking losing is me. No matter what happens, Red, I'm here, okay? I ain't going nowhere."

Nora squeezed his hand a bit before turning to face him, and for one of the very few times in their – time together, she looked at him fully, blue eyes meeting hazel in a direct look that both asked questions and spoke volumes of emotions. "What…what is this for us. This…_**thing**_…between us. What is it, Noah? "

Puck reeled back a bit. Nora had _**never **_used his real name, before. It was always Puck or the more recent Mo-ho, but never had she addressed him by his real first name. Not that he minded it (unlike when Berry did it, and he was positive half the reason was simply to annoy the absolute fucking shit out of him), but he knew that whatever she wanted to talk about, she was being completely serious about it.

"Us?" Puck swallowed and took a deep breath, sorting through his mind about possible answers of what she wanted to hear, but none of them seemed satisfactory.

_1. The best and most beautiful fuck buddies to ever grace the streets of Lima, Baby. _No. That wasn't true. Well, yeah, they WERE the most beautiful couple to grace the streets of Lima, but he knew there was more between them than just what happened between the sheets.

_2. A kickass partnership in every way possible. _That was the kind of thing he could say to guy friends. Girls, and especially girls who were sexually active, would no doubt go ballistic to hear the guy refer to that communion merely as a _**partnership**_**. **He might not be the brightest guy around girls and their emotions, but he wasn't a complete fucking moron, either.

_3. Love of our lives, walking off into the fucking sunset, Beautiful!_Okay, the mere fact that that thought even crossed his mind almost made him choke on his own spit, so he knew there was _**no fucking way **_he was ready to say something like that, even if the thought somehow pushed its way into his mind.

No, really, he just had to answer honestly; much as he fucking hated how lame he'd be doing it. But at least around Nora, he wasn't afraid to answer honestly. That was progress right there, wasn't it?

"I don't know yet, Nora." Puck admitted, pulling his ear a bit as he reluctantly let his hands drop from her waist to talk seriously to her. "All I know is…whatever this is, it's real. Like, _**really**_ real. I don't think of other girls around you, or not around you, and for me that's a real fucking achievement, okay? And I wanna be there for you, 'cause you make me _**want**_ to be there, no matter what. And I like that you can stand your ground around me…the _**real **_me with the swearing and chauvinism and crazy sexual appetite I know I've got and all that stuff. And you just…." Puck blew out a breath in frustration. He and Finn were similar in that they both fucking _**hated **_talking about emotions and shit. It's why it took so long for their friendship to go back to normal after 'Babygate' happened. But fuck, Hudson did this around Berry all the time, so he figured he needed to man up and talk about his feelings too.

He stepped forward and took both of Nora's hands in his, looking her straight in the eye. "I know I want to be here, beside you, no matter what. And I'm not sure what that means, but I know I'm not scared to say that to you. This is the best I've ever had, Nora. In all ways. You accept me as me and don't try to change me for shit, and I…I love that about you. And it makes me want to change a bit so you _**don't**_ have to always deal with a womanizing, immature ass."

She raised her eyebrow a bit and smiled before stepping forward into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "The immature part of it doesn't bother me. You're better than most men I've met. The womanizing part _**better **_not happen again, capiche?"

Puck shook his head vigorously. "It won't. Not with you here."

"I'm holding you too that, Mo-Ho." She kissed him fiercely, tongue diving inside his mouth so quickly it caught him off guard a bit, but he quickly returned the sentiment as his hands gripped her waist and splayed up her sides, his thumbs just barely grazing the bottom of her breasts and causing her to moan into his mouth. She pulled away and rested her head against him a bit, catching her breath. "I feel the same way, just so you know."

Puck's heart swelled in his chest, and for once all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. "I know, Red. I know."

"Oh, one more thing." Nora's hand dipped briefly into her jean's pocket and she produced two plastic cards. Puck studied them for a second before realizing they were actually key cards for the nearby motel. "I thought if I grabbed these early, then we might be able to use them and help get your rooms ready before your guys' show tonight." She glanced at him suggestively as she grabbed one of the keycards back from his hand and, instead of slipping in her pants pocket, she tucked it under her button shirt and into her bra. "Any ideas how we could do that?"

Puck bit the inside of his cheek even as a slow grin formed. Oh hell yeah, he could think of _**so **_many ways they could get the room 'ready'.

"You're just the most awesome fucking girl I've ever known, you know that?" He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Fucking right I am." She replied huskily, then pulled her head back a bit and regarded him with a cocky, shit-eating grin. "And don't _**ever **_forget it. Got it?"

"Hey!" A voice called out from the other side of the roof where the door was. Puck and Nora turned their heads to see Finn and Sam struggling with more equipment. "Little help? "

Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly as Nora grinned at him. "So like my band." He muttered jokingly. "Fucking _**useless **_without me around."

**XXXXX**

Rachel anxiously eyed the crowd gathered across the street from _**The Double Deuce **_and nerves settled into her stomach. So many things could go wrong with this plan. It was by far the most complicated and coordinated endeavor she'd ever undertaken, and really the only saving grace with it all was that school was not (at the moment) an issue due to the Glee club's suspension.

She adjusted her leather corset and fiddled with the belt on her jean shorts. The clothing – no, _**costume, **_she reminded herself – was rather uncomfortable to say the least. While necessary to perform the song and get across the hostility and anger portrayed in the lyrics, she never for the life of her imagined she'd be doing so in front of a staunchly conservative religious group, especially one that made its way into the media on an almost weekly basis. But the girls (and Kurt's) performance of this metal song was the signal to get the ball rolling on everything else. They had practiced it endlessly and had the routine and dance down to a tee, so really, nothing should go wrong so long as the music could be heard and the cordless microphones worked.

But still, those nerves continued through her stomach. Performance anxiety, she supposed, but it was a weird feeling since she hadn't experienced it this badly since her last year of junior high.

"You seem tense, Berry." Santana stepped up beside her, also looking out the small door-front window of the club. She wore a similar outfit, except with long, skin tight leather pants that ended just above her ankles and above a set of black high heeled shoes. Interestingly she chose to wear a dog collar around her neck and had small chainmail links hanging down from her corset which covered, but failed to conceal, her midriff.

Rachel sighed a bit. "Ironically, yes. I've always felt happiest and most comfortable on stage and never worried about performing, but now…well…this is completely _**nerve wracking**__." _

"Probably just the fact that it'll be in front of the North Star Church leaders." Santana shrugged offhandedly.

"Or maybe because it's likely to be in front of news cameras." Quinn added, coming to stand on the other side of Santana, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Might have something to do with needing the flash mob to make it effective." Tina suggested from where she was also looking out the window.

"Or the fact that the guys only practiced this song a few times last night?" Mercedes chimed in while waiting by the door.

"You know, you might just have really, really bad gas." Brittany suddenly said, causing all heads to snap in her direction. Strangely, she seemed to be about the only one in the group who didn't seem to be phased or bothered by what they were about to do, and instead sat on a chair cross-legged while flipping through her children's literature book. "When you have really bad gas, it can feel like you're nervous. Just fart really hard and you'll be fine."

The girls all tried to keep a straight face, but none of them could. The laughter escaped in sniggers and chuckles at first, but then, before any of them could help it, they broke down and all began laughing uproariously at Brittany's comment. She looked up from where she was reading, her face completely serious. "What's so funny?" As the others ladies continued to chortle, Brittany shrugged. "Guys fart all the time without any problems. Why can't we?"

"Doesn't seem very lady-like, for one thing." A voice bellowed from behind them. Rachel turned and saw the bar's manager, Vince, approaching, for once not wearing his traditional suit and button shirt, but instead a pair jeans and polo. "Though my wife doesn't seem to have any issues about it." He glanced outside the window that the girls were all at before turning back to Rachel. "You sure like to draw a crowd, don't you?"

Rachel grimaced a bit, her nerves getting the better of her under the icy gaze of the manager. "It wasn't my intention to draw the ire of the church." She admitted before shrugging a bit. "But if everything goes according to plan, they won't be around for too much longer."

"And if it doesn't?" Vince asked. "I don't need the name of this club dragged through the press in a negative fashion, Miss Berry. I get enough flak as it is based on the type of business."

Quinn smiled a bit and smoothly took over for her friend. "Everything is under control, Sir. We told you we'd handle things, and we will."

"And how many tickets did you sell for the show tonight?" Rachel smirked as she glanced at Vince.

He paused and bit the inside of his cheek before nodding in her direction. "We sold out. I'll admit, you did your part there, much better than I would have guessed possible. Just hope this idea of yours works. I don't need this church group here when doors open." With that, he turned and walked back to his staff that were currently preparing the club for the upcoming event that evening.

The young ingénue sighed a bit and turned back around to the window, then tugged at the black leather corset and jean shorts. "I cannot _**wait **_to get out of this. I think the black leather outfit from last year's mash-up competition was more comfortable than this."

Santana scoffed at here and shook her head. "You are _**not **_getting out of that outfit, Berry." She commanded softly.

"Watch me." Rachel challenged, a little put out at Santana's hard tone. Really, wasn't it bad enough Kurt wanted to control her wardrobe, now Santana was going to weigh in, too? She didn't mind people commenting on whether or not her style of dress was high-school appropriate, but no one had ever told her to wear or not-wear something. Not even her fathers ventured that far into her life. Or hadn't since she was six at least.

The Latino cheerleader turned and cast an annoyed glance at her, shaking her head. "Rachel, I swear to God, you have to be the _**slowest **_person in the world regarding your state of dress."

"What do you mean? It's uncomfortable." Rachel retorted.

"What's Finn about to do?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"He's about to play drums." Rachel had no idea where this conversation was suddenly going. What was Santana's point this time?

"Right. He's about to go all caveman on a bunch of tightened up animal skins with a pair of wooden sticks. You can't get much more primal than that. Now, what have you been trying to do for the last week or so with your boyfriend?"

Brittany looked up quickly from where she was sitting. "Last week? You mean you haven't joined the L.O.V. Club yet? What's it taking so long?"

"Santana!" Rachel hissed, pulling the Latino girl over to the corner of the room for more privacy, even though none of the others were paying attention to them in that moment. "Keep it down, would you?"

"Okay, but if you think Finn will _**keep it down **_after seeing you in your – costume," Santana smirked in approval at the outfit, "then you're completely out of your mind. He's gonna be all pumped full of endorphins and testosterone after playing these songs. You've been trying to get him to deflower you lately. We have the key cards for two motel rooms right across the street and after our little demonstration, the guys don't have to jump on stage until late tonight. What the fuck are you waiting for? If it's the 'perfect time' then you have absolutely no clue how to recognize the 'perfect time' when it's kicking you in the ass!"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Okay?" Rachel swallowed a bit. She hadn't exactly prepared for something of this nature to occur. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had been on birth control for the past month in preparation of this day, she just didn't think that _**today **_was going to be that day. But, when she thought about it again, really, why shouldn't it be? She loved her boyfriend and had already decided quite a while ago that she'd wanted this. And Santana was right about one thing – the circumstances were absolutely _**perfect. **_

The Hispanic girl grinned and secretly slipped a keycard and two condoms into the palm of her hand. "Remember, no time like the present. I know you're already on the pill, but better safe than sorry. You don't want to pull a Fabray 2.0 your first time out, 'kay?"

Rachel swallowed and discreetly put the items in the pocket of her jean shorts. "Why two?" She whispered back to her friend. "I…I've heard it hurts the first time. How-"

"It does a bit, but if you're both careful, it gradually gets less painful. And trust me, after a couple of times, you'll be wondering both what the big deal was and why the hell you didn't try sooner."

Before Rachel could respond further, movement through the windown caused her to notice cars pulling up and various people getting out of the vehicles, much to the cheer of the crowd outside. A few police officers were also present to ensure everything was kept safe and secure, and the cameras and news crews all seemed to suddenly focus on the podium to where, presumably, the leader for the North Star Church was about to address the audience.

"And so it begins." Santana nodded to the limousine and smiled at the others before turning to Rachel. "Showtime?"

The petite brunette smiled a bit nervously before hitting a couple buttons on her cell phone and nodding. "Showtime."

**XXXXX**

Finn and Puck watched, side by side, from the roof of _**The Double Deuce**_ as the limousine pulled up and a short, grey haired man climbed outside in a conservative blue suit and tie. After a few handshakes with various onlookers, he ascended to the portable podium that had been prepared, complete with P.A. system. He honestly looked so stiff and rigid in his mannerisms that Finn had to wonder if the guy really _**did **_have a stick up his ass. It would certainly explain a lot about his views on homosexuality and such.

"My fellow God-fearing Americans" The leader said upon taking the podium, addressing the small crowd of two hundred or so protesters all cheering in his favour. Even his voice was cringe worthy, it being a raspy southern drawl that reminded Finn of some civil war movie character he'd seen on HBO a couple weeks ago (a _**lame **_civil war movie at that). Looking over at Puck, he noticed the mohwaked boy clench his jaw, but simply move into position to get ready, nodding at each of the others in turn.

"Are we ready to demonstrate for our beliefs? Are we ready to let all of Ohio know that good, decent, honest and Bible reading folk will not rest on their laurels and allow such disgusting displays of heresy to proceed without so much as a protest?"

"Touchdown" blared out from Finn's jewel encrusted phone, and he glanced at it to ensure it was the message he thought it was. Sure enough, there was a text there from his girlfriend.

*** **GO!** ***

Almost instantly, people started appearing out of nowhere. Doors opened up from nearby business and streams of ten to twenty people came out of alleyways and side-streets. Everywhere Finn looked, more people were converging, some running even to get behind and around the church group where it stood. It almost seemed too fast for him, but inside of about two or three minutes there was a group at least half the size of the church group both behind them and around them. Another couple of minutes later, Finn heard chanting from down the street, only to see a group of people walking parade style towards the gathering. He was somewhat surprised that the group was lead by none other than Morgan Rogers and a few other of the Cincinnati Bengals players. Each of them carried signs promoting tolerance and celebrating the differences of humanity, or signs denouncing bigotry and discrimination based on sexual orientation. The other boys jaws dropped in astonishment at the appearance of NFL football players leading the group, and Finn started laughing and shaking his head in disbelief, knowing his girlfriend and obviously pulled a lot of strings and done a massive fan-out of some kind to pull this together.

As the parade marching group turned the corner and came into view of the church group, the eyes of the North Start Church of the Gospel leader widened noticeably, completely stunned to be facing such a large group which was protesting their presence at the club. With the church group already surrounded by a sizable group of members from the 'flash mob' that Puck, Artie and Rachel had managed somehow to pull together, the parade group effectively blocked in the church group right there on the street, denying them the ability to escape.

"Touchdown" rang out from Finn's phone again, and he smiled when he read the message.

* Music would be nice now, please! ;) *

Finn turned to the other guys and grinned hugely. "Time to play, boys." They all quickly assumed their positions and smiled at each other before Puck pulled free his guitar pick and hit the first chords of the song.

**XXXXX**

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but when she heard the guitar chords start and echo throughout the buildings in front of her, she most definitely did _**not **_expect a massive roar of approval from the crowd of O.G.L.E.R.S., G.L.O.B., football players and other supportive people who comprised their little flash mob (that had taken _**hours **_upon _**hours **_to prepare. Really, shouldn't a couple of emails and text messages have been it? Thank God Quinn and Santana handled most of the stuff regarding the media and Mercedes and Tina took care of the club and merch stuff). She hadn't expected anyone to know this song, but the huge reaction the few guitar chords generated indicated that this was obviously a very well known song.

Which was odd to her. She'd only heard it just over a week ago. Was Pantera really that popular? A question she'd have to ask Finn later, she supposed.

She and the girls burst forth from the double doors of _**The Double Deuce**_, each dressed somewhat scantily or 'harshly' as befitted the look and image usually associated with women either liking or listening to such loud, angry music. They walked in time to the beat, and then Rachel's gaze focused solely on the surprised leadership of the North Star Church group, and for one of the few times in her life, she allowed every drop of anger and animosity to swell within her, preparing for the upcoming performance. This group had attacked her father's chosen lifestyle, dismissed their quest for societal acceptance, and openly, through the media, declared war on anything remotely resembling their right to equality. These were negative emotions fuelling her right now, but Rachel was at a point that she really didn't think she could care at all.

Before the music was finished with the introduction to the song, she brought her microphone up, and directed her words to the leader of the church with all the venom and disgust she could muster. "We've heard enough about _**your **_point of view, Sir, so now it's time to shut up and listen to _**ours**_."

Based on the stunned and shocked expression of the lead minister for this church, it was very obvious that the microphone was working. That might also have had something to do with the fact her voice was echoing slightly between the buildings along with the music the male Gleeks were providing. With the flash mob now completely encircling the crowd from the church, and the cameras trained on the group of girls (and Kurt) as they positioned themselves to begin their glee assignment performance, Rachel was getting a massive high knowing this was likely going to be one of the largest audiences to see her perform before she ever made it to Broadway.

And she was going to make every moment count. She brought the microphone up and began to sing.

_Can't you see I'm easily bothered by persistence  
One step from lashing out at you...  
You want in, to get under my skin, then call yourself a friend  
I've got more friends like you. What do I do?_

Is there no standard anymore?  
What it takes, who I am, where I've been. Belong!  
You can't be something you're not  
Be yourself, by yourself, stay away from me  
A lesson learned in life, known from the dawn of time*

Rachel grinned as the other girls were suddenly lined up beside her, offering their voiced as back up for the first chorus.

_Re! Spect! Walk!  
What did you say?  
Re! Spect! Walk!  
Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?*_

The group turned and spun together, the choreography she and Brittany had created flowing perfectly between all seven of them as they pulled each dance move off flawlessly. The guitars and drums kept steady and Rachel moved to the back of the group, glancing at the guys on the roof of the building and seeing each of them sporting huge smiles of encouragement as they continued to play the song. She almost had to laugh when Santana dared to slink suggestively straight up to the church's leaders and struck a lurid pose as she took over the lead vocals for the second verse.

_Run your mouth when I'm not around, it's easy to achieve,  
You cry to weak friends that sympathize.  
Can't you hear the violins playing your song?  
Those same friends tell me your every word.*_

Santana spun out of the way, sticking her bum out a bit as Mercedes turned to occupy the space her Latino friend had previously been in. Her powerhouse vocals also carried the anger and resentment Rachel felt, and the more they got into this song, the more Rachel was beginning to appreciate just how well this music suited the situation.  
_  
Is there no standard anymore?  
What it takes, who I am, where I've been. Belong!  
You can't be something you're not  
Be yourself, by yourself, stay away from me  
A lesson learned in life, known from the dawn of time*_

Once again, the girls were lined up, walking as a single unit and singing in harmony for the chorus of the song.

_Re! Spect! Walk!_  
_What did you say?_  
_Re! Spect! Walk!_  
_Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?_

_Re! Spect! Walk!_  
_What did you say?_  
_Re! Spect! Walk!_  
_Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?_  
_No way punk!*_

Brittany suddenly took centre stage for the dance feature to correspond with the song's guitar solo, and she didn't disappoint at all. Even despite her usually lacking mental capacity, she did understand what the group was trying to accomplish, and each gyrating move of her hips and suggestive turn of her body was accented enough that Rachel was sure even those watching from television would be able to see it (and yeah, those cameras kept rolling all right. She didn't think the news was going to ignore a controversial showdown like this). The leaders of the North Star Church of the Gospel were obviously getting more and more disgusted as the number progressed, which in part was exactly what Rachel had hoped to accomplish. It also had the added bonus of being so loud (due to it being a metal song) that the North Star Church Lead Minister wouldn't be able to actually say anything that could be heard.

Once the guitar solo ended, Brittany actually did a couple of backwards hand springs to bring her in line with the rest of the group. They walked forward again, all lined up beside each other and cheered on mightily by the flash mob of O.G.L.E.R.S. supporters which still encircled the North Star Church group, preventing them from leaving the show. The girls brought their microphones up to continue their performance.

_Re! Spect! Walk!  
What did you say?  
Re! Spect! Walk!  
Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?_

_Re! Spect! Walk!  
What did you say?  
Re! Spect! Walk!  
Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?  
Walk on home boy!*_

The girls executed their finishing moves to the dance as the guys chugged through the closing riffs of the song, then turned and hammered home the message, stopping together in a v-formation with Rachel at the front, all of them taking confrontational stances with their hands on their hips, staring defiantly at the Church Group Leaders. The flash mob roared in approval, and Rachel could feel all eyes and the lenses of the cameras on her and her friends still. She had done exactly what she'd set out to do with no mistakes; she'd shut down the church's demonstration.

Although still standing at the microphone at the lectern, the head of the North Star Church scowled at them and gestured with his hands. "This! This is the kind of immoral, disgusting filth that has somehow permeated itself into the minds and hearts of America's youth. This is why we stand against such acts of indecency and impropriety." He spoke quickly to his followers. "Are we really going to let a barely legal _**teenager **_to stand there and debate our righteous cause?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she brought her microphone up to speak, the volume of her voice much louder than the small p.a. system that had been set up for the North Start Church leader. "You don't seem to understand, Sir. We're not here to debate; we're simply here to make sure you can't spread your lies and fear mongering." She smiled a bit. "Let me introduce you to some friends of mine; they'll be headlining the show tonight." She turned towards the flash mob, most of which had gathered around behind the group of female Gleeks and were now watching her every move. "Please welcome the band _**Assailment!**_"

Almost instantly, Puck, Artie, Sam and Finn launched into their song with short, staccato rhythms. They continued playing, flowing effortlessly into the music. She wasn't sure, but suddenly the sound became louder as the roaring guitars and deafening drums filled the space, until the boys all nodded to each other and Puck came up to the microphone. "This one's for you, Sir." He pointed directly at the leader of the North Star Church before transitioning into the verse.

_Strut on by, like a king!  
Telling everybody they know nothing.  
Long live what you thought you were,  
Time ain't on your side, anymore. Anymore!_

_So, you tell me I, can take my chances?  
I told you one too many times, you're cryin' like a bitch!  
You wonder why, no one can stand you?  
There's no denying, you are cryin' like a bitch!**_

Rachel watched with pride as her boyfriend and his band played flawlessly on the song, each of them banging their heads along with the music. Before long, she couldn't help but notice and join in the crowd of the flash mob as almost all of them began dancing and jumping around to the primal beats of the metal song. She laughed as Brittany and Santana both jump-bumped her on the side as though they were guys giving each other some weird greeting. In a quick glance between dancing with the other Gleeks and O.G.L.E.R.S. she could see the North Star Church leader having words with the attending police officers, but they simply shrugged and shook their heads, motioning to the massive group of people that occupied the space the Church had initially reserved for themselves and indicating they could do nothing to stop the group.

_I'm tougher than nails, I can promise you that!  
Step out of line and you'll get bitch-slapped back,  
And you can run, your little mouth all day,  
But the hand of God will smack you back into yesterday! _

_And so, you tell me I, can take my chances?  
I told you one too many times, you're cryin' like a bitch!  
You wonder why, no one can stand you?  
There's no denying, you are cryin' like a bitch!**_

As the song continued, the leaders for the Church group started indicating the time on their watches but the police, again, shook their head and shrugged. It seemed to Rachel that they were upset their gathering had been overshadowed by the flash mob and their messages to the media and followers was being drowned out in _Assailment's_ (well, _New Directions'_) concert. Despite the hours of preparation and practice, it was totally worth it to her to see the dejected look on the North Star Church leader's faces as they allowed police to escort them off to the side, much to further cheers from the flash mob participants.

_Blinded by your sacred faded past times, only time is your enemy.  
Granted a second chance to prove that your arrogance  
Is stronger than you'll ever be. Is stronger than you can be_

_Oh, stronger than you can be**_

By the time Artie had started his guitar solo, the crowd of church supporters was already starting to leave the premises of the nightclub's parking lot and street, clearly understanding that in being outnumbered and outperformed nothing about their protest would be seen or heard by the media. She couldn't stop the huge beam of a smile that erupted and she turned around finally to see several of the other girls and Kurt cheering behind her and clapping, and then the group all hugged each other in congratulations. It wasn't long, though, before they joined the flash mob and began losing themselves in the rhythm of the song _Assailment _was playing, and before she even realized it, Rachel was jumping around and laughing while pretending to 'mosh' with Kurt, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. It seemed a weird way to be learning it, but she was finally starting to understand the appeal of metal music. It was definitely a release for all the negative emotions one often experienced; a catharsis of the dark psyche that everyone had to handle within themselves. And when channeled properly, it yielded often wonderful results.

_And so, you tell me I, can take my chances?  
I told you one too many times, you're cryin' like a bitch!  
You wonder why, no one can stand you?  
There's no denying, you were cryin' like a bitch!  
You were cryin' like a bitch!  
You were cryin' like a bitch!  
You were cryin' like ! **_

The music ceased and the guys all stood up and raised their arms on the roof to a massive, swelling response from the flash mob to indicate their appreciation. Rachel cheered loudly with everyone else, feeling her throat actually starting to go sore from how much she yelled, but for once not caring about any minor damage to her vocal chords. She and the rest of the Glee club had done exactly what they'd hoped to do and driven the North Star Church Group out of the club's vicinity.

She looked up to see the guys in the band all high fiving each other and bumping fists. Then she caught sight of Finn, breathing heavily with the exertion of drumming the two songs, skin soaked with sweat and mussed up hair from his thrashing. He gave her that trademarked half-smirk while looking down at her and pointed to her, eyes smoldering on her alone and ignoring everyone else in either the band or the flash mob.

Her heart didn't just melt, it exploded in her chest and she suddenly felt very, _**very **_warm in between her legs. She bit her lip as she returned his lustful gaze, and then proceeded without hesitation into the club.

She was going to find and kiss her man.

And there would be no stopping her this time.

* * *

***Lyrics are from _Walk_, written and recorded by Pantera.**

****Lyrics are from _Cryin' Like a Bitch_, written and recorded by Godsmack.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - I'm extremely sorry this chapter took FOREVER to come out. It was literally pieced together just a little here and a little there and my muse was not co-operating AT ALL (as evidenced by me finishing another story and starting a third before this came out). So I'm very sorry for the wait, and hopefully the chapter after this will be a bit easier to write. Thanks always to RelativeWind who was my beta on this story and very patiently waited for me to submit it, then turned around and got it back to me in a week's time. Hope everyone still following this tale (if anyone IS following it still) enjoys this installment. I thank everyone for their patience, especially those who sent me messages or reviews asking/demanding an update. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

_What was I doing? It involved something with drums, didn't it? I can't remember. I don't really care right now. _

_Oh right, we're doing the metal show at The Double Deuce. We're trying to save Nora's job. We're raising money for the O.G.L.E.R.S. and…and…and…._

_Finn! Dude! My Man! Why the _**FUCK **_are you thinking about that shit when Rachel is grinding against you in the bathroom and has her tongue down your throat. _**FOCUS! **

_Right. Thanks Finn. Focusing all on the lady now! _

Finn settled in and allowed his hands to roam anywhere they felt like on Rachel's body. And holy crap was that leather corset probably the hottest fucking thing he could possibly imagine her wearing or him feeling her up in. Never before had they done something like this in public…well, not really. One romp in the janitor's closet didn't count because although it was public, they were able to lock the door from the inside. So Finn was indeed surprised to come down from the roof, head to the side washroom, and then emerge from that washroom only to be pushed back forcibly and attacked by his small, feisty girlfriend who showed absolutely _**no **_hesitation in showing her affection. Before he even knew what exactly was going on, he was slammed against the wall as her lips barraged his and her tongue pushed inside his mouth, her moaning slightly and her body melding itself to his.

If he wasn't in heaven at this moment, he was sure he was only a level or two below it.

"Oh, _**Finn**_!" She hissed and gripped his shoulder and forearm as his large hand reached around the front to cup her breast while his lips and tongue sucked mildly on her neck's pulse point. He smiled against her skin as he massaged lightly, ensuring to stroke her nipple through the leather fabric with his thumb and forefinger and hardening it. She gulped and squeezed her hands against his skin and…holy shit! Did she _**really **_just lift her leg and straddle his to rub herself on his thigh while he did this?

If they kept at it at this rate, no mailman, mail truck or even the Pony Express would help keep things under control.

"Finn," she breathed against his lips as again their tongues battled for dominance in their romantic duel. "God, you were so _**sexy **_up there drumming." She nipped at his neck as her hand trailed down towards his crotch and she gripped him as tight as possible through his jeans, still dry riding his leg.

"Rach, I-" Finn paused and enjoyed the sensations for a few more seconds before reluctantly stilling her hand with his hand on her wrist. "I…I can't hold out long when you do that, and I-"

She stilled herself and regarded him with dark, dilated eyes. "What if I said you didn't have to hold out anymore?"

"Huh?" Finn's brain was _**not **_working properly, so he completely missed the undercurrent of lust and promise in her voice.

Rachel grinned impishly and slowly pulled out one of the key cards for the motel. "I thought we might want a bit more…privacy…is all."

Finn smiled as he looked at the key card, then returned and kissed her neck again. "Hey, we have a few hours before sound check. I'm all for our first making out in a motel room." He glided his lips over her collarbone and began to trace his way down towards her cleavage.

"I'm not talking about just making out, Finn." She leaned into his touch, her head rolling back as he skimmed his lips over her pulse point.

_Fuckin' rights! _He thought to himself and mentally pumped his fist in the air, while his actual hands began to explore Rachel's ass underneath her skirt. "Did I get you all hot and bothered, Rach? Need some relief?" His hand traced along her panties to her frontal nether regions and then lightly rubbed against her centre, causing her to whimper in response. "Needing some 'oral intensity' are we?"

Rachel giggled a bit at the pun referencing their two-time rival glee club. Suddenly she pushed Finn back against the wall with one hand on his chest, then before he knew it she was flashing a gold coloured square in front of his face. "Nothing oral about this..._Babe!" _She placed the small wrapped package in his head and then stepped forward to nuzzle his neck. "I trust you know how to use those?"

Finn groaned as he felt Rachel nip at his neck again, but reluctantly looked down at the item in his hand. His jaw dropped as he recognized it instantly.

A condom.

As far as he knew, there was only _one _use for something like this.

Well, only one use that wasn't a practical joke of some sort, at least. His eyes snapped up to hers as he searched for some sign that she was kidding about this.

Her entire facial expression was _**very **_serious. She _**wasn't**_ pulling a joke here.

He swallowed as the weight of this entire scenario suddenly settled onto his shoulders. For her part, Rachel must have felt him tense up because she suddenly stepped away and regarded him solemnly. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sheer enormity of this moment caught him off guard, and he had to think about his words carefully before finally being able to say something. "Are...I mean..can...uh...I...well...are your really...?"

"Sure?" Rachel finished for him. She nodded and bit her lip a bit before taking a deep breath. "I've never been more sure of anything, Finn. I want you to be my first. It's always been you through everything. I'm...I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but I needed to be completely sure and-"

He didn't let her finish. Roughly, his hands shot out and gripped her shoulders as he pressed her to him and buried his tongue back into her mouth. The move caught her by surprise and he felt her tense for just a moment before melting into his arms again and brining her hands up to squeeze herself deeper into his kiss and embrace.

He froze and his eyes snapped open, the tone and intention in her voice definitely _**not **_missed by Finn this time. Was this real? Was she actually saying what he thought she was saying?

Slowly, agonizingly, he looked up into her eyes to ascertain if what she was offering was real. Again, she nodded, stepped away and turned towards the bathroom door.

He was still glued to where he stood with his eyes wide and his mouth dry. He'd dreamed of this moment almost every day since he'd first kissed her in the auditorium over two years ago. Lord knows he's been thinking about it an unhealthy amount of times in the last few weeks and had probably failed at least a couple of early morning quizzes when he couldn't think about anything else. Staring after her, he marvelled at how completely in love he was, and couldn't help but think that in this moment, he was the luckiest man on earth.

She glanced back at him shyly upon reaching the door, then pulled it open with one hand and held out the other to him. He grinned one final time before clasping her small hand in his trembling one.

**XXXXX**

They kissed and groped each other pretty much the entire way from the door of _**The Double Deuce**_ to the steps of the motel. They climbed the stairs up to the second floor balcony walkway and stopped three times, their lips seeming to instinctually find each other's, their hands grazing _**very **_suggestively close to each other's intimate parts, and the anticipation building within them both. Finn couldn't help but smile as they finally got to the door of the motel room. He found it rather ironic and fitting it was room number 2-69.

_Hmmm, something else we'll have to try_, Finn thought to himself even as Rachel reached up and pulled him down for another heated session of tonsil hockey. Wait, could you actually play tonsil hockey if you didn't have tonsils? Didn't Rachel get them removed last summer?

_Focus, Finn_. _It's not her tonsils you should be thinking about right now. _

_Right. Thanks, Finn. _

"Please," Rachel gasped as his lips came down on her neck. "Please, open the door, Finn." She quickly pulled her card out and put it in his hand. He pulled away just long enough to nod and turned towards the door, the key card pushed in and removed slowly until the light on the door's lock clicked green.

Surprising him, Rachel's hand shot out as she grabbed the door handle and turned it quickly, pushing inside with her left hand as her right hand dragged him along by the lapel of his shirt. Soon, they were both a couple steps beyond the door.

"_**Oh, God! Harder, Puck! Harder!" **_

Everything seemed to be frozen in place for Finn as his very wide eyes suddenly fell on Puck and Nora already in the motel room in a very compromising position. Nora was on all fours on the bed, naked. Puck was standing directly behind her with his hands gripping her hips.

In a flash, both sets of eyes came up and noticed Finn and Rachel standing there.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

Finn had absolutely no recollection who had screamed first or loudest, but suddenly Puck and Nora were scrambling to cover themselves up with the sheets of the bed, and Rachel quickly turning away to face the wall. For his part, he simply looked to the wall, one hand going flat against his temple to block out the view of his friends' tryst. He shuddered a bit, thinking that it was an image that he'd never, _**ever **_be able to get out of his head.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

Okay, Finn knew that the second scream was definitely Rachel, who had unfortunately turned directly towards the large mirror on the wall beside her. Finn assumed she'd received a more than ample view of both naked Puck and Nora just before they'd managed to pull a sheet over themselves. Instead, Rachel turned towards Finn and buried her face into his chest, shuddering with disgust.

"What the _**fuck **_do you think you're doing barging in here like this!" Puck yelled out angrily glaring at his tall friend.

"Me? We have a key card for the room!" Finn responded in kind, his voice taking an edge of anger and frustration as he tried to console a whimpering Rachel. "How the hell did _**you**_ even get in here?"

"We teleported, you dumb fuck!" Puck hissed angrily, slapping his hand on night table to grab his own key card and held it aloft for Finn to see. "How the hell do you _**think **_we got in here?"

"Guys!" Nora called out over both of their voices and held up a placating hand, her other hand securing the sheet to her shoulders. "No need to get pissed with each other. It was an accident. These things happen."

"No, these things _**do not **_fucking happen." Puck waved her off, earning a glare from her as well. "We came first. _**Literally**_. That other card was supposed to be for the room beside us!"

"Well, obviously the clerk at the counter made a mistake." Nora rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Fuck, Mo-Ho, people _**are **_human. Mistakes _**do **_occur. It's not like Finn and Rachel came in to watch live porno or anything. They probably had the same intentions we did."

"The horror! The _**horror**_!" Rachel wailed slightly, still shuddering in Finn's arms. "Oh, God, please erase that image of Puck from my mind."

"Hey!" Puck protested. "Many women have enjoyed that image and _**more**_. You should consider yourself lucky you got it for free, Berry."

Nora threw him an exasperated look. "Would you just shut the fuck up? Not every woman out there wants a piece of you, okay?"

"This from the girl whose _**mom **_I've already tapped? History begs to differ with you, Red." Puck replied proudly.

Nora shoved a finger against his chest threateningly. "If you want to continue to tap _**me**_, you will _**never**_ again bring up what happened between you and my mother. Especially right after you've been boning me for the last seven minu-"

"Aaaannnnddddd, on that note," Finn pulled a still shivering Rachel by the shoulders back towards the door to outside. "I think we'll make our escape and get the key card situation sorted out. Talk later." Finn waved at them both as he guided Rachel out of the room and quickly closed the door, still hearing Nora and Puck arguing back and forth and heedless of them exiting the motel room. He shuddered a bit himself at having walked in on Puck and his new girlfriend getting jiggy with it, but with any luck he could shake it off in fifteen to twenty minutes. He didn't need it to be occupying his thoughts any longer than necessary.

Rachel leaned on the railing by the balcony, her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking as though she were crying. Alarmed, Finn walked over and began soothing her with his large hands rubbing her shoulders. "Hey, Babe, it's okay! Don't cry. It's fine. It's all fine. No harm done."

Rachel cried into his chest a bit before pulling away and wiping her eyes quickly. Finn's heart nearly broke at the disappointed and defeated look on Rachel's face as she started speaking rapidly. "But I had this planned out _**so well**_, and we were going to be alone, and have a few hours for this and it would be the two of us with our first time and no pressure or worries other than the show, and now I can't get that awful image of Puck and Nora out of my mind and it's all just…._**yuck!**_" She sniffled and shook her head. "It was like watching a bad porno film. Couldn't they at least have been under the sheets in a normal, loving position and not acting like a couple of carnal canines or something?"

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Puck's half dog as it is, so it's probably a rather natural position for him."

She giggled a bit at the joke, even through her tears, and allowed Finn the rub her back soothingly as she held him with her arms around his waist. After huffing out a breath of annoyance, she looked back up at him, biting her lip. "Do…do you want to get the card switched for the other room and…"

Suddenly a loud, guttural, masculine voice came from beyond the door. _**"Holy fuck, Nora, please…God…yes!" **_

Rachel and Finn glanced at the door incredulously before she turned back to him. "I thought they were arguing!"

"_**Yes….yes…Jesus Puck…harder…harder...fuck yes!" **_responded a sultry female voice in the obvious throes of ecstasy.

"I…I think they made up. Or rather, they're making up right now…or making out or…yeah…uh…" Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he glanced down at Rachel. "I…I can't believe I'm about to say this, Rach, but I don't think I'd be able to…uh…get in the right mood knowing I can hear my best friend…you know…doing _**that**_!"

"No need to apologize, Finn. I completely concur. Becoming sexually aroused in the room right beside Noah and Nora engaged in such activities would be exceedingly difficult, especially when they don't seem able to control the volume of their voices." Rachel frowned a bit, then turned back to Finn and shrugged. "Well, I suppose we could go have something to eat, right? Or did you want to wait and invite Puck and Nora to go with us?"

"_**God damn it, Puck, don't you dare move your mouth away. Holy fuck…yes…that's…oh my God!" **_

"_**Fuck, Red, you taste so good! Fuck yeah… use your teeth a little, baby." **_

Finn's eyes shot to the door momentarily before he turned away and sighed. "I think they're already eating."

Rachel linked her arm with his and pulled them away from the front door of the motel, eyes locked on _**The Double Deuce **_across the street. "I've read online that the menu at the bar isn't bad, so let's try it. Hopefully it'll get the taste of bile out of my mouth."

"Might if they let us have a shot of something at the bar," Finn grumbled.

**XXXXX**

"I need your guys help."

Artie, Sam and Finn all turned towards the sound of the voice simultaneously, looking up from where they were making adjustments to the set lists. Finn glanced at the other two before shrugging slightly and turning in his chair a bit to face Puck more fully. "What's up, man?"

Puck sighed and rubbed hand over his Mohawk before leaning in and addressing them all solemnly. "Nora wants us to go on a date. Like, an actually date, date. You know, with nice clothes and dinner and talking and all that shit."

"What, she got tired of eating in?" Finn snickered as he dropped his head to the set list to peruse some more songs. Puck smacked him on the back of the head and glared, but said nothing.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Women do tend to like that kinds stuff now and then, you know. Why do you need our help?"

"'Cause I've never actually...you know..._**been **_on a date." Puck swallowed. "What do I do?"

Finn burst out laughing, causing Artie and Sam to smile as well, all three of them nodding to each other in silent, unspoken agreement that their mohawked friend was pulling their legs and trying to kid them. After a few chortles, however, Finn turned back to Puck and noticed his best friend wasn't smiling. If anything, he seemed worried. Fin's smile faltered. "Really?"

"Well, yeah." Puck shrugged. "I mean, girls drop their drawers for me inside of sixty minutes, usually. I've never needed to give a girl a _**real**_ date where I cared if they enjoyed themselves and stuff."

"As disturbing as that mental image is, coming from you, it oddly makes sense." Artie responded, his eyes staring off into space as he was lost in thought.

Finn waved aside his friend's concern with his hand. "Pffft. It's not rocket science, Puck. Take her to dinner and a movie. There you go; a date."

Puck frowned at Finn. "Fuck, Frankenteen, sure I could _**totally **_do that, but it's boring as fuck. I mean, c'mon, have you _**met **_Nora? She ain't gonna want that kinda shit. I mean, she deserves way more."

"Considering what her job is, I think anything that doesn't involve her removing her clothes in public would be fine." Sam pointed out.

Finn scowled at Sam before turning back to his best friend. "I get you want to give her more, but she still might be okay with something simple. I mean, girls don't always need fine dining and Broadway plays, despite what Rachel might have told you during the week you two dated." Finn added the last bit as an afterthought.

"And dates don't _**have **_to be expensive." Sam argued. "One time I just brought over some dessert and coffee for me and Quinn. We traded favourite movies. I watched _**The Notebook **_with her and she watched _**Avatar**_ with me."

"Dude, that is so unfair!" Artie protested and cuffed Sam on the shoulder. "_**Avatar **_is, like, an hour and a half longer than _**The Notebook**_."

"Trust me, it totally didn't feel that way." Sam countered without humour. "And that you even know that off the top of your head scares me."

"So, in other words, do something half and half?" Puck asked them all. "Like, half what she'd like, and half what I'd like?"

"Well, that sounds reasonable, right?" Sam shrugged a bit. "Like, say, if she wants to go to a certain restaurant, then do that, and if there's something you want to do afterwards, then take her along with you."

Puck nodded as he thought about that. "That could work. Like, really and totally." He grabbed his cell phone and began punching in numbers, then held it to his ear and spoke into the receiver. "Ticket Express? Yes, I'll hold." His eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he addressed them all while on hold. "I know exactly how to do this now. I'll take Nora anywhere she wants for dinner, and then I'll introduce her to one of my favourite shows."

"You...you're going to take her to a show?" Artie queried, his eyebrows going up in surprise. "I didn't think you really liked musical theatre."

"Musical theatre? What the fuck are you on about NASCAR?" Puck suddenly turned his attention back to the phone. "Hello? Yeah, I'd like two tickets to the Dayton Monster Jam, please."

Finn, Sam and Artie simultaneously groaned and buried their faces in their hands.

**XXXXX**

It was the middle of sound check when Finn noticed a commotion at the back of the club. He had just been given the 'thumbs up' by the soundman regarding his drum set up and microphone placement, and was listening to Sam start the bass guitar sound part when doors opened and people began walking in with cameras and microphones. He squinted a little to see who had come in, and was somewhat surprised to notice it was none other than Chrissy Snow, the same WOHN correspondent who had introduced and interviewed them all a few days prior at the television studio.

But if they were here with cameras and microphones, then that meant…

Oh no.

No. No, no, no, no…_**no!**_

His suspicions were confirmed when none other than Rachel Berry walked up to Chrissy and immediately shook her hand, talking animatedly and pointing to various spots in the bar where (Finn assumed) they were talking about camera placements and such. Swallowing, he leaped off the stage and bounded over to his tiny girlfriend just as Chrissy and her cameraman walked away and began setting stuff up in an open but non-descript space in the club. He called out to catch her attention. "Rach!"

The small brunette turned towards him with a large smile and warm eyes. "Finn, hi! Did you get enough to eat? Have your set-lists been finalized? How's the sound check going? We want this to go well, right?"

Finn did a double take, looking at her in confusion. Since when exactly had she taken everything over to the point she was managing the band, exactly? He quickly pushed aside his annoyance and glanced back at the camera and microphone that Chrissy and her assistant were working with. "What the heck is the news doing here, Rach?"

Rachel gave him a look which indicated she thought the answer was obvious. "They're following up from our songs the other night, Finn. You didn't really think they would just advertise such a publicized event one night and not at the very least give it some coverage on the news of the night it occurs, did you?"

"What?" Finn stared at her in disbelief. "They're….they're filming us for _**tonight's **_news, too?"

"Of course they are, Finn." She linked her arm in his and led him back over towards the stage, again speaking rapidly and forcing Finn to concentrate on her words. "This is a large charity event, after all. The O.G.L.E.R.S. and G.L.O.B.s are going to be here, as well as a number of professional athletes, all in support of the gay/lesbian rights in this state. It's practically a no-brainer as far as news coverage goes. Add into that the fact that we're all _**high school**_ students organizing and performing in such a charity event, and you have news coverage material worth its weight in _**gold**_."

"Rach, we're playing over thirty songs tonight. Not all of them are quite perfect. What if we do one of the bad ones while they're filming?"

"It's simple, Finn. You just follow the same advice you gave me during our first Sectionals competition." She stepped up on her tip-toes, kissed him on the cheek, then took a step back and smiled genuinely. "This is you opportunity to shine. _**Don't**_ screw it up."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Sure, Rach. It's just _**that **_fucking simple."

"Finn! Language!"

"You practiced that song at Sectionals since you were like, conceived! We _**haven't **_been practicing these songs since childhood, Rach. Most of them weren't even written back then."

"You worry far too much, Finn." Rachel smiled again. "Look, you guys have about three hours or so before you need to come back and be ready to perform. Why don't you guys make use of the time to catch a nap."

"A nap? What, are we suddenly two years old again?"

"Many adults take naps, Finn, especially when they have to focus all their attention and energy on something specific for most of the night. Like, say a band that has to perform until approximately two in the morning?

"Sure, maybe, Rach, but-"

"It would do you guys some good, too, considering how much energy I'm sure you put into the performance." Rachel continued her argument without acknowledging he'd spoken. "You want to be well rested, right? Studies have proven that naps can increase your mental alertness and physical dexterity as well as counter the effects of sleep deprivation. And you and the boys haven't been able to sleep very well in the last few nights due to your rehearsals, correct?"

Finn rolled his eyes a bit overdramatically (he always claimed he picked up that habit from her), but his mind was agreeing that this might indeed be a very good idea. And no sooner had he thought then he yawned and removed some dirt from the corner of his eyes.

"See? You boys are tired." She turned his around and began pressing him on his back to shoo him towards the exits. "Gather up the others, Finn. Go get a bit of sleep. It'll do you all a world of good and ensure you can all perform the three sets of the show with equal confidence and energy. The girls and I have to get the merchandise table set up and we'll make sure the kitchen has something prepared for you upon your return, okay? "

Deciding finally that she was right, Finn nodded at her and motioned towards the guys who weren't far away from where they were talking. "I'm gonna hit the sheets for a few, guys. Naps might do us some good."

Puck grinned at him as he bounded up beside his friend, grabbing his leather jacket. "Don't need to tell me twice. I fuckin' _**live **_for naps. It's why I always claim to have a headache at school."

Sam, Artie and the others gave them both weird looks. "Seriously? You guys think we're back in kindergarten or something?"

Finn rolled his eyes. He must have been tired because he really didn't have patience to explain everything to each of them the way Rachel had. "Look, it'll do us good since we've been up so late every night rehearsing. If you want more intel on how good naps can be, go talk to Rachel. I'm outta here. You guys comin' or you want to drink Red Bull all night?"

The other guys finally all nodded and began to finish up whatever they were working on to follow suit. After a moment of walking, Finn turned on Puck . "By the way, _**you're **_taking the bed you and Nora already enjoyed. I don't care how big a wet spot is there."

**XXXXX**

A splash of water smacked Finn in the face about an hour later, and the tall quarterback awoke with a start, sputtering and shaking his head in annoyance. He wiped the moisture out of his eyes and looked up to see Puck sporting a shit-eating grin while Blaine chuckled in good nature. "What the fuck, dude! You couldn't have just kicked my foot or something?"

"Now who's got the fucking wet spot, Finnessa?" Puck drained the last bit of water from the water bottle and flashed another smile as he re-capped the empty container. "Enjoy your pillow, Bitch, because I'm pretty damn sure Rachel isn't gonna want to sleep on it. And no fucking way you're getting a wet spot of any _**other **_kind dating her."

"Aren't the girls staying in the other room?" Finn asked, already pulling the pillowcase off the pillow and hanging it over the chair in the room.

For his part, Blaine was pushing the pull-out bed in the room's couch back into sofa. Being the shortest, it made sense for him to take the smallest bed. "Personally, I plan to sleep beside my beau tonight. With no parents, no teachers and no one else around to say otherwise, I don't see why you guys need to do the boy/girl thing."

"Gotta agree with Brokeback over there." Puck nodded to Blaine. "No way I'm cuddling up to your hairy ass when I could be groping my girl instead." Puck opened the door and he and Blaine walked through. "Meet you back at the club, Doofus."

"Yeah, whatever." Finn agreed, his mind already wandering far away to future events that night. He had to admit he totally _**loved **_the idea of sleeping beside Rachel all night, having her spooned into his body on the bed without the need to worry about parents or chaperones or teachers suddenly bursting in to disrupt them. Sure, they couldn't do much more than sleep given the two rooms would have to be shared, but the thought of snuggling Rachel all evening and falling asleep with the scent of her shampoo and perfume around him held a significant appeal.

Quickly he washed his face and gargled with some mouthwash, not bothering to brush his teeth since he'd likely be eating soon (he'd chew some gum later), then pulled out his black 'Pantera' t-shirt he'd found in some thrift store for only about seven dollars. It was a bit faded and had a small hole near the bottom of it, but nothing screamed 'rock-star' more than wearing the t-shirt for your favourite band. Unless that band was Air Supply or some other mellow crap most women adored. That probably wouldn't work so well then.

After throwing on his letterman jacket, he quickly made his way across the street and into the club. The sight that greeted him actually caused his eyes to widen and mouth to fall to the floor.

The club was decked out entirely in pink and black. There were balloons on every table imaginable, dangling in mid air and swaying lightly. The merchandise booth was set up to be obvious and yet out of the way. It was complete with a sales table and cage style display rack on which was far nicer shirts, hats, sweaters and singlet t-shirts than he would have thought possible. Each item sported the logos of either the O.G.L.E.R.S., G.L.O.B.S. or _**Assailment**_. Also along the tables were a few Cincinnati Bengals jerseys with signatures on them. He turned from the booth and noticed all of the female staff were decked out in pink baby-dolls shirts with the club's logo on the upper left side of the chest, and the male staff had black t-shirts with the same logo only in pink against the background. Streamers were hung from the walls and a few were dangling from the light fixtures, also all in either black or pink, and even the poles on the stage were covered in ribbon or tape, changing their colour from the traditional gold to black and pink stripes.

Then Finn's eyes fell to the stage.

_No, no, no, no, no, no and ten to the millionth power__** FUCK NO**__! _

He stared completely dumbfounded at the drum set sitting centre stage on a riser and adorning each drum and cymbal stand were flashing, sparkling, Christmas lights. The problem with said Christmas lights was that they were _**all PINK! **_

Finn quickly hopped up to his instrument to pull the lights off quickly, but they didn't budge under his initial and gentle tug. Upon closer inspection, he realized that they were all threaded _**through **_the tuning rods, and to make matters worse, they had been tightly cable-tied to _**each**_ tuning rod. It would take Finn at least an hour, if not longer, to unfasten these lights as they were. Scissors were not going to work on cable-ties that tight, which meant his only option would be to unscrew each tuning rod, slide the cable tie off, and then re-attach the tuning rods to the drum.

Just like he initially thought. It would take a good _**hour **_or more to remove these lights. No way it took her that long to pull her clothes off the ceiling of her ballet studio's change room. This was grossly unfair.

He stood at his full height and bellowed. _**"RACHEL!"**_

"Oh, there you are Finn." A familiar voice from behind him said as he whipped around to find his girlfriend standing beside an equally amused Mr. Schuester, both of them seeming to have shared a laugh at the expense of both him and his instrument.

Finn nodded in polite acknowledgement to his teacher before turning back to the petite brunette. "What the hell is _**that!**_" He asked as he pointed to the sparkling pink lights on his kit.

Rachel followed the direction of his arm and finger to see what he was pointing at before turning back to him with wide, innocent eyes. "A drum set?"

"_**Not **_the drum set! I'm talking about what's _**adorning **_it and sparkling like a flippin' Christmas tree!"

Once again, Rachel's face took on an amused look, and she smiled while crossing her arm. "Why, Finn, your vocabulary is improving again. I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word 'adorn.'" She turned to Mr. Schuester. "See, he _**is **_paying attention in class. But that's neither here nor there, Finn. Right now, Mr. Schuester wants to talk to both of us privately."

Finn's ire over the drum-set immediately died down, but the hackles on the back of his neck instantly began to rise as he gazed questioningly at his teacher. "Privately?"

Mr. Schuester shrugged a bit and smoothed out his black blazer. "It has to do with how you guys left school the other day."

The tall quarterback rolled his eyes, but saw Rachel and Mr. Schuester already heading towards one of the back booths of the bar and Rachel gripped his wrist to drag him along with them. Finn didn't really see the point in having yet another conversation about this topic. He'd already spoken to his Mom about it, and she understood his reasoning. As far as he was concerned, this entire mess was more the school's fault that their own. They were the ones who threatened them with suspension, and when the group decided to accept that fate, suddenly it was _**yet again **_an issue? It was just circles inside of circles inside of circles, which wasn't cool unless you were talking about cream filled cookies or something. His head was starting to hurt just at the mere thought of it all.

The three of them sat down and Mr. Schuester pulled out a letter and passed it onwards to Finn and Rachel. "That's the letter that's been drafted so far, guys. And Figgins assured me he'd be ready to send it to each and every college all the seniors applied to if you didn't cancel the show."

Rachel immediately grabbed the letter and began reading it, while Finn barked out a laugh of disbelief. "Take a look around you, Mr. Schue. Everything's set and ready to go. We're not cancelling now."

The Glee club instructor pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "Are you sure, Finn? I honestly thought Figgins was bluffing with his threat to expel you all, but the secretary has assured me it's in the works. And though the colleges you've all applied to will decide for themselves whether or not to admit you, it would probably be pretty hard if you guys _**are **_expelled; no high school diploma and a damaging letter on file."

"Damaging?" Finn turned to Rachel, who cast him a slightly worried look. "What does it say, Rach?"

She breathed in deeply. "Basically it's a letter detailing how uncooperative and disrespectful we are as students, how we've been corrupted by the seedy underside of society and would be a bad influence on the other students attending a post secondary institution. It recommends we not be accepted for the academic year of 2012-2013."

Staring open mouthed at the letter for a moment, Finn quickly turned back to his glee club instructor. "This is a joke, Mr. Schue. A big, stupid, _**fucking **_joke."

"Language, Finn!" Rachel admonished quickly, noticing Mr. Schuester's eyes tighten a bit at the use of the expletive.

"No, this is crap! enough is enough!" Finn waved aside Rachel's scolding. "It's one thing if the school wants to pull this kind of shit on their own property because I can accept the fact that it's their building and you have to follow the rules. But _**this**_?" He tapped the letter from underneath. "Now Figgins is going to try and approach me, approach _**all **_of us, through Mr. Schuester on _**private**_property? He's going to possibly try to ruin our futures because we're taking a _**stand **_on something?" Finn looked at Rachel. "Tell me this is illegal or _**something**_, isn't it? Am I wrong?"

Rachel pursed her lips as she re-read the letter. "I'd have to talk to my fathers to know for sure, but it does seem like Principal Figgins is close to violating the First Amendment."

Finn wasn't well versed in law or the Constitution, but he had seen _**The People vs. Larry Flynt**_ before, so knew Rachel was talking about freedom of speech. He couldn't believe this relatively simple issue could escalate into something involving civic rights. Shaking his head in disbelieve, Finn turned towards his teacher. "Are you really on board with Figgins about this?"

"It doesn't matter what my personal feelings are, Finn." Mr. Schuester told him with an apologetic shrug. "I'm an employee of the school. As such, I do as I'm told, which in this case is coming to _**The Double Deuce**_ to try and persuade you to cancel the show." He sighed a bit before continuing. "I understand your frustration and respect where you guys are coming from, but this issue is a huge deal. Figgins is concerned about how all of this will play out in the public. McKinley has enough issues to deal with and can't really afford yet another hit to its image."

"I don't give a rat's ass about McKinley's public image, certainly not when they're threatening us." Finn's voice had taken on an edge of defiance, something that Mr. Schue had obviously noticed since his eyes tightened and his shoulders tensed. The tall quarterback looked around the club, taking stock of the things that had been set up and the amount of effort put into this affair by not only themselves, but also the club, the O.G.L.E.R.S., the celebrities who had come from as far away as Cincinnati, the new crew and-

The news crew?

Finn smirked a bit before turning back to Rachel, who was discussing the issue with Mr. Schuester with much less anger than he could himself. "I gotta go, Rach. I just had an idea."

"Idea?" Rachel queried him with concern written on her face.

Mr. Schuester, likewise, showed alarm at Finn's sudden change of mood and insistence he leave. "Can't we just, at least, talk about this so I can get a clear answer first, Finn?"

"Oh, I'll give you a clear answer." Finn grinned at him. "One you can take back to the school and show everyone." With that, Finn hopped out of the booth without looking back, ignoring a protest from his teacher.

He quickened his pace and walked straight up to the news crew to face Chrissy Snow and her cameraman. She turned towards him and cast a questioning glance. "Hello...Finn, right? How can I help you?"

"You can turn the cameras on and start recording what's about to happen." Finn said without any further explanation. "Trust me, you'll like it." Before the WOHN reporter could ask further questions, he turned towards the stage where the others were still speaking with members of the crowd. "Guys! Let's go!"

Puck stared at him before glancing at his watch. "Dude, we've still got half an-"

"We're starting now!" Finn told him with finality before jumping on stage. Once he was up there and turned to face the gathered crowd, he heard cheers and applause begin to course through the bar. On cue, the other members of Assailment also ascended to the stage and took their positions by their respective instruments. The crowd at this point were now in all but a frenzy that the show was about to commence, and Finn grabbed the microphone set up for Puck and loosened it from stand it was on.

If Figgins wanted an answer from them, he was going to get one he'd never forget.

"Welcome to _**The Double Deuce**_!" Finn spoke into the microphone, causing a massive response from the crowd all on the floor, whistling and clapping their hands.

"We are the band _**Assailment**_. As most of you probably know, all of us attend McKinley High School right here in Lima. Well, for some reason, those in charge of our high school don't like the fact that we're doing this show. Actually, they don't like the fact that we're involved in any way with _**The Double Deuce**__, _the O.G.L.E.R.S., or the G.L.O.B. Club. Now, we knew this coming into tonight's show, and we all agreed to put up with being suspended because we decided the show was more important that doing what our Principal wanted, which was to cancel the whole thing."

A chorus of boos and jeers rang through the bar, and Finn smirked a bit at having garnered that reaction and noticing it was being recorded by the television cameras. With any luck, this would play out exactly as he hoped.

"I just got a visit from my Glee Club instructor at school. He showed me, with written proof, that McKinley High is ready now to expel all of us because we took a stand and refused to give up our performance this evening. "

A gasp of outrage not only came from the audience, but also from Sam and Puck, both of whom were flanking him onstage. Quickly, Finn held up a hand to try and stifle some of the loud protests he was hearing from the audience and continued speaking. He was on a roll now, which was unusual given his lack of vocabulary and all, but the words were coming to him almost faster than his mouth could say them.

"I don't think it's fair that our school can try to scare us or ask us to not support a worthwhile cause like the O.G.L.E.R.S. I also don't think it's fair they would ask us to cancel a show we've worked hard to perfect for you guys, or give up a chance to have such a massive fundraising event. So tonight, right now, actually, we're going to dedicate this song as our answer to the school's demands.

"This song is the one the group of us decided on for a Glee assignment on metal. It won the Grammy award for best metal song back in 2006 and critics usually think of it as one of top metal songs of that decade. You could say it started everything for us. I think it's time to play it for you, and our high school, right now. So who wants to hear _**Assailment **_get started?"

Again, another massive roar from the crowd confirmed what Finn had suspected; it was time for the show to start. And he couldn't think of any better way than with the song the six of them had agreed on last week. Without waiting another moment, Finn handed the microphone back to Puck and quickly took his position behind his decked out drum set. Once seated and glancing at everyone to ensure they were ready, he tapped four beats together on his sticks to count in the song.

Puck's guitar flared to life as he hammered out the rhythm guitar introduction. After four bars, Finn nodded as Artie, he and Sam all joined in, starting the song in earnest. Soon all six of them were bouncing their heads along to the beat before stopping for a beat so Puck could scream out the first word of the song.

_GO!*_

The crowd erupted into cheers at the one word, and their reaction fuelled on their performance. The energy and timing the six had rehearsed now flowed effortlessly out of them as each guitar chord, drum beat, sampling sound and percussion rhythm blended to create the music. Puck nodded at Finn after exchanging a quick glance, and then assumed his position at the microphone to sing the lead vocal parts. Sam stepped up to his own mic to sing the backup secondary lines, and Finn smiled widely as each part of the song fell into place seamlessly, letting his own anger and frustrations course through him and fuel his drumming.

_Stapled shut inside an outside world  
And I'm sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home.  
I'm claustrophobic, it's closing in and I'm catastrophic  
Not again!  
I'm smeared across the page and doused in gasoline,  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene?  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections  
I've got no time to lose, I'm just caught up in all the cattle._

_Fray the strings, through the sheathes. Hold your breath. Listen!_

_I am a world before I am a man,_  
_I was a creature before I could stand,_  
_I will remember before I forget,_  
_Before I forget that!_  
_I am a world before I am a man,_  
_I was a creature before I could stand,_  
_I will remember before I forget,_  
_Before I forget that!*_

The band transitioned back into the introduction section, each of them banging their heads in time with the heavy rhythms and guitar patterns. Finn looked out to the crowd to notice the news crew cameras were still filming and the audience was either dancing or pumping their fists with the music; even a large portion of the staff had stopped their work and watched the show with rapt interest. The drummer smiled since he knew they'd only get a captive audience such as this if he and the guys were performing flawlessly. On instinct, he smashed through a fill on the drums to move on to the next verse.

_I'm ripped across the ditch and settled in the dirt,  
And I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt.  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions,  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up in all the battles._

_Locked in clutch. Pushed in place. Hold your breath. Listen!_

_I am a world before I am a man,_  
_I was a creature before I could stand,_  
_I will remember before I forget,_  
_Before I forget that!_  
_I am a world before I am a man,_  
_I was a creature before I could stand,_  
_I will remember before I forget,_  
_Before I forget that!*_

The bridge of the song came quickly, and through the cheers and cat-calls from the audience Finn realized suddenly that his own vocal parts were coming up. He focused on the tribal drum parts between the snare and toms, and briefly thought about how this song was probably the most metaphorical one he'd ever performed to get across his true feelings on a subject. He laughed a bit at realizing he was thinking in terms of metaphors and how much Rachel's influence was changing the way he thought, but also felt oddly proud that he was able to think that way. Soon his cue was up, and he sang as he continued to keep the beat for the rest of the band.

_My end, it justifies my means_  
_All I ever do is delay, my every attempt to evade_  
_The end of the road and my end,_  
_It justifies my means_  
_All I ever do is delay, I haven't time to evade_  
_The end of the road.*_

Finn hammered the drums in yet another complex fill that he executed perfectly, and then the entire band came in on beat one of the next bar all together. The effect of the music was accented by all the lights flashing brightly at the same time, synchronized with the music perfectly. The final vocals were sung by all members of the band to add extra meaning behind the words.

_I am a world before I am a man,  
I was a creature before I could stand,  
I will remember before I forget,  
Before I forget that!  
I am a world before I am a man,  
I was a creature before I could stand,  
I will remember before I forget,  
Before I forget that!  
I am a world before I am a man,  
I was a creature before I could stand,  
I will remember before I forget,  
Before I forget that!_

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah*_

The song ended abruptly and the crowd's reaction was even more pronounced than it had been when the four of them first performed the week before. Finn looked up to see the rest of his band-mates in the same state he was; all of them were drenched in sweat, but there was a cold gleam of satisfaction evident in their eyes as the accepted the audience's cheers. Puck and Finn shared a look, and Puck nodded to the drummer as he moved out of the way so Finn could be seen by the sold out assembly on the floor of the bar. Finn smiled as he addressed both them and the video crew working for the news.

"I think our song speaks to our answer for Mr. Figgins and McKinley High. We **_won't _**be bullied, by _**anyone**_. So, who wants to hear more from _**Assailment**_?"

Another roar from the masses gathered at the bar indicated their approval, and Finn glanced through them all to the back of the bar where Rachel beamed at him while walking towards the news crew. She mouthed a silent '_I love you!_' to him as she passed by his line of sight, and Finn grinned hugely and winked at her while he and the others resumed their positions and started the next song.

At that moment, he felt like he could conquer the entire world.

* * *

***Lyrics from **_**'Before I Forget'**_**, written and recorded by Slipknot. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - So I realize I have absolutely no reason to expect anyone to still be following this story. Seven months for an update is abysmal, and my deepest apologies to those who actually ARE willing to read this next installment. I can honestly say that this chapter came out at a snail's pace, my muse kicking and screaming the entire time, but finally there's enough to tack on to the existing story. I will further apologize if anyone feels this chapter is one of the worst I've ever written, but it is what it is. Hopefully it will appease those wanting to read it, and if not I deserve whatever criticism is levelled at me. A big thanks goes to everyone who through the last 7 months actually reminded me to get my ass in gear and add a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

To say their show at _The Double Deuce_ was a success would have been a massive understatement.

Finn couldn't remember ever getting the same kind of natural high he had that night. He thought at first it might have had something to do with giving the 'metaphorical middle finger' (Rachel's words, not his) to Principal Figgins and his demand to stop the show. Upon reflection though, Finn decided it was more than just that. The night was just one of those special, magical nights where everything seemed to come together perfectly. The guys were in the zone, playing each song better than they ever had in rehearsal. The crowd had practically gone insane with each new number, and their New Directions female counterparts (lead by Rachel) worked tirelessly the whole evening to sell the merchandise and act as go-betweens with the club.

The last time Finn had felt this euphoric from performing was when the team had placed fourth in Nationals the year prior. Almost everything had gone perfectly. He was still riding the high after their last set had been so well received by the crowd at _The Double Deuce_**. **All Assailment had to do was sign some merchandise (yeah, _**they **_had to sign merchandise for the crowd at the club) and do a few photos. Finally they were told by the bar (through Rachel and Quinn) to head back to the motel with the others to soon follow.

As the guys got to the room and slipped inside, closing the door behind them, Puck turned and emitted a howl of victory. "Dudes, that was fucking _**vicious!**_"Puck clapped him on the shoulder as the group of them burst into laughter.

Finn grinned in response as they all began giving each other high fives and fist bumps. He had to admit at one point he had serious doubts about whether or not they could pull this off. The fact they had not just pulled it off but actually _**killed it**_ in the club brought a sense of accomplishment and confidence to him that he'd rarely felt before.

Rachel had always told him he was talented, that he could dream as big as she could and push himself hard enough to fulfill those dreams. It was just now that he was starting to think she was right. Maybe he really could make his dreams a reality. Maybe he really was talented enough to make a career out of performing.

Maybe he really could be worthy of Rachel Berry after all.

The thought of it all made him think of the promise ring still sitting in Burt's safe, and another huge grin crossed his face. The show was over and was a resounding success. No longer were there any barriers to prevent him from following through with his plan to give it to Rachel. He already had Sam's help, and Puck had begrudgingly agreed to be part of it as well. Sure, Puck may have complained as to what that part was, but fuck, the dude still owed him; first for all the shit that happened regarding Quinn two years before, and secondly for the fiasco earlier with the motel room-card mix up. Finn felt no sympathy for his best friend whatsoever.

"God Damn, yo!" Artie called out from where he sat. He had wheeled himself over to the small fridge in the room to put in some leftovers the bar had given them. When the others looked over in curiosity, Arties grinned and wheeled himself back while pushing open the fridge door. All of the guys gasped in shock to see it fully stocked with beer, wine coolers, some various soft drinks, and also a couple trays of sandwiches. Mike, Blaine, Sam and Artie began pulling out the treasures within and setting them on the table in the room, while Puck grabbed a folded note found on the top. He glanced at Finn and shrugged before opening it and reading the contents aloud.

_You little shits get caught with this booze, we disavow any knowledge of having given it to you for the fantastic show you put on tonight. Same goes for this note. -G_

"Goliath?" Puck looked up to Finn. The taller boy grinned and nodded. Puck smiled and pulled out a lighter as Finn grabbed the metal garbage can and held it aloft. Soon the note was lit on fire and dropped in to burn to ashes.

The other guys quickly had bottles open and were chugging some beer back before Finn grabbed a few of the bottles (mostly wine coolers) and started shoving them back into the fridge. He ignored their protests and turned on them with narrow eyes. "You really want the girls to come in here and find we didn't save any for 'em?"

That pretty much ended their complaints right there.

**XXXXX**

About an hour later, the entire group of New Directions, along with Nora, lounged in the hotel room half drunk and recounting events each had gone through that evening. Nora was sitting on the floor between Puck's legs, recounting her more harrowing tale.

"And then, no word of a lie, the man turns towards me and says 'How much to get them to sign for me personally.'"

Puck gulped a sip of beer, grinning as his free arm wrapped around her waist. "Shit, to sign something? I'd do it for free! What did they want me to sign?"

Nora was quiet for a moment before she blurted out her answer nonchalantly. "His _**Johnson!**_"

Puck immediately shivered in response, making a disgusted face that was easily mimicked in one manner or other by all of the guys, causing the girls to all break down into fits of giggles, Brittany even fell over on the floor from laughing so hard. After a moment to collect her breath, she righted herself and spoke. "That's so ridiculous! I mean, even if Assailment gets super popular and Puck's signature is worth something, he'd have to chop off his penis before he could make money selling it."

After another moment of stunned silence, the rest of the group burst out laughing at Brittany's leap of logic. Finn comforted Rachel as she giggled uncontrollably into his chest, the two of them on one of the two queen beds in the room and cuddled in close together.

The party continued on well into the early hours of the following morning, with more laughing, drinking, story-telling, and even a bit of making out between some of the couples. Finn had never been as glad as he was in that moment that he was suspended from school. There wasn't any chance he'd be able to get up in time for classes anyway.

**XXXXX**

Finn awoke when the sun streamed in through the crack in the window curtains and hit him right in his eye. He squinted and raised his head a bit to survey his surroundings. The room was littered with empty bottles of beer and wine coolers, left-over food they'd ordered soon after their show and the remnants of merchandise that hadn't sold (which probably wouldn't even fill up an entire box). On the other bed were Nora and Puck, sleeping in a tangle of limbs and sheets and clothing that, surprisingly, was still on their bodies. Finn grimaced, wondering how the odd position could be comfortable. The foldout bed at the other end of the room had Blaine and Kurt sleeping on it, the two of them not tied into a knot around each other, but Blaine instead spooning Kurt, folded right in against him. Again (fortunately) their clothes remained on as well. Finn sighed in relief at not seeing anything intimate or inappropriate from either couple.

He was about to get out of bed to use the washroom, but his chest seemed to have some kind of weight anchoring him to the bed. He glanced down to see Rachel's prone form, her head and arm wrapped around him, still sleeping soundly and not pulled awake by his movement. He carefully and regretfully lifted her off of him and gently laid her on the bed and pillow beside him before making his escape to the bathroom. To say his body immediately relaxed with relief once he'd released the clench of his bladder was an understatement, and wryly noted that Puck was quite correct when he'd told Finn that beer was never purchased, it was merely rented.

Returning to the bed in the motel room, he noticed Rachel lying in the same prone position he'd left her but her bright brown eyes wide open as she smiled at him from the bed. He felt his heart warm with love at being on the other side of that infatuated gaze. She mumbled sleepily. "Hi, handsome."

"Hey gorgeous." Finn returned with a lopsided smirk, equally quiet as he lowered himself to the bed and wrapped her in his arms again. "How're you doing?"

"Much better now." Rachel told him, burying herself into his embrace before wiggling up to lay herself completely across the top of his chest. She kissed him through his t-shirt and then rested her hands flat under her chin, gazing at him. "You guys were awesome last night. I had no idea you'd worked that hard to pull off those songs."

"Us?" Finn smiled gently and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her left ear. "You ladies are the real heroes. Tying us with the OGLERS and pulling in the crowd? Getting merch together? And you totally rocked _Walk _yesterday, you know. I don't think we'd be able to do Pantera justice after hearing you girls sing it."

Rachel shrugged a bit before smiling brightly and planting a kiss on his lips. "You're right. You wouldn't."

"Oh!" Finn's hands immediately trailed down from her back to begin tickling her, and she squirmed while laughing. "Care to try that answer again, Ms. Berry?"

"Finn! **_FINN_**!" Rachel laughed even harder as she struggled to wrestle away from him, but he knew she didn't have a prayer; he'd already thrown his leg over hers to prevent her escape, and his hands were in far too strategic a place to deliver ample tickles without requiring too much effort to keep her on the bed. "Finn, stop it, please. I can't breathe!"

A pillow suddenly flew across the room and hit both of them square in the face, ending their tickle battle. They peeked out from under the thrown pillow to see Nora glaring at them both. "Would you guys just shut the fuck up and go somewhere else for your lovey-dovey–sunshiny-rosy-Walt-Disney-happily-ever-after-shit? I'm _**sleeping**_ here!"

After another grouse she dropped her head onto Puck's shoulder, Puck smirked while keeping his eyes closed and pulled her in closer, kissing the top of Nora's head. "That's my girl!"

Finn rolled his eyes as Rachel giggled a bit before motioning with her head towards the door leading outside. He nodded his agreement. Rachel quietly slipped into the bathroom as Finn pulled on a clean shirt and jacket, then dumped a handful of water out of the water bottle to slap on his face and rub out the sleep dirt in his eyes. It wasn't much, but it made him feel marginally refreshed and wasn't so noisy it would disturb the others.

After Rachel rejoined him from using the bathroom, they slipped outside the motel room. The sun was bright and warm, though the temperature was still typical for the time of year. Bundled in their jackets, they headed down towards the small diner across the parking lot in search of brunch.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see both Mike and Tina already there, sitting side-by-side in a booth and perusing a menu together. Finn was about to suggest they give 'Asian Fusion' their privacy as he noticed Tina's hand wander down Mike's arm to then go underneath the table, but Rachel was oblivious to the action and bounded over before he could stop her. She plopped herself on the opposite bench from them and flashed a beam of a smile. "Tike! How are you both?"

Tina began chuckling, but Mike looked confused as he glanced between the girls, then up at Finn. "Tike? Isn't that the name you give a toddler or something? "

Finn shrugged in good nature as Rachel shook her head and became very serious. "Not at all, Mike. It's your 'couple' name. You know, like Brangelina? Or Bennifer? Or even ours. Almost everyone calls us 'Finchel', though they usually do it in a derogatory manner." She smiled at them again. "I'm just continuing the tradition. And I think Tike suits you quite well."

Tina nodded once and looked over at her boyfriend, a grin also on her face. "Tike! I like it! It's short, cute, sweet. Just like me!"

Mike frowned as he turned it all over in his mind, and then looked back at Rachel. "Shouldn't it be Mikna?"

Rachel frowned. "Mikna?"

"Well, yeah." Mike continued. "I mean, in all the explanations you gave, the guy's name comes first. Even in Finchel, it's an amalgamation of Finn's name first with the second syllable of your first name. So, shouldn't ours be the same? Hence…Mikna?"

"It might be if you were the one to wear the pants in this relationship." Tina deadpanned.

The look of mock-outrage Mike sent to his girlfriend caused both Finn and Rachel to erupt with laughter, and for the first time since their group had been coerced into the metal show, Finn felt himself completely at ease. It was an odd feeling for him since he still had so much to worry about: all of them were still suspended from McKinley, he was sure his homework had piled up due to his focus on the gig (though he figured he could get most of it done during their suspension) and college decisions needed to be made soon.

And then there was also the matter of the promise ring.

Finn turned to Rachel, watching her read down the menu with concentration and, no doubt, trying to determine which items would meet her vegan beliefs (or almost meet them; she wasn't adverse to bending the rules slightly when required). He really couldn't imagine his life continuing into any future without her by his side. She'd been completely supportive of this metal show, gone out of her way to contribute, and had in turn made him _**want**_ to be at his best for this show. She was his inspiration, his muse, his heart, his soul and (hopefully) his future all wrapped up in one, small, perfect package. He never thought he could be a hundred percent certain about anything, but he was about her, and about wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. His Mom was probably right that marriage wasn't an option anytime soon. Finn wasn't even sure they'd be in the same state for college, but he was sure he'd do anything he could to keep his promises to always love and be there for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's cell phone suddenly blaring out_ For Whom the Bell Tolls _by Metallica. Finn and Mike both looked at the young ingénue incredulously, but she shrugged as she dug out her phone. "What? I was trying to stay in the metal mindset during our assignment. "

She accepted the call as Finn and Mike exchanged a smirk. "Rachel Berry speaking." Rachel's face went from smiling to very serious. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "You're calling from where?" Finn, Mike and Tina looked up in alarm at Rachel's serious tone of voice, but she kept her attention on the phone. "Uh…well, yes, I think we could arrange something. When were you thinking of doing this?"

Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Finn's face to get his attention. Once he turned to her, she began making the motions of scribbling with a pen. After checking his pockets, he pulled out a Sharpie and handed it to her. Rachel rolled her eyes at the thick marker, but snatched it out of his hand and started writing on the napkin in front of her. "Yes. Okay, I think Monday morning would work. That shouldn't be a problem. I'll make sure to let the guys know and I'll confirm the venue in a day or so. Thank you so much for the opportunity. We're looking forward to it. Okay…okay…bye." Rachel grinned from ear to ear as she disconnected the call. She put the phone down on the table and picked up her menu, reading it while humming happily to herself.

Finn, Mike and Tina were all gaping at her expectantly, but Rachel was still looking only at the menu. She seemed to take no notice of the three sets of eyes boring into her to try and determine her secrets. After nodding to herself, she nodded and closed the menu, placing it down on the table and finally lifting her eyes to meet the others. She seemed taken aback by their intense stares. "What?"

"_**What was the call about**_?" Tina all but shouted, causing both Finn and Mike to wince and look at her in surprise. Tina didn't usually let herself get excited or upset about things, but it seemed even her patience had limits.

"Oh, the call." Rachel shrugged. "It was just Ellen DeGeneres's people asking about us doing a song on her show."

Finn's mouth opened in shock as he stared at Rachel. Was she really being serious? Ellen was a known celebrity host who's show spanned the entire U.S. and beyond. She really wanted to do a segment with them? It seemed surreal. Finn shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around this new information. "Why…why would she be interested in us?"

This time it was Rachel's turn to stare at Finn in surprise. She chuckled and shook her head at his confusion. "Finn, Assailmentjust performed a show whose proceeds are going towards the O.G.L.E.R.S. and several other BGLT rights groups. You don't think one of the most nationally recognized members of that community, whose influence spans several countries, is going to take notice of a bunch of high school kids who prepared and proceeded to do such a show despite threat of public humiliation and expulsion from their school? It's a gold mine for talk shows and news broadcasts."

Finn groaned and collapsed his head in his hand on the table, despite the smiles of approval from both Tina and Mike at Rachel's announcement. "When the hell does this ever end? We've been at this now for over a week, Rach. Now it's going to national television? Can't we just cancel this all and have done with it?"

"Absolutely not!" Rachel proclaimed, thwacking him on the arm at the suggestion. "This is an opportunity to promote not only the O.G.L.E.R.S., but also Assailment and New Directions, as well. It raises only public awareness of an important cause, but might also bring us more fans and sponsors for the school."

Tina nodded before sipping her water. "That is, of course, if we still have a school to go back to."

Rachel grinned at her friend. "Trust me; it's all but a sure thing."

Finn cast a perplexed look towards his girlfriend, wondering how she could be confident making such a bold proclamation. The threat of expulsion still loomed over their heads as early as last night. Rachel, however, remained silent on the issue and began texting furiously on her phone, leaving the other three shrugging their shoulders in confusion.

**XXXXX**

The Lima Board of Education meeting hall was absolutely stifling. Finn couldn't be sure if that was because of the actual heat in the room or just the nature of this meeting which had been hastily called together by the school board. With him in the room was Rachel, the two of them representing the students of New Directions as co-captains. Along with Rachel and Finn was Rachel's father LeRoy, who was acting as a sort of 'legal counsel' for the students. Mr. Schuester was also there, as musical director of New Directions, since the club was under his leadership when they had decided to act in unison and defy the school's orders.

They sat at the presentation table across from the school council members whose seats were formed in a horseshoe around the table. The suspension and expulsion hearing was the most formal disciplinary issue that Finn had ever had to face. Considering some of the crap he and Puck had pulled in junior high that was saying something. Behind them were the rest of the New Direction's students, most with parents also attending to discover the result of the meeting. If they lost, they'd all have to find other schools or means of study in order to graduate.

_Hearing. We're in a hearing! With the school board! Who'd have thought, before all of this started, that Principal Figgins would be calling us, the losers of the school, to a hearing? Things sure do change in a hurry when you decide to break the rules. _

It was odd, but Finn couldn't honestly say he walked in feeling very nervous about the meeting. If he was expelled, it would definitely suck, but it wasn't the end of his world. He could transfer to a different school in the district, or if need be, finish his courses in night school. It would mean this entire semester of classes would have been wasted but after pushing through and succeeding with everything at _The Double Deuce_, he knew he could manage the classes again. And if he did night school, he wouldn't even have to get up as early in the day. How cool would that be?

The door at the far end of the room opened and in walked in several unknown council members. Soon after, Principal Figgins also came in beside a very familiar face. Familiar, of course, because it was someone who had at one time promised several things for New Directions, only to quickly rip them away over some dumb fiasco with Mr. Schuester and the lead in the play _Les Mis _two years ago.

Bryan Ryan. Finn knew he was from the Lima Board of Education, though in what capacity he couldn't say. Had he moved from curriculum programming now to student affairs? It was possible, he guessed, but in the end it really didn't matter. Finn knew Mr. Ryan looked out for one and one thing only; himself.

After being motioned to the head of the table by Principal Figgins, Mr. Ryan produced a gavel and base for it, and rapped it quickly on the table. "Order. Order. Meeting has come to session."

Rachel sat beside Finn dressed in a business suit that made her look five years older than she was (and was arousing 'Little Finn' something fierce). She looked over to him, perplexed, and then back at Mr. Ryan. "Sir, are we on trial here or something? I'm pretty sure only a court of law requires a gavel and base."

"Technically, Ms. Berry, you're correct, but I've always liked them and wanted to use it in some sort of official capacity. Now, shall we get on with the minutes?"

"Minutes?" Finn's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Topics of conversation for the meeting. They're called minutes." Rachel explained quietly beside him.

"Who came up with that brilliant idea? It could take hours to talk about the minutes in a meeting."

Rachel shrugged. "It depends how many minutes there are."

"You mean time, or topics?"

"Both."

Finn shook his head, trying to shake the confusion out of his mind. Normally he could follow things pretty easily, especially since Rachel had helped him learn how to study better, but stuff like this just baffled him. Minutes were now discussion topics? It was bad enough when they were just parts of time that made up hours and days. Great, now he was wondering how people who studied time conducted their meetings. It would be really confusing if all your minutes were about minutes.

"So, I understand this meeting is about whether or not to expel…" Mr. Ryan peered at the sheets in front of him, "…every single member of the New Directions Glee club. Is this correct?"

"It is." Principal Figgins agreed with a nod.

Mr. Ryan looked up from his paperwork to take in the group of students and their parents before turning back to the principal. "What are the allegations?"

"Insubordination, inappropriate representation of this school, and unexcused absenteeism."

"Unexcused - wait, _**you're**_ the one who suspended us.**" **Finn countered.

"I never told you when that suspension was to be enacted, Mr. Hudson. Paperwork takes time to process, and as such your suspension officially began the day after you and your little posse decided to walk out of the choir room. As such, you were absent without excuse for any and all classes you were to attend that day."

Mr. Ryan nodded towards Figgins before turning back to the group. "Mr. Figgins does have a point. Suspensions don't officially start until the next day." After glancing at the paperwork, Mr. Ryan looked back up. "It also says here you were warned you _**would **_be suspended _**if **_you decided to continue with the show. Therefore it was _**your **_choice to be suspended, not Principal Figgins'."

Finn rolled his eyes even as LeRoy came forward in his seat to address the school board. "Mr. Ryan, the choices given were onerous. Had they chosen to comply with Mr. Figgins' demands, several parties of this group could have been sued for breach of contract. Is it now the school's policy that they'd rather uphold their own ideals of etiquette and protocol even thought it might hinder someone's legal obligations?"

"Also a valid point, Mr. Berry." Mr. Ryan nodded in agreement before straightening his suit jacket and turning back to Mr. Figgins. "Were you intentionally hindering them from the completion of a signed contract?"

Mr. Figgins scoffed at the accusation. "Firstly, they provided no legal documentation to prove that such a contract existed. Secondly, even if it does exist, it does not change the fact that they were performing in a brothel-"

"Strip club!" Rachel interrupted harshly. "There's a difference."

"In a house of ill repute," Figgins challenged her, matching her glare across the table, "whose minimum age of entry is twenty one. As none of the students from this school are of that age, their presence at _The Double Deuce _should not have been allowed. I blame the parents for the poor upbringing and decision making of their youngsters."

"How can you blame the parents? They weren't even there when any of this went down!" Finn cried out in frustration.

LeRoy put a hand on Finn's shoulder to quiet him down before turning and addressing the school board formally. "The club went to proper lengths to ensure that none of the band members were served alcohol on the premises. There have been many instances throughout history of underage entertainment hired by a club for of-age patrons. That doesn't seem to be the issue here. The real issue is how you, as school principal, are imposing an unreasonable set of rules outside of the school environment. You are skirting dangerously close to violating the First Amendment rights. None of the activities the students participated in were done on school property, and in no way did it reflect negatively on McKinley High."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you there," Mr. Ryan said, stopping LeRoy with a raised hand. "It very much negatively reflects on McKinley High. We're talking about the entire glee club deciding to suspend themselves so they could perform at a strip-club. In addition to that, they went to the media and publicly decried this school and their principal for thousands of people to see. That's not exactly high praise for our school regarding the quality of students we try to maintain in our institutions."

"Perhaps such actions wouldn't have been perpetrated if Principal Figgins hadn't sent Will Schuester on his behalf to try and strong-arm the group into compliance with further threats. Such action was also not on school property. In the end, this comes down to a high school more concerned with their reputation than supporting their students."

Figgins sneered with his response. "We will never support students participating in such activities. At their age they should have known better than to become involved with such adult ventures."

"The performance was contractually obligated." Rachel stood to speak beside her father. "Haven't we been over this issue already?"

"That doesn't also count for the furor your group caused with the North Star Church of the Gospel." Mr. Ryan countered smoothly. "A church with national media recognition was denouncing not only the students involved, but also the parents, schools and upbringing they were party to. Again, whether intentional or not, it reflects negatively on McKinley."

One of the other council members cleared his throat for some recognition and came forward in his seat. "How did this contract even come to be in the first place? If the minimum age to enter the premises was twenty-one, how did four high school students get in there to begin with?"

LeRoy held up his hand to wave off the question. "That is not the issue with which we're concerned? The issue is-"

"We snuck in."

Finn took a deep breath, realizing at that moment that there likely wasn't a way around this issue. Sooner or later the entire story would come out, and if that was to be the case, there wasn't a point in avoiding the truth. He swallowed and stood up beside Rachel, who sent him a pleading look and tried to pull him back down into his chair, but he gently removed her hands, squeezing them before turning back to the council.

"Finn, not another word." LeRoy instructed him.

"Why?" Finn asked and shrugged as he took in the school board with a wave of his hands. "It's the truth, Sir. We got ourselves into this whole mess because the four of us agreed to go there with fake ID's. It was just one mistake after another. We snuck in, we got into a fight, got caught, our ID's were discovered, and then...then we offered to make up the cash that the club lost from their other talent who bailed on them. It just escalated from there. The other guys we brought on board, sure, but the girls? They were just trying to help us out by making sure we could pull in an audience. They shouldn't be held responsible for our actions. Really. But...but the cool thing was that, when we combined our strengths and helped each other out, we made a real impact for gay and lesbian rights. We sold out the club with the O.G.L.E.R.S. Help. We pulled off something none of us thought we could ever do. So, no matter what happens, it was worth it, you know?" Finn sighed and shrugged. "I have no regrets. I don't think any of the others do either. If that means we need to be expelled, then do it. I'll accept the blame for anything I've done wrong."

Figgins smiled widely as the others on the school board suddenly turned and began speaking with each other, trying to decide how best to approach the issue given Finn's admission of guilt. Finn sat down with a sense of defeat, not trusting the smug looks on the faces of Principal Figgins or Mr. Ryan.

Rachel leaned over to him, squeezing his knee in support, and gave him her biggest smile. "You truly are a noble, self-sacrificing person, Finn. That was wonderful that you tried to keep the girls out of this. I just wish, sometimes, you'd know when to shut the hell up."

Finn swallowed. "The talking could have dragged on for another hour, Rach, and come back to the same result. There's no point in arguing anymore. Let's just let them make their decision and get on with life."

Mr. Ryan turned from Figgins and addressed the school board. "Given the extenuating circumstances regarding this issue, I think it would be best if the board retired in private to discuss the issue further. Mr. Hudson, Mr. and Ms. Berry, thank you for appearing here on behalf of the students affected. Mr. Figgins, thank you for appearing on behalf of the school. We will reconvene after lunch at 1:00pm and deliver our decision at that time."

The members of the school board all got up from their seats and retreated with Mr. Ryan towards the back doors through which they had come. Finn let out a loud breath, trying to rid himself of the nerves that had finally developed like a lead weight in his stomach. He glanced at Rachel, who offered an encouraging smile. "Now we wait, I guess."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He reached over and gripped her hand in his. "You know, no matter what happens I'm really glad you're standing with us, Rach. I totally would have understood if you'd decided to save your scholarship chances instead."

She grinned and nodded at him. "The scholarships aren't going anywhere, Finn. Neither are the schools. If not this year, then next, right?"

"Yeah, but then you'd have an entire year to kill, wouldn't you? I mean what then?"

Rachel considered the question before giving a one shoulder shrug. "Jobs. Community theatre. Maybe even auditioning in Dayton. Volunteering. If you apply yourself, you can fill a year up pretty quickly, you know."

"If the school board is smart, Finn, they won't do anything." LeRoy mentioned while looking at some of the paperwork he'd prepared. "They're already aware of the media scrutiny they're under due to your little act of rebellion at the club. You guys are also slated for an appearance on a nationally televised talk show. Imagine the field day Ellen DeGeneres's people would have if we told them you were expelled for your actions in raising money and awareness for the gay and lesbian community. No, the school board is just trying to save face."

Finn shook his head. "I wish I could feel that confident."

Leroy glanced at him before smiling. "When you're my age and have experienced these types of incidents more often, you will be."

**XXXXX**

Once outside the school board's meeting room, Finn noticed three news-crews gathered around, each of them reporting on the proceedings. He raised an eyebrow over to LeRoy who was following him outside, and the older man simply grinned. Looking back down to Rachel, he noticed she also sported a mile-wide grin as she passed by them smoothly, linking her arm through his as she did so.

LeRoy clapped them both on the shoulder from behind. "I have to go check in with the lackeys at the office regarding all the cases we're actually getting paid for. You two have a good lunch and we'll see you after." With that, he strolled away, whistling a bit as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Finn chuckled as he looked down at Rachel. "You sure you want to go into performing arts for a career? I mean, shit, you could be a manager for music, or a lawyer, or a journalist or whatever you wanted. I wish I had brains like you to follow whatever path I wanted."

"You sell yourself too short sometimes, Finn." Rachel told him as they made their way outside. "You have the brains. You have the talent. You just don't believe in yourself enough. I meant what I said back in sophomore year; you're better than all of them, Finn. I know you are. You just have to try." She interlaced her fingers in his and stopped him at the street corner's red light. "What do _**you **_want to do with your life? Music? Acting? I think the only option we can viably remove as a career path would be dancing."

"Or Spanish interpreter." He ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't know, Rach. That's what scares me about high school ending. I don't know what I want to do! I mean, it was awesome being in the band and pursuing a life as a professional musician would be totally cool, but I'm not crazy enough to think it's an overnight thing. I...I need a backup or something that would be good to fall back on in case it all goes down the crapper."

She gave him a disapproving look on his choice of language, but otherwise didn't comment on it. "So you don't know what you want yet. That's okay. Lots of people don't after high school. But that shouldn't stop you from college, you know. This show should prove to you that you can do it, Finn. You just need the motivation."

Finn laughed ruefully. "This show wasn't motivation. It was a gun to the head."

"Well, hopefully you won't feel that way about post-secondary education." She smiled at him and fixed his tie a bit. "The point is, Finn, you can do it. As much as you've said you believe in me starring on Broadway, I believe you'll find your path, too. I know whatever you do you're going to be a star with it."

Her left hand curled into his right one, and Finn absently stroked his thumb along her knuckles. He squeezed slightly, noticing then in that moment that she wore no jewelry on that hand. That was something he would have to soon rectify. Taking a deep breath, he put into motion the plan he and Sam had come up with just a couple weeks ago. "Say Rach, what are you doing this Friday night?"

Rachel turned and gave him a shy smile. It didn't matter they'd been dating for over two years; she always flashed that coy smile of hers when he asked her on an actual date, just the two of them. "No plans yet, I don't think. Why?"

Finn shrugged. "Well, we haven't been bowling in a while. I was wondering if you might want to go do something simple and straight-forward for a change. You know, bowling, pizza, just the two of us having fun again."

She beamed at him and rested her head on the side of his arm as they continued walking. "Bowling sounds fantastic, Finn."

"Good. Just, do me a favour, would you?"

She glanced up at him curiously. "Of course."

"Think you could wear that outfit you wore the first time we went bowling?"

Rachel considered the request, casting him a curious stare, but finally nodded. "O-kay, but I have other clothing that's much nicer that I could still bowl in and-"

"I liked that outfit, though." Finn said, cutting off any further protests. He bent over and kissed the top of her head. "Really, it would be a favour to me."

"What are you planning, Finn?"

Swallowing down his nervousness, he looked at her in mock-outrage. "What? What makes you think I'm 'planning' something?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, but he stared back at her in a challenging manner. After a moment, she relented and nodded. "Okay."

Relief flooded through him as she didn't pursue the matter any further, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to him while they walked. "Thanks, Rach."

"No problem," she answered with a contended sigh, snuggling against his side. "And besides, I can wait until Friday to find out what you have in mind."

**XXXXX**

Upon their return to the Board of Education building, Finn noticed a large number of reporters and news trucks milling about outside the facility. Reporters were all busy talking towards their cameramen or going over notes regarding whatever item they were reporting on. He glanced down at Rachel as they slowly made their way through the various setups and weaved around some of the others gathering by the front doors. "Do you have any idea why the news is all here?"

Rachel looked up at him, her face creased in surprise at his question and a smile on her face. "You mean you don't _**know **_why they're here?"

Finn shrugged. "Not really? I mean, I –" He paused midsentence as though a light bulb had gone off in his head. He turned and looked again at the various news trucks. Columbus. Cincinnati, Dayton, Indianapolis, there was even a crew that seemed to be from Pittsburg if he was making the word on the camera out correctly. He turned back to his girlfriend with wide eyes. "You don't'…you think they're here for _**us**_?"

She shrugged with a slight smile. "It would make the most sense, wouldn't it? I mean, this is an issue that could set a precedent of some kind one way or another. I wouldn't be surprised to see it mentioned on the national news, too. I mean, if staff from Ellen are calling us for television musical spots, don't you think word has reached the national news rooms, too?"

He hadn't really thought about it that way, but once Rachel had provided the connection, he could see her point. National media outlets owned more than just the shows they were producing. Very often they also produced news magazines and broadcasts, and Finn was sure anyone of them would love to air a show regarding high school kids' struggles against their school board for fundraising a gay and lesbian rights group. Suddenly, Finn was feeling very confident about his chances of getting out of this with minimal consequences from McKinley.

As they walked back inside, Rachel was pulled away by her dad to go over a few notes and some other paperwork. Finn turned to see the grins on the faces of Sam, Mike, Puck, Artie and Blaine, each of them bumping his fist or giving him a high five, and Finn could easily see why. Where before, in the morning, there had been several empty seats and no overt proof of the media's interest in this story, now every seat in the galley was occupied, several of those people carried notepads or digital recorders of some kind for what Finn assumed was reporting. The general mood of the other attendees was positive and jovial, and more and more Finn became confident that the school board would have no choice but to back off of their push to expel all the students and instead reinstate them with full honors. Anything else would be seen as bad form by the media, and the school board wouldn't want to risk that kind of negative publicity. Giving a final fist bump to Puck, Finn returned to his chair and sat down.

It wasn't long before the doors behind the horseshoe seat arrangement of the school board opened; the various school council members filed in and reclaimed their seats. Despite being upbeat about his chances of winning this showdown, Finn still felt butterflies settle in his stomach. He supposed it was just nerves from not being a hundred percent positive the school board would dismiss the incidents, even if all the signs might be pointing that way.

Before long, Bryan Ryan ascended to the seat reserved for the head of the Board. He sat down without preamble and pulled himself closer to the microphone, staring directly at Finn, Rachel and LeRoy. "I see word has gotten out to the public and media regarding this issue. I've had nothing but calls from new stations, magazines and newspapers ever since I recessed this session."

LeRoy shrugged with a smile as he returned Mr. Ryan's gaze. "Yes, I thought you might take notice of the wide coverage this matter has garnered. But it is pretty serious to threaten your students with expulsion simply for participating in a worthy cause."

Mr. Figgins, seated once again beside Bryan Ryan, cleared his throat and also spoke into the microphone "The issue is not the charity for which they were helping, it's the means by which they chose to help, and also the circumstances leading up to it. They had admitted they blatantly snuck into a bordello-"

"Strip club!" Rachel corrected quickly again, standing to her feet and garnering a few cheers from the audience. Finn smiled proudly at watching her stand her ground, eyes ablaze and no doubt a speech forming in her mind about the differences between the two types of businesses.

"Regardless what you call it, they were not acting in a manner appropriate for students of McKinley High School. We have standards to maintain which they blatantly ignored."

"Yes," LeRoy argued as he stood to address the board. Finn watched as he cast a look towards the reporters before continuing. "The same standards, apparently, the allow students of differing sexual orientations to be terrorized by bullying. There have been many reports to McKinley teachers regarding 'slushy facials', 'dumpster tossing' and generally inappropriate behaviour towards those of alternate sexual orientations. This school board has done little to create or enforce any sort of policy in regards to matters like these, so I have to wonder why having students simply play metal music in a bar is suddenly crossing some boundary of protocol."

The McKinley quarterback marveled at the way all the arguments seemed to die on the lips of the board members. Every single one of them knew what LeRoy was referring to; less than eighteen months ago, Kurt had filed a complaint that Dave Karofsky had threatened to kill him, presumably because Kurt was openly gay. But because the incident wasn't witnessed by any of the teachers, the board had allowed Karofsky to return to the school after only a few days. Now, in a complete reversal of fortune, a group of students were being brought before the board for openly supporting gay and lesbian rights.

Mr. Figgins leaned forward in his chair. "There was never any evidence of such actions taking place on school property. No teachers or administrative staff has come forward claiming such abuse has occurred."

LeRoy smiled. "I can call forth the members of the Glee club present today, if need be. Many of them have actually been on both sides of the bullying at one point or other and can testify as to the veracity of my allegation."

Another hush seemed to descend across the floor of the chambers, and instantly Bryan Ryan turned to Figgins and began speaking in quiet voices. Figgins' looked like he was panicking as he gestured wildly regarding the turn of events, and hope began to develop in Finn's heart that everything might be resolved more quickly than he'd thought. He turned to look at the galley, noticing that many of the reporters were furiously writing notes in their notebooks or speaking quietly into their digital recorders. Apparently news of how the bullying against someone who was gay was allowed to take place while fundraising for a gay and lesbian charity was questioned was very newsworthy. Finn had to grin at the other members of New Directions behind him, and all of them returned his smile.

After a few tense minutes during which both Mr. Ryan and Figgins exchanged a few heated words, Mr. Ryan shook his head and turned back towards his microphone while Figgins sat in his chair, defeated.

"After careful consideration, I hereby move that the Lima Board of Education reinstate all the members of McKinley High school's glee club, 'New Directions'. The suspension will end tomorrow morning at 8:00am. Ladies, gentlemen, welcome back to school."

The group of kids all cried out in victory, each of them jumping from their seats to cheer in jubilation. Finn stood and pulled Rachel into a huge hug, burying his face against the crook of her neck and whispering in her ear. "You did it, Rach! You got us an audience for the show; you advertised for us, you and your dad got us through the mess with the school board. You're the most awesome person I know to be able to do all of that for us. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

Rachel smiled at him and squeezed his arms in response. "Well, I imagine it'll take the form of something we weren't able to do the night of the show."

Finn swallowed and stared at her in astonishment, stuttering his answer. "Re-re-really? You still want to…uh…follow through with all of that."

Rachel grinned at him as she collected some of the papers on the desk. Her look was flirty and mischievous. "Finn, hasn't everything with the metal show taught you something about me, yet?"

He continued to stare at her in confusion until her small hand yanked him down to her level. She brought her lips over to his ear and whispered quietly. "I don't give up _**that **_easily."

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Despite the content of this chapter, believe it or not I had this chapter's last scene planned long before the show took the route it did with their songs. (I know not everyone might believe that, but it's true.) At least in my story it actually happens (and that's all I'll say on that). Again, thanks to everyone who's stuck by this story and still reading, subscribing and especially reviewing. At least this one didn't take 7 months to get out. Hope it's enjoyed by everyone. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

An hour.

It had already been an hour in the dress shop at Lima's mall and Rachel was losing patience. She'd agreed to go with Santana to find a prom dress, eager to prove her commitment to this new and unlikely friendship. The experience, however, was taxing her nerves. From the moment they'd walked in the mall, Santana had shown herself to be an even bigger clothing snob than Kurt. Labels were considered, as well as fit, colour, uniqueness, style; the list was never-ending. Rachel had briefly considered looking for a prom dress herself, but the amount of time it was taking just to help Santana negated that idea. And if Santana was this fussy, Rachel didn't want the spunky cheerleader anywhere near the store when she tried dresses on for herself. Besides, Kurt knew Finn's tastes better than anyone else, and he hadn't steered Rachel wrong yet (discounting that whole 'sad clown hooker' fiasco, that is).

Rachel pulled out another dress from the rack. "What about the red one, San?"

Santana glanced briefly at it and then waved it aside with her hand. "Too much like the dresses we wore to the Hudmel wedding."

After replacing the dress, Rachel pulled out another one further along the bar. "This? It would look good with your hair up, you know. Very chic."

Her Latino friend shook her head without even looking at it. "Too dead looking."

"Dead looking?"

"It's all black, Rachel. This is a senior prom, not a funeral. It's supposed to be a passage into adult hood, not passage into the bright light at the end of the tunnel."

Rachel exhaled heavily and bit back her frustration as she replaced it and pulled out a cream coloured one instead. She turned back towards Santana and motioned with it, silently asking her friend what she thought. Santana crossed her arms and gave her a glare. "You're kidding, right? Beige? Why not just send me there in a paper bag?"

"Well, it would certainly garner attention." Rachel returned the dress along the rack, ignoring Santana's scoff of derision. After quickly looking through the rest of the dresses, she turned back to her friend. "There just doesn't seem to be many colours available that suit your complexion, San. You're kind of known for red. And that wedding was a year and a half ago. Shouldn't matter now since Matt wasn't at the wedding and his prom is in another school."

Santana sighed and crossed her arms. "Maybe not, but I was hoping for something different to wear to Matt's prom; something unusual but not too flamboyant. That's why I asked for your help and not Kurt's, because lord knows what Hummel would have chosen." She glanced at Rachel's clothing with disgust before looking at the dresses again. "Of course, given your current attire, I probably assumed too much about how your fashion sense matured."

Rachel smiled as she glanced down at her state of dress. She had ditched the knee-high socks in favour of nylons but otherwise had a red v-neck sweater with a small unicorn embroidered on the left side above the breast, her black beret on her head, and her short black mini-skirt that went only an inch below her buttocks (Finn's favourite, though her fathers both disapproved). It was all standard Rachel Berry clothing, really. At one time she questioned whether she should let Kurt give her that makeover he'd promised a while back, but since Finn seemed to like her and her clothing just the way she was she didn't see a need to change it anytime soon.

Santana shifted nervously on her feet and began playing with the charm on her necklace, her eyes dancing through the different dresses and wondering which to try on. Rachel picked up on her friend's anxiety and stood beside her more closely to show solidarity. "Are you scared about it all? Going to Matt's school, not knowing anybody?"

"No!" Santana bit out harshly, not even looking at her. Rachel gave her a penetrating stare that must have done the trick, however, because finally Santana's shoulders slumped in defeat as she dropped her arms to her sides. "I'm petrified, Rachel. It's been _**so long **_since Matt and I were together, and even longer since we've had any real dating life with each other. What...what if this all turns out really badly? What if he doesn't even want to come to our prom party?"

"You'll be fine, Santana!" Rachel assured her, one hand going around shoulders and pulling her in for a side hug. She rubbed Santana's shoulder in a gesture of friendship and support. "You already know what will happen. Matt's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees how badass you look in your dress. He's going to take you to his school for prom, dance the entire night with you, and all the guys _**and **_girls are going to wonder how he managed to snag the hottest piece of ass this side of Cincinnati."

The spunky cheerleader raised an eyebrow at Rachel and frowned. "Ex_**cuse **_me? Was that really you who just uttered the words 'hottest piece of ass'? Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?"

"Sorry," Rachel said without conviction. "Finn's influence isn't always the best."

"I sincerely hope Frankenteen does not refer to me that way."

"No, he told me Puck does."

Santana snorted. "I think Puck's views have changed, given how he looks at Nora. I was never sure any woman could handle him properly; he even wore out my patience. That he hasn't with her is a miracle."

"I think it's more that Puck's finally met someone he's willing to change a little for." Rachel smiled at Santana. 'Like you and Matt."

Uncharacteristically, Santana began biting one of her nails, or rather, the skin around the nails. Rachel knew this was a nervous habit of her cheerleader friend. Santana was the type of person who liked to be in control of everything, whether that be school, extra-curricular activities, friends, or her romantic relationships. That control slipped easily from her grasp when it came to Matt Rutherford, though. She'd all but admitted that she was in love with her ex-boyfriend and would do just about anything for him, including go to his grad when she knew no one else at his school. The situation was completely out of her power, but she was subjecting herself to it anyway just to prove her commitment. It was incredibly romantic in Rachel's eyes, even if she knew better than to even mention how epic it was to Santana. The girl had absolutely no inclination of romance, even if she was caught squarely in the middle of her own Harlequin novel.

"You know, we could always try the royal blue dress." Rachel suggested, pulling one out from the end of the rack. "It's not your normal colour, but it might work with your skin tone better than the navy. And it has a bit more flair with the ruffle along the shoulder."

Santana pursed her lips as she pulled the dress out of the see-through bag and gave it a once over on both sides. Rachel internally cheered since it was the first gown her friend hadn't dismissed outright. After a few moments, Santana moved to the mirror and held it up against her, checking the length and getting an idea of how it might look. She turned one way, then another, as if trying to pose with the dress still hanging in front, until finally Rachel threw her hands in the air and pushed Santana towards the dressing room. "Go try it on, will you?"

"Hey, hey, watch the shoving there Hobbit," Santana snarled, swatting away Rachel's hands.

The young diva put one hand on her hip and pointed towards the dressing room with the other. "You won't know how it really fits until you put it on, right? All this posing in the mirror is simply because you didn't think I find you something. Just accept that you lost the bet and owe me lunch."

Santana stared hard at her before rolling her eyes and dragging the dress to the fitting room. "Bossy Berry returns to form, I see. You'd think after two years in Glee I'd get used to it." Before long, she had locked herself in the change room and begun taking off her clothes. "Is that how you keep Finn entertained? Just telling him what to do in the bedroom?"

Rachel ignored the remake and collapsed in the chair right outside the doorway. Santana's comment, however, had her thinking back to the events at the club and her almost consummation with Finn (she still didn't entirely forgive Puck and Nora for getting to the room first). She still wanted him to be her first, but now she had no idea when it would happen. Her fathers weren't scheduled on any trips in the next few weeks, meaning her home was off-limits. Finn's mom and step-dad had a fairly quiet routine themselves, and Kurt also lived there. When would the opportunity ever arise again?

"What's wrong, Dwarf?" came the question from the other side of the change room.

Rachel blew out a loud, dramatic breath. "I'm just lamenting the fact that all the perfect opportunities presented to Finn and I to have intercourse have come and gone. Since both our families are home for the foreseeable future, I have no idea how Finn and I will manage to…well…you know."

She could hear Santana's scoff through the wooden door. "You two _**still **_haven't bumped uglies? Good grief, Berry, just push him into a public bathroom stall and get 'er done. You'll be so busy moaning and groaning with those loud pipes of yours the washroom will empty out in no time. Of course, you'll probably get banned from wherever you are, so make sure it's a store or restaurant you don't like."

"And you want to be a performer?" Rachel asked sarcastically. "I think you missed your true calling as a sex therapist."

"Just calling it like I see it." More sounds of fabric rustling came from the change room. "I guarantee you Finn won't care one way or another. Once you tell him it's time water your Berry Bush, he'll be ready to do it wherever and whenever you want. Men are all the same in that respect." Santana tapped her chin in thought. "Although, I can think of one place that might give you some privacy and suit your needs, it's probably cleaner than a public bathroom and it would be very quiet."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Where in the world could-"

"Nuh-uh, Boo-Berry. You get the intel _**after **_we're done here."

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms. "That's horribly unfair. I can't believe you wouldn't trust me to stay if you told me."

Santana scoffed in the dressing room. "It's all about the leverage, Man-hands, both in and out of the bedroom."

"Have you always had such an innate skill to absolutely destroy any sense of romance sex might entail?"

Santana sighed and spoke in a genuine voice of caring. "I just think you're putting too much pressure on yourself to make this all epic and perfect. You already know he's the right guy. That's way more important than when and where. Trust me."

Finally, the door opened and Santana came out, straightening the dress a bit. Rachel stood immediately and beamed at her, admiring how the royal blue fabric fit her friend to a tee and the small ruffle added that touch of detail to draw one's attention to her face. After allowing Santana to check it in the mirror for a moment, Rachel finally came up behind her. "So, what do you think?"

Santana smirked and nodded in approval. "I think Matt is a very lucky man."

"So buy it and bag it, and tell me about this great location then?"

Santana looked at herself from the side before replying absently, "we're not done yet."

Rachel looked up in alarm from her phone where she was taking a picture of her friend. "We aren't?"

Santana shook her head. "Not at all. We still need to get me a dress for _**our **_prom." She turned to look at Rachel as though it were obvious. "You don't really expect me to wear the same dress to _**both **_of them, do you?"

Rachel sighed and sat back down as Santana disappeared into the change room. After she'd locked the door though, Rachel smiled conspiratorial and looked down to her cell phone, punching in a text to her secret accomplice.

(She chose the royal blue. Thanks 4 the help, Kurt. Just don't ever tell Santana.)

His reply was immediate. [Anytime. It'll be out secret. ;) ]

**XXXXX**

Puck descended into the basement of the Hudson-Hummel household, resigned to his fate. Fuck, he knew he shouldn't be pissed at Finn for making him the chauffeur for the evening. It wasn't a big deal. All it involved was picking Rachel up from her home and bringing her to the bowling alley (and tuning out all the fucking crazy talk about Broadway). As favours went, it was easy. Besides, his date with Nora came after he delivered Rachel, and that meant Monster Trucks and plenty of beer. Sure he'd have to take Nora wherever she wanted for dinner first, but there was food involved in that, so how could he complain? This was shaping up to be a perfect night, really. And he was sure after he took Nora back to her dorm room tonight he'd be saved from having to drive home. Nora was nothing if not aggressive about getting her 'quota' of the Puckasauras before they parted ways.

"Finn!" Puck called out as he looked around the basement. He frowned at not seeing his best friend. "Hey, yo! Where are you, dude?"

Finn emerged from the side room in the basement, a suit bag in his hand. "Puck! Awesome - you're here. How are ya?"

"Uh," Puck ignored his friend's question and pointed at the suit bag. "What's that?"

The tall quarterback grinned. "Your uniform!"

"Squeeze me? Baking powder? It sounded like you said uniform."

"I did." Finn smiled broadly and, in Puck's estimation, vindictively. "Every chauffeur wears one, Puck. You didn't think I'd let you get away with just driving Rachel over there in those ugly-ass threads, did you?"

Puck didn't say that that's _**exactly **_what he thought. "The fuck! You didn't mention no uniform! "

"Didn't I?" Finn's smile was decidedly evil, causing Puck to swallow nervously. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Finn pulled out the suit from the bag and held it aloft for Puck to see. The mohawked teen felt his jaw drop in horror and his eyes bulged. It was, without a doubt, the most horrific piece of men's clothing he'd ever laid eyes on. He was positive this was a sick joke Kurt or someone else had set up. "You've got to be fucking _**kidding **_me!" Puck said disgustedly as he stared at the suit in Finn's outstretched hand.

Finn's smile was still plastered on his face. "Nope. Not in the slightest. I think this'll look good on you."

"Nuh-uh! No. Capital N. Capital O. Not doing it. I'm not putting that shit on." Puck crossed his arms defiantly and stared back at Finn like a toddler.

Finn draped the suit over Puck's shoulder and clapped his hand overtop to keep it there. "Yes. You are. You'll do it and smile and be polite to my girl the entire time." Finn's face grew serious as he looked Puck in the eye. "You fucking _**owe **_me."

Puck stared at him, completely confused. "Owe you? For _**what?**_"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Oh, let's see. First, you banged my girlfriend and got her pregnant."

"Dude, that was over two years ago! I thought we were past this shit."

"Then you let her lie to me about it for _**months**_."

"Well…Quinn made me, man. She told me she'd go to the grave saying it was your kid."

"While all that went on, you dated Rachel for a week _**knowing **_I liked her."

"Hey, don't pull that crap on me, you douche. It's not like you admitted it to me in some fucking epic bromance moment. Besides, you were with Quinn. I was just, you know, Berry picking." Puck swallowed at realizing that line had him skating on thin ice as Finn levelled him with a threatening glower. "Calm your tits, dude. Not like I got past first base."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. Shall we talk 'bout everything that's happened this week? Dragging me to a bar, almost having the cops called on us, forcing us to do the show. Why was that again? Oh right, because you slept with your girlfriend's _**mom**_."

"Hey, Artie and I also came up with the flash mob idea." One look and Puck could tell Finn would not be deterred from his current course of action. "Finn, bro, c'mon. You know-"

"Given your track record, fuck knows what the hell you're gonna put me through next. You know I'm looking into life insurance now just in case?"

Puck sneered at him. "That's cold, man. Seriously cold! I'd never do anything to hurt you. Well, not on purpose, at least, and-"

"Yeah, you should probably stop now while you're ahead. You agreed to drive Rachel to the bowling alley. This is _**my **_big night here, and I'm telling you to wear this." Finn held the suit up for him again.

Puck wiped his face with both hands while he looked at the suit proffered to him. He glared daggers at his best friend, but true to form, Finn didn't budge an inch. After a staring showdown of a few seconds, Puck relented and ripped the suit out of Finn's hands and stalked off towards the bathroom. "Fine, but once I drop Rachel off this thing is going in the fucking dumpster!"

"I don't think so, Mo-Ho." A feminine voice called out from the other side of the basement.

Puck froze in place swallowed again. His eyes closed and he felt a pained expression cross his face. He slowly turned in place towards the sound of the voice, only to see Nora sitting in one of Burt's reclining Lay-Z-Boy chairs. Despite her steely gaze, she looked like a million bucks. A black, form-fitting outfit showed off every sensuous curve. Her hair was done up in a sultry style that fell over one shoulder, and her neck sported a black leather choker necklace with a small pearl. He felt his mouth go dry and he started to become hard at watching her smoothly get off the chair and sashay towards him. After a moment's look between them, Puck nodded in response. "He-he-hey Red. Wha...whatcha doin' here?"

Nora chuckled lightly. "I'm ensuring that you dress properly. You see, while you got to choose the activity we'll be attending tonight, I believe I was the one who got to choose the restaurant. Tonight, we'll be dining at Chez Pierre."

Puck's eyes went wide. "Chez Pierre? That place is, like, fifty bucks a plate! How-"

"I seem to remember the band being paid quite handsomely for their work at the club, correct?" Nora raised an eyebrow as a hand settled on her hip.

Puck pulled a bit at his shirt collar. Fuck if he wasn't cornered like a God-damn lab rat. It was true the guys in the band were paid well. The bonus thrown at them ensured each of them walked away with over two hundred dollars. That didn't mean he wanted to use it all to eat at Chez fucking Pierre, though. "Babe, I-"

"You don't get to 'babe' me tonight, Mo-Ho." The red-haired girl stood in front of him and spoke calmly, a hand on her hip. "Tonight, you'll address me by my proper name, or designated nickname, and take me on a proper date. That means dressing up."

He held the suit in front of her and pointed at it angrily. "How the fuck do you think wearing _**this **_is dressing up, Red? No self-respecting man wears shit like this."

Nora raised an eye-brow at him. "But a self-respecting man _**does **_drive around in an old dirty truck, skips school, sneaks into bars and sleeps around with any cougar or MILF he can find? Is that what you're saying?" Nora shook her head sadly before pointing towards the washroom. "You'll wear the suit for the entire night, Mo-Ho. That includes dropping Rachel off, going to dinner _**and **_to the Monster Truck show."

He choked on his own spit and coughed a couple of times. "Red..._**Nora**__..._please, c'mon! You can't be serious. I'll be the fucking laughing-stock if I wear this to the truck show."

"Guess you'll just have to rely on your own self-respect to get you through it all, then." Nora smiled and patted his cheek before turning serious and pointing towards the bathroom. "Suit, Puck. _**Now!**_ Unless, of course, you don't feel like partaking in any _**dessert **_tonight."

Puck stared hard at her before turning and regarding his friend. Finn had a shit eating grin a mile wide. He honestly couldn't believe his best friend would stoop so low as to enlist the aid of his girlfriend in such a horrible manner. Snorting in complete outrage, he stalked off towards the bathroom. "First and last time you get away with this shit, Hudson. Like, _**ever**_!"

Finn chuckled and called out to him as he walked through the bathroom door. "Could be worse; at first Nora wanted you to wear a _**dress!**_"

**XXXXX**

_**Ding Dong! **_

Rachel smoothed out her shirt and hopped off the couch, eager to answer the door for Finn. She had to wonder how it was that even after two years of dating and overcoming some difficult times together, the idea of a simple date with him caused butterflies to flutter around in her stomach. They'd gotten through so much together; Burt and Carole's wedding, Kurt's transfer to Dalton and then back (bringing Blaine with him), two Sectionals and one Regional win, a Top 5 appearance at Nationals, the horrible debacle of the truth regarding Finn with Santana, a bachelor auction, and now the entire metal show at _The Double Deuce, _including a show down with the North Star Church of the Gospel and the Lima Board of Education. It was daunting to think of the overcome obstacles. After these events, it was almost refreshing to have a date involving nothing more than her, Finn and their love for each other.

She straightened her hair just a bit before taking a deep breath and opening the door. To her surprise, it wasn't Finn at the door, but rather Puck. Rachel's eyes went wide as she stared in complete shock at him standing there in the doorway.

Before words could even be formulated in her mind, Puck held up a finger and pointed at her. "Not. A. Fucking. Word! Clear?"

"Uh..." Rachel bit her lip to try to stop from bursting out in laughter, but soon the urge was uncontrollable and she was giggling so hard she had tears in her eyes. Puck sighed and looked away, his face betraying his pent-up anger and humiliation.

There, on her front step, stood Noah Puckerman dressed from head to toe in a suit of bright _**PINK**_.

Well, okay, the whole outfit wasn't pink. He was also wearing a black button down shirt along with black shoes, black driving gloves, and a black police-style cap. It helped off-set the colour a little, but did nothing to hide the fact that his jacket, pants and tie were all the colour of cotton candy.

It also didn't keep Rachel from collapsing on her knees from laughing so hard. "Noah!" She gasped between her laughs. "You look...you look...you...you look..."

"Yeah yeah...I look like a fucking _**pimp**_ in this outfit. I get it." He shook his head and started walking back towards his truck. "I leave in thirty seconds, so if you want a ride to where Finn is, grab your shit and get out here quick. I ain't got all fuckin' day."

Rachel nodded in agreement, trying to control her laughing, but wasn't very successful. She quickly grabbed her purse and followed out the door.

She hopped into the back of his truck and was immediately impressed that he'd made some effort to clean it out. Noticeably absent were the empty fast food containers, random magazines, empty bottles, and stacks of

discarded papers (both school notes and newspapers). This time she could actually see the floor of the truck and only had to move the snow brush and a guitar case to sit comfortably. "I have to say, Noah, I'm pleasantly surprised to see you've taken a new interest in cleanliness, especially in regards to the confined space of your vehicle."

"He had to. After the show at the club was over, I told him I wouldn't step foot in the truck again if it wasn't cleaned and aired out."

Quickly identifying the voice, Rachel smiled as she looked around the head rest to see Nora throwing an amused expression at both of them. She was sitting slightly turned so she could see both Rachel and Puck, who at this point had pulled himself into the driver's seat, all while grumbling about women and their obsession with 'shit that doesn't matter'. Nora didn't hesitate to swat him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. Hard. "Care to repeat that, Puck?"

"Fuck, why bother, Red. You obviously heard me the first time."

Nora sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Next time I'm planning the _**whole**_ date. I can't believe you thought I'd be interested in seeing a fucking Monster Jam show."

"Oh, Noah!" Rachel exclaimed disappointingly, causing him to turn and give her the stink eye. Rachel shook her head sadly. She knew teenage boys weren't expertly versed in romantic gestures of, well, _**any **_type, but Monster Jam? "Couldn't you have saved that for a guys' night out or something?"

"Fuck, back off, Berry." Puck shoved his keys in the ignition, started the truck and began driving in one smooth motion. "I'm taking her to her choice of restaurant and dressed like fucking Elton John while doing it. 'Sides, I deserve a bit of fun for all the shit we've gone through in the last week."

"And whose fault was all that _**shit**_, Puck?" Nora asked, turning in her seat and settling back.

"Yours, actually."

Nora's mouth opened of its own accord and she turned back towards her boyfriend. "_**Mine**_? What the hell did _**I **_do to cause this?"

Puck turned and cast a jealous glare at her. "If you'd just talked to me instead of running off to give that fucking douche a lap dance, then-"

"It's my _**job **_to give douches a lap dance when they pay me! I can't fucking _**believe **_you're jealous. I give you a _**hell **_of a lot more than that, don't I?"

"Awww, it's so cute to see you guys arguing." Rachel cooed with a sweet smile, her hand over her heart. "And can I just say you two are absolutely _**perfect**_ for each other?"

"Shut up, Berry." The both said in unison before turning back to their own discussion. Rachel smiled and sighed in appreciation as their bickering continued. They may not know it yet, but Rachel was positive they were each other's soul mates. It was as clear as day to her. Puck's wandering eye had mostly been stilled by the busty, red haired beauty, and Nora seemed relaxed and completely at ease with Puck when they were together (despite their current squabbling). It was endearing to her that they matched each other so well.

Another ten minutes passed before she was dropped off (with Noah and Nora _**still **_bickering back and forth). She glanced up at the sign on the beige brick building with the small tower on top, smiling at the memories of her first time bowling with Finn. It had been their first real date, even if he _**was**_ technically with Quinn then. Although she'd later discovered the entire date was a stratagem he'd devised to make sure she returned to Glee club, the date itself had been quite pleasant, enough that they'd exchanged two kisses that evening; one on the lanes after her first strike and one on her cheek when he'd dropped her off at home. It was all very romantic; the perfect beginning to their eventual long-term relationship. Well, if you discounted the slap the day after, the time spent dating Jesse, then the whole Santana debacle. Somehow their relationship had survived through it all.

And now she was on the precipice of consummating it. She felt her stomach flip at the thought, but dismissed her anxieties. After all, she'd already tried twice to move things forward; once in his bedroom while he slept and once on the day of the band's performance. Both times had her attempts been foiled. Rachel didn't plan to fail again tonight. Santana was right – there was a perfect place just waiting for them. .

Yes, it would all come together tonight. Or at least, she hoped it would. Literally and figuratively.

She ventured inside the bowling alley and heard the normal hustle and bustle that was typical of this venue. People were lined up on the lanes in various positions, some just about to launch the ball towards the pins, others watching to see if they'd been successful in their shots. The rattling sound of pins being knocked over and low grumble of heavy bowling balls thundering down the lane was balanced by the classic rock music coming out over the PA system. The smell of pizza, popcorn, spicy nacho cheese (that Rachel was positive wasn't _**real **_cheese) and beer wafted through the air under her nose. Employees of the establishment moved throughout the alley doing various jobs, each dressed in the typical beige pants and black t-shirts which comprised their 'uniform'.

Rachel couldn't help but burst into a huge smile as she stood there and soaked everything in. Never in her life would she have imagined this type of atmosphere eliciting such an emotional response from her, but ever since their first date this had become one of her favourite activities with Finn. It involved some semblance of competition, was relatively easy to comprehend the rules of the game, and rarely was there any rush to finish their games by a certain time (provided you paid in advance). It also didn't hurt that she usually got absolutely spectacular views of Finn's posterior when it was his turn to bowl. That alone was worth enduring the torment of subjecting herself to the germ infested holes in the bowling balls.

Turning, she began searching for Finn in the lanes. It was unusual to not see him somewhere along the alleys since he was so tall, but try as she might she truly didn't see him anywhere. It surprised her since she knew, for a fact, that Finn was up to something tonight. Why else would he have asked her to wear the same outfit she had two years ago during their first date? Why else would she have been driven here by Puck in that ridiculous pink suit? No, it didn't make sense to think that she'd beaten him here. Instead, he must be busy somewhere else in the building. Or he was in the washroom.

"Sandy?"

Rachel heard the voice directed her way and so turned to respond that she wasn't Sandy and the person was mistaken. As she turned, though, she noticed that she was actually facing Sam Evans, dressed from head to toe in black, wearing a black leather jacket and with his hair pulled back and positioned with what must have been a ridiculous amount of hair gel. She chuckled a bit at his impression and crossed her arms, still smiling. "Sam! What are you playing at?"

Sam looked at her confused, turned around to see if there was someone behind him, then turned back to her and flashed a grin. "Sam? Now whoever Sam is, I do not rightly know. You know I go by nothing but Kenickie, right doll?"

"Kenickie?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sam draped an arm over her shoulders and began walking along with her towards another area of the venue. "And word on the street is that my lieutenant, my second, well he's got the _**hots **_for you. I'm talking _**red-hot**_. Perhaps you've heard of him? His name is Danny Zucko?"

"Danny Zucko?" Rachel frowned but didn't resist being guided along in Sam's friendly side embrace. After a moment, she laughed and shook her head. "Sam, are you gonna tell me why you've gone all _**Grease **_on me or-"

"See for yourself." Sam motioned towards where they were walking. Rachel turned and her eyes went wide. In the karaoke section of the bar stood Finn, also dressed from head to toe in black but sporting a red and white McKinley High Letterman sweater with a large 'M' on it. On his left were the other guys from the Glee club, all in black and wearing leather jackets, and on the right were the girls, each of them in a pink jacket or sweater and wearing skirts. The guys' hair was all slicked back, and the girls had each put their hair in either ponytails or otherwise styled it to look like something out of the 50's.

Finn's smile was a mile wide and he held two microphones in his hand. Although Rachel was practically speechless and couldn't even fathom enough thought to walk towards him, Finn approached her still and held out a microphone. She looked at it as though it were unsure of its purpose before turning her gaze back up to him, her eyes questioning him silently.

"Hey, Rach." Finn leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before standing and flashing another lopsided grin. "You're probably wondering what exactly is going on."

"Uh...well, the question did run through my mind, along with how much everyone looks like they've time travelled to the 50's." Rachel leaned a little closer to Finn and whispered. "Did Kurt forget to tell me about a new throwback fashion trend or something?"

Her boyfriend laughed before taking her hands in his and stepped backwards, guiding her with him. He began speaking loudly enough for everyone present to hear. "Rachel Berry. This is the place where it all began for us. Well, okay, I guess it _**really **_began in the auditorium, but this is where we had our first real date. I mean, yeah, neither of us knew for sure what was gonna happen after that since, well..."

"You mean since you had a pregnant girlfriend at the time?" Quinn asked with no maliciousness, a teasing smile on her face.

"And Rachel was practically stalking you into submission?" Kurt responded from the other side, his own face a stoic mask of seriousness despite the playful tone.

"I didn't _**stalk **_him!" Rachel protested before turning back to Finn. "You thought I stalked you?'

"Uh...wait, we...we're getting off topic here." Finn waved his hands at both Quinn and Kurt to make them stop. "The point is this was our first date. And it was the start of a tradition for us. We've been here several times since and now your bowling game is better than ever."

Rachel scoffed at him. "Finn, I'm lucky if I can break a hundred points."

"Yeah, but your first game ever, you like, didn't even break sixty."

"Really," Blaine asked, his eyes going wide. "Wow, that's like, not good at all. Pretty horrible, actually."

"Again, not the issue here, 'kay?" Finn silenced his friend with another wave of his hand. After some laughing by the others at his expense, Finn turned around, sighed and then flashed Rachel a dopey grin. "Sorry. We're getting sidetracked. The point is this was the first time you and I went out and did the date thing. Dinner, activity, having fun. It was the real start of us being together as more than friends. But there was another start we had before that. We started a song first day in Glee club that we never finished. And, I mean, it's a pretty epic song and it's a shame we don't have it anywhere in our duet history." Finn grabbed microphone from Sam and then turned and handed it to Rachel. "Until now."

"Now?"

Finn gestured again with the microphone, asking her to take it from him. She did so hesitantly, as Finn turned from her and pointed towards Artie dutifully standing beside the karaoke machine. After a few buttons pressed and switches flipped, the music came over the speakers, a low base line with a bit of piano overtop. Rachel instantly recognized the classic song and her forehead crinkled with surprise as her eyebrows shot up. Finn, however, had walked away from her, his back to her, before he suddenly spun around and began singing into his own microphone.

_I got chills, they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
From the power, you're supplying  
It's electrifying!*_

During his verse, Finn had somehow (while still singing into his handheld microphone) pulled off his red and white McKinley letterman sweater and fired it behind himself to land neatly in the corner. The swagger in his hips and power in his voice caused Rachel to bite her lip in appreciation for his (slightly) improved dancing, and before she could even think about it, she'd smoothly pulled her own jacket off and thrown in on the ground dramatically. In perfect time and on cue, she looked up at her boyfriend and pointed at him, then crooked her finger towards herself.

_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you__  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true*_

Finn smiled and sang his own line overtop of her held note, and their eyes locked as they continued to sing back and forth.

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

_You're the one that I want, oo, oo, oo, honey  
The one that I want, oo, oo, oo, honey  
__The one that I want, oo, oo, oo, honey  
The one I need, oh yes indeed. *_

With the other girls and guys singing the backup lyrics and notes, the entire song came to life in a way it never had in the auditorium. Finn and Rachel danced around each other, eyes never leaving each other. The rest of the New Directions members began to sway around them, all of them getting into what had now become a group performance with Finn and Rachel as the leads. Surprisingly, they had drawn a crowd of onlookers from various spots in the bowling alley, including staff members, and some even began clapping along with the music. Rachel revelled in the impromptu performance, twirling once in front of Finn before sliding over and grabbing him by the t-shirt, pulling him down to her eye level while her left hand grabbed his right one.

_If you're filled with affection,  
__You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
__Feel your way*  
_

On the last line, she pushed Finn's right hand along the curve of her buttock, and true to his character, Finn whooped and slipped back as though he'd burnt his hand from her being too 'hot'. Rachel laughed at his actions while they continued the song, the rest of the group singing backup on cue.

_I better shape up,  
_'_Cause you need a man  
I need a man, who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, it I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my faith is justified  
Are you sure, yes I'm sure down deep inside_

_You're the one that I want, oo, oo, oo, honey  
The one that I want, oo, oo, oo, honey  
__The one that I want, oo, oo, oo, honey  
The one I need, oh yes indeed. *_

As the song came to a close, the entire bowling alley (and the rest of New Directions) began clapping at Finn and Rachel, both of whom had stopped singing and embraced each other in a massive bear hug. Rachel couldn't stop the beam of a smile that exploded on her face as Finn lifted and twirled her in front of everyone present, showing his affection openly. She sighed as he finally let her slide down to the ground, and she saw out of her peripheral vision that Artie had cut the music. Finn suddenly took both her hands in his left one and began speaking into the microphone once more.

"Rachel," he said into the mic, his voice clear and crisp over the speakers. "It's been you and me now for two years. I want you to know that I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. Now, I know we're only two kids who haven't even finished high school yet, but these past two years with you have been just amazing. I don't know what the future holds, but I know I want you in it with me. So, if I may," Finn let go of her hands and pulled out a small pink mesh bag with a bow on it. He reached inside and pulled out a small diamond gold ring and presented it to her. Rachel's hands flew up over her mouth in shock as she stared at the ring, her eyes captured by its luminescence under the lights.

"Now, before you panic, this isn't an engagement ring. But it is a promise ring. A promise, and symbol, that I want you to stay with me for the long haul, and that no matter what we go through together, whether it's high school, college, Broadway or heavy metal concerts, it's you and me, always. I'm serious about you, and about us, and I promise that won't change no matter what the future holds. Will you do me a favour and wear this so everyone knows I'm yours and you're mine, for as long as we both want this love between us to last."

As Rachel turned back to look at the ring, she noticed inside the band was a small inscription. She focused her eyes a bit to read it and was deeply moved at what Finn had thought to put there. In between two very small inscribed symbols, both being a Star of David to signify her religious beliefs, were words that meant the world to her.

_**Forever my gold star. **_

Rachel didn't have any hesitation. Instead of waiting for Finn to gently slide it on her finger, she gripped his hand so he couldn't move and pushed her right ring finger through it forcefully, ensuring it was down as far as possible. Amazingly, Finn had found the correct ring size as it was a perfect fit. Dispensing with propriety and heedless of the crowd clapping at the presentation of her ring, she leaped into Finn's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, peppering his face with kisses to show her appreciation. The rest of their friends could be heard laughing and guffawing. A few comments of "Gross!" and "Gosh, get a room guys!" were bandied about, but Rachel didn't care. She was too overwhelmed with love for this tall, awkward boy who'd completely stolen her heart.

After a few moments, Sam called out for everyone to hear. "Okay guys, bowling is on Finn tonight for an hour; pizza gonna be served in the side room afterwards.

Alarmed, Finn suddenly turned back towards his friend. "Dude, what the hell? I never said that!"

Sam scoffed at him. "You think everyone came here simply to support you in giving Rachel her ring? Finn, c'mon dude. I told them all you were paying for bowling and dinner; _**that's**_ why they all showed up!"

Rachel giggled as Finn watched helplessly, all the New Directions suddenly running over to three unoccupied bowling lanes and star t to put on their shoes. After realizing he wasn't going to be able to get out of the situation, Finn shrugged and turned back to her. "Guess it's not going to be much of a date night after all. I was kinda hoping it'd be just the two of us after I gave you the ring."

Rachel smiled seductively at him and licked her lips a bit. "No need to worry, Finn. I have plans later that will definitely only involve the two of us." She stepped up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "It's not just bowling balls I want to play with tonight."

She sashayed away towards the lanes where the rest of New Directions were setting up the games, allowing Finn to stare after her for a few moments before turning towards him and winking. She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched him put his McKinley sweater back on quickly to hide whatever was happening beneath his belt line.

* * *

***Lyrics from **_**You're the One that I Want, **_**from the Broadway musical **_**Grease**_**, written by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. Most notable recording by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John for the 1978 motion picture soundtrack. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - 7 months later and this finally comes out. Apologies to all who follow (or might at least still be following) for the time it took to get this going. I do have one more chapter, but then, yes, this story will finally be finished. Thank you in advance to anyone who reads, subscribes, favourites or reviews this chapter because it means you haven't given up on the story. Cool! **

**I wish the circumstances regarding Glee were better. Like many others, I was deeply upset by his passing. I can't imagine what his family, co-workers, friends and especially Lea are going through, but I hope when they're ready they will look back fondly for all the happiness he brought to everyone's life just by being himself. How he lived, enjoying each day and not taking life too seriously, is an excellent motto to adopt. I will forever thank him for his role in inspiring me take up writing again. **

**So no, I will not stop my stories. I will have this one finished soon, then I will start of FC: Book 2. I can't help but feel that Cory would want people to continue pursuing something creative that gives them such enjoyment. In canon, it seems like Finn will meet his demise, but in FF his adventures can continue, and so shall mine. **

* * *

Nora sighed in exasperation while crossing her arms. Never since she'd met Noah Puckerman would she ever have guessed she'd used the word 'bored' to describe spending time with him.

Okay, it wasn't Puck that was boring, it was the event, and she knew she wasn't being fair. They were trying to legitimately date instead of just being 'fuck-buddies' - which was all kinds of fantastic since she loved calling him her boyfriend. But dating meant you had to compromise even if you might regret what you were agreeing to. He'd already taken her to a wonderful, fancy dinner. This part of the evening was his decision. If he wanted monster trucks, so be it.

So yes, she was bored, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

It had taken over a year before she'd met anyone she was willing to climb into bed with, let alone consider boyfriend material, but this man-boy with a mohawk, perfectly toned physique, and bad-ass take-no-shit attitude had definitely won her over. He'd further burrowed himself into her heart by rallying his friends together to help save her job. Sure, there was the issue of him having slept with her mom and causing the family strife years ago, but her parents were more responsible for that than Puck; it's not like he understood the family dynamics involved, so after some hesitation Nora had decided to overlook it.

She might also have kept him around since he was one of the few guys she'd been with who could actually keep up with her in the bedroom. After everything that happened at _The Double Deuce_, she also knew there was a lot more to Noah Puckerman than just his biceps and leather jacket.

Nora didn't count on monster-trucks being one of those things, though. When he said he liked trucks, she though he meant pick-ups or tractor trailers, not noisy, dirty, and senselessly destructive monster trucks. Nora equated it with telling someone you liked watching police television shows and then changing the channel to _Cops_.

She frowned a bit and watched as Puck spoke animatedly with the tech crew beside the newest rig dubbed _Widow Maker_. He'd ditched his suit jacket on the seat of his truck, not daring to wear the bright pink outfit all over the rally show (his pants garnered him enough attention). The main show hadn't started yet so they were touring the field and looking at the various vehicles in a sort of fan appreciation event held before the trucks performed. People could walk up and look at the rigs, take pictures, ask questions of the drivers and generally get the skinny on how the business of professional monster truck competitions worked. And each detail one could learn was one detail too many for Nora to feign interest about.

Puck came to stand beside her with a mile wide grin on his face. "This is awesome! Check it out, Red. These tires? Each one is over a thousand pounds! They actually shave off almost eighty pounds of rubber just when they reshape the treads! And this truck has two sets. I never knew they used a different set for car crushing than for racing."

"Really," Nora said with a raised eyebrow, barely masking her disinterest.

"And the engine is sick! Almost two thousand horsepower and eats fuel like it's candy! It only gets about 55 yards to the gallon."

"So, fuel-efficient it ain't. Good to know."

Her sarcasm slid off him like oil on Teflon. Oblivious to her mood, Puck grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. "C'mon, let's climb in."

Nora halted his actions with a pull back on her arm, staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. What?"

Puck grinned and pointed up to the cab of the truck. "The tech guy went to get a step-ladder so you can step up when I sit in the cockpit. You could take a picture of me behind the wheel. How cool is that?"

She stared hard at her boyfriend, wondering if he was consciously aware as to the scope of his own idiocy. "Puck, I'm in a damn dress. And heels! I can't go climbing up a ladder to watch you sit in the cab of a monster truck. I could fall and break my neck."

He scoffed at her. "So take your shoes off. I'm not asking you to get in with me, I just need you to take a picture. You know, record this moment for posteriority."

"Posterity, MoHo."

"Whatever. C'mon Red. Please? I always wanted to sit in one of these things, just to see what it's like."

She sighed, rolled her eyes and kicked off her heels, placing them by the enormous, smelly tire they stood beside. "If I wind up injuring myself climbing the ladder I'm telling Vince _you're_ taking my shift next Tuesday."

"Shit, quit acting all girly, 'kay. You're a fucking dancer and in better shape than most athletes. Less griping, more climbing."

"You **_so_** owe me another dinner at Chez Pierre for this; I'll be ordering the shark fin soup, so save your money."

The technician dutifully set the step-ladder alongside the vehicle. With a smile and nod of acknowledgement to her, he then turned to answer the questions of a young family with two wide-eyed little boys. So much for chivalry and her hope he'd help her up the ladder.

Fortunately, Puck wasn't wrong about her athleticism or balance. Carefully pulling her dress up a bit so it wouldn't catch on her knees, she easily climbed up the six steps to stand near the top. Once settled, she stifled a giggle – which came out as a snort - as Puck gently caressed the controls in the cockpit, almost like he was touching a lover for the first time.

"Should I be jealous?" Nora asked in amusement.

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. Just...brings back some memories, that's all."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "I thought you said you've never been in one before."

"Haven't. I was only six last time I was this close." Puck took a deep, slightly shaky breath in. "My dad took me."

Nora stared at her boyfriend as he bit his cheek and some slight moisture collected in his eyes. Instantly, her annoyance and flippancy regarding the monster truck show dissolved. She hadn't realized how important an event this was for him and she especially didn't know how it linked back to his dad. Puck had talked a lot about his mom and sister over the last week, giving her a sense of how his somewhat dysfunctional family worked, but he'd been very tight-lipped about anything on his father. She knew the man was a deadbeat and had taken off on him when he was only eight with no support or contact since, but Puck had always been blasé when mentioning him.

Now she was getting her first glimpse into the scars that father had left on Noah Puckerman.

"Where was that show?" she asked, shifting to stand more comfortably on the ladder and leaning against the truck.

"Columbus. My dad didn't really spend lots of time with me but one weekend Mom was called into work and took off the moment my dad crawled out of bed. I thought he was just going to tell me to go play and crash on the couch like normal, but he saw some ad in the paper for the monster truck show. He said 'you're old enough now to show you a _man's_ sport.' So, we drove down, made it just as the doors opened. That's the first time I got to check these bad boys out. Back then kids that small weren't allowed to climb into the cockpit, so he took a picture of me sitting on one of the tires and promised when I was older he'd get me behind the wheel." Puck shrugged and swallowed. "He never stuck around long enough to bring me to another show. But that one time, you know? That one day, I felt like I had a real dad."

Nora looked away quickly to mask her own tears. She understood the pain involved in losing a father - to never speak to them again and wonder what exactly you'd done to deserve losing a parent. There were few feelings in the world more empty than the one of knowing somewhere in the world your father existed and wanted nothing more to do with you. For herself, she swore if she ever had kids, she would _never _subject them to that heartache. An unexpected image suddenly flashed in her mind.

_She and Puck were walking along the track with two small children in tow. A red-haired boy of about six was holding her hand and walking dutifully beside her, staring at the monster trucks in wide-eyed wonder. Meanwhile a younger girl with brown locks sat perched on Puck's shoulders, clutching a stuffed monster-truck toy in her arms. Puck's smile as he gazed at the two children was wide and genuine. _

And as soon as it had come, though, it vanished. Nora shook her head a bit to bring herself back to reality. Her heart warmed at the brief mental picture of a possible future. "Maybe someday you can bring your own kids to a show. Make sure they gets the experience you never did."

Puck sighed and his eyes took on a faraway look. "Yeah, maybe someday."

"For now, though," Nora continued, holding her hand out to Puck, "I believe someone wanted me to take a picture of them for posterity. Assume the position, MoHo?"

"Right!" Puck pulled his cell out of his pant pocket and handed it to her. "Make sure you get all the controls, too. I gotta send this off to the guys. They all thought me bringing you here was a dumb idea for a date."

Nora smiled as she lined up the lens to make sure she captured the best shot. The picture would be the culmination of a memory, one of the few good ones he had of his father. The man hadn't left Puck with much, but one of them was a love for this ridiculous 'sport' and a desire to sit in the cockpit of a monster truck. Though his father was long gone, the influence remained. She felt like a queen when she realized that of all the friends and family Puck had, there was only one person Puck had decided to share this day with.

She snapped the photo and looked at him with gratitude. "I don't think it was a dumb at all, Puck. Not even a bit."

**XXXXX**

"Is it the lake again?"

"The lake? In March? Right, totally where I'm taking you. Now be quiet, Finn. You'll find out when we get there."

"Maybe it would be easier if I wasn't totally confused. When can I take the blindfold off?"

"When I say, and not a moment before."

Finn couldn't help but smirk as he turned towards the sound of Rachel's voice. "I never knew you were into this sort of thing with blindfolds and all."

"They have their uses. Now, be a good little boy and sit quietly."

He sighed and leaned back in his truck's passenger seat, or passenger bench as it might be more aptly called given the age of this blue beater. After the bowling and food, which had cost him most of his earnings from their metal show, she had insisted he hand over his keys. When asked why, she cryptically said "you'll see". Finn's issue wasn't with his girlfriend driving as he knew Rachel was excellent behind the wheel. No, his issue is that once he'd climbed through the passenger side door, she'd tossed him a blindfold and told him in no uncertain terms to secure it tightly.

The number of corners and turns they took had already confused him beyond measure. He thought if he kept track of distance and directions he'd be able to figure it out, but he gave up after the fifth unexpected left. He never considered how much his conscious self relied on sight to establish whereabouts, and now was much more impressed with the blind and visually impaired for not letting this stop them from going wherever they wanted. Finn wasn't sure he'd make it past the street he lived on if he were blind.

The vehicle came to a stop then and the engine stopped running. Finn heard the car keys being pulled from the ignition. "Okay," Rachel chirped happily. "We're here!"

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"No."

Finn groaned slightly as he heard Rachel open her door and climb out. After a few seconds he felt a shift in the air temperature and heard the squeak of his own door being opened. Her tiny hand came up and grabbed his hand and elbow. "Be careful getting out of the truck, Finn. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Would be easier if I could take the blindfold off," Finn grumbled, tentatively exiting the vehicle with Rachel's help.

"I think everything will become clear a little later in the evening, Finn. For now, it stays."

Finn almost laughed when, after successfully debarking from the truck Rachel insisted he spin in a circle three times one way, five times the other and then a final time the first way. It made him dizzy even under the blindfold, but being the boyfriend of Rachel Berry necessitated a tolerance for her crazy dramatics. She walked him over to a banister, led him down a set of stairs, then ushered him inside what he thought was a basement apartment of some kind. It must have been a well-kept and clean basement apartment, because it smelled of lemons and vanilla.

After another spin in a circle she brought him over to something that bumped is leg. "There's a chair at your knees. Please remove your jacket and sit down."

He complied and unzipped his jacket, removing it a sleeve at a time. After sitting, he felt his jacket pulled from his hands and brought them up to remove the obstruction from his eyes. Instantly she slapped them away. "I said nothing about removing the blindfold, Finn."

"It's getting itchy, Rach," he whined, scratching his forehead overtop of it. "How much longer do I-"

"As long as necessary," she replied in a voice that brooked no argument. He could hear her hanging up his coat before she spoke again. "When I say it's okay, you can take your blindfold off, but not a minute before. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Finn replied, his voice edged with sarcasm. She had definitely piqued his curiosity, but this secrecy schtick was quickly becoming annoying.

He heard another door being closed, then silence.

And more silence.

Had she left?

He strained with his ears to hear whatever was going on around him, but no sound came. He swallowed and turned his head to see if a change in his body's direction would give more information in the form of hearing or smelling something, but no change in either came. Desperate for a clue, he inhaled deeply through his nose to see if another faint smell would reveal something else about his location. All he could smell were the same two scents as before. He was at a complete dead-end.

Finn cleared his throat and risked a call out. "Rachel?"

No response.

"Rachel?" he said a little louder.

All he heard was quiet.

Was this a prank? Technically that prank battle hadn't been won by either side, but those pranks had never been against the person directly, just their possessions. Was she upping the stakes? He shook his head at himself, reasoning that Rachel would never do something like abandoning him blindfolded. She was sneaky with her pranks, but not mean.

Finn sighed, wondering if he should pull the blindfold off. Why couldn't she just do things normally and tell him where they were going and what they were doing? Was all this mystery really necessary? Yeah, sure, maybe he was secretive in having Puck pick her up at home and drive her to the bowling alley, but it's not like he impeded her sight while he did so.

Just as he was about to disobey her requests and pull the blindfold off anyway, he heard her call out from another room. "Okay, Finn. You can take the blindfold off."

_Finally! _Finn wasted no time in yanking the mask off of his face, surprised to see his surroundings were familiar. Looking around and rubbing his eyes to make sure, he realized quickly that he was in the small office of the O.G.L.E.R.S. illuminated only by small tea lights which were leading a path to the door of the side office. Soft music was coming from the room as well as the flicker of more candles. It seemed brighter than the reception area. He called out again to his girlfriend. "Rach?"

"I'm here, Finn," she replied with a wavering voice. "I...I mean..." he heard her sigh. "Can you please come in here?"

He shrugged and stood quickly, covering the distance between where he was and the side office in three easy strides. "Did the power go out, Rach? Need me to fix something?" he asked as he walked through the door and froze.

In front of him was the foldout bed that normally was hidden in the couch of this office. It was fully made with black and white sheets and comforter, and at the top were, in addition to the regular sleeping pillows, three red heart-shaped pillows. As he'd suspected, the entire room was lit with tea light candles in votives. All of that, however, paled in comparison to what was directly in front of him.

Rachel was sitting on the end of the bed directly in front of him, stark naked and biting her lip. All she wore was her gold 'Finn' necklace around her neck and her promise ring on her right hand.

Finn had never felt his pants tighten faster in his eighteen years of life.

It was tense for a moment, with him just staring at her, slack-jawed and in awe. He and Rachel had progressed well in their physical relationship, going as far as oral sex and mutual masturbation, but never had one of them seen the other completely naked. His mouth went dry and his eyes couldn't move even if he'd wanted them to. He had always known his girlfriend was gorgeous, but never would he have imagined how much more attractive she'd be with nothing on at all. And it wasn't just a sexual beauty, Finn realized, but also the woman herself and how everything fit together; mind, body, soul. Coupled with the trust she was showing in him to reveal herself at her most vulnerable, Finn swore his heart nearly exploded with love.

"Finn? Aren't...aren't you going to join me?"

It took a moment for him to register that she'd spoken, and he shook himself out of his stupor. "Sorry, I was just so...Rach, you're so _**beautiful**_!"

She blushed pink, obvious even in the candle-lit room, but didn't look away from him or lower her eyes demurely. Instead, she took a deep breath and stood from the bed, revealing herself completely. She walked to her side of the bed and then pulled back the sheets, but remained standing beside it. "I'd like for you to come here, if you're willing." She eyed him critically for a second before smiling. "I think you'll need to remove your clothing though."

His eyes widened at what she'd said, and for some reason it hadn't dawned on him until that moment what she was implying. "You mean...I mean I know we planned it but...you want it here?"

She nodded. "I've always wanted you for my first time, Finn. This place lets us be alone and in private." She stared at him with lust ridden eyes.

Finn swallowed. "You're sure?"

She sighed a bit and gestured towards herself. "Finn, I'm standing naked in front of you in a candle-lit room with a freshly made bed. I can't make my intentions any plainer, so if my desires are still unclear please tell me what I need to say to convince you I want to consummate this relationship _**right**_ _**now**_."

He didn't think he could be any more in shock than he already was, but she'd somehow done it by giving word what she was after without hesitation or shyness.

She wanted sex, right there and right then. He quickly reasoned he had absolutely no right to deny her wish, especially since it was completely within his abilities to grant her desire. In fact, he was honour bound to comply.

Slowly he walked to the other side of the bed, his eyes never leaving her face. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his sweater, pausing only once to glance at her, as though asking the question _"Are you sure?" _

Rachel nodded with a soft smile, and Finn didn't need any further assurance.

He removed each layer of clothing, dropping them all into a pile by the side of the bed until only one item remained. Before removing his boxers, Rachel climbed into the bed and turned on her side to watch him, her head leaning on her hand. She licked her lips briefly, and the action was all Finn needed to completely undress himself. With a big breath, he pulled down his underwear and stepped out, revealing himself entirely to her, his excitement very evident.

Again he paused, trying to let the weight of the situation settle into his mind and heart. She seemed to appreciate the momentary pause as her eyes soaked in each detail of his body from head to toe. Finally, she beamed at him. "You're beautiful too, Finn. Everything about you." She pushed aside the sheets and comforter on his side of the bed and patted the mattress. "Please?"

Finn didn't need to be told twice. He wanted to leap on the bed and just start getting busy with her, but he forced himself to slow down, realizing this was a special moment for them both. Carefully he climbed in and pulled the sheets over himself before facing her, mirroring her pose with his head on his hand and a smile on his lips.

Slowly, tentatively, he reached out and pulled her closer until their bodies pressed together. He could feel his heart beating wildly as their naked bodies felt each other from head to toe. Her smooth legs brushed against his, her breasts pressed against his pectorals, and her breath fanned his face as she moved in and kissed him deeply. His arms wrapped around her as he deepened the kiss and began to stroke her back, not hesitating to go farther than her waistline and cup her buttocks in the process. She moaned lightly as he squeezed and moved to gently kiss her neck, his other hand caressing her ribs and back up to the side of her breast. He continued gently tracing her skin as they kissed, their wet tongues exploring each other's mouths.

After more kisses and feeling her own hands explore his body, he pulled away and gasped as her lips descended on his collarbone. "God, Rachel, you have no idea how long I've wanted this; fantasized about this. It's...it's like a dream."

He could feel her lips form a smile after kissing down the centre of his chest. Her hand traced down her waist and left him completely. Suddenly he felt a sharp pinch of pain on his own buttock. He jumped slightly and she giggled. "Nope, not dreaming."

Finn barked a short laugh and rolled on top of her, not so gentle anymore. Rachel eagerly approved and pulled him down for another heated kiss, pushing her hips against him suggestively.

He knew women needed the build up and foreplay first, so decided to he would try to do all the things for her he knew she enjoyed. He trailed the tip of his tongue down her body until he reached her breasts, then pulled in one nub and swirled it in his mouth. Rachel's gasp of pleasure echoed in the small room as her hand clamped his head there, fingers entangling themselves in his hair. His right hand drifted down and pressed against her hips, offering resistance to her upwards thrusting. He shifted his weight between arms to bring his left hand to her right breast, slowly stroking and caressing it while his mouth paid attention to where it was. Her moans and rapid breathing suggested everything so far was working wonders on her. Finn ever so lightly grazed his teeth along her left nipple before moving over to lavish the same attention on her other breast, this time stroking her now wet left nipple with his thumb. Her sharp intake of breath clued him into her soaring pleasure. Unsure if it was intentional or not, Rachel's hands wandered down her torso to grip his manhood none too gently, but Finn moaned at the friction from her hand on him. She pulled and twisted in a familiar pattern she knew he enjoyed, and his concentration was being severely affected. He pulled her closer and thrust himself into her hand to increase the friction, causing her to smile again as she continued her blissful torture.

With a nudge, she pushed him over to his back and swung her leg across his to straddle his right thigh. Her mouth kissed its way down his chest until she also dragged her tongue across his nipples, her hand squeezing against his shaft as she did so. Her name fell from his lips as she did it a second time along his other nipple before she looked at him. "I swear, Finn, you are the sexiest man I've ever seen. Did you know I was tempted to try to jump you back in sophomore year."

Despite the utter euphoria her hand on his manhood gave him, her admission managed to cut through his lustful haze. He grinned at her. "Really?"

Rachel nodded and increased the rhythm of her stroking. Instantly he arched his back and hissed in pleasure. "The sexual attraction was instant for me. I figured any teenage guy would be willing to have sex that was plainly offered. I dismissed the idea after a day though, knowing deep down it was all just fantasy and in reality I'd prefer if I loved the person and it meant more than just sex. When I got to know you, and then date you, I realized I was also falling for you really hard. Your kindness, your heart, your generosity, the way you see the world, your faith in me. Then you being my first time wasn't such a fantasy anymore."

Each item she listed was accompanied by a hard squeeze and a few pulls along his shaft. Finn was delirious with pleasure and warring with himself as to which he should pay attention, hand or voice, as she continued to speak. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but your patience made me fall in love even more, making me certain about this. I've fantasized about this too. For a long, long, long time."

Finn wasn't sure anymore what she said since the war between her voice and hand was easily won by her hand. He suddenly he felt the sublime pressure of her mouth on him, sucking him in almost down to the base of his shaft; the moisture and pressure on his member moved up and down slowly. His hands fisted the sheets as she picked up the pace, sucking and pleasuring him orally exactly as she knew he liked. Finn thanked the Lord and everyone who worked with him for ensuring Rachel Berry had no gag reflex.

Part of him wanted to simply let her continue until he came, but that would probably be counter-productive to what her stated intentions were that evening. After another minute of enjoying being in her mouth, he cupped her jaw and gently pulled her up. "If you keep doing that, I won't be any use afterwards." His hand slid down her body, and he revelled in the shivers that it sent through her. "Besides, I know that you need a bit more work to-" he stopped and gaped when his hand came in contact with the folds between her legs. She was already incredibly wet, the moisture having spread to her legs, as well. His eyes shot up to hers as he slipped a finger inside, feeling how wide she'd become. "Rach?"

"Now, Finn." Rachel said as she arched her back and leaned into his hand. "Please. I want you so much it's driving me insane."

He didn't need any further motivation. As though communicating mentally, Rachel had a condom in her hand and pressed it into his palm. He opened it and slid it over himself, noticing Rachel watching him with pure, carnal desire. After ensuring it was secure – he _**so **_didn't need another baby scare – he climbed on top of her as she willingly let him settle between her legs.

Finn kissed her passionately once more before moving around to her ear. "I love you," he whispered, sending more shivers down her body. She opened her eyes and stared at him, nodding once.

He pushed himself inside.

The gasp that came from her throat immediately alerted him to her pain. He thought perhaps he'd done it wrong when the hurt didn't seem to subside for her, her face still contorted in extreme discomfort, but she belied her facial expression by wrapping her legs around him tightly and pulling herself against his hips. The sensation of being inside her wet centre with the pressure and moisture around him was, he thought, the most incredible feeling possible. Finally, after a long moment, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Though tears spilled down her cheeks from the initial pain, she was also beaming at him, happily enjoying this moment and showing her absolute trust in him.

That alone was the most joyous and humbling experience he'd ever had.

"Move, please," she whispered to him, guiding him with her hands and legs to thrust in and out of her slowly. He complied as well as possible, trying to keep a steady rhythm to maximize her pleasure. Each thrust in had her squeezing her legs and lifting her hips to his, and he made each movement out a bit longer by him to try to slow things down. Their bodies soon found a comfortable rhythm together.

Unfortunately, despite his best intentions, he couldn't contain himself. Being inside of Rachel, feeling the joy of their naked bodies pressing together, hearing her breathy moans and constant squeezing around his manhood took their toll. He cried out in pleasure as his orgasm pulled through him and he emptied himself into the condom, thrusting a final time and collapsing his head against her neck. She breathed heavily for a moment before her hand travelled down to touch herself, and within seconds Finn felt her orgasm around him silently. Her legs squeezed harder together and her nails dug into his ass and lower back. If he hadn't already spent himself, he was sure feeling _**that**_ happen around him would have done the trick. Rachel's head collapsed back on the pillow and she exhaled heavily as her arms held him tightly.

A long minute later, when both had enough breath again to speak, Finn pulled himself up to look at her. He was still inside, though softening considerably. "I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't last longer...I just...it was all so awesome and-"

Rachel smiled and put a finger on his lips to quiet him. "It's okay, Finn. I read up on it. Most women don't find any pleasure at all their first time. Not only was it pleasurable, I even managed to orgasm soon after you did. It's rare for women inexperienced in coitus." She kissed him gently, her hands on his face as her right leg pressed him down on top of her more. "And it's not like we won't be practicing regularly."

His grin was a mile wide as he gazed into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Remember what I said two years ago in celibacy club?" Rachel stroked his jaw and traced his skin down to his arm. "Girls want sex just as much as boys. I see no reason to make this a one-time thing, do you?"

"No," Finn agreed quickly. "I think you're right. We'll need to try this again. Practice makes perfect, right?"

Rachel giggled as Finn rolled her on top of him, settling her against his chest and kissing the top of her head, and the two remained in that position, both exuberant in their newly consummated relationship.

**XXXXX**

"It's about fucking time," Santana chided with a smile. "And yes, that term was totally necessary. So, Finn managed to keep himself together longer than a few seconds?"

Rachel rolled her eyes before shaking her head. Matt would be by soon to pick Santana up for his own prom that night, and Rachel had agreed to help with her dress and offer moral support. How she'd failed to consider Santana was simply checking on the status of her virginity surprised her. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell, Santana."

"A _gentleman _doesn't kiss and tell. A lady gives her friends all the gory details possible to offer a full picture of the man in question. After all, his true personality only comes out in the bedroom to the one he loves. I know I didn't see the real Finn Hudson two years ago. He was so nervous it was over in seconds."

"Well he was every bit the stud I'd always imagined with me," Rachel said haughtily. "Sweet, tender, gentle, and more than proved what a man he really was."

Santana scoffed as she looked in the mirror to apply her eyeliner. "Please, he didn't last more than a couple of minutes, did he?"

Rachel was silent at first, but Santana's smirk at her through the mirror finally broke down her defences. "Okay, fine. No, he didn't. But in fairness, it was our first time together and I'd almost brought him to climax through fellatio before we...uh...you know..."

"Before Twinkie leaked out all the creamy filling?" Santana roared with laughter at seeing Rachel shudder and cast a look of disgust. "I don't get you, Dwarf. You can stand there and talk about sex using medical terminology but the second someone uses a lewd expression you get all bothered."

"Because there was a lot more to it than just the act itself, Santana." Rachel protested. "We love each other and waited a really long time before we took this step. Using such a ridiculous metaphor cheapens the entire experience. It wasn't just us sharing our bodies – more like sharing each other's souls."

Santana's face softened and she nodded while putting her mascara away. She turned away from the mirror to look at her friend. "I'm sorry. You told me before this was important for you. I shouldn't make fun. I'm glad your first time was everything you hoped."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow before smiling mischievously. "It was. The second time, however, Finn was definitely more in control and provided a more..._fulfilling _experience, shall we say."

"Details, Munchkin," Santana insisted, leaning forward in her chair. "I want details."

Suddenly a car horn went off outside their window. Santana forgot all about Rachel and rushed to the window, pulling the curtain aside. Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. "He's here. Oh, shit, shit, shit! I'm supposed to have another ten minutes! Dammit! I don't even have my necklace on yet. Or perfume!"

Stifling a laugh, Rachel watched as her friend rushed around the room, looking for the necklace she'd already set aside on her dresser. Santana gulped and sprayed some perfume in various strategic places; one shot on both wrists, one on either side of her neck, and then, showing no hesitation, she pulled at the bust line of her dress and shot a spray down her cleavage. Rachel bit her lip in appreciation, thinking she should try it next time she was certain she and Finn would be 'together' for the evening. He loved her perfume and smelling it along her breasts might entice him to be a little less cautious handling her. She appreciated his gentle approach but she'd gotten that twice now and was hoping to release the animal within, for lack of a better description.

"If you're just going to sit and stare, diva, you might as well leave now," Santana growled, opening her drawers and then slamming them shut. "Or you can help me find my necklace. Shit, I can't believe I didn't set it-"

"You did." Rachel interrupted her. Santana looked at her with questioning eyes before Rachel pointed to the dresser. "It's on your high-boy, remember?"

Santana glanced at her dresser then smacked herself on the forehead. She mumbled something in Spanish Rachel couldn`t understand. After grabbing the necklace off the dresser, she began fumbling with it in her hands, unsuccessfully trying to open the clasp. After a few attempts, Santana sighed heavily and handed the offending item to Rachel. "Please?"

Rachel pointed at herself in mock surprise. "Me? You really want a dwarf to help you with your precious jewellery? However would I be able to reach as high as your neck?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm having issues and I'm a bit nervous and my hands are shaking and it would just...really be a help if you'd did this for me, 'kay?"

Rachel relented after a moment and took the necklace from her hand. "Turn around, Chiquita," she teased.

Obeying without protest, Santana spun and allowed Rachel to secure the necklace properly, the clasp making a barely audible 'click' as it slid into place. She then gently turned Santana around by the shoulders and gave a soft tug on the necklace to make sure it was secure. Once satisfied, Rachel stepped back and admired the other girl. "Matt's gonna be sorry he ever left McKinley."

"I think he's getting a pretty decent deal with two proms," Santana snarked before inspecting herself in the mirror. She spun one way, then the next, then finally rested a hand on her hip and smiled at her reflection. "I have to admit, I make this blue dress look _good_."

The doorbell rang, its musical notes echoing through the house. From the main floor, both girls could hear Santana's mother call out. "Santana, your date is here. Get your _culo flaco_ down here quickly so he can take you somewhere and fatten you up a bit."

Rachel and Santana giggled a bit before exiting her room. As they came down the small stairway, Santana replied to her mother. "Don't be jealous because I have the ass now you _used_ to in high school."

Her mother raised an eyebrow and pointed at her threateningly. "Someday you'll have a husband and family. We'll see how well your _culo _does after two or three kids."

Though the comments seemed harsh, Rachel could tell they were all told with respect and affection. Well, at least they were when spoken in English. The last comment by Santana's mother caused the Latina to roll her eyes and begin a tirade in Spanish, the words flowing far too quickly for Rachel to understand with her limited knowledge of the language. That, in turn, caused her mother to respond in kind, and if Rachel hadn't known any better, she could have sworn the two women were about to unleash World War 3 on each other.

It all died down quickly after a second doorbell ring. A couple more barbs flew between Santana's mother and Santana, but then her mother ripped open the door and the faces of both women immediately changed into polite countenances. On the other side stood Matt, a small plastic container in hand, but looking with wide eyes as he glanced at them worriedly. "Is everything...am I...should I come back in a bit?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Matthew!" Santana's mother said, pulling the boy in by his arm quickly. "It's wonderful to see you again. I'm so happy my daughter came to her senses and asked you out again."

Rachel stifled a laugh once Matt walked in the door. He nodded at her once, obviously surprised to see her there, but then his eyes fell on Santana. He stood frozen in place, mouth open and eyes glued to her dress. She had to admit that Santana had really outdone herself with the strapless royal blue attire, the fabric snug against all the curves of her body and then gently cascading down to cover her legs. It was a dress worthy of a grand ball or state dinner, and though she'd never admit this to her friend, she didn't think any woman could have pulled off the look Santana had going. Not only was she oozing sex, she was doing it with _class_.

No boy would stand a chance against her. And judging by the way Matt was still staring Rachel knew he didn't have a prayer. He'd be eating out of Santana's hand by the end of the night.

"You look...uh...wow!" Matt swallowed and gazed at her admiringly. "That's...you look gorgeous. More beautiful than anyone I know."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at seeing Santana actually blush from the compliment. She wasn't certain what it was, but something about this earnest young man had completely titillated the otherwise stoic cheerleader. She couldn't ever recall a time when Santana had reacted so typically girly around a boy, but she was certainly displaying those tendencies tonight.

Matt fumbled a bit at opening the small box in his hands, barely pulling out the corsage before the plastic container tumbled to the floor. He was about to reach down and grab it, but Rachel smoothly retrieved it and moved it aside. "Sorry," Matt mumbled a bit. Rachel nodded quickly and waved her hand to dismiss his apology.

He held the corsage aloft and looked at Santana meaningfully. "Santana Lopez, will you accept this rose?"

Santana laughed outright and shook her head. When she spoke, it was with a beam of a smile. "Seriously? You're trying to win me over by pulling out lines from _The Bachelor_?"

He shrugged a bit as he pinned the flower in place. The deep red of the flower played nicely against the blue of her dress. "Well, it made you smile. Really, that's all I was aiming for."

The stare between the two intensified a bit, and Rachel was certain both Santana and Matt had even forgotten other people were present. Before anything else could happen, though, a sudden flash went off, along with the sounds of a digital camera changing focus. Startled by the light and noise, Santana turned towards its source to find her mother standing there with an older model camera aimed her way.

"Mama!" Santana cried in frustration, her hands flying in the air before settling on her hips. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" And after that, Santana and her mother launched into another rapid fire exchange in Spanish, their words even overlapping each other as the conversation continued. Rachel glanced over to Matt to see him biting his lip in amusement. "I take it this is normal, isn't it?" she asked.

Matt looked over at her and nodded once. "This is pretty tame, actually. One time I took them to breakfast and didn't say a word for the entire meal." He sighed and then grinned. "God, I missed this."

**XXXXX**

Rachel stared lazily as Finn pulled up his khakis and secured them around his waist. It had been a week since they'd first made love and each time after that had her wondering why she'd waited so damn long in the first place. Finn had been gentle and loving with each new position and angle they'd tried, and her own heart felt like it could burst with love from their new level of intimacy. That she enjoyed making love with her being on top didn't surprise her given her controlling nature, but she was extremely surprised to find she loved it when Finn took her from behind. The posture seemed so animalistic and impersonal when she'd researched it but it allowed for a wonderfully different feeling other positions failed to offer. Finn's one hand traced the skin on her back gently while his other hand had gripped her hip hard as he thrust in and out - it had been mind-numbingly pleasurable and was the first time she'd had an orgasm before him.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she purred from her bed, turning over to lean her head on her hand. She licked her lips slowly at seeing him naked from the waist up, his muscled, naturally masculine physique sending more lewd thoughts through her head. Even though she wasn't accustomed to the ache between her legs after intercourse, the ache of desire was much greater.

He chuckled as he pulled on his uniform shirt. "Sorry, Rach. I have to work at _Fortissimo_ for the full shift today. Neil's not coming in, so it's just me, Gene and Jared. I can't let them handle that big store just the two of them. And besides, I have a few drum lessons to give, otherwise you've got kids just pounding the skins with no rhythm at all."

"I think any lessons regarding rhythm and pounding skins should only be given to me from now on," Rachel teased as she sat up and rubbed her hand suggestively along his groin. She could hear his breath hitch and his hand instinctively grabbed her waist. Leaning up on her tip-toes, she whispered to him while playing with the growing bulge in his pants. "You know you'll have way more fun if you do."

With great effort and restraint, Finn swallowed and placed his hands gently on her wrist to cease her actions. She pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. "You weren't enjoying that?"

"Totally," Finn admitted with a sigh. "Too much, actually. I'm sorry Rach, I gotta go. We already took the morning off from the O.G.L.E.R.S, I can't take my shift off work, too. But we can have more fun tonight. I know your dads and my parents are all home, but maybe we can use of the O.G.L.E.R.S office again?"

Rachel smirked. "I could smuggle the sheets away in my car before my dads even realize they're gone. Better be ready, Mr. Hudson. I'm not going to go as easy on you tonight as I did this morning."

Finn flashed a mischievous smile. "That was easy? I'm interested to see what you've got planned."

He finished tying his shoes as she put on a bathrobe, then they linked hands as she escorted him down the stairs to the main door. "You'll text me once you're there, right?"

"Worried I can't get there in one piece?"

"Sometimes, yes."

Finn face twisted into mock outrage before shrugging it off. "Sure, I'll text. And by the way, I set up a song downstairs on your karaoke machine when you were in the bathroom. I thought you might want to try to see what you think of it for glee club. Kinda came to me when I first got here."

Rachel's eyes lit up as a smile crossed her face. "Finn, you know I'll try any song you suggest. Your musical instincts are fantastic. I'd love to see what you planned."

Finn leaned down and kissed her hungrily before pulling away reluctantly. "Okay, okay, I have to get going. I'll be five minutes late as it is. I'll see you tonight, Rach." He gave her another lingering kiss before ripping away and jogging to his truck. She giggled that he had trouble opening the door, hoping it was the memory of their early morning tryst that jumbled his thoughts, but finally he managed to get into his truck and drive off towards his part-time job. Rachel closed the door and made her way downstairs, eager to check the song.

She flicked on the lights and smiled at seeing the small basement stage already set up to her liking. The karaoke machine was powered on with her iPad hooked up. Her favourite, bedazzled microphone sat at the exact height required for her and was even tilted to the correct angle. She beamed at her boyfriend's thoughtfulness. Was it any wonder why she loved him so much?

Rachel cleared her throat and hummed a bit, warming up her vocal chords as she double checked the volume of the speakers and wire connections before looking to see what song Finn had set up.

She glanced down at the iPad and slid the switch across the screen to unlock it. The screen came up automatically on her iTunes page with the song highlighted.

"_Bring Me to Life"_ - Evenescence

Rachel's eyes widened at the song choice. Amy Lee was one of the few singers she was hesitant to tackle. The woman's range was unreal, and her training was all opera centric rather than Broadway. Still, Rachel loved a challenge, especially one from Finn, and the song did fit with the entire 'metal' theme. If she could figure out how to sing Pantera, surely she could interpret this song in an acceptable manner. Without another thought, she began the song and stepped up to the microphone, picturing Finn in her mind's eye as she sang the lyrics.

_How can you into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead me back home_

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
It's in my blood to run, before I come undone,  
Save me from the nothing I've become.*_

She was starting to get into the song, bobbing her head heavier than normal, her brown locks flowing everywhere freely. Right on cue, she grabbed the microphone to remove it from the stand and continue with the song.

The microphone didn't budge.

Rachel frowned, realizing absently that the karaoke music continued without vocals and she'd need to reset the song, but the larger concern was how her microphone seemed to have frozen in place. She pulled on the mike again but it still refused to move. Huffing in frustration, she decided try various ways to pry off it off the stand. First, she worked from front to back, then back to front. Neither yielded any results. Next she attempted to twist the microphone off, but again, nothing could move it.

How could her microphone have gotten so completely stuck in a stand designed perfectly for it?

Sighing in frustration, she moved over to the karaoke system to pause and reset the song when she noticed something sitting on top of the black box. She blinked twice to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her then bent over to inspect it more carefully.

It was a tube of superglue. Correction – it was an _empty _tube of superglue; an empty tube of superglue sitting on top of a folded piece of paper with the words "For Rachel" written and underlined. Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled free the note, unfolded it and read the scratchy but instantly recognizable handwriting.

_**You're not the only one who can use superglue, you know.**_

Rachel felt her lips curl into a grimace as she looked back at the microphone stand, her favourite mike now trapped in its grip, unwilling to move. True, it was almost equal payback for cable-tying pink string lights to his drum-set at _The Double Deuce_, but she hadn't done any permanent damage. This? This was almost beyond cruel! It made her microphone completely ineffective. Well, okay, no it didn't – it still worked fine except that she couldn't remove it from the stand itself, but Finn _knew _how much she liked to vary her holds on the microphone. She'd either put it on the stand when she felt she needed her arms to articulate something important or to hold the microphone in her hand to focus solely on her voice.

He was messing with her showmanship! How could he do that? Didn't he love her? How could he be so malicious as to interfere with her style of performing? It was worse than any of his other pranks could possibly be. To impede her movement across the stage was beyond a mere prank – it was downright vindictive.

As she felt both anger and despair course through her, an epiphany suddenly struck out of nowhere. And the epiphany had everything to do with how to repay Finn for this prank.

Her smile spread across her face. Unlike the loving beam that usually graced her features when she thought of him, this time her smile was one of a woman scorned and intent on revenge.

Oh yes! She knew exactly what to do. All she needed as another bottle of superglue and one of the 'items' she'd purchased at Brittany's party.

Revenge would be hers. Period.

* * *

**_*Lyrics are from "Bring Me to Life", written and recorded by Evenescence. _**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Well, it took a long time, suffered through two bouts of an absent muse, had two different stories started and finished before this one, and (unfortunately) a tragic outcome for the actor playing our beloved Finn Hudson, but after much sweat, work and perseverance, this story is FINALLY complete. Many, many, many thanks goes to all who have beta-read chapters (I think that's five or six different people on this story) as well as those who have read, subscribed and especially reviewed. Further thanks go to "_igotoextremes"_ for agreeing to edit this chapter, as well as being so supportive in our emails and Skype chats. You are awesome, lady, and I know you'll make a great mom! To those who were patient enough to wait and read this through to the end, I hope the final chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer - see Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

"And now," the announcer's voice boomed over the sound system as he received the envelope from the judges, "the moment we've all been waiting for. Before I open the envelope, I'd like to say to all three choirs that your sets were outstanding and you should all be commended for the quality of your performance. But, as in all competitions, there can be only one champion." He turned to the audience and held the envelopes aloft. "Shall we find out who the National Show Choir Champion is?"

The audience roared in approval, applauding in a thunderous wave while cheers and whistles echoed through the theatre. Finn swallowed upon hearing the response, feeling that familiar leaden feeling creep into his stomach as he scanned the crowd. During their show, all but the stage lights were extinguished, preventing him from seeing the audience. Now, however, all the house lights had come up to reveal the thousands who'd turned out for this event. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, his hands began to shake, and his mouth and throat both seemed incredibly dry.

In his arms, however, was a smiling and relaxed Rachel Berry. She seemed completely un-phased by the all the proceedings. Even her hair was still set perfectly, moussed and gelled to give a wild, natural appearance despite the intentional style. Her breathing was rhythmic and slow even after singing her heart out to everyone, and her shoulders straightened in complete confidence. Looking down at her, he marvelled at how far she'd come from the girl who'd held his hand during their 2010 Regionals competition. That girl had squeezed his hand so hard while they were onstage awaiting the results he'd been sure she'd broken his finger.

"Relax," Rachel whispered while keeping her eyes straight ahead, her lips barely moving, "I know we won."

He looked at the floor briefly so his mouth was closer to her ear and whispered back. "How do you know?"

"I've known since the first chorus of _Bring Me to Life_. Now hush."

He wanted to burst out laughing at her hypocrisy. _She_ was the one who began speaking to him, and when he asked one simple question in response, she was telling _him _to be quiet? He would have shared his thoughts but for the envelope having just been ripped open to reveal the third-place team.

"In third place," the M.C. continued slowly, eyeing the card carefully and adjusting his reading glasses, "From Seattle's Northwest High, The Universal Language!"

Although looking disappointed at their loss in the finals, the captain and coach of Universal Language came forward to accept their third place finish, gracefully accepting the trophy and shaking hands with the presenter. Finn closed his eyes and tried to will away the leaden feeling in his stomach. It was now down to New Directions and the HarmoniKeys, a team from Texas that had wowed the crowds with, surprisingly, a Disney based show. He knew between all Disney songs and a show consisting of Broadway, pop and metal, the odds were against them. Finn straightened his posture and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for." The M.C. removed his top-hat to signify the gravity of the situation. Finn scoffed at the blatant display of melodrama. Two years as Rachel Berry's boyfriend had taught him how to recognize such theatrics – as well as when to keep his mouth shut about them.

"In second place," he called out, glancing back to the card. The audience seemed on the edge of their seats, anticipating which team would be called. Each member of New Directions stood frozen, awaiting the judgement, and Finn could feel his lungs beginning to protest as he held his breath.

Rachel, meanwhile, smiled from ear to ear and leaned her head against his shoulder. She seemed completely at ease, as though already relishing victory and sharing it with him. He didn't understand how she was certain of victory when the two teams were so evenly matched.

The announcer continued. "In second place, from Lyndon Johnson High School, The HarmoniKeys, meaning your National Champions are McKinley High's _New Directions_!"

Finn's smile burst out across his face as he pumped his fist. Before he could hug or shake anyone's hand, however, Rachel had pulled him along with her towards the two presenters who held the massive five foot trophy. She quickly shook hands with the presenters and announcer, then stepped forwards and held aloft the large trophy towards the audience, revelling in their uproarious applause. Seeing Rachel standing in front of the raucous audience from behind, silhouetted by the spotlight, was a moment too perfect not to capture. Finn acted on instinct, grabbed his cell phone and snapped a picture. He was staring at the image when suddenly Rachel leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing gleefully. After squeezing him in a huge hug, she stepped back and regarded him lovingly with her wide, brown eyes.

"You did it, Rach," Finn whispered to her as she moved her arms from around his neck to his waist and held him close. He pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss, smiling the entire time.

Rachel shook her head. "_We _did it, Finn. Just like your metal show, this was a team effort." She smiled and kissed him again. "We're a team, Finn. We always will be."

He returned her smile and gaze as his fingers entwined with hers. "Always."

**XXXXX**

Finn awoke to the sound of rustling bed sheets and movement on the other side of the mattress, though he heard it and registered himself awake without opening his eyes. He felt so comfortable right where he was, lying naked in Rachel's bed and surrounded by the smell of their lovemaking and her perfume that he really didn't want to move. If he shifted just one inch in any direction, he'd never find this position again, so he steadfastly refused to budge. It had been a very early Saturday morning for him. The O.G.L.E.R.S. weren't open today, so he snuck over to Rachel's for nine thirty, about twenty minutes after her fathers had left to visit friends in Columbus for the day.

"Finn? Oh, Finn?" Rachel began to nudge him playfully. "You awake? I think you really want to wake up, you know. I'm feeling lonely here."

His smile erupted on his face. Never would he have guessed the extent to which Rachel would embrace her sexuality after their first time. Her appetite had been particularly voracious after their trip to Nationals, but he wasn't complaining. He'd been dreaming about making love to his girlfriend for a long time before it had actually happened, and now that their sex life was much more active and unrestricted, he swore he'd take advantage of every opportunity that presented itself.

He opened his eyes to see her big brown ones staring at him, a satisfied but devilish smirk wide on her face. Seeing him awake, she immediately snuggled into his side, though he noticed one arm was behind her back. After a slow, lingering kiss, she arched an eyebrow. "Any chance you're in the mood to try something new?"

Finn gave her a lopsided grin. "You mean in bed, or to eat?"

Rachel laughed lightly. "Your choice, though I would really rather stay in the bedroom," she said, lazily giving him a once over before turning to gaze at him eye to eye. "If you don't mind, that is."

Although Finn could feel his stomach rumble for food, there was one activity that would always supersede his need or desire for nourishment. He ran his hand along her silky skin, around her shoulder, down her back to gently rest on the curve of her buttocks, squeezing and causing her breath to hitch. "How may I serve you, my lady?"

"Oooh, I like that," Rachel nodded in approval as her eyes darkened. She brought her left hand up to reveal something Finn had only seen once before. "Your lady would like you to put this on." In her hand was the blindfold, the same one she'd used to bring him to the O.G.L.E.R.S. office the night they'd first made love.

_Hell yes! Now _that's_the type thing I'm totally going to enjoy. _Without a word, but smiling even wider than before (if possible), Finn hastily complied and secured the blindfold on tight. He could feel himself harden, anticipating what exactly she'd do to and for him, all while he'd remain completely oblivious. Once secured, he lay back on her bed and focused on relaxing each muscle, trying to decipher her next move merely by the sounds coming from her direction.

She started with feather light kisses across his neck, one after another, each one slowly descending down until she was kissing across his pectorals. He groaned in appreciation as she lightly nipped over each nipple, barely grazing them with her teeth, before she continued her slow descent. Her lips brushed along his abs – he could feel her smiling as she kissed twice along his bellybutton – and then she stroked her tongue down from under his abs to just above the base of his manhood. He protested with a whimper when instead of being taken inside of her mouth he instead felt her move up the mattress, her hands gliding along his ribs, up past his chest and to his shoulders. Once by his neck, she began a delicate massage, gently squeezing and pinching the muscles in his neck and causing any tension there to ebb away. Finn couldn't complain with the sudden shift in treatment when he felt those same, delicate, massaging hands work their way down his arms. His skin tingled wherever she touched, and he could feel fire coursing both overtop where she traced her fingers and underneath as his body responded to her ministrations.

"Turn sideways," she suddenly whispered in his ear, her hair brushing against his face and increasing his arousal.

_Fuck yeah! _Finn thought. The last time he'd lain sideways on her bed, it had been so she could kneel on the floor at the correct height and use both her mouth and hands to give him mind-blowing satisfaction. He complied instantly, thinking that incredible mouth/hand combo was going to completely undo him again, especially since this time he wouldn't be able to see how exactly she was doing it. Interestingly, though, he sensed her shift to stand near his head, and she playfully allowed her breasts to draw along his skin and up his face. He kissed and lightly sucked each nipple as he felt it along his lips, hearing her moan in pleasure before she pulled away and gently pulled his arms up above his head, her fingers lightly tracing the muscles and sending shivers down his spine. Soon both arms extended above his head, and he smiled as her felt her press her lips to each wrist, nipping and kissing each in turn. He had no idea what she had planned, but so far was enjoying every moment.

He suddenly felt a soft, velvety cloth along each wrist, followed by the unmistakable sound and feeling of two metal pieces locking into place. His eyes opened underneath the blindfold as he tried to move his wrists and was unsuccessful.

Had she just handcuffed him?

Seriously?

_FUCKIN' RIGHTS! _

Finn's mouth went dry in anticipation. Rachel had actually handcuffed him in bed? _Holy fucking shit! _He thought to himself. _My girl wants to do me while I'm cuffed! I always thought sex would be great with her, but this is just fucking unreal. She's AWESOME! _

Unfortunately, nothing else happened. He expected to suddenly feel her weight as she climbed on top of him to continue her blind torture/pleasure session, but nothing happened at all. He shifted on the mattress one way, and then the next, to see if he could perhaps sense which side of the bed she was on. Neither yielded any results. Was she even on the bed? Was she even nearby?

He moved his hands to try to pull the blindfold off, but suddenly felt a hard metallic bar crack him across the top of his skull. He winced at the sharp pain that erupted along his skull before realizing that no matter how he moved his hands, there was a weight that he seemed to drag along with them. Not understanding the nature of his predicament, he cleared his throat and called out. "Uh...Rach? You still here?"

He suddenly heard the digital sound of a camera shutter, then another, and then a third. Was she taking pictures of him? Like _this_? "Rach?"

"I'm here," he heard her call, but from the other side of the room. Her voice was light and playful. "Just enjoying taking pictures of you in a compromising position, that's all."

"What...why are you even doing that?" Finn asked as he wriggled his hands down, pulling whatever weight was attached to them with him. Unfortunately, he felt the metallic bar, whatever it was, land painfully across his shoulders and chest, further impeding his arms. With a lot of effort and twisting, he was finally able to pull free his blindfold.

He could not believe what she'd done to him.

Finn stared in shock at the handcuffs that had trapped his wrists. There were fuzzy and pink. _Pink_! His girlfriend had used _fuzzy pink handcuffs _on him. And not only had she cuffed him at the wrists, she'd then used two cable ties to secure the chain between the cuffs to her microphone stand. The same microphone stand to which he'd glued her microphone. He quickly moved his arms up and down, but saw that the ties were all quite secure, moving only minimally along the pole.

Finn looked back towards his girlfriend, who was now standing in the corner of the room wearing his flannel button shirt as a pyjama top. She was scrolling through photos on her phone, smiling at each one. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Rach? Any chance I can ask you to, you know, come un-cuff me?"

"There's always a chance, Finn," Rachel said with a smile, not looking up from her phone. "But it's not likely to happen, especially when I never had the chance to ask you to leave my microphone alone. By the way, I expect a replacement. You work at _Fortissimo _and I know you get an employee discount, so don't even try to pass a cheap model off on me."

"Uh...sure. As soon as you get me new shoes," he relied smugly.

Rachel scoffed at the comparison as she put away her phone and turned to give him her full attention. "Please! Your shoes already had a couple of holes in them; you have to replace them anyway. My microphone, by contrast, was a high quality instrument of precision that I could have used for years to come. The comparison isn't even close." She admired him lying on her bed. "Though I will admit, you look very cute in the cuffs. Makes you more...vulnerable." Rachel bit her lip flirtatiously but kept her distance across the room.

"Uh," Finn chewed the inside of his cheek and sighed heavily. He should have known Rachel would exact revenge for his prank with her microphone, and it was twofold since she'd spiked his libido _and _restrained him.

Still, he wasn't going to give in that easily. An idea formed in his mind as he studied the microphone stand closer. He smirked at her, picked up the stand, twisted it to set it back on the floor of her room, and wiggled the cable-tied chain down to the extension joint. Rachel had obviously forgotten that these stands came apart. All he had to do was separate the pieces, slide off the cable ties, and then he'd be free of the stand completely with only the handcuffs to worry about. And then he'd make her suffer for this little prank in ways he was sure they'd _both_ enjoy.

As he grabbed the metallic shaft and began to twist the grip of the extension joint, he felt absolutely no give at all. The joint should have opened up immediately. He had adjusted this stand many times in the past and instantly knew something was very wrong. Again, he twisted the grip of the extension joint, and again, it didn't budge. He stifled his frustration quickly by instead sliding the cable tied chain up the pole to where the microphone sat in its position. These mike holders were also secured to the stand by way of a screw-type joint fastener. If he could unscrew that connection, he could pull the microphone off and free his hands by sliding up along the pole shaft. Either way, he'd be free.

He twisted the plastic cup that held the microphone. It too, was stuck in place. It didn't shift an inch.

Finn frowned as he tried again, but with no luck. Both attachment settings were immovable, meaning he couldn't separate the stand into pieces. He was completely stuck.

Beside him on the bed landed an empty tube of superglue from where Rachel had tossed it. He glanced at it and then rolled his eyes. "You're kidding!"

"Oh, Finn, my love," Rachel smirked at him from across the room where he watched her setting up her laptop, "you should have realized by now that I take my pranks _very_ seriously. I'll admit you're a worthy adversary, but you should have surrendered after the shoes." She hit a few buttons on her laptop and then opened the door to her closet to reveal her video camera mounted on the tripod. She quickly hooked it up to the laptop computer and turned it on, the little red light blinking in the corner to indicate it was recording. "Now, we're going to end this friendly feud by having you admit, on camera and into the microphone, that you've lost our little test of wills."

Finn's eyebrows went up in shock. She wanted him to admit defeat on camera? "Now I _know_ you're kidding."

Rachel shrugged and crossed her arms, sitting in her desk chair. "Have it your way. But I know you're getting hungry, Finn, and it's going to be awfully hard to eat while you're still cuffed to the microphone stand. Not to mention hard to do all the wonderful things I had planned for tonight while my fathers are away. Oh," she giggled a bit to herself, "did I forget to mention they won't be here tonight and opted to book a hotel room in Columbus? It must have slipped my mind."

He stared hard at her, his eyes narrowing in frustration. She'd planned this. She'd planned this whole, damn, thing. Not only had she cuffed him, she'd done so at his most vulnerable; he was hungry, horny, and now anticipating an entire day (and night) with her in her empty home, all to himself. It was right at that moment he also began to smell something wafting through her room from the kitchen.

Had she baked her banana bread, too? His mouth began to salivate and his stomach betrayed him by gurgling loudly enough for her to hear.

She smirked at him, her eyes challenging him to find his own way out of this predicament. Not only was she tempting him with her talents in the kitchen, but also with her talents in the bedroom, another demonstration for which he was aching. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it until he admitted defeat. Equal parts angel and devil – Finn realized the life he'd imagined for himself with Rachel would definitely keep him on his toes.

This time, however, he was at her mercy. There was only one way out of this, and that was to acquiesce to her demands.

"Fine," he gritted between clenched teeth.

"Excellent!" Rachel clapped her hands a couple of quick times in front of herself, a sure sign of her excitement. Normally Finn found the gesture cute and endearing, but at that moment it spawned visions of him using the mike stand to smash her video camera to pieces. Problem was, the only camera he could replace it with was his own, and he wasn't willing to part with his newly purchased flip-cam just to save a little embarrassment.

The scent of banana bread was getting stronger, teasing his nostrils and causing his belly to ache. He sighed and gestured with his head towards the computer. "Tell me when you're ready."

Rachel tapped a few more buttons and then beamed at him, turning the computer around so he could see her recording program functioning on-screen. She glided over towards him, flipped the switch on the microphone and spoke into it, her head mere inches away from his. "So, Finn, we've been battling back and forth now for a long while, pulling various pranks on each other. Many of our friends are privy to the details of these acts. Can you please let everyone know who is the grand master of pranks?"

He rolled his eyes. "Youare," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but could you say that a little louder and into the microphone, please?"

His jaw clenched to hide his annoyance, but he sighed and leaned in again, enunciating each word. "_You are_."

"And what was the final prank I won the battle with?"

He looked at her in near outrage. "You actually expect me to describe it?"

Rachel smiled sweetly at him and held up her mobile phone. "I can simply post a picture, if you'd prefer."

_DAMNIT! _Finn cursed in his mind. He couldn't let her post those pictures; he was _naked_ in them! No one, and he meant _no one _other than Rachel, would ever be allowed to see him that way. Again, she'd trapped him. "I'm handcuffed to your microphone stand."

"And is the prank war over? Will you surrender by saying uncle?"

Finn stared at her incredulously. "What? You really want me to say that? Bit juvenile, isn't it?"

"A prank war is by its very nature juvenile, Finn. That didn't stop you from declaring one."

"_You_ started it," Finn pouted.

She smirked at him. "And by all accounts, it would seem I'm ending it, too. You really should have known better than to challenge me head-on, Finn. Now, will you please say uncle?"

He grunted but gave in. Besides, that scent of the banana bread was torturing him now. He'd have to remember to eat a decent meal before he and Rachel continued their adventures between the sheets. "Uncle."

"And declare me the winner of the Hudson-Berry Prank War of 2012."

Finn sighed. She was really milking the moment. "I so declare Rachel Berry the winner. Satisfied?"

Rachel smiled and tapped a couple of keys on the keyboard, then another couple of keys, then turned to him with a huge smile. "Now that it's been uploaded to my blog, very much so. It shouldn't take long for our friends to comment. Aren't you glad this war is over? Instead of focusing so much time and energy on out-doing each other, we can focus all that time and energy on simply _doing _each other. Isn't that preferable?"

"Okay, okay." Finn smirked at her seductive look and tone of voice. "I get it. You win, I lose. So," he gestured with constrained hands and arms, "care to uncuff me now?"

"I'd love to Finn, but I'm afraid I don't have the key."

Wait.

_WHAT? _

She was joking. She had to be joking. Please, dear God, let her be joking. Finn swallowed nervously. "Uh, Rach, how am I supposed to get free if you don't have the key?"

Rachel smiled as she stood directly in front of him. As she spoke, her hands slowly and suggestively undid the buttons on his flannel shirt. "Don't worry, Finn. I know exactly where it is."

He watched her hands as they leisurely unbuttoned the shirt, spreading the two sides aside gradually, exposing more and more of her beautiful, olive-tinged skin. Finn really wished he could control his libido more than he was able. He was sexually active with this woman on a fairly regular basis, yet when he saw her begin to undress he was instantly aroused. Shaking his head to clear away his lustful thoughts, he cleared his throat and looked straight into her eyes. "Where's the key, Rach?"

Before she answered, the shirt came free and she dropped it causally on the floor, completely exposing her naked self to him in all her glory. She pushed her arms up over her head and arched her back a little as though stretching, her breasts jutting out towards him and the muscles in her legs tightening, and it was all Finn could do to suppress a moan of utter carnal desire. She finished her stretch and then responded casually. "With Santana."

"Wha – _what? _Santana? As in, Lopez?" Finn stammered, his eyes wide with shock.

"No, Finn, _Carlos _Santana. Of course with Santana Lopez. Who else?"

Finn's mouth fell agape as he stared at her, completely dumbfounded. "Why would you possibly do that? I mean, cuffing me and making me surrender, sure, I get that. But why would you then give the key to her? She's lives across town!"

"Because," Rachel began, walking towards him in a sultry manner that did nothing to stifle his libido, "while you phone and beg for her to swing by with the key, I'll be in the shower." She grinned wickedly and licked her lips before saying, "where you can't join me."

Finn smiled as she walked over. "Who says I can't join you? You've already told me you want a new microphone. What does it matter if I ruin this one?"

"Because until you buy me a new one, Finnegan, it's the only one I have. And the stand is far too heavy in your clumsy hands to risk all the beautiful tile work in the bathroom." She smirked, her predatory walk towards him continuing. "And while I'm in the shower, I'll be touching myself all over, Finn; my neck, my lips, my breasts, my legs and my hot, wet, dripping, centre. I'm going to be imagining you inside me as I do so, too, pumping me furiously as I wrap my legs around your waist and squeeze just the way you like. I fully intend to bring myself to _at least_ two orgasms, maybe more."

She was inching closer, her naked body teasing him. He could feel his breathing get shallow tracing each curve of her breasts, hips, legs and buttocks with his eyes. His hands clenched into fists involuntarily.

"I want you to have the image of me coming in the shower secure in your mind as you sit here and wait, Finn. I want you to hear each and every moan of pleasure as I reach the height of my arousal. And while I do so, and while you're listening, I want you to realize there's nothing you can do for yourself lest you be caught with the biggest erection imaginable upon Santana's arrival. This is the consequence of your behaviour. While you're begging Santana to save you from the microphone stand, having already lost this prank war by admitting defeat, I'll be in there, sexually satisfying myself because my boyfriend can't do it for me. _That _is your punishment, Finn. When you finally are able to release yourself from your shackles, I'll be releasing all the tension between my loins that you, in your current predicament, can't release for me."

Finn's eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of his head and his mouth went completely dry. To sit in her home, helpless to touch her, as he heard her scream in blissful pleasure was a fate worse than death itself. Already he was stiff as a board, his member straining in anticipation from the vivid description of her masturbating in the shower. He stared at her, partially in awe, partially in fear. "For how long have you been planning this, exactly?"

She reached him and kissed him roughly. It was much more animalistic than any kiss he they'd shared before. Her left hand threaded through his hair and pulled him flush against her nakedness while her right reached down and fondled him thoroughly, providing temporary relief for his condition. Just as he'd started to feel the true heat of his desire, however, she abruptly stopped all her actions, sucked his bottom lip in between hers playfully before letting it pop out of her mouth. He groaned and his breath shuddered as he exhaled.

Rachel tapped his nose playfully before scooping his clothing up from the floor and dropping it into his lap. "The sooner you're free, Finn, the sooner you can have some banana bread. And dessert."

With that, she sashayed into her private bathroom. Once inside, she turned around, wiggled her fingers at him in a flirty manner to say good-bye, then closed and locked the door. He felt himself harden further when the shower water started going.

Finn looked once more at his cuffed hands, cursed vehemently, then awkwardly slid on his underwear and pants. His shirt wouldn't be of any use to him while cuffed, so he'd have to just wait for Santana dressed only from the waist down. Carefully he dialled Santana's number and waited for her to answer.

After four rings, he finally heard the click of a connection. "I take it Berry's started her torture session, correct?"

He ground his teeth together in frustration. Of course Santana had been filled in on Rachel's plan. "Yeah."

"And you need me to come uncuff you?" Even through the phone, Santana's voice was mirthful.

"How did you even become involved in this?" Finn asked, his temper getting the better of him.

"_You _got me involved when I had to pick up Rachel from ballet in nothing but a sweaty leotard and tutu! Maybe next time I text a complaint you won't just blow me off with a picture of your shoes. Now, you want me to come free you, or you content to listen to Rachel please herself while you do nothing about it in her _empty_ house."

Finn clenched his jaw and pursed his lips. This was completely unfair. "Please, can you come free me?"

There was a pause on the other end for just a few seconds before Santana finally sighed. "Be there soon."

"**_Soon_**?" Finn protested loudly into the phone. "What the hell does that mean, Santana? Soon as in ten or fifteen minutes, or soon as in an hour? Or –"

"Soon, Finn. I don't know when exactly. My life doesn't revolve around your or Rachel, so you'll have to be patient. Could be five minutes, could be thirty. You're hardly in a position to argue, so be a good boy, take the banana bread out of the oven and wait, okay? And keep your excitement contained. I've already seen Little Finn once and unlike Rachel have no desire for a repeat performance." With that, the line went dead.

Finn dropped his head in defeat and sighed noisily. No matter how he sliced it, this war was definitely won by Rachel. He might as well just accept she had completely outsmarted him.

As he picked up the microphone stand and trudged downstairs towards the kitchen, he heard the first moans of pleasure escape Rachel's mouth. With her powerful lungs and the empty house, the only person she'd bother was Finn, which was her intention all along.

Tied up as he was, all he could do was sit helplessly and listen until Santana arrived. Being able to have some banana bread was a poor consolation as he heard Rachel hit her peaks over the next thirty minutes.

He swore to himself he'd _never_ touch her microphone again.

**FIN**

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :)** **Hope you enjoyed _Test Your Metal._**


End file.
